Family Ties by Terra DeEarth
by Tsukia
Summary: This story was written by a friend of mine: Terra DeEarth. It goes into Mamoru/Darien's family and I used with permission in some of my own stories. She has given me permission to post this. So Enjoy.
1. I Have a Sister?

I Have a Sister?  
Series: Family Ties  
By Terra DeeEarth  
April 25 1999. {Well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra, who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also, Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments

Katherine Rhea was walking down the street thinking to herself. 'Can I really go back? I left so many years ago. So many. Will they even remember who I am? Will she remember who I am? Any of the many people I am. Where will we stand if she does? Will she even know who she is? What will I do if she doesn't? What will I do if she does? Are the others here also? What will they think of me? Will they even know me? I swore my loyalty to her, not her mother, her. I made a promise to protect her. It was a promise I broke. She died. Will she remember? Will she care? Oh Rhea,' she told herself 'when will you ever learn you can't change the past, even when you have the key to it. She always told me...' [Sounds interesting enough to me!]

Smack.  
As Katherine rounded a corner on the way to her house, the place she had lived after her parents died. She had unknowingly walked right into someone. They both hit the pavement. [Hmmmmm... who do they sound like?] {***Terra sticks out her tongue***} Her backpack emptied its contents onto the sidewalk, which at the time was her family treasures, that she just wouldn't trust to that weird subspace pocket, the "Book of Histories" a small family photo album and a potted rose plant. {Roses are my favorite flower} [DUH]

"Oh my heavens!" she cried as she began to pick up her things, 'good thing those pockets don't spill, that would have really blown things!'

"Sorry," she heard a male voice say, as another pair of hands helped her stuff to her backpack {I reeeeeeeeeeeeealy want a magical backpack 'cause I'm the only one of my friends who carries one when we go out 'adventuring' and they make me carry all the 'treasures' they find. (Tembo likes to collect rocks)}. [Rocks kick ass!]{There she goes with the foul language again}[I can't help it if rocks kick ass!]

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied. "I should be used to this by now, this is how I met my girlfriend," he laughed.

She giggled, "this is how I met my little sister. I'm Katherine Rhea."

"My name is Darien Chiba."

"Darien, that's my little brother's name," she said.

He smiled, "Well, where are you off to?"

"My little sister's house," she replied.

"Two siblings, wow."

"I have way more than that." She said getting up off the ground and dusting off her white tank top and blue jeans. "One more white shirt down the drain!" With that she pulled a jean jacket out of her backpack, it had a pink rose print on it.

'That wasn't in there before,' Darien thought,'Oh well.' "I take it you like roses," he said, just noticing the pink rose ties holding her short black pigtails.

"Roses are like my family's trademark," she said, while thinking 'So much for arriving unnoticed, maybe he won't have heard of the legend of my family.'  
They began walking together, because they were both heading in the same direction. Darien was telling her about the neighborhood, how it was now. 'Things have really changed since I left,' she thought, 'I don't think I can do this. In the name of the Earth he looks familiar! Endymion... nah impossible, Rhea pay attention and stop imagining things.'  
Darien talked on, not really caring what he said in front of her 'this girl seems so familiar. She has the weirdest eyes deep blue ringlets with brown on the outer edges, most of her short black hair was sticking strait off her head, bound by two ponytail thinggys. I wonder what they are, I'll have to ask Serena later, they were in the shape of rose blossoms.' He was so wrapped up in this person, whom he immediately trusted and felt loyal to that he didn't even notice the arcade where he was supposed to meet Andrew.

"Hey Darien!" a male voice called from behind them.

"Oh, hey Andrew, oh sorry, completely slipped my mind." Darien stammered. "You're starting to get like Serena." Andrew laughed. [Tembo laughed too!]

"Just that kind of day I guess, by the way this is Katherine I sorta walked into her a few blocks down. Katherine this is my friend Andrew."

"Hello." Katherine replied.

"Hi." Andrew said. "He didn't really walk into you, did he?"

"Well we kind of walked around a corner at the same time and smack." Katherine explained.

"Speaking of running into people," Darien interrupted, "have you seen Serena yet today, Andrew?"

"She just went running out of here five minites ago, saying she thought there was some reason she had to be at home soon."

"Oh my heavens," Katherine cried remembering the time, if she wanted to get to her house before her parents got there she would have to run. "I have got to go! Hope to see you again soon!" 'Oh Guardians of the Earth, I need you now more than ever...Maybe I won't do this after all...' she half turned.

~*~flashback~*~ [Wodidly wodidly!]{Tembo likes sound effects almost as much as me}  
"I'm doing this whether you like it or not Clipse! She's my little sister, she will understand," Katherine said.  
"You are sure about this, she might have changed?" Eclipse replied.  
"Princess Serenity...Serena, she hasn't changed since the Silver Millennium, and you expect her to change now. You remember, light, airheaded, sweet, clutzy, innocent, ditzy Serena. No some things never change and she's one of them Eclipse. You really need to get a grip!"  
~*~end of flashback~*~ [Wodidly wodidly!]

'Oh well, gotta go through with it now. Maybe I should go back and tell myself not to do this. No. Ohh I hate losing arguments, especially to my dog.' [Ha ha ha!] Just them she arrived at a nice little two-story house. 'Oh my heavens, it hasn't changed! Oooooh here I go'

***knock knock***  
A small boy with tan hair and blue eyes comes to the door, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.  
'This must be the baby, anti-social little brat, sounds like Zan.' "My name is Katherine Rhea. Are Irene, Ken or Serena home? {I have no idea what Serena's parents North American names are, but I saw these in someone else's fic, so I'm hoping she or he was right.}  
"Serena!" he yelled," It's one of your weirdo friends!"  
'Hmmmmm ahhh'  
"Thanks a lot... Sammy," Katherine replied, 'Well might as well scare the little fungus.'  
"What, how," Sammy stuttered.  
"You little fungus," Serena yelled from upstairs. Sammy took off, back to his video game. Serena and Katherine stood there for a while in silence, not knowing what to say. Then all the sudden Serena gasped and said, "Rhea?"  
"Mmhm, little sister." [Uh oh!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{Well whatcha all think? I know it's kinda dumb and probably sappy, this is the first time I ever wrote anything without help, well except for Tembo's editing. Yes, Tembo, You the man! So send comments, complaints and ideas to: Terra_} {And please read the "Real Lives" stories by Tembo Foulds and Terra DeeEarth. thank you all. k luv yas bubyee, Terra}


	2. Serena and Katherine

Title: Serena and Katherine  
Series: Family Ties  
By: Terra DeeEarth  
Editor: Tembo Foulds {gotta give her some credit}[Damn straight!]  
Rated PG-13 there is swearing and probably reference to sex somewhere, or all my closest buds are real perverts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, damn it the secret's out.

"...." talking  
'....' thinking  
{....} My comment  
[....] Tembo comment

Thanks: {I want to thank Tembo my editor and idea man. Bob better known as Boner or Anne, who makes it so I leave the computer to get *exercise* once and a while although I think she carries it a bit to far sometimes.  
Happy 16th to Minako, who can now get her G1.  
Cyress because if she hadn't roofed Anne's hacky sac, I would be out on the road playing, instead of writing this.  
Also, thanks to all who are reading this, please write me with suggestions and comments, flames etc.}  
Time: This takes place in no specific time, but Serena and Darien are going out. [Bout time!] {Now on with the story} *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh {I am restraining myself from saying 'holy shit'}. Rhea you're back," Serena said, jumping up to give Katherine a hug. "Where have you been? What were you doing? Where is Eclipse? Do you remember the games we used to play? Do you remember how we used to think Eclipse could talk? Where are you staying? You have to meet my very best friends! And guess what? I have a boyfriend!"[Oh my god!]

"Whoa, Serena, Princess, slow down breathe, at least let me answer some of your questions!" Katherine managed to get in. "I've been at school and at my farm. I was getting and education and running my horse ranch. Eclipse is at the ranch and is coming up tomorrow with my stuff. Who could ever forget you at age, what four, in your white gown, we made out of sheets, so you could play 'Moon Princess'. I've called you 'Princess' ever since! I don't know where I'll be staying yet. It's nice to know you have such a great group of friends and boyfriend, surely your Dad doesn't approve!"

"He doesn't but Mom keeps him from embarrassing me much."  
Luna was listening from the other room; 'Well getting Serena to keep her secret from this girl she obviously loves and trusts will be some feat!'  
The next thing anyone knew, Serena's parents had walked up from behind Katherine.

"Hello, what's going on? Why is the door wide open?" Serena's father, Ken, asked.

"Honey, don't be rude." Serena's mother, Irene, told him.

"Irene, Ken, hi. It's nice to see you again." Katherine said.

"Excuse me?" Ken asked.

"Oh honey it's Katherine!" Irene said hugging Katherine.

"Katherine, you've really grown up!" Ken said going to give her a hug too. By this time, Sammy's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was listening to the conversation like Luna.

"Who exactly is Katherine?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, before you were born Katherine stayed with us for a while. We were her foster parents, until just before you were born." Irene explained.

"How long will you be staying in Tokyo, Katherine?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure a while maybe," she replied.

"Where will you be staying?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well don't think about it, you'll stay here with us," Irene stated.

"Where will she sleep, Irene?" Ken asked.

"I can find a place to stay, I'm not six years old any more!" Katherine said.

"She can sleep in my room." Serena stated.

"Ken, I don't think we have any say in the matter." Katherine giggled.

"I would have to agree!" He replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Irene and Serena got out extra blankets and a mattress {mattress, he he he}[Du du dul la du du du du du!] Katherine was beginning to get settled in.  
"Is this all you brought?" Ilene asked Katherine. "My suitcase and dog will be arriving tomorrow." 'Not to mention the trunk I could take out of the subspace pocket.'  
"Okay, then I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Nite," Serena and Katherine chorused.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, no!" Serena cried.

"What's the rush Little Princess?" Katherine asked, "It's Saturday." 'Serena never could get up in the morning' Katherine thought smiling.

"Oh, ummmmm I have to meet some friends, so, I can't go with you to help with your stuff. I am sooooo sorry." Serena cried.

"Oh Princess, don't worry about me, I know you have a life. People to see, places to go. 'Youma to destroy' 'Sides I have already made some new friends here." she replied, "What time are you supposed to meet you friends?"

"Aggghhhhhhh, I'm gonna be late. Raye's gonna barbeque me!!!"  
'Sounds like the scouts haven't changed either' Katherine thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{La La La..... oh hi all! what 'cha think so far? I know it's a bit confusing even Tembo thinks it is and she and I share a brain. Agghhhh Help!!!!! I think I know how she will meet most of the scouts but I need help. I have no idea how Katherine can meet Lita! So, will y'all be dolls and I need to know how most of the scouts will react to Katherine. If you help me, I'll luv you for life, which in my case probably won't be long considering the company I keep! As always write me at: Terra_ and please read "Real Lives" they are a bunch of funny stories written by me and my pal Tembo Foulds and they are under her name. Thank you all sooooooo much. K luv yas bubyeeeeeeeeeeee Terra}  
[O.k. hi I'm Tembo and Yes Nizzie's story is really good. Oops used her nickname sorry Terra! And e-mail us with comments and stuff, me and Terra are stuck for now though Lita is becoming a problem! Anyways as always e-mail me at Tembo_ Byeeeeeeeeeeee!] *The Almighty Editor leaves.*


	3. Meeting Mercury

Title: Meeting Mercury  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed: May 14, 1999. {Well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra, who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also, Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}[*Evil laughter* Evil laughter is cool!]

Special Thanks to: ~HECMEC - for writing me about the story  
~Alicia - for writing me and encouraging me to write on time.  
~And as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause

This part of my fic is dedicated to Pinky who came into my life late afternoon Sunday, May 9, 1999 and left early morning Friday May 14, 1999.

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments

And now on with the show {I really like to say that in case no one picked up on that} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Picking Up Katherine's Bags~*~  
"Commere 'Clipse," Katherine called. A big shaggy sheep dog came bounding up to her. 'Now to get him to wear the leash' she thought.

"Well, what a big boy you are!" Darien said in the direction of Eclipse. {Put a lid on it talking to dogs is perfectly normal, more normal than talking to walls.}[Don't make fun of me and Terra!] "He's almost as big as you are." This was directed sheepishly at Katherine.

"I remember a time when he was!" she said uneasily. She started digging through her backpack.

"Leash, leash, leash" she muttered to herself. 'And now for the feat of getting him to wear it,' "Common 'Clipse, time to put on the leash." He just looked at her with an evil-type stare.  
Darien thought,' she didn't have that leash yesterday.'

When she had finally got the leash on Eclipse (he grumbled and cursed softly, Darien only heard a dog growling because he didn't like the confining leash), she grabbed her suitcase and headed in the direction of Serena's house, saying good-bye to Darien at the Crown Arcade.[Clipse is like Luna he can talk!] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {Warning my spelling is even more creative than DIC's}

"Mhpf," Katherine said.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I hate college! I'm failing my computer course, and they're giving me a tutor!"

"Way, harsh! A tutor?"

"Yep, and I have to see the tutor after school hours too!!!!"

"I didn't know you were attending college."

"Usually I get out of school work, 'cause I have to stay at the ranch a lot, so I usually only go to real classes when I have to write tests and exams, or when I'm into the write test and feel like attending."

"Who's your tutor, is he cute?" Serena asked. [Typical Serena question.]

"I don't know, besides he could be a she. I'm going to find out at 5 this afternoon, when we have our first session."

"Rhea, it's 4:45 pm now."

"Aghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ERROR #73105~*~ Was displayed on a computer screen at the College.

"Damnit," Katherine stated, "not again."

"Ummmmmmm, excuse me," said a small blue-haired girl." Are you the college student who needed a tutor for computer class?"

"It shows that bad, eh?" Katherine asked.

"Well a little," the girl said, "My name is Amiee Mizuno" {fix it Tem}[Ahhhhh I can't fix it I don't know how to spell it!]

"Katherine Rhea," Katherine said looking up 'Kami, it's Princess Mercury', "Call me Rhea, almost everyone does."

"All right Rhea where should we start?"

"With the warning."

"Warning?"

"I'll need a million lucky charms to understand this stuff!" [Frosted lucky charms their magically delicious! Ha ha ha!]

Amiee giggled, "I have a friend Raye, she lives at the Cherry Hill Temple, you should go check out her and her grampa's charms."

"I might.

" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
{Well what'ch'all think I have no idea where this story will go so be prepared for weird twists of fate and time.  
As always e-mail me at: Terra_ e-mail has got to the most wonderful creation in the world today after TV, VCR's and of coarse Sailor Moon so use it!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! k luv yas bubyeeeeeeeeee Terra}  
[Ditto to what Terra said e-mail us my e-mail is Tembo_ Oh and don't forget to read our other fanfics! *Tembo the ALLMIGHTY editor leaves! * Byeeeee!]


	4. Fight In the Park

Title: Fight In the Park {yes I know it's not original}  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed: May 26, 1999. {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra, who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also, Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami  
Save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}[*Evil laughter* Evil laughter is cool!]

Special Thanks to: ~ Bob (Anne) 'cause she's gonna write us 'Real Lives' fic (I've almost talked her into it.)  
~And as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause

This part of my fic is dedicated Minako 'cause she has a really bad headache right now.

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments

{Well here goes nothin'} *Evil laughter coming from TEMBO's direction

* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're supposed to meet her in the park in 5 minutes! Hurry up Mina!" Serena whined.

"Really Serena, if she lived with you for a few years she'll know not to expect you on time!" Mina laughed.

"Hmpf, I wish Raye, Amiee and Lita could have come."

"They had things to do, they will meet your foster sister another time."

"But I don't know how long she'll be staying, this is the first time I've seen her since before Sammy was born."

"Oh, Serena," Mina sighed.

"Hello, girlies," a male voice said, while others laughed.

"Excuse me, but what do you guys want?" Mina asked.

"All your cash and a kiss would be nice," another said.

"Well I'm broke and I already have a boyfriend." Serena replied.

"Well that's just too bad!" yet another snickered, pushing Serena up against a tree.

"Hey!" Mina yelled only to get grabbed around the waist, arms pinned to her sides unable to defend herself.

"Excuse me, boys can I help you?" Katherine said, in a sweeter than sugar voice, while punching the one not holding a girl in the stomach and kneeing him in the chin as he doubled over in pain.  
The guy holding Mina loosened his grip just enough for her to get free and kick him in the balls, while Katherine grabbed the guy holding Serena by the hair and pulling him off of her. [Ouch, that sounds like it would hurt!]{It does}

"Rhea, thank god you're here!" Serena cried. By the time Katherine had gotten Serena to stop clinging to her the guys had run off.

"Are you two all right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah," Mina said smiling, "You got here just in time. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Oh Rhea, this is my friend Mina, Mina my big sister Katherine Rhea." Serena said.

"Hello, Mina." Katherine said.

"Hi, Katherine." Mina replied. "Oh, call me Rhea, almost everyone does."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Well I'm really tired and trying to get off the phone with Tembo, it's really sad and hard 'cause she's writing a fanfic too, I have much more story written on paper just not typed.  
Need sleep, got give disk to Tembo tomorrow, hard 'cause she and I not in school together, I have to shop for prom dress with my sister Ed. And it needs to be sent in the next day. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggg  
Don't be afraid to be original! Email me at: Terra_}  
[Short story but good Terra! Hi, everyone I'm as you know Tembo and yes it is hard for us to get off the phone even though we talk for like 5 hours at a time. (It happens when you're lonely!) Oh and Terra's right don't don't be afraid to be original! I found this cool pair of pants and this dress that look totally awsome together and Terra thinks I'm weird! {I didn't say weird, I said you didn't match, the dress is shiny burgundy and the pants are blue and green checks!} I just think she's going back on her word! *Sticks tongue out at Terra* Well E-mail the almighty editor at Tembo_ ok byeeeee Tembo *The ALLMIGHTY editor leaves*]*Terra kicks Tembo in the butt while running to catch the door before it slams and all her posters go flying every where* As you get up to leave you here the faint cry of {at least I'm not the one who sniffed the permanent markers!}


	5. Memories

Title: Memories  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed:June 2,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra,who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}[*Evil laughter* Evil laughter is cool!] Special Thanks to: ~Tembo, who's gonna do my hair for prom ~and as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause This part of my fic is for my mom. In hopes she won't kill me 'cause I was screwing around on the computer and uh sorta, well everything that was gray is now lilac. All they said pick a colour! It wasn't my fault. Bob is laughing on the count of this kind of thing always happens to ME. I've screwed up the computer I used in all three computer classes I've had. And my home computer well it's purple.

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments {well I better start now before my computer decides it's gonna die or somthin' qually bad.}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~

This takes place a day or so after the last chapter~*~ "Damn it!" Katherine yelled, as that annoying little *Game Over* song played.[Don't you hate that?!!!]{I know aye}

"Calm down Katherine, it's only a game." Darien laughed, thankful things were now at ease between them after and unspoken truce came to them after a glance {no she's not in luv with him! Sorry I can hear Tembo making that grrrr noise she makes, well nevermind}[Grrrrr!Ha ha ha ha ha!]'She's amazing, Serena'd love her!'

"Sailor V's one of my favorites, I haven't beaten it yet. Have you?" Katherine asked.

"No, I don't play this kind of game often, I like the crane game myself."

"I haven't tried that game yet! Let's go!" she said, giving him a shove.

~*~minites later~*~

"Oh, ever cool!" Katherine said,

"It's like fishing."

"Well I don't know much about fishing, but if it's anything like this, I'd like to try it." Darien replied.[Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Fishing fishing fishing!]{Anyone want to hear any of Tembo and My fishing stories? he he he}

"Going after Tuxedo Mask again, Darien?" Andrew joked. [Curse the damn Tuxedo Mask! He always falls out of the claw!]

"Capes rule!" Katherine piped up.

"Oh, Katherine I didn't even see you there behind Darien." Andrew laughed.

"Hey, call me Rhea, both of you!" she giggled.

"Rhea? Why would you want to be called by your last name?" Darien asked.

"It's a long story." she said in somber tones.

~*~flashback~*~ "

Your Highness, Princess Katherine Rhea, Bearer of the Pink Rose of Earth, you want me to what?" a ticked off male woice asked.

"Cut the protocol, Jeddy, I hate being called that!" Katherine said heatedly.

"And just what would you have me call you, madam?" Jadeite asked.

"I don't know just not that!" She screamed at him.

"What is it with the Rhea side of your family, and their indiciciveness. I swear Gaia had to propose to Chronos!"

"Rhea," she said quietly.

"Rhea what?" he asked, red in the face.

"Call me Rhea."

~*~end of flashback~*~

"Rhea, hey Rhea," Andrew said.

"Wha-what?" she questioned.

"You just spaced out." Darien said.

"Oh, I was just remembering something. I-I've got to go." she murmered, running out of the arcade.

"I wonder what is wrong, Kath-Rhea doesn't seen the type to pull a stunt like that." Andrew said when she was out of sight.

"I have no clue either." Darien replied in awe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Oh, Kami, how could I just run out like that! Oh, how can thinking of that time and place still hurt so much.' she thought. "What's wrong, Katherine?" asked Eclipse, who showed up out of no where. {I told y'all he was just like Luna}[All them Lunars are alike!]

"Nothing, 'Clipse"

"You can't lie to me Katherine Rhea, I've known you all your life, all of them!"[I was Tembo in a past life, and Terra was a butterfly!]{only 'cause Cyress thinks I'm fluttery}

"I was just remembering the fight Jedite and I had about my name."

"Oh, Kami, Mother Earth, Father Time and Karma, not that fight again, you two could never quit! Even after you talked him into teaching you to sword fight."

"Yeah," she said smiling, "Jedite taught me how sword fight, Neflite taught me minor elemental magic, Zoicite taught me to swear,[Don't use those damned potty words Terra! He he he!]{I don't beleive I'M the one witn the SWEARIN' problem!}[What swearing problem?] and Malacite *tried* to teach me manners."

"Those were the days." Eclipse sighed. "Yeah, everone together, happy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Hieee, whatch'all doin', prom tomorrow, Tembo's singing, her pretty song. Well as always my addy is:Terra_, so puh-lease mail me, my poor little inbox only receives stuff from Tembo and Minako(although not very often anymore) but I don't know why I'm pouting at her here 'cause she never reads my stories, some times I think I only got Tembo reading this story and well she writes the other one with me so.... mail me I'm outie * she leaves blowing you a kiss* *you can hear her thud to the floor just outside the room to wait for Tembo to finnish*} [Terra you already embarrased me when you let me fall in the ditch you don't have to tell people about my song! (It sux except for one part.) {now she's lying * she was eavesdropping*}Oh and Terra did you fall? You are such a clutz! He he he! Well every one should read our stories: Terra's stories: 'Family Ties', and 'Real Lives' Tembo's stories: 'Past and Present: The story of Sailor Angel', 'Hear with your Eyes and Heart', and 'Real Lives'. Well I should be going..."Terra I'm gonna kill you!" *Laughs as she hears Terra scream back "No you're not!"* E-mail me or Terra if you need anything explained my addy is Tembo_ Byeeeeee luv Tembo. *Tembo the ALLMIGHTY editor leaves*] *You hear them screaming down the hall, "I will so get you", "You have to catch me first" you then hear a thud, and you know Terra has run into a wall or somthin'*


	6. I'll always be there for you

Title: I'll always be there for you  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed:June 7,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra,who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}[*Evil laughter* Evil laughter is cool!] Special Thanks to: ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause This part of my fic is for Roland, Tim and Will, who died in a car accident after school last Thursday. Special Commentary: ~ I have only 6 days of school left, plus exams ~Prom is this Saturday ~Tembo can't wait 'till prom [Well no kidding! Prom Prom Prom Prom Prom!]

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~ ~*~ a day or so after the last story~*~

"Where are you going Rhea?" Serena asked, 'I know something's wrong! She used to tell me everything.'

"My computer tutor reccommended a temple of sort and I'm gonna go check it out. Want to come?" Katherine replied.

"Love too, but I have a date. Sorry."

"That's OK Princess, if it's cool I'll take you there another time it's probably farther than you're used to biking anyway. See you for dinner!"

"Kay byee"

"Byee"{sorry it's a bad habit}[It's not a bad habit just a habit!]{I always get off the phone, or leave one of my pals saying "Kay luv ya bubyeeee" and it slips out somtimes when the person might get a bit freaked out. I think it classifies as a bad habit}

~*~ Serena is on her way to meet Darien~*~

'I can't beleive I forgot!'Serena thought,' Rhea's been afraid to ride in cars since the crash when she lost her parents, maybe that's what's bothering her. No that's not it. I know the reason, I feel I know the reason, ohhhh I can't remember.' Her thoughts were soon interupted by a voice calling her name. "Sere, Serena, anyone home in there?" Darien asked, waving his hand infront of Serena's face.

"Oh, hi Darien," Serena said, surprized, 'Where did he come from? Oh yeah he was supposed to meet me here.'

"What's wrong meatball head?" he asked, concerned.

"My sister is upset about something and she won't tell me what!"

"Serena, if your sister is even half as amazing as you say she is, she can handle it on her own."

"I know that this is something big, something I know, but can't remember, something about her past."

"Don't worry, my Meatballhead, it will all work out for the best."

"It's just, she always helped me with everything, anything, she would always tell me the truth. She's spent so much of her time watching over me, I can't help myself from wanting to help her."

"Serena," Darien chuckled, "she only lived with you a couple of years!"

"But it seems like she's cared for me forever. I feel like she's always been there for me." Those words echoed and danced in Darien's head.

"She's allways been there for me." in Serena's voice.

"She'll always be there for me." came in an unknown,young male voice.

"I'll allways be there for you." in a somewhat familiar female voice.

~*~Darien's flashback~*~

He was small in armor resembling him as Prince Endymion. He was being pushed onto the groud by an older boy, he was at some sort of training camp. "You leave him alone!" a female voice cried as a pink blurr pushed the bully away from him. She had dark hair and blue grey eyes and wore a pink senshi uniform. The bully was afraid of this girl and went away running.

"Thanks, but I could have handled him myself," Darien heard himself saying as it began to rain.

"Yeah, but I need the practice," the girl replied.

"Thanks for beleiving I could do it on my own then."

"I'll always beleive in you and I'll always be there for you!" Lightning flashed, thunder crashed and the scene changed. Darien opened his eyes he was older now, and in full armor.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over the Earth while you're gone!" the same girl now older said.

"I know you will," he replied, "thank you."

"No problem, I'll always be there for you!" she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Everything blacked out, and when Darien regained his senses he was about 5 and lying in a grassy meadow, a horse in the distance.

"Darien, are you all right?" the same girl questioned.

"Yeah, but how did you know I was here? I didn't tell anyone I was going riding."

"I'll always be there for you!" she said, with an impish grin on her face.

~*~end of flashback sequence~*~{ what no sound efects?}

"Darien, Darien...Darien?" Serena asked, her voice sounding more worried each time she said his name.

"Huh? Serena?"

"What's wrong Darien?"

"I had a vision, there was a girl, three different times, she said she'd always be there for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{hieee well not much to say today tomorrow is the last day of classes, oh baby, summer vacation! and exams *sweatdrops* what a let down. Tembo's writing a story HEHEHE I wonder if she'll finish this one!I'm at :Terra_} [I might finish it but I don't want to put it up! Ooooh I hate exams! Well as always e-mail us and tell us what you think! I'm at Tembo_ Well gotta go luv ya's all byeeeee! P.S. So people aren't confused I'm a girl not a guy! Byeeeee!] {She shares my brain and now she copies me toooo!} *You can hear them leave giggling*

Tembo is a FEMALE! {is that better, she's had a few people e-mail her and tell her she sounds like a great guy! And you know how *I* hate to embarass her.}[Embarass the great ALLMIGHTY TEMBO???! NEVER!]


	7. The Bad Guys

Title: The Bad Guys  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed:June 25,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created my a great woman whose name I {Terra,who else writes the disclaimer, well since Tembo didn't write half this story} will not dishonour by spelling wrong, all Moonies should bow before her. Also Sailor Moon is owned by a bunch of corporate people, I have no idea who they all are. I really think I need a new disclaimer. Any *creative* volenteers? [Ooh ooh pick me! He he he!]{Tembo if you wrote one it probably would be missing the part about NOT owning Sailor Moon {Tembo gets to be the almighty editor of this fic, may the Kami save us from her power} [*Evil laughter*]{Here she goes with the evil laughter again}[*Evil laughter* Evil laughter is cool!] Special Thanks to: ~Cari, who is going to be a guest writer me and Tembo's series "Real Lives" yay Cari ~and I also want to thank Mary M for writing me about this story ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for Bob (she is also a chic) Happy sixteenth! And she was the inspiration for Melenda. *ducks bricks Bob will throw at her* Just because of "conspirasy" stuff Bob is so fond of *runs from small dark-haired girl with bricks* not because of her blonde moments! [It wasn't me Bob "AHHHHHHHH" I swear Terra said and thunk it!] {you thinked it too}*both run from the girl with bricks* Special Commentary: ~SCUTTER~'Love Beyond Faith' ~JON FARBER~'A Visit From Mako' ~ELYSIA-CHAN ~I just wanted to say y'all have great fics. So if anyone reading this knows them please tell them that Terra says great job. I can't get their e-mails to work. Elysia-chan's said she had too much mail.

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who was she, what did she look like?" Serena questioned.

"I-I'm losing the vision," he said shakily, "I lost it, it was the oddest sensation."

"Are you all right Muffin?" {Tembo I couldn't resist!}

"I'm OK, I just - just feel a little shakey right now, I - I think we should cut our date a bit - bit short, if you don't mind?"

"If you're not feeling well, of course I don't mind." she smiled at him, "I'll even walk you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Getting up to this temple is a real long haul. Hopefully I can wander about without being interupted. If I'm right this girl, Raye, I think is what Amiee called her, will be Princess Mars. If only I knew if they had their memories of the Silver Milenium back! I wish 'Clipse had come.' Snap Turning quickly, Rhea, barely saw the small purplish-black blur rush behind some bushes. 'Could that have been another of the Lunar Gaurdians? 'Clipse would know. I'll have to find out from him which of the royal families had Lunar Gaurdians.' Katherine continued to check out the Cherry Hill Temple until... "Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" a girl with long dark hair asked. 'I wonder who this stranger is she gives me weird vibes.'

"Oh ... um .. Hi I'm Rhea." Katherine said, 'Oh great now I need and excuse to be here!' "A friend of mine told me that this temple was a great old place." 'Well that's close enough to the truth.' "And I just had to come and see for myself."

'She's not even telling me the truth!' " Is that all?"

"Yar" {another bad habit!}[Very bad!]

"Well you'd best be on your way, the last bus up here leaves in 10 minites." the strange girl said. {Temple Bus he he he}

"Oh I biked, who are you?" Katherine asked.

"I am the fire preistess of this temple."

'I knew it' Katherine thought as the girl gave her an odd look. 'Shit' "I meant a name." 'This girl's pretty strange, she'd give Serena a run for her money.'

"Oh I'm Raye. Would you like a tour of the temple?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kalindra, must we be here?" Ariono asked in bored tones.

"Yes, we do!" Kalindra yelled.

"Why, can't we all just stop this? It's been centuries." Ariono whined.

"Because it's our duty!" Kalindra said.

"Explain why!"

"I'll explain," Melenda replied, "You see, the Earth family and the Dark Earth family {yeah I know it's lame} have been fighting since before the Silver Millenium. During the Silver Millenium our parents were killed by Gaia and Chronus, therefore we joined up with Beryl, in an attempt to destroy the Earth family, only one prince was left alive and we went to the moon kingdom to destroy him and were destroyed ourselves by Serenity and were sent to this time. The Princess Serenity killed Beryl and now it is our duty to get revenge on the living Serenity and then return to our persuit of the Earth family. It's that simple!" she smiled. [Breathe!]

"Thank you, conspiracy girl." Ariono said sarcastically.[Ha ha Bob!]{DUCK! Tembo you're gonna get us hurt}

"You're welcome," she returned bightly. *Kalindra and Ariono sweatdrop*

"Well some of have work to do!" Kalindra said. *Melenda sticks her tongue out at her older sister* Ariono laughed, 'They never quit!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Debating on weather or not to go any further for this chapter.... Maybe tomorrow....} {It's tomorrow and I think I'll go one more section and start part 8, maybe I can get ahead and start sending stuff in on time! On time what a concept... he he he. For those of you who are wondering Yes I'm very talkative lately, but it's Tembo's fault, for real this time! See she started working,[Work sux!] so I'm all alone with no one to talk to (it's a very small town) and Bobu (that's Bob in Japanese) is being very lazy and playing with her gameboy instead of goofing off with me (I think I scare her!) Well I'll stop rambling and meet you at the bottom.}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" {Well I geuss y'all know who said that! Oay I'm goin' *a short brunette runs off*} {Just came back to warn you, I cannot write battle scences, well they're worse than how I usually write *she says out of breath and runs off again*}

"What?" Kalindra asked.

"I am Sailor Moon," she repeated.

"There is no Sailor Scout of the Moon!" Kalindra said with her eyes bugging out.

"But, I *am* the Sailor Scout of the Moon." she insisted.

"Ahhh, Serenity, you can't hide in that short fuku!"

"Leave my skirt out of this and what makes you think I'm Serenity?"

"I was there the day you and that worthless Earth *Prince* were killed. I know what happened, and I know you!"

"What?" It was Sailor Moon's turn to ask this.

"I'll kill you for what you and your family have done!"

"What have I and family done?"

'I hope the other scouts sense this trouble and get here soon.' "Sailor Moon, you could never do any wrong!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Tuxedo..." Sailor Moon stated to say as Kalindra lunged at her. ftttpp A rose hit Kalindra accross the arm, making her stop to see who threw it.

"Oh not you! We killed your entire family! I'll get you Serenity and you with the roses too!" She yelled as she seemed to disintigrate.

"Hey! That rose is PINK." Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"When did you get pink roses, Tuxedo Mask?"

"It's mot mine." Tuxedo Mask said.

"It's mine." A girl in pink Sailor fuku said.

"Who are you? Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask asked in unison.

"Sailor Earth, sillies!" she replied. [Sillies?!]{I say sillies a lot too} *_*!

"But there is no Sailor Earth." Sailor Moon said.

"But there is no Sailor Moon, Serenity." Sailor Earth giggled.

"I'm confused," Tuxedo Mask said.

"All you ned to understand is this is my home planet, but it is also Kalindra's. She will stop at noting to take over this world. I promised once to protect you Serenity, I now renew my vow, as the Sailor Scout of the Earth. She wants to revenge on you and me dead as well as Prince Endymion. Be careful."

"Thank you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"What do you know about the Prince Endymion?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"More than you'all might," she replied.

"Probably," he grumbled.

"I know you have his eyes!" she said giggling, as she left. [His eyes are sexy!]{oh and I thought was the only one who checked out the good guys!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Well that's all for this time! This is probably already the longest Part I've ever writ. 11KB's Hmmm it may take a while but I'll get Tembo to edit this soon I hope. After all you know how long it takes her even when she's NOT working. You can reach me at: Terra_ , I've been spending a lot of time there lately so give me a reason. K luv yas bubyee} *You hear her yelling "Tembo. Tembo... You have a lot to edit!!!"* [Work, WORK, and more work! Work in the morning and work when I get home this sux! Read all of Terra's stories 'cause they are good. But don't read mine 'cause they suck! E-mail me at Tembo_ and send me flames, comments,questions etc. Well gotta go byeeeee!] *Tembo the ALLMIGHTY everything leaves* [I'm having a Kayla day. Terra will explain it if you e-mail her.] {Tembo's stuff is a lot better than mine, she's just a lair!} *you hear them fighting about who's the lair*


	8. A New Dream

Title: A New Dream  
Part: 8  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed:July 6,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Carli is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.} [Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!} We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_ {Hey minna! (people) Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you} Special Thanks to: ~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!] ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for hmmmmm, little Urn 'cause her and Cari 'd make a great Neptune-Uranus duo. *tall red-head screams "Rake" and short black-haired girl mutters something about there being no way in hell she'd spend the rest of her life with a certain airhead*[Tee hee hee!] Special Commentary: ~SCUTTER~'Love Beyond Faith' ~JON FARBER~'A Visit From Mako' ~ELYSIA-CHAN ~I just wanted to say y'all have great fics. So if anyone reading this knows them please tell them that Terra says great job. I can't get their e-mails to work. Elysia-chan's said she had too much mail. {Just thought I'd leave that up so someone who knows them might happen across this fic}

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments  
*......* this is somthing happening  
~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)  
~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~just after the last battle~*~

"How...?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sailor Moon as they ducked into an alley to detransform.{Are they as completly naked while detransforming as they are transforming? 'Cause Serena's Dad might not like this.}

"How what?" Serena asked.

"How did she know you were Princess Serenity? How did she know about Prince Endymion? How could she even see my eyes?"[Uh oh!]

"Maybe she's from the Silver Milenium, that would explain her recognizing me and you for that matter. What I want to know is why didn't Luna and Artimis tell us about teh Sailor Scout of the Earth?"

"They didn't tell us about the outers either." he replied. {See my notes at the bottom}

"I just don't know what to so!" she said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Why don't you call an emergency Scout meeting." he suggested.

"If I do will you come?" she asked, her eyes begging him to say yes.

Darien thought,'How can I refuse her with that look on her face?' "You can even hold it at my appartment if you want."[If he cleans it!]

"Okay, tomorrow after school?"

"That's fine with me." he said. {Can anyone say MISTAKE?}

"See ya then," she said giving him a quick kiss before happily running off to call the others on her communicator, which she had left at home. {What a surprize!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien began walkin home, 'Wait a second... pink Sailor fuku{outfit}... that girl in my vision she wore a pink Sailor fuku once, ummm come on Darien think, a pink, strapless gown {you can really tell a chic is writing this..}and a plain old white T-shirt and jeans, like he was at the time... we had the same hair cut too... I remember. I'll have to tell the Scouts this...' *heavy breathing*

'Kami, that was close, Kalindra almost gave me away and that just won't do, not if Tuxedo Mask is Endymion's new disguise.'

"Oh hi," they said in unison just before they crashed into each other. 'Oh I hope she/he can't tell I was just in a fight' they thought also in unison. *akward silence*

"Ummm..." he started

"I've..." she said. They laughed. "Sorry, can't srop to talk, I'm really late, you'd think I was Serena!" she said.

"I should get going too. See ya around!" he laughed. "Byee!" {habit.. he he}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Later that night~*~

Once the Seven Shadows are reunited within the crystal... {Oh sorry, I'm writing this while watching "Tuxedo Unmasked" on Cartoon network. But back to the story...} 'Wait a minite, when we were talking did Rhea say Serena, oh , maybe ~Serena~ is a common girls' name where she's from," he yawned,'I guess it's time for bed.' Darien thought.

~*~ sometime even later that night~*~ {Awww, Greg and Amiee are such a cute couple}[Yeah they are sooooo cute together!]{I know aye.}

~*~Darien's Dream~*~ {You're watching Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon... he he he}

A five-year-old Darien was tied to a tree, "This is no fair!" he said.

"I agree, but my knife's in my pant's pocket and they're under under that bush over there."{gotta run I smell bacon!} {I'm back, sorry my lil' sister was having a friend over and I wanted to get some before it was all gone!}{BACON somebody sitting aside me happens to be a pervert.}[I'm just saying that 'cause there are perverts in the world who would say that]

"Why are Zan and Lucie sooo mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, they just know we HATE being put in these disgusting get-ups!" she yelled.

"Don't yell. At least you're a girl, wearing a dress is worse for me. Besides momma and daddy are at their garden party, they won't hear you, Rine." {he's only 5!} [Awwwww how cute! *Tembo makes goo-goo eyes!*]*Terra sweatdrops*

"No problem. What are the words Neflite used to make things move?"

"Shanguy, in, nana, I think."

"Kay, Shangi shin anaba," she said,and a few seconds later her pocket knife was in her hand. Well a few minites later they were no longer attached to that tree. A minite after that the dresses their sisters had forced on them were lying on the grass.

"Let's go kick butt! Darien, do you still have that bucket of worms?"

"Yes..." he replied.

"Well come on," she said grabbing his hand and half dragging him away. They grabbed a few worms each (for good measure) then ran in only their underwear, through their parents' party and into a beutiful rose garden....

~*~end of dream~*~

Darien awoke with a start, 'did I dream that because of the battle, no I wasn't Endymion in my dream, I was Darien, but, I would have been the right age, I just don't know.' Knowing he would never be able to go back to sleep, he makes himself some tea and trys to find a movie to watch on T.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~the nest day at and before the scout meeting~*~

~*~Outside Darien's apartment building~*~

"What are you doing here already?" Raye asked Serena.

"Who says I can't be here on time!"Serena exclaimed.

"You say it yourself, every time you show up late!" *Serena starts crying* Serena and Raye start climbing the stairs to Darien's high floor appartment. {You know how the scouts are at getting stuck in elevators. Tembo's saying, "Please don't let them get stuck in an elavator."}[Yes, PUH-LEASE don't let them get stuck in an elevator!]{Why not that would be fun?}['Cause SOMEBODY WOULDN'T come out alive!]{I'm sorry I know how much you want to see Raye in the rest of my story}*Tembo sweatdrops*

As they reached Darien's floor. "Hey, I thought I saw you two enter the building from way in front of me," Amiee said in a puzzeled tone of voice, as the elevator door *dinged* shut behind her.

"We didn't want to chance the elevator," Raye said.[Raye deserves a capital Terra!]{Well I never said I could type, I've said I'm all knowing yes, but never that I could type}[*Tembo sweatdrops*]{I just luv being counterproductive}

Luna poked her head out of Amiee's gymbag,"oh, you two!"

"Hey, everyone's here already," Mina exclaimed as her and Lita ran through the door that led to the stairwell. A sick sounding Artimis said,"You two just HAD to race up those stairs..."[Hmmmmm..... who do they sound like?!]{Please don't scare off the readers with tales of your sisters, I mean it's a miracle they're reading at all with our lunatic comments}

"Scouts have to stay in shape you know!" Lita told him.

"Yes, Artimis you should be glad Lita and Mina have some consideration for keeping in good fighting condition, even if there aren't any enemies to fight." Luna said.

"Working out makes guys drool over your body," Mina said with stars in her eyes. *everyone sweatdrops* [*Tembo sweatdrops too!*]

Serena says,"that's why we are meeting here today," while knocking on the door of Darien's apartment.

"What?" everyone else yells.

"Don't you ladies know how to make a quiet entry?" Darien asked, looking like hell warmed over. He gestured for everyone to come in.

"If only," Luna said.

"It's a chic thing!" Artimis said, getting swatted by Luna.

"What fun would that be!" Lita exclaimed.

"What's wrong with being noticed!"Mina yelled LOUDLY. [WHAT'S WRONG WITH LOUD!?]

"Welcome to my world," Raye said sweatdropping.

"It's just part of being one us!" Serena said happily.

Amiee just smiled and said, "you'll get used to it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Hieee here I am again! In my fic they know about the outers but they aren't really part of the Sailor Team, after Reenie left for the future they met the outers who came back to help them fight something in this time and this takes place approximately a month after the outers leave for the future. So there is no Sailor ChibiMoon... yet!} {I'm considering putting the outers in later as well as the Sailor Starlights, but y'all have to e-mail me and tell me about them so I know what's goin' on about them Kay? thanks} {I also ask you to please send me your opinions on what the Sailor Scouts will think of Sailor Earth/Katherine Rhea, they are the same person, just in case I did a really bad job and you didn't guess that yet} {Well that's all for now. If I offended ANYONE with this story please write and tell me how I did, so I can correct myself in the future. Well the addy is Terra_ , I'm outie} [Hello everyone as you know I'm Tembo and my e-mail is lonely. *HINT HINT!* (I cleaned it today, as for my room that's anouther story...) Well to get to the point you should read the rest of Terra's fics 'cause they are good! 'Mine suck!' I have possibly 5 I hate sitting in a folder in my room that I'm ashamed of so you know why I don't have many stories up... Well my addy is Tembo_ Not like anyone even cares... Well I should go...Just e-mail me even just to chat I will reply but it may not be speedy. Byeeeee luv TEMBO.] [P.S. My family just got a scanner and possibly I will be able to get my pictures in the gallery here. (A Sailor Moon Romance) So check it out. (My drawings are the only things I'm not ashamed of.)] {Which is why she won't show any one her pics! I still don't see how her inbox could be lonely *said with an angelic look on her face* AND FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR STORIES DO NOT SUC I'm right you're wrong just face it!} [NEVERMIND! *TEMBO SWEATDROPS*] *they start a tongue war and forget about the readers*


	9. A History Lesson

Title: A History Lesson

Part: 9

Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:July 22,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Carli is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.} [Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!} We really need a new disclaimer, so we can shoot this one and put it out of its misery. We'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_ {Hey minna! (people) Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you} Special Thanks to: ~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!] ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for my baby sis Kimer (she hates being called that). Yesterday was her 11th birthday Special Commentary: ~I got notin' pecial to say today! ~now I'm sorry for the wait it was completely and utterly my fault (and now is the time for Tembo to give me that great lying speech!)[FRIG IT ALL I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!]{okay it's all Tembo's fault} TEMBO'S SPEEEECIAAALL COMENTARY: ~I am going crazy 'cause I haven't had sleep in 7 days or a week I can't remember. He he. ~I went to town with Minako and I ran out of "unmenchionables" for my "Elmo" and we went into the washroom and the "unmenchionable" machine was empty, so we went to the other bathroom and the "unmenchionable" machine was broken! It sucked nuts, it really did! {If you do not know what an ~ELMO~ or an ~unmentionable~ is write me and I'll tell you. Although you probably don't want to know}

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Okay I basically will have to put everything in later 'cause Tembo has my other disk with the diclaimer and story particulars. I wasn't planning on even typing today, but I'm out of stories to read 'cause I can't go on the net, 'cause Minako is supposed to phone me, which she hasn't done yet. I've just spent the last fifteen minites searching for my red disk with my name, a star, a sun, a moon and a heart on it in black permanent marker, just to realize I lent it to Tembo, who probably has more of my disks than I do! Ok done ranting now here's the story. It takes place right after the last one.} I luv the cut and paste function! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes later, after some pushing, pinching and shoving they had all gathered. around Darien's coffee table. {yes Tem coffee}[COFFEE!] Lita, Mina and Raye sharing the couch, Darien in a chair to the right, Luna and Artimis sharing a throw pillow to his right, Serena sitting on the floor leaning on the couch in front of Raye ans Amiee on the chair to their left. (If I completely confuse you, write me at Terra_ and tell me you want a picture or a diagram} They were all a bit stunned from what Serena had said earlier and didn't know how to begin the conversation. Darien was still thinking of his dream {pg 34} and Serena could sense the tension and kept her mouth shut. Amiee was the first to collect enough of her witts to speak.

"Serena what did you mean about having an enemy to fight being the reason for this meeting?" Amiee asked.

"Well, yesterday I was attacked by someone who could do energy attacks and teleport, I think that's the word for it anyway."

There was a chorus of ~what's~. "It gets worse she knows that Sailor Moon is Serenity."

Another chorus of ~what's~. [WHAT? He he.] "She said that she was there when Serenity and Endymion were killed by Queen Beryl. She says she is here to take revenge for what my family has done."

"But what could your family have done?" Mina asked.

"If only we could remember more of the Silver Millenium," Luna said, mostly to Artimis.

"Think, Serena," Raye asked," was there anything else?"

"Well, nothing really. Tuxedo Mask showed up and then Sailor Earth saved us."{she's a blonde okay}

"Sailor Earth?" the scouts questioned.

"I don't recall a Sailor Earth, do you Artimis?" Luna asked.

"No, not really, the people of Earth had many legends of warrior people, but I don't recall one about a Sailor Earth," he replied. Just after Artimis had finished speaking Serena seemed to go into a trance. Speaking in an oddly childlike voice she said... {I'll break this up small so it's easier to read}

"Once upon a time, there was a royal court on the Moon, this court was ruled by Queen Serenity. There was always a Queen Serenity as far back as Pluto can see and as far in the future as she will let us know. And guarding her were the Sailor Scouts. Each Sailor Scout was named for the planet she came from, not always but most often on most planets she was their princess. Now there wasn't always a Sailor Scout from each planet in Serenity's court. In fact most often the outer planets of Saturn, Neptune and Uranus had little to do with the court. Pluto often refused to fight in the name of the time stream. The inner planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter sent in a Senshi -nowdays called a Scout- whenever there was one born. On these planets a Senshi was born for almost every Serentiy. But for some unknown reason it was very rare for the planet Earth to have a Senshi of it's name. It is rarer still for the Earth's Senshi to be one of it's princesses, having only happend three times in known history, it is rarer still for her to be ~crown~ princess. Unfortuately the planet often had difficulties of its own regarding who really was royalty, so it never really was considered part of the Silver Millenium or one with the other planets, and its rare Senshi not really part of Serenity's court...."

There was silence for a few minites until Lita asked,"Serena, how do you know all that?"

"It was a fairy tale I was told when I was very young. I never really thought about it 'till now."

"Well that is a possible explanation of the girl calling herself Sailor Earth. You know it could also be hoax," Amiee suggested.[BOB?!]

"No, Amiee, for some strange reason I think she's the real deal," Raye said slowly.

"I just have this feeling," she added,as if to explain. "She pledged to protect me, me-Serenity from the bad guy... ummm... Kalindra and she knew Tuxedo Mask was Prince Endymion."

"Serena was the enemy, Kalindra, really that strong?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned.

"I was wondering if you could have fought her as Sailor Moon not as Serenity..."

"I didn't fight as Serenity."

"Then how did they know you were Serenity?" Raye asked, feeling as if they were going nowhere.

"I don't know, they just knew!" Serena said defensively.

"Calm down, Serena," Amiee said.

"We beleive you." She gave Raye an evil glance.[Ahhhhh the EVIL Bob is out to get me! Ahhhhh!]{well if you weren' sooooo MEAN...}

"Darien, you were there too, what is your veiw of all this?" Lita asked, seeminly the only one aware (to his liking) of his presance.

"Me?" he said surprised.

"Yes, after all you are part our team too." Amiee said.

"Well I don't know... A while ago Serena and I were out walking and I had a vision of a girl. There were 3 different times in the vision. But once she was dressed in pink Sailor fuku like Sailor Earth's..."

"You didn't tell me that when you had the vision, " Serena pouted.

"I didn't realize it until after the battle."

"Well, I think we all need time to let all this sink in." Luna said, noticing Darien looked very pale.

"Scouts be prepared to fight at a moment's notice, I'll notify all of you when the next meeting is." After the usuall commotion they were all out the door and on their way, Amiee and Luna were the only ones who would brave the elevator. [I went into town with Minako and refused to on the elevator with her Terra!]{BIG BABY}

"Amiee, did you notice how pale Darien was?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I did. He looked like he was about to faint," she answered.

"Would you mind going back up to his apartment and finding out what's wrong?"

"Luna, I really don't think we should intrude into his affairs like that."

"I don't want to either, but I'm worried about him, with his guardian passed on, and all."

"What? His gaurdian?"

"Yes, the Earth family had a guardian in the form of a dog. I don't remember his name, but Artimis and he were very good friends." {no homo Tembo}[Gooooooood friends eh? He he.]{they are NOTHING like your sister}

"I thought you had your paws full with Serena, Lita, Raye and I, and helping Artimis with Mina."

"You, Lita and Raye are no problem. The only trouble with you three is when Lita gets rowdy, Raye provokes Serena, and the occasional time when none of the others can understand what you've said. All rectified easily enough. Artimis and Mina will have to learn to keep each other out of trouble sometime and Serena is so much better when Darien's around."

"Allright, I'll go." Amiee gave in.

"Amiee, one more thing."

"Yes."

"Give him this." *Luna does one of her magical lil' flips*

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator, tell him it's just in case he wants to get more involved in scout business."

"Okay, when I'm finished up here, I'll go home and compile the data on the new enemy." So Luna went to wait for Serena at the stairwell and Amiee went back upstairs to check on Darien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{I'm really bored so I think I'll make this chapter a bit longer than ususal} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock knock*

'I wonder who it is now?'Darien thought.

"Hi, Darien may I come in?" Amiee asked.

"Sure, Amiee. Did you forget something?"

"No, but you did."

"What?"

"Well you're pale as a goast, and you've obviously got something you need to talk about, and you haven't." {pg 40 yay although written i've got to pg 70...}[Gak!]

"How can you tell?" Darien asked, slupming back into a chair.

"Darien, I'm training to be a doctor. Good doctors pick up on these things. Besides Luna sent me up here to check and make sure you're physically fine."

'Why would Luna care? She's not ~my~ guardian, I don't have a one... but I did? What?'

"Darien, Darien?" Amiee said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh... Sorry.. What?" he stammered.

"Do you mind if I run a check on you with my computer?"

"N-no go ahead." Amiee's computer *beeped* happily for a few minites.

"Well...?" Darien inquired.

"Physically... your health is near perfect... but mentally... I don't know." [Ha ha Darien you nut! She's making fun of you!]

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your being so pale and more quiet than usual is probably a result of inner turmoil and the fact you won't share it with anyone."

"It's just not somthing I can talk to Serena about and it may be too close to ~Sailor~ business to tell Andrew or Rhea."

"Well, I'm here. Why don't you try to tell me about it."

'Well, Dare you'll burst if you don't tell someone!' he told himself, 'you can trust Amiee with your secrets, if you can trust her with Serena's life.'

"Ummmm... Well.... Last night I had this weird dream, I'm about four maybe five years old..." He recounted the dream to Amiee. "She and I, we looked a lot alike, we even had the same hair cut, she calls me Darien, even though it was before.... How many six or seven-year-olds have pocket knives? I feel like that rose garden is a part of me... my past."

"I see." Amiee said.

"The thing is the girl in my dream is the same girl in the vision I had. And Serena gets so scared when I have strange dreams."

"I think what happened in the dream might have been something that happened when you were little, that you forgot about and that you are now getting confused with something that happend in the Silver Millenium."

"You say it as though it makes perfect sense," he said.

"It does, before I leave, Luna also asked me to give you this." She handed him a small black, computer that looked like a regular pocket oraganizer.

"What is it?" he asked, as he turned it over in his hands.

"A communicator, we all have one, Luna says just in case, and that you're always welcome at scout meetings also."

"Thanks........... Ames,"he said, using the nickname the scouts had given her, as she headed towards the door, "for everything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it even thought it was very slow moving this time, but I have to do the explaining sometime and having a scout meeting seemed the best way. My e-mail is:Terra_, and here's and example of things to send me: 'Terra, I luv your story'(yeah I know I'm dreaming), 'Terra, your story sucks nuts' (I won't take offense) 'Terra, here is all the information I have about the outer scouts and the starlights' (I wish), Terra, what do you mean by *insert 'rest of the question here*? ( I will answer any question you care to ask), 'Terra, I think you should include *insert suggestion here* in your story'(I would probably luv ya forever if it gets me out of a writer's block), Or just maybe, 'Terra, I wrote you a new disclaimer:*insert disclaimer here*' (I'd give you full credit for it) Okay we don't want my notes to be as long as my story so mail me. and I'm outie, Terra} [NO SLEEP MAKE TEMBO GO CRAZY! NO SLEEP MAKE TEMBO GO CRAZY! nO slEEp mAkE tEmbO gO crAzy! No SLeeP MaKe TeMBo Go CRaZY! NO SLEEP MAKE TEMBO GO CRAZY! AND I HAVEN'T HAD COFFEE EITHER! I'm sooooooo sorry I'm been having problems controlling my mood swings the past week. Well i should stop boring you now. E-mail me at Tembo_ Send things like Terra said above. I should really get some sleep but I gotta finish editing. IT'S 11:45 and I think I'll go and edit the rest now, bye luv Tembo "The girl who thinks no man is man enough to be the man" Foulds. He he.] [No freak'in "unmenchionables" mumble mumble mumble.]


	10. Attacked

Title: Attacked

Part: 10

Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:July 22,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Carli is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.} [Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!} PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_ {Hey minna! (people) Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you} Special Thanks to: ~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!] ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for Sailor Catrina, whose stories I luv, and e-mails I like just as much!

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~a few days later~*~

"Darien, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Serena said as they walked down a deserted street hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, well Amiee gave me a talking to." he said smiling.

"About what?"

'You've got to tell her sometime' he told himself.

"The visions and dreams I've been having."

"Dreams?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Sere, Amiee thinks I'm just getting back some of my childhood memories."

"About your parents?"

"No..."

'Here goes nothin'

"Probably a childhood playmate. It's strange though she looks just like me... and a lot like Sailor Earth."

"Amiee knows what she's talking about, and she always knows the right thing to say."

"Serenity, prepare to die!" Ariono yelled at Serena. {I don't know how to describe his looks. Think sexy. Tembo could describe him she's very good at thinking ~sexy guy~.} {She says blonde with brown eyes}[Nice deep brown eyes you could get lost in. *Tembo makes goo-goo eyes*]{I told you she was good at this sorta thing}

"Who the hell are you?" Darien yelled back.

"Mortal, if you are wise you'll leave now and forget what you've seen."

"Never! Serena run!"

"Darien no! Not without you," she cried. Ariono got bored, as he frequently did in these battles he saw as pointless, so he created a whirlwind and sent Darien into brick wall, just hard enough to stun him or to seriously injure a normal human. Ariono hated killing if he did not have to, he was only there because his older sister said killing the Moon Princess was vital. To him it was nothing personal.

"Sorry to have to do that to your friend, Serenity, but you left me no choice."

"Who-who are you? And who is Serenity?" Serena asked.

"I am Ariono of the Dark Earth family, if you didn't know. And you can't fool me with the dumb act, you know very well that you are Serenity." During his whole speech, Serena had been backing away from Ariono. She was about to run to Darien's side when he pulled his whirlwind trick on her, only much harder, for he didn't know that Darien wasn't a NORMAL human being. Suddenly the was an old English sheepdog in front of her growling like mad to protect the unconsious girl. Darien had almost regained full consiousness when he heard voices.

"Leave them alone," he heard a very familiar female voice say calmly.

"And why, may I ask, should I?" he heard Ariono say.

"Because you have no right to terrorize people who have done nothing to deserve it."

"She deserves it, but that's beside the point. Who will make me?"

"I will." 'That sounds like Rhea,' Darien thought.

"You, I could blow you away with just as much ease as I did the Princess."

"Sure you could. Why, I do beleive... Are you afraid to come down here and fight like a man?" she provoked.[All men are sissies that's why he isn't already down there! I've beaten up my good share of them!]{My hero,! *sweatdrops*}

"Gentlemen, don't fight ladies," Ariono said with a laugh.[Tell that to the guys who *tried* to beat me up!]{I said LADIES, and there ain't no gentle men around here, remember that guy you beat up, and the fact a year after you did we found out her was raping the little girl he babysat for}

"You proved you're no gentleman by attacking an innocent girl, and we both know I'm not exactly a lady."

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking," 'Shit, they told me she was dead, although she would make a very pretty ghost. Can I really hurt her?' Ariono thought.

"What are you afraid you'll lose to a girl."

Just then Darien managed to get up and go to Katherine's side. "Kami, both of you?" Ariono questioned.

"What are you talking about now?" Katherine said, still in a ~ready to fight~ pose.

"Two against one, those aren't good odds. I'm outie," he said disapearing.

"Rhea, are you alright?" Darien asked. Noticing his presence for the first time,

"Uhh I'm fine. Oh Kami, Serena!" she cried, running past Eclipse to Serena's side.

"Princess, are you alright?" Katherine cried.

'Princess?' Darien thought,'Princess? Does she know? Or did she just hear Ariono call her that?'

"Darien," Serena called weakly. "I'm right here, Serena!" he said, rushing over to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been thrown into a brick wall." She said beggining to smile.

"It doesn't look like anything is broken. Do you think you can get up?" Katherine asked.

"I think so," Serena replied. grabbing both Darien and Katherine by the arm, she managed to pull herself up. "Katherine put her arm around behind Serena's back to help support her weight.

"By the Guardians, Princess, do you attract this much trouble when I'm not in town?"

"Ususally I can manage by myself or with a couple friends. It's just lately you've fallen back into your old role as my protector. Oh Rhea, I want you to meet Darien, my boyfriend."

Darien smiles and says, "We've met. *to Katherine* We really should try to get together, without something odd happening."

"We could try, but it's hightly unlikely. After all you're going out with my little sister, but I guess her father is protective enough of her in those respects." She clapped him on the back with her free hand and said,

"Welcome to a world of amazing things. With Serena around, nothing is EVER boring!"[No kidding?]{Yeah and you think I'M blonde}

"Rhea, that's not fair!" Serena whined.

"You should have at least let someone know where you were gonna be." Katherine lectured. 'She must know she's the Moon Princess NOW'

"Like, I'm going to tell my dad, that I'll be walking down a deserted street with Darien! He'd go balistic."

"What about your friends? Your mother called them to find out where you were, not one knew!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Serena said looking like she would burst into tears.[NOT THE WATERWORKS!]

"Oh, Princess! I'm not trying to make you cry," Katherine said, "but this is the second time I've come to your rescue, since I got back here."

"Second time?" Darien questioned.

"When was the first?"

"Mina and I were walking in the park and a bunch of guys jumped us." Serena said sheepishly.

"Why was Mom looking for me anyway?"

"Her and your dad had to go out of town to fill in for a colege of his. They said they should be back in a about a week."

"Alright, I'm in charge of Sammy for a week," Serena cheered, forgetting about what happened. "Wrong, Sammy's staying with a friend and I'm in charge."

"Does this mean I'm allowed in the yard for a week?" Darien joked.

A bark came from behind them. "Oh sorry 'Clipse I didn't even see you there," Darien said as he bent down, leaving Katherine to support Serena for a moment, to scratch Eclipse along the neck. Serena thought, 'that's odd he would never let me call him ~'Clipse~ without growling or snapping at me.' Katherine smiled sadly. 'Poor Darien, it's really gonna hit him hard when she finds her Prince.' The seed of a question was then planted into her brain.

"Rhea is somthing wrong?" Darien asked notincing the down expression on her usually cheery face.

"Nothin' really, I'm just bein' a space case. Come on let's get Serena home and cleaned up. Her parents had to leave imidiately so you're safe," Katherine said. Then as her blue and green eyes glinted mischeiviously, she added, "provided you don't try anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied smiling.

"'Clipse come on time to go," Katherine giggled. Eclipse had been growling at a cat, something he usually did not do.

"Serena," Darien asked, "isn't that Luna?"

"Ohh..." She began attempting to go get Luna, while forgetting that Katherine was the only thing keeping her from sinking to the pavement. They both landed it with a thud.

"Are you two OK?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Katherine said, with a smile, giving her dog the eye.

"I think so," groaned Serena. 'She hasn't changed a bit! Katherine was right, Gods that Earth child can be annoying!' Eclipse thought, 'She'll never let me forget it now.' Katherine stood up replaced her backpack on her shoulders, clipped a leash to Eclipse's collar, then began to help Serena up. When Serena was finally upright, she realized she could barely hold herself that way and she had been hit much harder than Darien.

"Here Princess, put your arm around my shoulders and lean on me." Katherine ordered. Darien looked at her strangely. Katherine assumed this was because of what she had told Serena to do, but that was only part of the reason.

"It's so most of her weight will be on me without it putting much strain on me. Besides people would ask questions if I just picked her up and carried her." Darien just nodded.

"Darien, could you please carry Luna for me?" Serena asked.

"Sure," he said, going over to where Luna was.

"It'll make me useful."

"Darien, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel useless or out-of-place. It's just... 'Well I can tell him part of the truth!' She's always gotten into scrapes and I've always tried to be there for her. Things have just been this way forever."

"You mean you've always saved Serena from creeps in the park, or on back roads?" They began walking, Eclipse thought Darien looked like he needed responsibility, so he brought Darien the end of his leash. This gesture did not go unnotised by Katherine.

"Yes, creeps, bullies and monsters. Whenever I'm around."

"Monsters?" he questioned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Well send questions, comments, suggestions and flames to: Terra_ Wow a cliffhangar. Me? Ya I know that you hate them and I probably hate them even more. Some of the other authours have probably recieved harassing e-mail from me telling them not to make cliffhangars. I can just hear someone saying "Practice what you preach", probly Bob, not Tembo though, Tembo's as bad as I am. She's a perfectionist and she tells me not to obsess over little things (which I don't)} [YOU! LIEING AGAIN I SEE TERRA! I am NOT a perfectionist. You obsess about the colors you paint my pictures with! Me a perfectionist? HA!] [I'm BAAAAACCCCCCK! Send us comments and other such things like my story sucks and Terra's is great, to Terra or ME at Tembo_ Send us something PLEASE! Well Gotta go edit anouther story byeeeee luv Tembo.] {Her stories don't suc and if I find out that any meanie has been sending her e-mails that say they are they'll catch it from me! Yes I happen to be very protective over my other half. She's the one who's quitting writing just 'cause she ain't gettin' any encouragement from her readers, she says that if people read her story, people would mail her! Ha ha ha, I've had all of six people (I think it has just climbed that high) write me and I still write! Not to mention the only support that I have here at home is her! Yes the ranting shall stop. My addy is still: Terra_ if anyones interested. Luv yas bubyee}


	11. Creeps, Bullies and Monsters

Title: Creeps, Bullies and Monsters

Part: 11 Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:July 23,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Carli is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.} [Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!} PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_ {Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you} Special Thanks to: ~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!] ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for Psycho Star, 'cause when I read her story "Matresses, Malls and Mayhem" I got a real good laugh. {Tembo you can get it later! Finnish editing first.}[That was such a FUNNY story Psycho Star!]

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Last time}

"You mean you've always saved Serena from creeps in the park or back roads?" Darien asked.

"Creeps, bullies and monsters. Whenever I'm around." Katherine said.

"Monsters?" he questioned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Monsters?" he questioned.

"Yes..." Katherine said.

"When we were little," Serena told him, "I used to be afraid there were monsters under my bed. At night it would get really bad and I'd start to cry, and somehow Rhea always heard me. She'd come running in from what is now Sammy's room and take a leap onto my bed and say, "never fear my princess, I will banish these monsters." Then she would swing her rose wand around the sides of my bed and tell me the monsters could not get me now as long as I had my moon wand, then she'd get my wand from on top of the toy chest and bring it to me, tuck me in and go back to her room."

"Cute story," Darien laughed.

"True story," Katherine giggled. They chit-chated all the way to the Tuskino's home. Where Katherine made tea and they watched the movie *Vampire Hunter D* {also not mine} After the movie it was time for Darien to head home.

"I'll walk you out Darien," Katherine said quietly because Serena had fallen asleep during the movie.

Once they were out in the yard, Darien said, "what you did back there on the deserted street, you were really brave."

"I'll wager what you tried to do was even braver." He looked her straight in the eye and told her, "you'd lose that wager."

'If only she knew.' "I doubt it," she said, 'I could have kicked Ariono's but, just like before, only for real this time.'

"Hey,"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Your eyes, when we first met weren't they blue and brown?"

"Maybe..."

"They're still blue on the inside, but the outer ring is now green."

"Yeah...haven't you ever met someone whose eyes change colour before?"

"Not all weird like yours."

"My mom used to say that my eye colour changed like the weather or when I get extremly emotional."

"Cool. See ya around."

"You too!" she said as she went back to the house, making sure to lock the gate and the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~The next day~*~

*knock knock*

Katherine thought, 'Who could it be this early in the morning?'

"Hi," Darien said.

"Mornin'," Katherine said, in her green with rosebud PJ's {PJ he he he, uh inside joke, it has to do with the Red Planet and Tembo's sister.}[Willis no like PJ! Willis stay Jim!]{PJ save Willis and Jim}

"I take it Serena isn't up yet."

"Nope, usually not 'till noon and with what happened yesterday..."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to her about. You know make sure she's all right with this."

'He's hiding something!' Katherine realized, but said, "Yeah, we should probably talk about it. We probably should have called the police. Come on in the two of us can talk in the kitchen 'till Serena manages to pull herself out of bed." Darien hesitated but came in, noticing that Serena was no longer asleep on the couch.

"Did she wake up to go to bed?" he asked.

"No I just carried her," Katherine replied.

"Wow, she's pretty heavy for someone so small to carry." {Katherine is only a few centimeters taller than Serena.}

"She's not ~that~ heavy," 'for someone with superhuman strength.'

"Sure. If you don't mind I'd rather not call the police, I don't think they would believe us."

"Yah, Dare, you're probably right." *uncomfortable silence* "So, Serena's the little sister you talk about so much, Rhea?"

"Yeah, Serena, sweet innocent Serena, they had no right to attack her," Katherine said smacking her fist down on the table.

"Take it easy Rhea, she'll be fine, she's a tough one."

"Yeah, the sweet little princess."

"Princess???" he questioned, 'Will she tell me, if she knows probably not.'

"Oh when she was little, we were reading my book of histories, and she decided she wanted to be a ~Moon Princess~ when she grew up and decided to start training then. Her mother and I made her the white gown and I did her hair... ~meatballs~. I've called her ~Princess~ ever since. I never dreamed she'd actually have the hairstyle after all this time."

"I'd like to have a look at that book someday."

"How 'bout today?" she challenged, grabbing her backpack from under the table.

"Anytime," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

"Kay, look away *she handed him the book*, I'm gonna go feed 'Clipse and Luna." She said handing him the old looking book and leaving the room. Darien looked at the book, 'I've seen this book before, not exactly like this... but where?'

~*~flashback~*~

"And to the crown child of Earth, Princess Katherine Gaia Rhea, bearer of the pink rose, I give the book of histories guard it well, it holds the key to time."

~*~end of flashback~*~

Wow, all that from looking at the cover of a book! And still no sense between the times what-so-ever.' Darien thought as he opened the book, not noticing the small pocket in the binding. If he had it would have opened upon his command, as it would for all the Earth's children. So he never got to see the small golden key or the even smaller silver rose pin. There was, however, something odder he found out about the book, writing and pictures appeared on the pages as he touched them, revealing to his inexperienced mind parts of the Silver Millennium most bold in his subconscious mind...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And what did you do that for, Young Lady?"

"I was wondering..."

"Well..."

"Okay, 'Clipse, Darien and Serena seemed so much in love, and he took Ariono's hit quite well, his hair eyes and even his manner seem right... I thought he might be Endymion..." Katherine said, expecting a scolding.

"Oh, Katherine you never give up. Well it's worth a try, but what will you tell him if he can't see the words on the page?"

"I'm more worried about what I'll say if he can.... or if he finds the key and the pin."

"Katherine, I know how much you HATE fighting the Dark Earth Family, but you must start wearing your transformation pin and the key. AND you actually don't know what you're going to say to him whether or not he can read the book."

"You've known me since forever and don't know I never think that far ahead!"

"Katherine, I thought being around the generals would have taught you something!" Eclipse said with a sigh. "Swearing, fighting and magic."

"Well at least two of those are useful. That Zoicite should have controlled his tongue while in the presence of a lady, useless habit."

"I don't know Mars always made full use of her vocabulary and it got her places."[He he he! Dirty mouthed like me!]{I wonder who is worse?}

"You, Katherine, are older and supposedly more mature than the inner scouts."

"Blame me, just because I was born too late to be an outer scout and too soon to be an inner!"

"Now you've gone and gotten me off topic."

"Look 'Clipse if he's Endymion or anyone from the Silver Millennium, he'll be able to read the book. If he's not we'll just have to keep looking. For all we know he could be Logan." At this comment she made a face.

"You make it sound so simple," Eclipse told her.

"To me it is, besides I actually like this one. He's a prize compared to what you've dredged up." With that she finished feeding the ~animals~ and returned to the kitchen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is very interesting," Darien told Katherine when she walked into the kitchen. Eclipse had followed her to the door.

"It's unfortunate it skips around so often."

"That's not really the book's fault."

"I guess not, but where did you get it?" he asked.

"Family heirloom. The legend is that it has been passed down since before a mythical time called the Silver Millennium. It supposedly tells of the Earth's royal family and other related subjects. In many times it is said to be true history, in others, it's only legend, fairy tales for children."

'If only she knew how true it was.' Now Katherine and Darien might have had a long talk about the book an it's origins, they might have delved deep into their pasts, hell, one of them might even have let slip something about his or her secret identity, but it was not to be. They were interrupted. "Katherine what's going on? I heard voices." Serena said as she walked down the stairs in shorts and a tank top.

"Mornin' Princess." Katherine said, glad to be off the hook.

"Good morning, Meatball head," Darien said cheerfully, probably even more glad to be off the hook.

"Darien?" Serena exclaimed rushing over to hug him.

"Well I'll see the two of you later then," Katherine said going upstairs to get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Well that's it for now, ya I know not as long as most of the other author's stuff, but I'm a beginer and I'm not so hot in english class... okay my teachers tell me my writing sucs (well not in those exact words) kay write me at: Terra_, give me suggestions please. I also NEED to know your oppinions on how each of the other scouts will react to knowing who Katherine is and what the Dark Earth Family is up to. Also any information about the Outer scouts would be greatly appreciated as well as flames, comments, questions, requests and anything else you might want to send. If you're an author in need of some help I'd be glad to. The future is what you make it! luv yas bubyeee Terra} [Uhhhhh.....hi. Hey it's the day Terra gave me the disk and I'm on the computer editing.....wow! Sorry if you don't understand me today I am not well, I have a flu from a certain cousin of mines siblings.....And a migrain to boot! Well just write me and Terra about anything we are willing to listen, Terra's story needs input though so you might want to write her about that. My addy is Tembo_ So quit reading this and send us some e-mail already! Bye luve TEMBO.] {Last minite note here folks, if you want to get our stories in advance, they will probably be posted at our website as soon as they get finnished. Our website is not running as of yet (I'm still working on how to get the click thing to work) but it is at: .com/rivendell/angels/665 and we now have an e-mail that we share so if you want to drop both of us a note you can reach us together at: Thanks a bunch! terra}


	12. A Productive Scout Meeting

Title: A Productive Scout Meeting {he he he}  
Part: 12  
Series: Family Ties by Terra DeeEarth  
Typed: August 2,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Carli is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.} [Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k! As long as you know I only said I owned Sailor Moon to annoy the other half} PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_ {Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you} Special Thanks to: ~especially to Usagirl, without her help this probably would no longer be accepted at ASMR ~Becka Magee, who wrote me about this story. ~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!] ~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ] This part of my fic is for Becka, y'all should read her story "Good story with a bad title"

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments  
*......* this is somthing happening  
~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)  
~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RECAP: Kay just so y'all aren't confused I'm gonna put a recap in every few chapters so here we go................... There is more acctual story at the bottom if you feel like skipping the recap. It is extremly long.

CHAPTER 1 - I HAVE A SISTER  
Okay in this chapter Katherine Rhea shows up in Tokyo, thinking of her past. She runs into Darien (literaly) and they make friends quickly.{Yes, I know that this is a miracle for Cape-Boy but it's my story.} Tembo states that "rocks kick ass". We get a description of Katherine. {For those of you who want, you can mail me and I'll e-mail you a drawing (curtessy of Tembo, or you would get a picture of her clothes on a stick-person with tuffs of black hair, which is all I can draw with any accurassy) of her as soon as I can get it put on a disk, with ease if Tembo's scanner decides to work [The stupid F*CKING scanner is EVIL I tell you! EVIL!] {if she can't work it it's evil} or the hard way which involves video-taping the picture and then hooking the video-camera up to my computer.} Katherine makes friends with Andrew. She ends up running to Serena's, having a flashback of a fight with Eclipse and having a ~who can be the bigger smart-ass~ contest with Sammy. And we leave off with Katherine calling Serena ~little sister~

CHAPTER 2 - SERENA AND KATHERINE  
Here Katherine gets a crash course of Serena's life, and we find out a little more about Katherine's life. Serena's parents show up and Irene has Katherine stay with them while she's in the city, Ken and Katherine have no say in the matter. We find out Katherine was their foster child before Sammy was born. Serena is late for a scout meeting. And Katherine suspects the scouts are still the same as ever.

CHAPTER 3 - MEETING MERCURY  
Katherine goes to pick up her bags and Eclipse. She runs into Darien on the way. Me and Tembo fight about talking to walls. We find out Eclipse is like Luna and can talk. We find out Katherine is failing computers and needs a tutor. Surprise! Amiee is her tutor. We find out I can't spell Amiee's last name. {Big surprise.}

CHAPTER 4 - FIGHT IN THE PARK  
Serena and Mina are supposed to meet Katherine in the park, Lita Amiee and Raye could not make it. They get attacked by three guys. The three guys have them, but Katherine shows up and her and Mina fight them off. Katherine and Mina ~officially~ meet.

CHAPTER 5 - MEMORIES  
Katherine plays Sailor V at the arcade and Darien shows her the Crane game. Andrew shows up and teases Darien about trying to catch the tux doll again. Tembo curses the Tux doll. Katherine tells both Darien and Andrew to call her Rhea, like everyone else. Katherine has a flashback about why she prefers to be called Rhea. She gets upset and runs out of the arcade. Katherine and Eclipse have a talk about her past. Tembo and I argue. {but then that's not really news}[DAMNIT!]

CHAPTER 6 - I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU  
Serena suspects something is wrong with Katherine. Serena tells Darien that she's worried about her ~sister~, and that she feels that her ~sister~ has always been there for her. This sends Darien into a flashback.

CHAPTER 7 - THE BAD GUYS  
Darien does not feel well after having the flashback, so he and Serena cut short their date. Katherine bikes to Raye's temple to check it and her out. {Anyone who took that in a perverted manner can leave!} And gets caught by Raye. Here we finnally meet the bad guys of this fic, {well some of them aren't really bad just blonde}. Sailor Moon and Tux fight Kalindra for the first time. Kalindra knows that Moon is Princess Serenity {that sounds weird all the sudden}. Sailor Earth shows up and Kalindra leaves. Tux gets confused. {He's acctually my second favorite character.} Earth explains a little then vows to Moon to protect her (Serenity), and knows about Tux being Endymion!

CHAPTER 8 - A NEW DREAM  
I pose questions 'bout transformin'. Darien poses questions about Sailor Earth, making Serena sooooo worried she calls a Scout meetin'. Then he is stupid enough to let her have it at his appartment. Darien realizes that Sailor Earth looks a lot like the person in his vision/flashback thingy. {my favorite word} And that they both look a lot like him. Darien dreams 'bout being a little kid. He wakes up and can't get back to sleep. Raye and Serena fight on their way up the stairs to Darien's appartment. Amiee and Luna brave the elevator. Mina and Lita race up the stairs, making Artimis nautious. Mina makes a BLONDE comment. And Darien tells the girls that their quietness skills need work.

CHAPTER 9 - A HISTORY LESSON  
{Dammit I can't find the disk at the moment}{found the nut sucking disk} I complain. The girls get settled at Darien's for the scout meeting. They disuss Serena and Darien's battle. Serena goes into a trance-like state and tells a story 'bout the Silver Millenium. Amiee thinks Sailor Earth could be a hoax, Raye thinks she's the real deal. They finally stop grilling Serena and remember Darien is there. Again Luna and Amiee are the only ones who brave the elevator, they discuss how pale and sick Darien looked. Luna convinces Amiee to go up and check on him and give a comunicator. Amiee goes up and checks on him, running a computer scan on him. Then she convinces him to tell her what's bothering him. Amiee thinks that his dreams and visions are just childhood memories getting confused with Silver Millenium memories. She leaves soon after that giving him the comunicator.

CHAPTER 10 - ATTACKED  
{Same excuse!} Darien finnally works up the curage to tell Serena what he told Amiee. Reassuring her that he's fine, and that even Amiee says so. Then they are attacked by Ariono, member of the Dark Earth Family. Darien gets knocked out by being thrown into a brick wall. And Serena is injured being thrown into another. Eclipse prevents Ariono from hurting her futher, then Katherine and Ariono get into an arguement. Darien finally manages to get up and go to where Katherine is argueing with Ariono. Ariono sees the two of them together and realizes something. He then teleports away. Serena comes to. They help her up. Darien finds out Serena is the ~sister~ Katherine is always talking about. {her other sisters are all mean or twits, basically} Serena finds out that Darien and Katherine have already met. Katherine scolds Serena for not telling ANYONE where she would be. Serena's parents had to leave town. Eclipse growls at Luna. Serena racks out and ends up being practically carried home by Katherine, while Darien gets to carry Luna and hold Eclipse's leash. {I luv making guys feel useless, 'cause "I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own sandles and everything"to quote Disney's Meg, but enough Disney onto something more in touch with reality he he he}

CHAPTER 11 - CREEPS, BULLIES AND MONSTERS  
{Well this one's on the disk I have now} Serena tells Darien a story 'bout when her and Katherine were little. They go to Serena's house and watch anime. Darien quetions the colour of Katherine's eyes. {this is important for later!} The next morning Katherine and Darien discuss the fight with Ariono. Katherine tells Darien why she calls Serena ~princess~. She then lets him look at the book of histories, which only planetary royalty can read. He has a flashback about the book. Katherine gets in trouble with Eclipse for letting Darien look at the book. He scolds her about not planning ahead. Katherine and Darien begin talking about the book's origins and are interrupted by Serena. {now we'll begin}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~a few days after the last chapter....at a Scout meeting at Raye's ~*~

"I tell you there's this girl she was hanging around here a while ago, she gave me weird vibes."

"Raye, everyone gives you weird vibes," Serena laughed.

"Serena be serious!" Amiee said,"these people are trying to kill you."

"I am serious and I'm also fine!" Serena snapped.

"Girl are you sure you don't have any idea what you might have done to those people during the Silver Millenium?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Lita added, "there was probably stuff that didn't include your court that might have offended them, seeing that they don't seem to want to fight us."

There have been a few skimishes between the Dark Earth Family and Serenity, always ending when one or all of the Scouts appeared. "There isn't anything I can think of... besides I thought we were here to dicuss Sailor Earth," Serena whined.

"Sailor Earth is just part of it," Artimis said.

"Yes," Luna picked up. "There's something odd about her too. Although I don't see her as a threat... you should probably be careful around her just the same as you would an enemy."

"But Luna, she's a Sailor Scout," Serena pleaded.

"Yes, but that doesn't automatically make her a friend." Luna replied.

"She's harmless," Darien said from his place leaning against the doorframe. He had been hiding outside the door listening, unsure of if he should enter.

"Darien?" Lita asked.

"What?" Amiee questioned.

"How long have you been listening?" Came from an amused Mina.

"I didn't think you were coming," stated Luna.

"How'd you know we were here?" Raye asked, glaring at Serena.

"I didn't tell him," Serena shot back at Raye.

"Finally, some male company in a dominating female crowd," Artimis sighed.

When they finally quieted down, Darien spoke. "Yes it's me and I said, she's harmless. I've been here since Luna sent Serena and Raye to separate corners. It doesn't matter how I knew you'd be here." He winked at Amiee and Luna."Serena, when I was at your house the other day," he continued, "your sister let me look at that book of legends she used to read to you when you were little. It's a history book. The history of the Silver Millenium. It told me a little about Sailor Earth. If a Sailor Earth showed up, no one ever knew if she would. Serena was right about everything she said the other day, she would unofficially join up with either the outer or inner scouts. Seems that the outers and inners never ever really acted as one group. Earth would always show up in the nick of time most often without being called, much like Tuxedo Mask. Queen Serenity's court didn't have an Earth which is why she never knew about one. The court you ladies belonged to did... when I saw the book, I saw the book being given to someone in the Silver Millenium, the writing is truth."

"If this then her identity will be revealed to us in time," Luna finished.

"There's one problem, something big is going to happen soon... and it will be near Serena," Raye said.

"How soon?" Darien asked protectively.

"Soon... maybe tomorrow, tomorrow night at the latest," Raye said, her voice uncertain.

"No, I can't be there," he said, "not at night."

"But the scouts can," Luna stated.

"That's right my parents are out of town, you guys can sleep over!" Serena said happily.

"Okay!" the girls cried happily.

"Serena, you'd better make sure that it will be ok with your sister first, they did leave her in charge," Luna reminded her.

"Meeting is over," Artimis said, "we've all got places to be."

"Call me if anything goes wrong," Darien told the girls. "Okay," they answered, well most of them anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{this is the longest yet! wow! Well mail me at: Terra_. not much to say now maybe later. Luv yas bubyee} ~*~ TEMBO AND TERRA TAKING BLONDE TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL ~*~ [Wow Terra You said like.....nothing! He he he. E-mail me at Tembo_. Luv TEMBO.] *Terra blows raspberriy in the direction of Tembo*


	13. Just a Sleepover

Title: Just a Sleepover

Part: 13

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Typed: August 2,1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Cari is the Queen!} [*Tembo

pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.}[Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!}

PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_

{Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you}

Special Thanks to:

~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!]

~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just 'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :)

This part of my fic is for all of the readers, yep each and every one of ya, {probably all...uh...six of ya}

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will also be used)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sure as long as you clean up after wards, 'cause I won't." Katherine told Serena when she asked if four of her friends could sleepover.

When Katherine had asked Serena about Molly, Serena had told her(truthfully) that Molly was out of town. {Yes, I know that this is convenient, but I'm lazy and this will be hard as it is!} Of course Katherine remembering these girls -who she assumed were the Scouts from the Silver Millennium- knew this was a BAD idea, but she had other

things on her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'He could read the pages. Ok 'Rine don't jump to conclusions, all royals from the Silver Millennium could! Even Uranus, who never read much of anything. Darien could have been a younger sibling of ANY of the kingdoms... not just mine... but he looks so much like Endy. But he could be Martian, our cousin Princess Mars looks an awful lot like Daddy's side of the family. I'll just have to wait and see if he reveals himself. After all I've waited over ten years, I can hold on a bit longer. A bit. As long as the four screwballs don't show up to ruin everything, {I'll let you decide WHICH four screwballs she's talkin' 'bout} with my luck they'd chose to appear tonight. *knock on wood* Ahh well the Princess's friends will be arriving soon. I wonder what they'll think of me?' Katherine then grabbed a good book and went down to the living room to read and supervise what she knew would be an odd night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Katherine..." Serena began.

"Yes Serena?"

"Nevermind."

"It's about Darien isn't it? Spill it Princess."

"How?" Serena questioned.

"He'll be out at the park you two like so much, go talk to him...and if you're still worried you can come and tell me about it." Katherine told her.

"But what-" Serena started.

"I'll take care of your guest's while you're gone."

"You know me too well," Serena laughed heading out the door.

'After you've known a person for a few thousand years, you pick up on things.' Katherine thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rhea? Is that you?" Amiee asked.

"Yar," she said taking Amiee's sleeping bag from her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here while I'm in the city. I fostered here a while back. Serena and I are like sisters," 'the ones you see on T.V. not like my twisted family.' {or mine}[Or MINE!] "Serena needed to have and emergency chat with her boyfriend, so it's just you and me 'till someone else decides to show."

"Where are the others? Sorry I shouldn't expect you to know."

"No problem Amiee, I don't who's who but one had to get a ride in' cause the bus to her place isn't running tonight, and the other two,Serena said, would probably be late... something about packing half their cloths?..."

"Well in that case, if you don't mind," Amiee said. "I'll finish my studying for tonight."

"K, well, I was reading in the livin' room, lets go in there."

Amiee pulls out a chemistry book and Katherine picks up, ~Dragons of the Summer Flame~by Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman {I have no claim to the book except the one copy I own.} and they read until there was a

knock on the door.

"I'll be right back Amiee," Kahterine said going to get the door.

"Uh hi is Serena here?" Raye asked Katherine.

"Not at the moment, but Amiee's in the living room. Come on in, Serena should be back soon. You're Raye right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm Rhea, I visited your temple a while back."

"Oh yes, was it Serena who recommended your coming to see the temple?"

"Acctually, that was me," Amiee said walking into the hallway.

"Amiee's my computer tutor," Katherine explained, when Raye gave Amiee an odd look.

Just as they were about to sit down, there was another knock on the door.

"I 'spose that's Lita or Mina," Raye muttered.

"Stay put, I'll go check," Katherine said, practically bouncing out of her seat. She had been sitting still far too long for comfort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Rhea!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hi yourself. Serena didn't tell me you were coming!"

"She didn't?" Mina questioned.

"She said some of her friends were gonna come over and spend the night. I said I didn't care provided they were female. She didn't give me any names, just that I didn't know them. Which is odd because it seems I've met everyone here so far."

"Who's all here?" Mina asked.

"Raye, I met her at her temple and Amiee, who is my computer tutor."

"I don't hear any fighting, where's Serena?"

"Her boyfriend called, she said it was urgent."

"With those two you never can tell," Mina laughed.

"Mina! Get your junk away from the door, my stuff ain't exactly light!" another voice called, pushing Mina forward a tall brunette,previously standing in the shadows behind Mina, steped up to the door.

[Hmmmmm.....They came together eh? Heh heh heh!]{Someone is in a pervese mood}

"This is my friend Lita, Rhea, Lita this is Katherine Rhea," Mina announced.

"Hi," they said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Amiee, Katherine gives me weird vibes. She was at the temple the other day and gave me them then too," Raye said.

"Nega vibes?" Amiee questioned.

"No... not exactly... but she feels connected to the disturbances lately," Raye explained.

"Probably, because she and Serena are so close," Amiee guessed.

"I don't know...-" Raye began.

*crash*

*whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*

"Sounds like Serena has made her appearance." They giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{hey minna that's it for this week, unless I have to come back and fight my allmighty editor (which is highly UNlikely)(!)-means sweatdrop if anyone is c'fused... I'm still at: Terra_ , and I will probly still use this address as long as hotmail lasts(!) hopefully that's a long LONG time. I feel

the need to do something different lately soooooooo.... this is a little somthin' I dreamed up for yas all}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TERRA'S SNEAK PEAK: {special (!) aye}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Realizing that Serena and her friends could be coming upstairs any moment, Sailor Pluto detransformed into Setsunna Meiou {I think that's her Japanese name, I've decided to use her Japanese name 'cause she has too damn many in English!}

"Rhea, you must return to the ranch as soon as possible."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{he he he, ain't I nasty. Katherine Rhea leaving? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter!}

{This has nothin' whatsoever to do with my fic but last night I had this nightmare where someone stacked up all my disks and stepped on them, which would really suc concidering right now I'm 3 chapters ahead

in my typing (sorry none are edited yet)}

[Mmmmmm.....Powdered doughnuts...sorry Mum just went to the store and got us doughnuts.....*Wipes powder from the corner of her mouth* Ah there we go,on to buisness then! Yes I am still sick for anyone who wants to know. *Sneezles* E-mail me at Tembo_ PLEASE! Well gotta go luv TEMBO.]

(!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!) (!)


	14. A Visit From Setsuna Meiou

Title: A Visit From Setsuna Meiou

Part: 14

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:August 4,1999 {well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Cari is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.}

[Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!}

PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Pleasesend to: Terra_Special Notices

~Hi I'm really reeeally sorry,that this is sooooo late (like a month) I forgot I'd saved this chapter to a different disk than the others, and only noticed the week it should have been in! Then I had to get it edited! and that's why it took so long. I thank you sooooo much if you're still interested!

~Ummm, there's gonna be a few more 'Real Lives' fics out soon, Yes, I've been busy! Awll ah got to do is type them and get the author's index done for ASMR.... which will take a while, because for some reason I can't download it from the ASMR, when I tried it for

'Family Ties' it kept breaking.

~TkdaAngel!!!! Your e-mail addy won't work! Could you try sending it again, so I can get you the pic!

{Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you}

Special Thanks to:

~all of you the readers (mail us)[PLEASE!]

~as always Tembo 'the man' Foulds for being my editor and Just

'cause [I am not a guy! Just so you know! :) ]

~Michalle

~Sailor Destiny

This part of my fic is for Mary Moore, she encourages me almost every time I check my mail, it may be a "good job" note or a kwaii poem that makes my day. Thank you.

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well see y'all later," Katherine said as she gratefully left for Serena's room and 'Clipse. 'Kami those scouts make me nervous. I guess none of them has their memory back or they would have recognized me... But I really thought I had heard something about the Sailor Scouts...as well as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask... But even Serenity doesn't recoginze me...'

{Bob figured it out, Tembo, Minako and Me are at her house making

Strawberry pie (!) and whatching Anastasia (!) (!) } [That was FUN!]

As she reached the top of the stairs, Eclipse came bounding out of Serena's room. He looked around carefully and said, "Katherine it's about time! Your communicator's {she has a reallllllllllllllly old onefrom the Silver Millenium, one of the ~just in case we need the outers~ones, don't ask where she got it I haven't a clue on how to explain it...yet} been going off for a half hour." Eclipse was very upset, with Katherine the communicator always meant trouble, in capital letters.

"Who was it?" she asked calmly, for Katherine always liked when

Eclipse got upset over what she considered nothing. "I don't know! It's your communicator! It would be rude for me to answer it."

"PUH-lease, if you waited around for me to answer the stupid thing, you'd probably die of old age."

{Katherine is attracted to trouble like a bear to honey so she dosn't need the communicator to tell her where it is. She views the communicator as a method used to keep her ~in check~ so to speak.}

"Well answer it now, it could be important," Eclipse said, very fed up at his charge.

"Fine!" she yelled at him as she pressed the answer button and said, "hello."

"Katherine Rhea?" a female voice questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," Katherine grumbled.

"Are you alone?" the voice asked.

"Well 'Clipse is in the room with me--" Katherine began. A gate opened up to reveal a very tall girl, with greenish hair, dressed in Sailor fuku, holding a key-like staff. "Sets! Serena and her friends are downstairs!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You said you and the dog were alone."

"In the room!" Katherine cried.

"I don't appreciate being called ~the dog~."

"Excuse me, but Rhea and I have some business to discuss." The woman said this rather impatiently for someone who has all the time in the universe.

"Scout business?" Eclipse questioned.

"TIME business," the woman said harshly.

"Well, you, Pluto, may be the guardian of time, but I'm the guardian of Katherine. I refuse to leave."

"'Clipse, why don't you go down stairs and keep and eye on the girls, I'll fill you in later," Katherine suggested, pleading with him, using her eyes. She succeeded and he left.

Realizing that Serena and the Scouts could be coming upstairs at any moment, Sailor Pluto detransformed into Setsuna Meiou {I think that's the right spelling, tell me if it ain't, please.}

"Rhea, you must return to the ranch as soon as possible."

"Why, Sets, what's so important?"

"You remember, Endymion and Serenity right?" {That's a loaded question}

"Yes, my brother, crown prince of Earth and his girlfriend or wife Serenity, depending of what time you're in."

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious." 'Shit, girl you're gonna give yourself away.' "Nevermind that know. You remember how you'd planned to abdicate and give him the thrown if he stayed on Earth."

"Yes..."

"Well in the future, you do."

"I know. Him and Serenity become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. It's a nice place." 'Now you're blow'n it, 'Rine you have such a big mouth.'

"You've been there?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, although I don't remember a lot of it."

Setsuna went on obviously not believing her, "well in that time they have a daughter, Small Lady or Reenie as the royal family now calls her privately." Giving Katherine the evil eye.

"Sets, what are you getting at?"

"Well it seems Sma-Reenie is having problems learning of her Earth heritage and the powers she's inherited from her father. Endymion unfortunately has had no formal training in the ways of Earth in this life. He is self-taught and cannot teach his daughter what he does only by instinct."

"Why doesn't he just get one us to do it?"

"Zan and Lucie are unpredictable and undependable in all times, and well you know the twins."

"Yeah, I know the twins, Rose and Des never really took part in the rest of the family. Wait a where am I going to be and what of the others who could teach her?"

"There are no others in that time who are willing to take on the next queen. No one knows where you will be, somethings never change. I assume you will be timing it around, looking for trouble. *Smiles* You will hate palace life again and only show up once and a while during the peaceful times, to advise your brother and make mischief around the palace."

"I could have told you that I probably wouldn't stick around, not when Endy'll make a fine leader. I'll be more useful to my people helping fight off attacks. Whenever they may be. But why are you telling me this?"

"Endymion and Serenity wish to send Sm-Reenie back here to learn Earth's history and ways here, with you."

"I suppose I can look after the girl for a while, and I could probably teach her a thing or two about Earth her daddy ain't discovered yet. It's almost time for the summer season there anyway, I'll return home as soon as Serena's parents come back from their business trip. I still think you're not tellin' me somthin'."

"It's settled then?"

"Yes, and I predict it will be one hell of a summer. But what abou--"

"The Dark Earth Family will be taking a vacation before following you to your ranch later in the summer. If they are attacking while Reenie is there, the outers and I will come and help you."

"Thank you."

So with her job here finished, Setsuna Meiou, transformed into Sailor Pluto and is gone with a wave of staff. *Her voice calls out, "don't tell the inners who you are yet, not until there is no other choice....."*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Woah, I just got a major weird vibe, it's powerful too," Raye said.

Lita gets excited, "youma?"

"No the power reading is completely different that a youma," Amiee said after whipping out her computer to check for odd readings.

"Too bad Luna and Artimis had to speak with central control tonight," Serena muttered.

"There's someone powerful in the back of the house," Mina sensed.

Looking around to see only Eclipse, a dog to them, they transformed and ran to the back yard, running right into Tuxedo Mask.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked protectively.

"I was in the area when I felt a surge of power. I was looking for the disturbance when Serena transfromed, so I came here to see if you were all OK."

"We're all fine," Mina said.

"We'd best get in the house before Rhea gets suspicious," Amiee suggested.

They turned to say goodbye to Tuxedo Mask, but he had already disappeared. They didn't notice that they were being watched by Sailor Earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Well that's all for this week, I'm at Terra_}

[Gomen! I've been overloaded with school work and have'nt been able to edit Terra's story! Wahhhh! Hey just to share a bit of happiness.....I got one of the Sailor Moon Movies! Yay me! It'shilarious! Well back on topic any questions you DON'T want to ask Terra you can ask me! At: Tembo_ Bye luv Tembo!]

{Remember no question is a stupid question.... well except a Virgo Victoria question.... but really! What would you do if you had a hippolotamis stuck up your nose? Well ya can't say Virgo's feet ever touch the ground, she'll be making a cameo appearance in ma' story oneof these chapters!

By the way, would anyone like me to make the chapters longer? or are they too long now? or should I just not change them? Kay luv yas bubyeee, terra}

QUOTE OF THE FIC!

"Happiness is nothing more than good health and a bad memory."

Albert Schweitzer


	15. A Question Answered, A Question Asked

Title: A Question Answered, A Question Asked.

Part: 15

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:August 9,1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Cari is the Queen!} [*Tembo

pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.}

[Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!}

PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_

{Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you}

This part of my fic is for Becka, for all her help in getting mine and Tembo's website off the ground. {YaY me and Tembo have a site I'll give ya the address as soon as we get a bit more work done.}

{I got's nothin' 'portant to say dis week, it be late I be off.}

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

{This continues right after the last part.}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien was walking home from Serena's that night after nearly being attacked by the scouts.

He was daydreaming, about being normal and attending regular college classes with Andrew and Rhea, not having to worry about the sudden dizzy feeling that came with Serena's tranformation. He envisioned himself and Rhea walking Andrew to the arcade Before they headed down a few more blocks and would split up to go to their

separate homes... 'We shouldn't have separate homes yet... Wait a minute, Darien what are you thinking? Of course we should have separate homes!' He was unsure of himself, but still returned to his daydream. Rhea was standing at the corner where she usually left to go in the direction opposite to his. She looked around, gave a whistle and

'Clipse came bounding up to her... Suddenly his world went black and then a most light white and then...

A giant old English sheep dog came bounding up to him. No it wasn't a giant he was a small child, in a most peculiar uniform. The dog sunk its teeth into the back of his pants and knocked him off balance, the dog had picked him up and then he heard a crash.

Then there were older children's voices calling his name...Endymion.

He turned to look behind him, a giant tree had fallen, right where he had been standing. If the dog hadn't picked him up and carried him to safety he would have been severely hurt maybe even killed.

The dog was very close to him and panting, he walked over and said, "Thank you." The dog reared up its head revealing a crescent moon shaped spot where no fur grew. The dog proceeded to yell at him.

"Your Highness mustn't run off like that, you could have been killed! Where are your generals they were supposed to be watching you! Asked to be guardian to one princess and end up babysitting her little brother and his protectors as well. What is this world coming to..." the dog muttered on.

Young Endymion just smiled, threw his arms around the dog's neck and said, "I love you."

Everything faded into black.

"Darien are you alright?" he heard a familliar voice question.

"Mmm...Luna?"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just another one of those weird flashbacks. What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, pushing himself out of the position he was in, leaning against a wall with all his weight on it.

"Artimis and I had to talk to central control." Seeing his puzzled look, "Lunars, like Artimis and I are all over the world, don't tell the scouts, they don't know exactly who or what central control is yet." *he nods* "We've gathered information about heroes from around the world. Most of us don't let our charges know of our even existence anymore, these meetings are thus kept ~scout free~.

Darien smiled, then the thought came to him, 'Luna might know the answer to my questions.'

"Luna, did I ever have a guardian like you and Artimis?" he asked quietly.

Luna gave him and odd look and then replied, "Yes and no."

He gave her a questioning look.

She continued, "It seems to me, there was a Lunar like myself sent down to the Earth's royal family, but not expressly for you, he was supposed to be the guardian of someone else, I don't remember exactly who. But he took you under his wing so to speak also. Although I beleive he was canine not feline. Artimis and he were very

good friends. The rotten guy liked to chase me around, but that was when he was young. Artimis was so upset when he died, was killed trying to save the Earth."

"Thank you Luna. I'm sorry I should let you be getting home," Darien apologized.

"No problem, I wasn't planning on getting any sleep tonight

anyway."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the scouts."

"Lucky you, those girls are a full time job and then some {not to mention Artimis}," she laughed. "If you have any more questions like that don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you"

They walked off into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning

"No, I don't know where any of them are," Katherine said into the phone.

There was a pause while someone on the other end of the line spoke. "Why do you expect me to know where they all are?"

Another pause. "You are the oldest maybe you should have thought of something instead of depending on a six-year-old!"

The other person spoke. The other girls walked into the kitchen. "Who exactly are you looking for?" Katherine asked.

*pause*

"All of them, eveyone that was there at the time of the accident?"

*pause*

"Okay who do you want to start with?"

*pause*

"Lucie, well you knew her better than me. Um rain forests,maybe a young tree planters group. Check anything that has to with groups that stay outdoors and help nature. She'll be 16 next April 22, Earthday!"

*pause*

"Destiny-Rae? Well Destiny-Rae and Fate-Rose won't be far apart,they'll be 15 next December 11th. Try art schools then military academies that are close to veterinary institutions." {Hmmmmmm...Rae and Rose...Where'd ya get those Terra? *tembo giggles*] {Where do you think I got Fate-Rose's blondeness from? *points and laughs*}

*pause*

"Darien, well I don't have a clue as to where to find him. He'll be 20 in August. The police would be no help, they weren't for me, and don't bother with any hospital in Japan, I've looked."

*pause*

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

*dong dong dong*

"Well fine then be a bitch and hang up!" [Sure she has no problems getting off the phone!] {Well she was talking to her siter! Do you have problems getting off the phone with yours? Come to think about it they hang up on you! and Me! Well not Minako.}

Katherine turned around to see all the scouts looking at her. "Um hi, you're all up early."

"Who was on the phone?" Serena asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{ohhhhh that's it! nah double chapter!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zan."

"Your older sister? What did she want? You two haven't spoken since you were 6!"

"Yar, she wanted to know where everyone else is. She actually thinks it's my fault neither of us knows where our sisters and brother are!"

Amiee, Raye, Mina and Lita all give Katherine puzzled looks."Oh, I guess I should explain. My parents, my brother and I were in car accident when I was six, my parents died. Me and my siblings were split up. Zan, the one that just called was ten at the time and went to live with my father's sister in Britain. Lucie went to my

grandmother's in Canada, the twins were adopted and I went into foster care."

"What about your brother?" Raye asked.

"Missing, we haven't seen or heard from or of him since the accident. Eventually we all drifted apart. The only reason Zan found me was that I always return to the ranch."

Serena frowned, and asked, "how soon?"

"As soon as your parents get home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Irene and Ken will be home tomorrow,' Katherine thought as she lugged her suitcase across town where the summer staff's foreman was supposed to meet her in the park, with the ranch's truck to take her suitcase and Eclipse back to the ranch.

'I should probably say good-bye to Andrew and Darien on my way back to Serena's. Poor thing... maybe I can get her a job at the ranch, she can ride...'

"Hey, Rhea, what's with the suitcase?" Darien asked. Katherine looked odd to him, for one she was wearing a school uniform, a chain with an ordinary house key on it {we all know he's wrong here} , he'd never seen her dressed like that before. [He calls that odd?] {I call you odd} The same pigtails. 'Her eyes that's what's wrong the outer

ring is grey she looks so sad...' He heard the ever familiar cocky voice in his head say, ~that's not all!~

"I go home tomorrow on the afternoon train, they sent someone in for supplies for the ranch a new boy, they tricked him into taking my suitcase and 'Clipse with him."

'Noooooooooooooo!' his mind screamed. Just then it hit him,that's what else was is wrong. "Hey, that's a college uniform."

"Yar." {oopsies}[Old habits die hard.]{They die at all?}

"But aren't you a bit young for college?"

"Nope, 21 this August."

"You're 20, no way! You're only a few centimeters taller than Serena {uh in standard I think a centimetre is about a half inch...maybe?} and she's 16 at the end of the month."

"Lita's only 16 and she's only a few shorter that you and you're what 20?"

"19. Okay, you win. So you leave tomorrow?"

"Mhmmm."

"So I guess, I won't be seeing you again," he said sadly.

She looked at him, he was worried about her, he was trying to hide it from her, but she could tell. She thought back: the book, she smiled and said, "don't count on it!" then left.

Darien thought, 'I wonder what that was all about? Maybe she plans to come back to the city more often, now that she knows she'll have a place to stay...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A boy, maybe 17-years-old, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked through the park, 'Okay the guy said to meet her around here somewhere, and she'd have a dog, a big dog with her. Why couldn't they send a ranch-hand she knew, what was it Old Jake said, ~when that girl looks at you she sees into your soul, if she don't like ya she'll fire you on da spot.~'

Old Jake was head of the ranch, the only person who outranked him was the owner's daughter, since the owner passed on a while back. Everyone listened to her orders and took her advice since she was little though. She was the type who always had known the ranching business. She'd even learned to ride before she could walk.

Almost everyone on the ranch nowadays had worked there for years often being born right there at the ranch and bearing their children there too. It was rumored Old Jake's family had lived there since before most of the castle had been destroyed, and the one remaining spire turned into the entire house.

The only workers of the Millennium Ranch that didn't have a history there were the summer workers. The summer staff were hired to help out during the busiest season and they were usually teenagers. Old Jake would have nothing to do with them most of the time, so the group of usually 5 to 10 was run by the heir and a foreman or two, depending on the size of the group.

This time the brown-haired boy was the head foreman.

"Excuse me, are you Greg?" an almost tiny girl asked him.

"Yes," he replied shyly.

"Good. I'm Rhea and this is 'Clipse *gesturing to BIG sheepdog* [Gak! Big dogs!] {I beleive any dog shorter than my knees, is a funny lookin' cat} you're the summer foreman right? *he barely nods* Good,well did you bring the applications?"

"No we didn't receive any yet."

"Did you post the ads in the Tokyo paper?"

"I was not told to do that," he said quietly.

She smiled, "I see you're gettin' what's called ~the treatment~ don't worry about it the guys do it to the summer help all the time when I'm not around to look after y'all, you can run the ads in the paper today, have them run for a week."

"What ads do you want me to run?" Greg asked.

"Oh sorry, for some reason I just expected you to know even though the positions change each year. Well lets see, we'll a co-foreman to help you out, say female so our few female workers don't get upset. Assistant cook, this one must be filled by a girl so Gretta'll work with her. Gretta believes men spoil a kitchen. We need a lifeguard, sex doesn't matter. I think I've already got a riding instructor, and get another ranch-hand, male, so you've got some outsider company."

"What about the lifeguard?" he questioned, even though he knew the position would be filled by a female this year, but he couldn't be too sure of the future.

Katherine looked at him oddly, "Cut the crap, you know as well as I do the lifeguard will be female this year."

"How?" he was surprised, only the scouts knew about his being able to see the future.

"You see it, I live it. I'll be back tomorrow or the next day," and with that she walked off.

'Who does that kid think he is? I'm surprised Old Jake didn't give him that business 'bout me bein' able to see into his soul.' She giggled, 'well, best off to the arcade, Darien will probably be there and Andrew will be there for sure.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{This is really the end of the chapter. I'm serious this time! See y'all next time. I can be reached at:Terra_}

[HI! Wow she only said like two sentences! *tembo starts to worry* Terra are you o.k? He he. *Terra sticks out her tongue* Damn school tomorrow! Well e-mail me cause I'm bored, or if you have any questions. REMEMBER! Tembo will always listen. Tembo_ Byeeeee!]

{Yeah she'll listen as long as there aren't any cute guys in the room}

{You can catch us both at: }

QUOTE OF THE FIC!

"Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you too, can become great."

Mark Twain

{That one's for Tembo, Minako and BoB, who always make me feel that I am great. And for g-woman who said "yes, the world would implode if Terra didn't get out of bed in the morning." I luv you guys! oxoxoxo}


	16. The Ranch

Title: The Ranch  
Part: 16  
Series: Family Ties  
by  
Terra DeeEarth  
Typed:August 11,1999  
{well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG  
For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of  
England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I  
TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Cari is the Queen!} [*Tembo pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have  
France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.}  
[Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!}

PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please  
send to: Terra_

{Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you}

This part of my fic is for Naoko, 'cause she created a really great series!

Special Thanks:  
~Dizzydance  
~Chibi Chibi  
~Mochaci  
~Sailor Chibi Atom  
[You guys are the BEST! Yay for e-mailing Terra! Her story is just too good not to.] {ha ha}

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments  
*......* this is somthing happening  
~......~ this is something emphasized (caps will be used for volume)  
~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Andrew," Katherine said.

"Hey there, Darien told me about your leaving. I believe you've actually upset him." *she gives Andrew a questioning look* "He usually  
doesn't get upset about anything other than Serena."

"Really?"

"Yes, but here he comes," Andrew goes off to serve customers.

"Rhea, I didn't expect to see you again," Darien said glumly.

"What's wrong, Dare?"

"Nothing," he said giving her his icy stare. He'd put up the walls around his heart again, feeling that he's lost too much he wasn't  
going to lose another person, she was the closest thing to family he'd had in a long time.

"Don't you even try to pull that ~made of ice~ thing with me, Darien Chiba." Katherine said in an ~I ain't gonna take no shit~ voice.  
[Woah!]

He snapped out of his mild depression, looked at her and said, "what?"

"I've pulled that trick too many times to be fooled by it. Please tell me what's wrong." she pleaded.

He knew he might as well tell her, she'd probably just find out from someone else any way. "The only person I've cared about who  
hasn't left me is Andrew. I have a real problem with losing people."

She just looked at him a moment, smiled and replied, "Dare, we've got our whole futures to look forward to, I'm positive we'll meet  
again. 'Sides people who really care never truly leave." The outer rings of her eyes turning brown with hope and happiness.

Andrew returned to their table, surprised to find a happy Darien laughing at funny face Rhea made when she put the entire contents of a  
lemon pixy sick in her mouth, swallowing. [He he! Pixy sticks! That brings a "Real Lives" fic idea to the top of my head!]{you are my  
witnesses, she has to do it now!!! Send harrassing e-mails to Tembo_}

"Well, I guess I better go, I just stopped in to say good-bye," Katherine said.

She gave both Andrew and Darien a hug and began her walk to Serena's to face the music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought you'd be depressed for weeks, when you told me she'd be leaving," Andrew stated.

"That tiny girl just taught me the lesson of my life. And she did it with one sentence. ~When people really care they never truely  
go away.~"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Katherine's surprise, Serena wasn't wailing when she got back, she was sitting calmly on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Serena," Katherine said.

"Why? Why are you leaving me again? You've always said that you'd always be there when I need you." Serena said as a single tear  
slipped down her cheek.

"Because, I have to. I've got to run the summer help and my niece is coming and I have to be there for her, she'll be far away from  
where she grew up. I won't let us lose touch again, Princess."

"Your niece?"

"Yeah, my friend Sets is gonna bring her by the ranch to spend the summer, so I can teach her the family history her parents can't."

"I wish I had her luck, every one of my friends are going to be working this summer, most of them hope to working away from Tokyo."

"You'll have Darien," Katherine suggested.

"Nope, the place he works, is being remodeled, so they're laying everyone off for the summer. He says the only jobs that are available  
are out of town by this time of the season."

"Well if you're gonna be that alone, why don't we try to talk your parents into letting you get a job out of town too."

"Yeah, name a place that would hire me for anything."

"Well, I know this ranch just out of town, that's lookin' to hire a riding instructor."

"You mean it, I could work for you?" Serena cried, jumping up and down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day it was settled, Serena would work at Katherine's ranch, the Millennium. She would be leaving in a few weeks when school  
was out.

That was the day Katherine left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That damn Sailor Earth shows up every time, we try to kill Serenity," Kalindra screeched.

After the first attack she had attacked several times and after Ariono's attack they had taken turns, everyday for the past week. Even  
Melenda had showed up for a few skirmishes.

{I can't write battle scenes so I'm only gonna write the really important fights, until I can think of something to do. Gomen}

"Well, I guess we just won't kill her then," Ariono suggested.

"Never!" Kalindra yelled.

"Why don't we compromise," Melenda said, she hated this almost as much as Ariono did, even if he did take duty more seriously than she.

"What?" the two older siblings asked, both worried, when Melenda took interest in their fights, it meant something was wrong.

"Let's take a break for a few weeks and then come back, remove Sailor Earth from the scene and then get your revenge on Serenity."

"No, Serenity first, then Sailor Earth," Kalindra stated.

"But we still get the break?" Ariono asked.

"Fine," Kalindra said as she vanished.

Ariono and Melenda jumped and clapped hands, they were extremely happy about getting out of fighting for a few weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long train ride and a four hour walk,[Hmmmmm...Four hour walk eh?] {could not resist, girl}Katherine arived at the gates of her  
home. She looked lovingly at the large wooden sign with the word ~Millenium~ painted on it in silver lettering, posted high above her  
head. She smiled and walked up the long driveway.

The Millennium ranch had once been a great castle, and legend was that if it had an Earth Queen living on the property, it could hide  
itself from enemies. It had long ago been remodeled into a ranch, taking in guests year-round. The house itself was once the north-west  
tower. The other towers had long since been destroyed.

She walked past the girls bunk house where the female summer staff usually stayed, half the rooms in it housing regular staff and  
their families. She waved to Gretta, the head cook, and her 5 young children.

While walking up further she saw one of the main flower gardens, almost as big as the house itself.

'Odd,' she thought, 'it looks as though someone has been camping out there. Oh well. Hmmmm, the rose gardens or the house first?'

"Excuse me, Young Katherine?" an older man asked, without turning form the bush he'd been pruning infront of the house.

"Hi Jake, it's me!" she said brightly.

The ever-so-gloomy Jake, more commonly known as ~Old Jake~, turned and said, "The summer staff's foreman is waiting to speak with  
you in the Main Hall."

"Thank you, Jake," she chirped.

"You are welcome, Young Katherine," he said gloomily, bowing.

Katherine rolled her eyes and thought, 'the house it is then.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katherine walked into the main entrance, flinging her jacket into the open closet and then went through the door to the main house. She  
looked west towards the garden door, he wasn't there. She then walked further until she could see the second bench lining the outer wall of  
the dining room, he wasn't there either. She emerged from the little hallway to see him sitting at the very far end of the bench lining the  
outer wall of the living room.

"Hi, Greg is that you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, Miss Rhea?" he said quietly.

"Just Rhea, please."

"Uh... I wanted to go over what you wanted the new people to have skill wise."

"Oh."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought that since you will be running this part of the staff, you'd just pick the people you wanted, and I'd just OK  
them."

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"No, it's my fault, I should have been here to tell you, not expected the others to tell you."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want you to pick people you think you'd get along with. Don't you have friends looking for a job?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"Well, 'think girl' this place has a really bad reputation, so why don't you hire the Sailor Scouts."

'Oh my god did she just say ~Sailor Scouts~? How could she know that I know them!'

"It was a joke," she said very seriously. *they laugh*

"By the way who's in charge of cleaning up around here, the guys bunks are horrid."

"They were clean when I left."

"So the display in there was for my benefit only?"

"Probably, we'll just have to clean out one of our extra rooms here for you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think I'll put you back in this corner room just in case some unexpected guests show, like they usually do," Katherine said.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I don't bite." [Yeah right!]{SHE doesn't bite, I never said anything about ME,  
don't worry folks I only bite certain friends of mine who like to put their fingers near my face, or take the cards I want. Yes to me and  
Tembo CARDS is a full body contact game!}

"Sorry."

"Look, I know all about your being able to see the future."

"What? How?" Greg asked amazed.

"We'll discuss it while we clean the dust out of your room."

It took them all day to finally get the abandoned room livable, and they became good friends in the process... They even shared a few  
secrets.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{How was it this time? Drop me a line at: Terra_ , or: , the second is  
a shared adress between the almighty Tembo and myself! Ja! Luv yas bubyeeee!}

[Hieeee! Tembo is here. Gotta get these edited by tomorrow. *Tembo sweatdrops*. Mail me at Tembo_ Bye Luv always  
TEMBO. Remember! Tembo will always listen.]

QUOTE OF THE FIC!

"Yesterday is a canceled check; tomorrow is a promissory note; today is the only cash you have - so spend it wisely"  
Kay Lyons


	17. Raye, leaving the Temple?

Title: Raye, leaving the Temple???

Part: 17

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:August 23,1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I own Sailor Moon!} [Terra! It's not good to lie. Lying is a sin! And if you owned Sailor Moon I would be the Queen of England!] {NOOO Bob is the Queen of England!} [I told you it's not good to lie!] {But she is and Minako is the king of stupid questions!} [I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE!] {But she is and Cari is the Queen!} [*Tembo

pulls her hair back and screams in frustration!*] {Well you can have France!} [*Screams again*] {And since when do I know what's a sin and what's not.} [*Tembo sweatdrops*] {Oh just tell them not to sue us.}

[Please please don't anyone sue us. Tay?] {O.k!}

PLEASE HELP US PUT OUR DISCLAIMER OUT OF ITS MISSERY. We really need a new disclaimer, we'll give you all the credit for it. Please send to: Terra_

{Hey minna! Tembo gets to be the editor, but you already knew that didn't you}

This part of my fic is for Mochaci, 'cause she's cool and she wrote 'bout the story!

Special Thanks:

~Kipper

~Stephanie

~Sailor Destiny

[Once again: All you guys who write Terra are

great!]

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~a week later at a scout meeting~*~

"I'm hoping to get a job out of town this summer, Raye," Amiee said.

It was just before a scout meeting, Amiee had shown up early. "Why, Ames?" Raye asked.

"There's been no attacks in a week, and I feel the need to be out on my own for a while."

"I know how you feel, even Lita and Mina are looking for summer jobs."

"Lita AND Mina?" [MINA!?]{don't you listen?}

"Mmmm, both of them."

"WoW."

Lita and Mina burst through the door giggling. "You guys will never guess," Mina cried.

"What?" Amiee and Raye asked.

"Guess!"

"She got a job as a lifeguard," Lita said.

"They were supposed to guess!"

{If you can't tell who's speaking, write me and I'll add in "said____" and e-mail it to you, just send me the chapter number please.}

"At the Community pool?" Amiee asked.

"No, some old place out in the country," Mina answered.

"Uh-oh" Amiee and Raye said in unison.

"What?" the other two cried.

"Well, I've also applied for an out-of-town job," Amiee said.

"That's ok, me and Lita can handle things here," Raye said.

"Uh-oh" Lita said.

"What?" the others cried.

"Well, I sorta got an assistant cook job out in the sticks," she winced.

"Well, Raye and Serena..." Mina started, "nevermind."

"One problem, *everyone looks at Amiee* who's going to tell, Luna?"

*Everyone points to Amiee* "You are!"

They stop to hear the sounds of an argument outside. "You're not going alone."

"You can come too."

"I insist that one of the other scouts go with you."

"I don't need them with me every second of the day, Luna."

"Something could happen."

"Nothing will happen!"

"What's wrong now, you two?" Artimis asked, just to be slapped in the face by a very upset Luna.

"Hold it!" Raye yelled, taking charge of the situation.

"Lets continue this inside, shall we?" Amiee suggested.

They all entered Raye's room. "Alright, Artimis what happened?" she asked.

"I asked a question and got smaked," he said indignatly. [He he!]

"Serena?" Amiee continued, in drill sergeant mode. {Minako!} [He he!]

"I decided to get a job, and Luna freaked out on me!"

Amiee sighed, "Luna?"

"Serena has had a job for a week and did not tell me about it. Never mind the fact that she will be staying outside the city for the summer while she is at this job!"

"Well, if Amiee, Lita, Darien and Mina can do it, why can't I?" Serena yelled to stick up for herself.

"Because you have responsibilities here... wait Amiee, Lita, Darien and Mina?"

"Yes," Mina said quietly.

"I thought you were going to tell her the night I told you, Serena," Darien said from the door. The scouts had gotten used to him showing up once and a while, and weren't surprised.

"I'll have to start supporting myself sometime in the near future," Lita chimed in.

"We need a normalcy break, besides, there haven't been any attacks in a week," Amiee stated. "They used to come everyday."

"I know, I think they might have chosen another time in which to attack us, they were a real problem on Earth during the Silver Millennium." Luna stated.

"Really?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, but we can discuss that later. Serena. Amiee, Lita,Darien and Mina can look out for themselves, for a while."

"So can I !" Serena cried.

"Yes, but Amiee, Lita, Darien and Mina AREN'T the Moon Princess. You are!" Luna said, trying to stare Serena down.

"But..."

"You're not going unless one of the scouts go with you."

"But all the others have or have applied for other jobs," Serena whined.

"I haven't," Raye said quietly.

"Raye??" Luna asked.

"If Serena can get me a job where she'll be working, I'll try and talk Grandpa into letting me go."

"Thanks Raye," Serena cried, hugging her friend. "We'll have sooooo much fun." [GAK! Hugs!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After much pleading and convincing words Raye talked Grandpa into letting her get a summer job with Serena. After all maybe she could learn something that would benefit the temple, and he could always send

Chad out to check on her or hire a girl to help around the temple. Besides they did have a phone... he didn't need to worry toooo much.

Now Serena getting Katherine to give Raye a job was a completely different story...

*on the phone*

"Rhea... umm... my pal Raye needs a job... and I was wondering...would it be all right if she comes with me?"

'She's asking, not me, surely this won't break my promise to Sets!' "Sure."

Serena's ~thank you~ speech took a lot longer.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*a week later, the day after Serena's birthday~*~

"Oh gods, look what they did to the girls bunkhouse too! We'll never get it cleaned up in time, and you said the guy you hired will be here early!" Katherine cried.

"Rhea, we'll fix it somehow," Greg said, trying to cheer her up.

"Greg, we've got guests coming in tomorrow, and I have no time to show the new guys their duties, not to mention the fact that my niece is going to show up one of these days."

"Where will you niece be staying?" Greg asked.

"I'll put her in the nursery, on my floor."

"Well why don't you put some of the others on your floor too."

"Perfect strangers living a room away from me... no that would give Old Jake a heart attack, 'sides if my sisters found out I let people stay in their rooms, they'd just KILL me!"

"What about the floor between ours?"

"Well those rooms ARE kept basically livable and I do have Raye and Serena staying there... they'll have to do, until we get some other rooms cleaned out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~meanwhile~*~

'Long train ride, long bus ride. Why did I accept a job so far away. That's right no one would hire me closer. Man a whole summer away from Serena, this is gonna suc nuts. {had to} [How dare you!] {he

he he, it was originally Tembo's saying} I wonder what she's doing now...' [I'm gonna KILL you!]{I wasn't asking what you were going to do!!!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~At the same time~*~

"Raye, I get the window seat!"

"As long as it's not beside me."

"Raye, you're no fun," Serena whined. {As Virgo would say "Raye is a ~no funner~}[So's lil' Ern!]{lil' Ern is also a nick name of g-woman}

"I don't care, I don't even want to be here."

"Come on Raye, lighten up. Katherine probably won't even work you as hard as Grandpa."

"I'll miss him, I-I've never been away for this long before."

"Oh, Raye, I'm sorry I got you into this."

"It's ok, Grampa always said I'd have to leave sometime, but I'll be back!"

"That's a girl, Raye, make the best of it!"

After that Serena settled herself down to watch scenery for the rest of the bus trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~A bit later~*~

'Artimis got caught! Damn it! Oh well now I'll just have to entertain myself for the whole entire train ride this is going to suc nuts! {oppsies}I wonder if someone will sit next to me? Oh my goodness the scenery is sooo pretty.' Mina promptly lost herself in the beauty of the countryside, not noticing the person sitting down next to

her.

'I'm bored, train rides suc, train rides suc nuts. {ok I'm stopping now a'fore the allmighty one gets mad at me} Maybe I'll talk to the blonde next to me.'

"Excuse me Miss, but may I ask where you're going?" Lita asked. {don't be surprized, I DO know a thing or two 'bout manners, just 'cause I don't use them... often!}

"Sure, I'm goin' to the Mellon Ranch?" Mina said happily. [Ha ha Mellon!]

"Mina?"

"Lita?"

"Did you mean Millenium Ranch?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No... nevermind... I'm to be their assistant cook."

"Really, that's where I'm lifeguarding!"

And they talked on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien continued walking, 'Why haven't I seen anyone yet? Well the crazy old man doesn't count' (Old Jake trying to scare away summer staff)

'I wonder why when he saw me he stopped and stared?' {maybe he is just ~that~ way}

'Wait I here voices...'

Darien then walked in the direction of the voices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well exactly where am I supposed to put the rest of the staff Greg? It'll take ages to get more rooms cleaned out and I don't feel right putting people I've never even met in the house."

"You'll think of something, you always do."

"Why does Sets make everything complicated?"

"She rules time, maybe it gives her a kick, while she waits around for intruders in the stream."

"You know you may be right, I always make things difficult during peaceful times," Katherine smiled.

"Uh, excuse me, but can either of you two tell me who's in charge of the new staff?" Darien asked.

"I am," they said in unison, Katherine turned to see who was speaking, Greg just stared.

"Darien? That you?" Greg asked in wonder, backing away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Yes, i know i switch point of veiw's alot but i really think that it is neccasary to get certain points of the story accross the way I want. I'm not good at this writing thing.... so bear with me, I'm a sink or swim type of girl... you never know what I can do until I get in the mood to prove I can... and I'm learning as I go along. So with that said any constructive critisism is welcome!}

{Another note: yes, I spell a lot of things incorrectly... some may be typos missed by the allmighty... some neither of us know how to spell... and some are acctually spelled that way ON purpose. Words like ~probly, yer, ummm... ~ etc are spelled that way to emphasize reality... they're spelled the way it is said. I know that me as well as many of my friends say ~probly~ not ~probABly~, also Katherine and Old Jake (later on) are form outside the city, on a farm, so for emphasis I gave them both this hickish lil' accent... that's not the word... quirk?... to their speech!}

{and you've probly noticed I end sentances with the exclamation

mark a lot.... well that's way I talk...!}

{I'm sorry for the swearing too... but that's how I express

things a lot!}[Me too!]

{Well I'm done before this gets too long and you fall asleep

reading this! Cherry bye! terra}

[You left no room for me! *Tembo's eyes get teary* ~*Sniffles

are heard*~ He he. Don't worry 'bout me I'm depressed: School starts

tomorrow. And I'll probly have none of my friends in my classes, just

the grumpy people who hate me! *Tembo's eyes get teary again* Silly

Terra she didn't give ya's her addy, well hers is

Terra_ and mine is Tembo_ and both

af our is Bye all Luv always TEMBO. Remember!

Tembo will always listen.]

{You did so have a few friends in your classes. She has one

class next semester with BOTH of her sisters, I pity Mr Hendrecin...

he was me and Shall Shall (Tembo's sister)'s homeroom teacher when we

were in Grade Nine..... Hey he was TEmbo's homeroom teacher last year!

and My sister (Ed)'s homeroom teacher this year... ever weird ne? I

probly won't be posting as much now that I'm back in school... I got

Grade 13 Math, Grade 12 Math, Grade 13 Chemistry and Grade 10 Sewing

(with Bob, that should explain the Sewing homework!) Well gotta go!

terra}

QUOTE OF THE FIC!

"The most important thing about goals is having one."

Geoffrey F. Albert

{no one said anything about fulfilling them.... that goal of having

enough chapters so I wouldn't miss a week in September...}


	18. A REALLY big house

Title: A REALLY big house

Part: 18

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Typed:October 22,1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {I have a secret to tell y'all..... but this has to stay between y'all and me kay? I don't own Sailor Moon....shhhh don't read so loud, DIC and 1/2 the world population are still under the impression that I created this great series!}[Ha ha ha!] {By now everyone knows Tembo, who holds the other half of my brain, is the editor.... I mean if you don't.... Is this your firsttime reading? 'Cause if it is you'll be mighty confusselded... I mean I wrote it and I get confusseled sometimes}[Tee hee! Confusseled! Haha!]

{Note to Tembo: let's pass these ones back and forth 'til they

get sent out.... we can even bet on how many fights we'll get into!

Our audience seems to have a thing for listening to us bicker.... I

know we can oblige them!}[! If I get them edited on time.]

This part of my fic is for Jennica V!

Special Thanks:

~Kipper

~Stephanie

~Sailor Destiny

~Jennica V

[Once again: All you guys who write Terra are

great!]

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Darien? Is that you?" Greg asked in wonder, backing away.

"Yes, I'm Darien, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"Oh-boy," Katherine sighed. "Greg, I'll handle him for now. You go collect yourself. You two can deal with each other later." {Can youfeel the testorerone levels?}[...guys...*sweatdrops*]Greg leaves.

"What ARE you just standing there for, Dare? Come here and give me a hug," Katherine ordered. *They hug*

"You work here?" he asked.

"I'll own it when I turn 21."

"Gods, I still find it hard to believe you're a year older than me. *They laugh*

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you about the present situation. Ask all the questions you need."

"Wait, first tell me who that Greg guy was and how he knew me."

"Well... ummm... see... *the next part is said really fast*Sets forgive me! Well once you were being used by some really evil people and he had a crystal they needed, and well you nearly killed him. *She slows* But that's all I can tell you or I could get into A LOT of trouble! And it's probably better for you and Greg if you work it out alone."

"Breathe while you talk Rhea. I'll discuss that with him later. How-how did you know all that?"

"Greg told me, but don't tell Serena or the others 'cause he said it's painful for them to hear about, I suppose they were there or somethin'."

"Chill, I won't even be seeing Serena for the next two months."

"You really think that?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

'Oh, if those two in front of me don't be quiet, I'll never get any reading done. It's too bad Luna will be with Serena all summer, we could have gotten a lot of work done concerning ~Sailor business~. Ahh well at least there haven't been any attacks lately.'

*Amiee hears loud laughing*

'I can't take this anymore!' "Excuse me, you two, but I'm trying to read. Could you please continue your conversation in a lower decibel?"{Am I scaring you with the big words?}[Wahh!]

"A lower what?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"Decibel, she means be quiet," the brunette said turning around.

"Thank you," Amiee said politely.

"Sure," the blonde began, "but you could've just said, ~could you two shut up please~." She was struggling to turn around.

The brunette having finally gotten turned around, said, "Mina not everyone has a manners disability like you...Ames?"{Minako the Ladylike one hehe }

"Lita? Mina?" Amiee questioned.

"Mina the Magnificent at your service!" Mina anounced, loudly enough for the rest of the people in their train car to hear.

"Mina!" they gasped.

"What?" Mina asked innocently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we close?"

"Closer than we were 5 minites ago, when you asked," Raye said, her patience very thin. It had been along bus ride, even longer because she was sitting beside Serena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

"Rhea where will I be staying?" Darien questioned.

"Ummm, I don't exactly know yet."

"What?"

"Well the permanent staff, hates even the idea of a summer staff, of ~outsiders~. As Old Jake puts it, ~It's much too dangerous for you, young lady, one of them could hurt you!~. He's me and my brother's godfather, the only two of the six Rhea kids he liked or thought was useful. The two of us used to get into sooo much trouble! We'd always help Jake around with the horses, until he, my brother was trampled *Darien imagined what that would be like be like and his fear of horses deepened* Hey! I've got it. You can stay in his room 'till I can get a spare room cleaned up!"

"Old Jake's?"

"No silly! Darien's, my brother's."

"This same name thing is confusing."

"Come on I'll show you where to put your stuff."

With that she grabbed two of his bags, a suitcase and duffle and motioned him towards the house. "How come I can't just stay in the boys' bunk house?" Darien asked as they passed the girls' bunkhouse. {that's written on the door}

"'Cause the permanent guys figured I'd fire the newbies if I couldn't put them in the bunk houses. They sorta trashed it. There's the horse exercise area and arena. Behind it are the stables and vegetable garden, behind those are the woods, try to stay out of them. They're dangerous. South of those are the riding trails. {Write me and I'll send you a picture attached to an email, just tell me what you need. I'll be making ones of the different floors in the house also.} North is the Guys' bunkhouse. There's walking trails past the girls' bunkhouse. These are the flower gardens." *points*

They walk to the main entrance of the house. "What's behind those stone walls?"

"The rose garden. Well, this is it. My house," she said.

"It's huge."

"This whole complex used to be a castle."

"Really?"

"Yep. The house is the only remaining of the four towers that were built. Some of the outer walls are still partially standing. The walls surrounding the rose garden were part of of the original castle."

"The house sure is tall," Darien commented.

"Goes up 'bout seven floors."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. There's a rumor that there is a secret way out of each room."

"Is it true?" Darien laughed.

"Nope, me and my brother spent an entire summer once checking over all the rooms. Our mother was furious. Our daddy laughed, before he... well he'd spent a summer or two doing the same thing when he was young."

"Sounds like you had a great family."

"Mmm, kinda. Momma and Daddy were busy a lot so us kids sorta paired off. Lucie and Zan, me and Darien and well the twins were even born as a set. Zan, the ever mature looked after Lucie, me and Darien were always in the company of a ranch hand. The twins had a nanny. The only sibling I knew well was my brother," she said sadly as they put their jackets in a closet in the main entry.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "you really miss him don't you."

"Yeah, but I'll find him, eventually."

"This may sound cruel, but what if he doesn't want to be found?"

"He can't escape the past forever, it's part of the future, but if he's not ready I'll give him the address and phone number of the ranch and leave him be. I just believe that he deserves to know that he has a family here and he can always count on me, if not the rest of our flakey sibs. That he has a home. Wouldn't you want to know if you had family out there?"

"Yeah, I would. You have one lucky brother."

"I've been told he has more lives than an alley cat."

They enter the main hall laughing. "Ok," Katherine began. "Crash course on the house. This your key *handing a small silver key to him*, it'll let you into any room you're allowed in. Most of the doors on this floor are never locked. There's a washroom *points*, the exit to the flower garden, *points*. The dining room. *points* Past the stairs is the kitchen, the laundry room and a fountain, my mother's idea. This is the staircase."

They walk into a large column-like place with a column inside it and begin climbing stairs. They pass another door, it has a ~2~ on it.

"This a floor of guest rooms. Most haven't been used in years. Greg's room is the far southwest one. I'll put you here when we get time to clean out a room and once you and Greg have worked things out."

More stairs were climbed, they come to a floor with a ~3~ on it.

"There are usually only 5 people on this level, there are currently none. Serena and her friend Raye will both be staying on this level."

"Serena and Raye?" Darien questioned.

"Yar, didn't you tell each other WHERE you were working. Kami you two are worse than my parents!"

Yet more stairs. On the next door there was a symbol, not a number. The symbol was a circle, quartered from the center out.

{Like this... Well sorta... I tried} Here the stairs stopped. And

*** Katherine began again.

* * *

* * * "This is the family floor."

***********

* * * "This is only the fourth floor, I thought you

* * * said there were seven." Darien questioned.

***

"There are a fifth, sixth and seventh floors, but they are hardly used any more."

"But the stairs stop here."

"This is where these stairs end. We'll discuss the stairs after if you HAVE to. Come on," she said, opening the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

She pointed in front of them, "that's the twins room." Two plates graced the door. The two moved on.

"This is my parents' room," Katherine said.

Darien noticed that there were two news clippings taped to the door.

"Lucie and Zan's room," she said. Again he noticed the two plates.

"That's the nursery," she says and points.

They enter a small hallway. "That's where you'll be staying for now. I'm right across the hall," she says and points to the door adjacent to his. "I've got work to do, so meet me in the dining room for lunch we have more stuff to go over." She then left.

'Well I'll only be here a few days, no point unpacking,' he doubts his thoughts, but decides to wander the halls for an hour or so anyway. 'I think I'll go see what those plates were all about.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

Darien stopped to read the plates on the door of the room

Katherine had said belonged to the twins. {It's the year 1999, in this fic}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{}{}{} {}{}{}

{}{}{} Destiny-Rae {}{}{}

{}{}{} Lee {}{}{}

{}{}{} Rhea {}{}{}

{}{}{} Born: December 11, 1984, {}{}{}

{}{}{}Three minites after her twin {}{}{}

{}{}{} ********* {}{}{}

{}{}{} ***** {}{}{}

{}{}{} *** {}{}{}

{}{}{} {}{}{}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

'Interesting,' he thought after reading the first few lines of the plate skipping the parts about weight, length and other stuff you record at a baby's birth. He then moved on to the second one.

{Tembo's babysitting and Bob's out-of-town and Minako is surfing

the net so I have nothing better to do.}

[][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][]

[][][] [][][]

[][][] Fate-Rose [][][]

[][][] Marie [][][]

[][][] Rhea [][][]

[][][] Born: December 11, 1984, [][][]

[][][]Three minites before her twin[][][]

[][][] ********* [][][]

[][][] ***** [][][]

[][][] *** [][][]

[][][] [][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][]

'Ever cute they have porcelain plates on their doors, probably done when they were born.' {people do do this, my siblings all have them} He decided to move on in the circle or square as it was and stopped at Katherine's parents door. He read...

_______________________________________________________________

| ******************* Chronus Darien Rhea marries Gaia |

| ******************* Celeste Sol, August 4th, 1972. ##### |

| *******picture***** ##################################### |

| *********here****** #######this is other stuff########### |

| ******************* #######that is written in a wedding## |

| ******************* ##########anouncement################ |

|_______________________________________________________________|

Darien then moves to the next clipping.

_________________________________________________________________

| The Out of Towner August 6th 1985 |

| Chronus and Gaia Rhea died in a car accident two days ago, |

| August fourth. Two of their six children were in the car with |

|them. Katherine, aged six survived the crash with many injuries,|

|is still in the county hospital. Endymion age five is missing, |

|it is assumed that he is also dead after possibly being taken by |

|one of the many wild animals living in our woodlands while trying|

|to go for help. They are survived by four other children, Zan |

|age nine, Lucie age one, Destiny-Rae and Fate-Rose of eight |

|months each. |

|_________________________________________________________________|

'Endymion? I thought her brother was named Darien. This is too close to be a coincidence... I wish Luna were here.' He moved on.

+++ Zan +++

+++ Sere +++

+++ Rhea +++

+++ Born: September 11,1974 +++

+++ {I was in no mood +++

+++ to make other paticlulars +++

+++ at quarter to midnight} +++

Darien wasn't really paying attention to the rest, he had this odd feeling of deja vu.

??????????????

?????????????????

??? ???

??? Lucie ???

??? Celeste ???

??? Rhea ???

??? Born: April 22, 1984 ???

??? {I was in no mood ???

??? to make other paticlulars ???

??? at quarter to midnight} ???

??? ???

??? ???

?????????????????????

???????????????

He figured that he'd go to Rhea's room next.

Katherine

Gaia

Rhea

Born: August 3, 1978

{I was in no mood

to make other paticlulars

at quarter to midnight}

'That's the day I celebrate my birthday.....' he thought.

~*~flashback~*~

"I don't know, the poor kid can't even remember his own name," he heard a doctor tell a nurse.

"I'd guess he's about five or six-years-old. It's like he was born a new yesterday," the nurse replied.

"Then we'll use yesterday as his birthday, and his name will be Darien something."

"Darien???"

"The name he thought of earlier."

"Age sir?"

They didn't know he'd been listening until he said sleepily, "I am one hand old."

"What?" they asked him.

"One hand old," he insisted, trying not to fall asleep.

"You mean you're five years old?" the nurse questioned.

He nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~end of flashback~*~

'Strange I never remembered even saying that until now, I was half asleep at the time. One moment, half asleep, I had my age and birthday determined, hell I slept through my last name. Since I was five, I've been Darien Chiba, 08/03/79 and I was asleep through most of it. Well let's see what Rhea's brother was acctually named.'

He crossed the hall as slowly as possible, not really wanting to know, but dying to. He reached the door and read:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&& &&&

&&& Endymion &&&

&&& Darien &&&

&&& Rhea &&&

&&& Born: August 3, 1979 &&&

&&& ************* &&&

&&& ******************* &&&

&&& ******************* &&&

&&& &&&

&&& &&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He counted on his fingers, just to be sure, 'January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August!' He held up his fingers, "eight," he whispered. "Oh eight, oh three of 79", and in his mind he saw, ~08/03/79~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

{Hi all s'up? correct the sea! and the grass is purple and the

sky is a pretty shade of pink and well I'm tired from trying to get the

Leprachons to stop telling Tembo to set fire to things..... or I'll be

crying JULIET! he he he! Well no one has wrote me yet soooo I assumed

you'd all want semi-longer chapters 'cause I luv loooooong involving

chapters.... so if anyone knows Alicia Blade, Jlala, Bubbles, Klutz,

Nicole Cherre, Moondreams16, Stephanie (who I've already mentioned this

to.) or any of the other greats (I have almost as many fav authors as I

do eps of SM...)'cause I know none of them could ever be reading

this..... *hint hint* tell them the longer the better! I have to make

up for the fact I said almost nothing in the last few chapters.....

ummmmm.... Can a Grade 12 fail Grade 10 Sewing? Just wait and I'll

show you!!!!!!!!!}

{PS: my email is Terra_ *hint hint* and both

me and Tembo are at ...... the e-mail for our

webpage YaY!!!!!!! Well 'afor ah talk your ears off or should it be

eyes out.... or maybe brains out.... hmmmmm well we just won't take

this any farther!}

QUOTE OF THE FIC!!!!!

"A person with a watch knows what time it is. Someone with two watches

is never sure."

SEGAL'S LAW

{this is a special one that just had to coincide with Minako's b-

day!!!!!! You go V-babe.... he he he she hates it when I do her blow

kisses thing!!!!!}

[Aww! Pooies! Tembo doesn't have much to say...I know I'll talk about

guys! Tee hee hee! One in particular who doesn't like me in that way

and I'm going to shut up now cause Terra's gonna yell at me. Byee! E-

mail Me at Tembo_ No I'm not full of myself that's

the name of my tank.....Visit our site at

.com/rivendell/angels/665

Warning it may or may not be working our htm was wiped out! Gak! Talk

to ya's l8er!

Tembo]

{he doesn't like her....he LUVS her snd her sister the goddess of luv

said so! And isn't it tankS!?!?!?!? Tembo's brother just gave me a

candy cane longer than my forearm so I'll be berry hyper for a

while.... Me, Tembo and BoB oh and Minako too, just watched Cybersix!}


	19. Parents

Title: Parents (!)  
Part: 19  
Series: Family Ties  
by Terra DeeEarth  
Editor: Tembo Foulds  
Typed:November 21, 1999 {well that's when I started it any way}  
Rated PG For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {Sailor Moon is Naoko's ... but we helped!} The disclaimer offer still stands! This part of my fic is for Louis, who passed away last weekend in a car accident. [*sniffles* it was so sad. :( ] Special Thanks: ~Stephanie, she's a real nice author read her stuff. ~Diane, who wrote me! ~Mecury Blue, Sailor Europa, and I Abibde, who say longer is better! ~and ma lunch room pals,g-woman, Virgo Victoria, BoB, Minako, Tembo, and the guys who probly don't want me to mention their names, 'cause I have a tendancy to say embarrassing things.

'......' is thinking  
"......" is talking {duh}  
{......} these are my comments  
[......] are Tembo's comments  
*......* this is somthing happening  
~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)  
~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien then sat on the floor wondering what to do next. His knees were bent, one elbow resting on his right knee. His head rested on his hand. 'What could this mean?' he asked himself.

"Calm down, young one." An angelic voice periced his mind. He looked up to see a fairy, a fairy almost as tall as he. Her curly hair was short for a woman like her -she seemed almost timeless, like Queen Serenity- and flowed as ringlets to her shoulders. Her hair when he looked at it closely was pink, but it could have been the pink light that surrounded her, that seemed to flow from her being. He looked into her eyes, they were filled with understanding, wisdom and... mischeif?

"Who are you?" he asked the fairy... no angel.

"Many call me Mother Earth."

"Why are you here?" he asked defensively.

"To help you cope mochi. {Mochi is Japanesse for sweetcake, the spellin' might not be right.} Soon your life will be turned upsidedown. Not for the first time and not for the last. I must tell you what will help you get through this hellish but wonderful time in your life."

"I don't understand." His defences had now abandoned him in the presence of the one called Mother Earth.

"You won't for a long time. Your friends, your love and your family will help you. But you must beleive in them and yourself." She had just finnished speaking as she began to disapear. 'Have faith in them,' Darien thought. 'I think I'll wait and let things play out farther, before bringing Rhea's brother into this... what ever his name is. But my family?' He went downstairs to meet Katherine for lunch. He went through the door nearest the staircase and found himself in the dining room.

"Hi there!" Katherine cried from the far end of the room.

"Hi, what are we going to be doing after lunch?" he asked sitting down to eat.

"We have to go into town to pick up Serena and Raye."

"How did Serena and Raye both end up with jobs here?"

"Serena was upset about all of her friends leaving for the summer, so I asked her to come here. She called a week later asking if her friend Raye could come too."

"Oh." Just then Greg entered the room.

"Your sister Lucie called, she wants you to call her back after lunch. She said it was important," he said, then left.

"Damn," Katherine said.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"Well if Lucie says it's important IT'S probly a matter of life or death. Look you know both Serena and Raye, could you take one of the trucks and go pick them up?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" she cried getting up.

"Gotta book it!" Katherine then went into the stairwell, made sure there was no one around and opened the hidden door and climbed the stairs to the sixth floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{hieeeeeeeeee just had to interupt to tell you that you can make old markers work by riping off the the backends and putting water inside them.... just don't put too much 'cause then it'll come out the tip and you'll have blue ink all over your white desk... not that I've done that last part I just know 'cause I'm all knowing.... You question my sanity 'cause I'm all knowing? Tembo thinks she's allmighty! Just 'cause we share a brain does not mean we're both crazy *points at Tembo* 'sides that is nothin' I have a cousin who thinks he's Jesus..... you think that's weird? I have another cusin who thinks she's Satan.... I have such a POWERFUL family.... ~Jesus's~ father thinks he's Elvis by the way, his mother is my mother's sister. And I won't tell you just how I'm related to ~Satan~ *points at Tembo again* Don't laugh! In a few years (well depending on Tembo's schedule) I'm going to be ruling the world!}[Damn straight!] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rhea told me she'd be here to pick us up?"Serena whined.

"I don't care! I still don't trust her, she gives me weird vibes," Raye stared.

"It must be some kind of EMERGENCY!" Darien had arrived on time, and had been waiting for their bus to arrive. He wanted to surprize Serena so he snuck up behind her motioning for Raye not to let the cat out of the bag.

"But Rayeeee, Raye?" Serena questioned.

Raye was trying to hold in her laughter when suddenly Darien tapped Serena on the shoulder and said, "hey there beutiful. Need a lift."

"Darien!" Serena cried, as she threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work at a ranch just outside of town and I'm here to pick up two of the newest employees."

"Millenium Ranch?" Raye asked. Darien nodded.

"That's us!" Serena cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine reached the sixth floor, useing her Earth powers to unlock all doors barring her passage, as she knew she was alone she let her guises fall. The house key turned into a very ornate key with jewels and such. {Think Reenie's key!} The nearly invisible silver rose pin, became visible for all to see. Her pigtails fell out into a cut similar to Darien's. As such with being on the royal levels, her uniform grew out into a long, flowing sleevless gown and the colours turned so most of the dress was pink with greenish accents. The symbol of Earth shone blue on her forehead and a tiny crown appeared just above her bangs. "I wish that I had more time to think about how NOT to have that happen when I get past the 4th floor!" she cussed. She hurried past the Thrownroom, conference chaimbers and the schoolroom. Ignored the hallway to the Queen's and her own offices. She went past the King's office and ducked behind a tree, her hand subconsiously triggering the catch to reveal the opening into one of the many hidden rooms. She sat on one of the many chairs, infront of one of the many different councels. She tapped a few buttons on the large keyboard and the screen became fuzzy, then a picture came in. A girl with curly, shoulder length, pink hair was sitting in a tree. The girl soon noticed the flashing light on a small laptop. The girl seldomly used it, only keeping it around for emergencies. The girl's redish-pink eyes focused on one button ~link~. As she pressed it she saw the crown princess of Earth waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"What took you so long, 'Rin?" the girl asked.

"Well I was actually trying to run this place. Or do you want the ENTIRE staff to know of our very existance," Katherine said.

"EXCUSE ME, but this is IMPORTANT!" the pink-haired girl cried.

"Get on with it Lucie, I really don't want to be caught!"

"Fine. I've spoken with Mother," Lucie said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Mama appeared in fairy form, well I think it was fairy form, it could have been angel form."

"Luce, the point," Katherine proded.

"I'm getting to that! She told me something important was going to happen and that I should keep in touch with you. And it was probably a good idea if I showed up at home sometime this summer."

"Okay."

"What's up?"

"There have been a few Dark Earth family attacks, I've been able to handle them with the resources here."

"Resourses?"

"More precisely the Sailor Scouts. They'e all been reborn too, along with two Lunar guardians. The Moon Princess has been fighting as Sailor Moon. There's also a new guy on the scene. Tuxedo Mask. I think he might be Endymion."

"As in both Endy and Dari?"

"Probably, all us girls came back as the same people we were during the Silver Millenium. Although I have a worker here who could be them too."

"The book, 'Rin?"

"He can read it, but so could Logan."

"Yeah, but Logan's blonde." [*sniffles* Just had to make fun of blondes again didn't you?]{shit Tem I was just pointing out a difference!}

"I meant that it does NOT neccasariely mean he's OUR brother!"

"Kay!"

"One more thing Luce."

"Yeah?"

"Zan called. She wanted to know where everyone else was. Could Mother have been the reason for that?"

"With Zan? Hmmph could be anything, not neccacarily good either."

"Fine, we'll keep in touch." Lucie nods, the screen goes blank. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* {just wanted to say hi} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a summer,' Katherine thinks as she walks down the long stairway. Just after she passes it the door to level two opens. Greg shouts, "hey, Rhea, wait up!"

"Hi, what have you been up to?" she askes him.

"I've been trying to clean up the girls bunkhouse... with no luck."

"Why? The permanent staff messed it and it is their job to clean it up."

"Well, they haven't gotten around to it yet..."

"And?"

"And the workers I hired are supposed to show up this afternoon," he said sheepishly. "And they are all female, as predicted?"

"Yes, Mina, Lita and Amiee."

"No, not Mina Aino, Lita Kino and Amiee Mizuno?"

"Yes."

"Greg, when I said to hire the Sailor Scouts I wasn't serious."

"But you were when you said to hire someone I got along with, and I just happened to be friends with Amiee. And well Amiee and Serena told me Lita was a great cook. Besides I don't even know the other girl."

"Mina Aino, she just happens to be Venus."

"I moved away long before Venus showed up, I didn't meet her."

"That's all right, I guess there's no stopping it now."

"The great battle for the Earth?"

"Yes," Katherine sighed. "My mother has been gathering my sisters. The outers have made reservations at the point of the garnet rod and the inners all work here for the summer. All we need now is Logan and the Generals, I suspect Endymion's already nearby."

"Don't worry it could just be a coincidence. Not all the inner scouts work here. We're missing Moon and Mars, and we don't have the princess from a time yet to come, either."

"When you've lived as long as I have, Greg, you'll learn there is no such thing as coincidence. Pluto, is bringing my niece Reenie from Crystal Tokyo soon." The two companions were now reaching the first floor.

"But Rhea, Moon and Mars are still out of the picture."

"Rhea, I'm here, we FINALLY made it!" a new voice called.

"Serena, don't scream it!" another voice chided.

"My sister Serena and her friend Raye..." Katherine said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now this is the bus we take to the ranch," Amiee stated.

"Kay," Mina laughed, not really caring if they took the right bus or not. After all what's one more adventure to Sailor V? "We know you wouldn't get us lost, Ames," Lita sighed, she was very excited about her new job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's down there, Rhea, I'll be tending the horses," Greg said before him and Katherine left the stairs.

"Rhea!" Serena yelled running over to give her a hug.

"Hi, Serena," Katherine said.

"Raye." Raye gave a half-hearted smile. Darien nodded. [Somebody is not pleased...Not pleased at all!] {since when are either of those two pleased?}

"Greg, is that you?" Serena asked.

"Mhmm," he replied as he quickly left for the stables.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Serena said concerned. Raye gave Darien an accusing look.

"Uhh... Greg and I didn't exactly hit it off," Darien understated, with a wink at Katherine.

"Well, I guess I have time to take the two of you up to your rooms. Darien do you think you could help Gretta with dinner, her assistant won't be getting in 'till late? Just offer to stir or somethin'."

"Yeah, sure." He headed off to the kitchen.

Katherine took the girls to the stairs. She carried Luna's basket and one of Raye's suitcases. "Kay you girls are on the 3rd floor. Greg is the only one on the second floor for now, when we have some extra time we have to clean out one for Darien. He's in my brother's room for now, we're on the 4th floor." They walked south-east to the room Raye would have. "Kay, this place used to be a castle so everything's a little oldfashioned on some levels, this one included." She took them into Raye's room. *points north* "That door leads to Serena's room, it locks from both sides. They continue down a small hallway Raye was seemingly the only one to notice the sigal of Mars etched into her door. *Katherine points north again* "That's the bedroom, we're in the sitting room and *points west* that's the bathroom." Leaving Raye to unpack, Katherine took her foster sister through Raye's room to Serena's. "This is the bedroom," Katherine said as they walked through it. "The sitting room and the bath is through there. You and Raye are to meet me at the stables after breakfast tomorrow." And with that said Katherine left. Katherine then decided that she would go for a walk into the woods to begin preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kalindra was not the type to give up easily, she had spent her two week ~retreat~ planning and consulting her map of existance. The map of existance was given to a noble family of Earth during the Silver Millenium, so they could advise the King and Queen. It had the power to see into the imidiate future of a decision. Kalindra learned of the fact that the present Serenity's future daughter would be coming to the site of the old Earth palace for training in the arts of the Earth. She decided to attack Serenity through her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melenda of course spent her time reasearching, the last thousand years, old legends, the Sailor Scouts, Mercury in particular. Known only to Melenda was the fact that Sailor Mercury was a relative of hers. When they were fighting the Sailor Scouts Melenda had noticed Mercury's hair. It was blue like her own. Now if they had say both been... blondes it wouldn't have mattered, but blue hair was a rarity indeed. So of course Melenda used a fight as an excuse to get a tissue sample, and well things happened from there. Melenda was no longer indifferent about the fight with those of the Moon Kingdom, she was outright against it. They were fighting kinfolk. Her only problem now was how to tell Kalindra. She knew Ariono would back her up, he hated this fight period.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ariono spent his ~vacation~ trying to figure out how to obey his sister and now leader without hurting anyone... especially Katherine. He remembered how the used to play together as children, how she would back him up when Jedite tried to pick on him. He remembered the little things like her smile that was almost constantly with her, like her brother and gaurdian. The way she'd hug the people she cared for. Her eyes, especially her eyes. The midnight blue centres and the outer ring that changed with her mood or weather. Grey for sad, green when she was about to get into some trouble, brown when everything was just ~ok~, the purple they'd go when she was having fun. The weak pinky-red they'd turn when she was hurt, transformed or losing energy. The cold blue her eyes would completely turn when she'd act like the princess she was or when she was about to give someone that icy stare. The look in them as she was dying, still REFUSING to give up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine found her special tree in the woods, her thinking tree. It would open its branches just for her to sit in, safe and aloft. She sat down and called to the Earth to make her powerful enough to protect it. She called on Kami, Mother Earth and Father Time to give her the strength to see this battle won. They all heard her prayers... but Kami sent her a reply. Katherine was still sitting in her tree, trying to make some sense out of the recent happenings in her life, when a man appeared. His skin was deep green, with pink patches on his arms. He had no hair, but two anteni, his ears were pointed and he had vampire-like teeth. He was dressed in a fighting uniform of some sort. "Katherine Rhea?" the man questioned.

"Yes," she answered, not at all surprized to see him.

"I have a message for you from Kami."

"Go on then."

"He says, he knows you have the strength to save your princess. And you are not to tell her of the importance of the battle to come. Most of all you are not to tell any of them of yourself, they must figure it out on their own, without any help from you. He also says good luck, the future depends on all of you," the man continued floating in the air infront of her.

"Thank you and thank Kami. We will meet again..." she premonitioned. This comment startled the green man, who has always been as unsurprizable as granite. It was enough to break his hold on this dimension, sending him back to his own, where it was, in his mind, that REAL wariors protected the Earth, not little girls in sailor suits. He had no idea how wrong he was. If one dimension loses the great battle between good and evil, the others are ALL weakened. One old man, often going by the name of Kami watches them all, from his lookout above the tiny island country of Japan. He misses little and what he misses, his minions, the Lunars report.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Sorry for all of you who don't get that last part. The green man was Picolo from DBZ, I've been whatching it a lot lately, so I can learn how to do a fighting scene ('cause there's probably no way even I could talk Tembo into writing them for me) they have had one playing out on that show for WEEKS, but I still don't think I could write a half decent one. Any how Picolo's my fave character from that show and I thought he'd give the DBZ lovers a laugh.(I have a thing for anime guys who go from evil to good to evil at the drop of a hat ( ie. DBZ's Picolo, Sailor Moon's Darien, Ronin Warriors' Anubis.........)And then there's my obsession with capes......} [And I don't know why you would want me to write the fighting scenes...I write worth crap!]{i'm not listening!!!!!!!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Father Time watched the exchange, he presided over this dimension of Earth only. He proudly watched his little girl converse with the messanger, and prepare herself for the great battle. He then decided to look to his other children, he missed them, them and his wife. His oldest daughter was at a computer, he frowned. She hated nature and almost everything he and his wife had brought her up to love and protect. Having few natural powers she was building an exosuit for the battle. And he was proud. His next daughter, the one he'd been watching earlier, was hurring home to the castle he'd built for his family when he'd married his true luv. Great battle, maybe even doom pending and she was still going to get some work done. And he was proud. His daughter that looked like a small copy of his wife. Only 15, was speaking to the forrest and its inhabitants, learning how they fought their battles. And he was proud. His youngest daughters, only 14. Much too young -he thought- for this. One slightly elder, never acting it, was working on an old army jeep that could pass, at times, for a tank, making sure all the weaponry was intact. The other slightly younger, their small teather to reality, was sharpening one of her swords, her other as well as her twin's sword and daggar were in a pile, awaiting their turns. And he was proud.

His only son he looked to next, he smiled sadly. The boy didn't know who he was, had no memories of their family. Yet he had found his way back, he was at their home, asleep in his bed. The boy stirred, then woke as if he knew he were being watched. Father Time was proud. "Darling upon what are you looking, so intently?" a woman asked.

He turned to see his angel, her curly pink hair and sparkleing green eyes. "The children, my love, they never cease to amaze me. The girls all prepare for their battle and our son has returned home, he may soon discover the truth. What have you been up to?" he asked, knowing full well that his wife was ALWAYS up to something. {like BoB} [Ack! Evil BoB! Tee hee!]{here comes the bricks again!}

"I've been gathering our chicks, Chronos darling. They will soon be together, returned to the nest."

"You are wise, my luv and they are strong, but are they strong enough. We can no longer fight for them," Chronos wondered.

"They are strong, the children of the Moon, the generals and the other Sailor Senshi, got the the nest also, along with the others who will help and join them for the battle," the Queen of the Earth said surely.

"Gaia, luv, maybe we should have spoken with Serenity about this."

"She already knows she is preparing her side as we prepare ours, though in a different manner. A few more visits to the children and we shall be ready to revive the generals."

"So soon my luv?"

"No, so late...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{hey all long enough for yas ..... I hope sooo!!!!! I'm at Terra_ and both of us are at , drop us a line!} QUOTE OF THE FIC "Absurdidty: a statement of beleif manifsestly inconsistant with one's own opinion" AMBROSE BIERCE {He has the same beleifs as me!} [Oh yeah!? Well "One day I will die. But I'm gonna have one helluva big party of a life before I do!" Tembo's quote she just made up three seconds ago. Byee, Tembo.] {And your imortality comes in where?}


	20. The Sign of Mercury

Title: The Sign of Mercury  
Part: 20

Series: Family Ties

byTerra DeeEarth

Editor: Tembo Foulds

Typed:November 21, 1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

Editor: Tembo Foulds

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {Sailor Moon is Naoko's ... but we helped!}The disclaimer offer still stands!This part of my fic is for all my friends, on and offline and both.

Special Thanks: ~you, thanks for being here!

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is somthing happening

~......~ this is somthing emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um hi, We're looking for.... We've met, right?" Mina asked. {Some blondes have very short memories....like Tembo!}

"Yes, I'm Rhea, Serena's sister," Katherine answered.

"Oh yeah, we were at her sleepover, remember Lita and Mina.

"Where did Amiee go?"

"I'm right here," Amiee piped up, a white cat on her shoulder.

He was not pleased to have been forgotten. "Come on it's late I'll show you to your rooms. You can meet everyone in the morning." 'Well at least now I don't have to feel guilty about putting them on the floor of the inner scouts.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien awoke with the distinct feeling someone was watching him. 'Now I'll never be able to get some sleep. I was hoping to feel good enough tomorrow morning to confront Greg. It's funny but I don't even remember much about what I did when I was taken by the negaverse, I wonder what I did to the guy, exactly, I probably don't even want to know. But why am-was I being watched and by whom?'

Darien decides to go down to the kitchen and get a snack. He was on his way from the kitchen to the stairs, with all good intentions of going back to bed, when the thought struck him. 'I feel like I've been here before... That's silly because the stairs don't go up high enough to reach the attic. The stairs I see are much narrower than these.' He leaned against the inner wall of the staircase and fell to the floor of another stairway... a narrower stairway.

'Where am I?' he asked himself.

'In the inner staircase, my aren't we stupid in this lifetime,'

he heard himself, possibly his Endymion self or the person he was before the accident, answer back.

'Not the double voice again... I hate when this happens..'

The cranky, oddly older- but the same age voice said,'Kami! If you can't get it together in your own home you'll never figure out who we are.'

'Why don't you just tell me?' Darien asked the voice in his head.

'Now that would be concidered cheating. You lost our memories in that crash for a reason.'

'And that reason would be????'

'Ah-a-a sorry can't tell. And just for that I'm going to make you find our way out of here without my help.'

'Wait, wait!' And just like that part of him that knew his past, the part that remembered this place, had sealed itself away from him again.

'Well looks like the only way out is up.' So he walked up the stairs until he came to a door.

The door had symbols etched into a metal plate mounted onto the door. Darien knew some of the symbols, he recognized the scattered planetary symbols for Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto, but the rest of the symbols were in a language he had never even come across in his studies.

'Royal quarters... of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto... a-and oth...er goast.. no other guest chambers. Strange I don't recognize the language, but can read it... barely. I should be up to about the second floor... Greg's floor, so this must be an older staircase. Rhea's legend could have been true, this could have been an old castle. Wait a second, ~Royal quarters of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto.~ That would make this place as old as... at least from.... the Silver Millennium. And ~Royal quarters~ would mean that this is where... Prince Endymion.... I once lived.'

'Somebody FINALLY got a clue.' He pushed the other voice back into its ensealment, not wanting to try and pry anymore information from it at the moment. He'd just learned something on his own and felt like he could find out more, hell he felt like he could rule the world on a whim!{like me and Tembo} He felt compelled to climb the rest of the stairs. Knowing that they would NOT end at the fourth floor.

It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He continued to climb the stairs, stopping when he reached the next door. '~Royal quarters of Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter~' he read, it was written in that ancient writing of the door before it. 'But how.... Serena and Raye are on this floor... could it be a coincidence? Probably as much of a coincidence as the two of them coming here together. I think it's time to have a long talk to Luna about this place.' Darien considered going through the door to talk to Serena and Luna, but he figured that they would already be asleep. {showing how WELL he really knew his girlfriend!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Katherine had shown Lita, Mina and Amiee to their rooms, she had decided to go to bed, they knew how to find the stables and that they were to go there after breakfast. Katherine had just walked through the door to her room when a flash of pink entered it also. Katherine fell to her knees, head bent down, awaiting the order to speak, move or something.

"Rise, my daughter," a voice said. Katherine rose, locked the door and turned to address the one once known as Mother Earth.

"I haven't found him yet," Katherine said.

"I know, but searching for Endymion is no longer your concern. He will find you now that the battle is approaching."

"I only hired Serena and then Raye, but only because Serena asked."

"I know, daughter. The Moon children do not know of the coming battle...yet."

"That I'm aware of." Katherine stated.

"Katherine," Mother Earth warned.

"Sorry, Mother. Zan called me asking where everyone was, and when I returned here at Pluto's request, Lucie called to say she'd be dropping by at yours."

"Yes, I've spoken to all of you but the twins, but they'd have come anyway, Destiny-Rae can smell trouble and Fate-Rose has to be at the site of it."{Teehee hee}

"Dari- Endymion?"

"Yes, although he needs me to return a few more times before he'll understand completely."

*Katherine nods*

"Be careful and if Queen Serenity appears, treat her with the respect she deserves."

"The same as always,"she smiled.

Mother Earth frowned, "that is what I'm afraid of."

"I do know something about tact."

"You child, I'm afraid grew up to too fast. You all did. Until later."

"'Till later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now everyone knows Mina is NOT the type to go to bed early, so she began poking about the room she was given, finding all sorts of treasures hidden there for MANY years. 'Why do all these things seen so familiar. They've probably been hidden here for years and years.'

She didn't know that a Venusian princess had hidden them there a millenia ago while visiting the Earthen royal family long before the war that destroyed all the empires began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lita when shown her room DID notice the symbol on her door the sigil of Jupiter, unfortunately, that sigil looks like the numeral ~4~ and she did not think any thing of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiee being the last to be shown her room also noticed the ~4~ on Lita's room door, but she was a bit more surprised when instead of having a ~3~ or ~5~ on her own there was the sigil of Mercury. She began to unpack so she could go speak to the others while giving Katherine time to get off the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raye had returned to her room to contemplate the question of ~Katherine~. She gave Raye strange vibes, but Serena trusted her. 'Wait,' she thought. 'Serena trusted everyone! I wish I could do a fire reading.'[And who would trust Serena's judgment anyways? Teehee hee! Just kidding Serena fans! i like her too! NO! Not THAT way!...Perverts...]{does your foot taste THAT good?}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena, well she wondered how she and Darien ended up working in the same place without knowing, so she did what she usually did when something was to complicated for her to figure out. She said, "I wish Amiee was here."

"Serena what's the problem?" Luna asked. Serena explained.

"Well," Luna began, "it could be a coincidence, or just fate. The choice is yours, until something proves otherwise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'This place really needs an elevator,' Darien thought.

'Even with your history of getting stuck or nearly killed in them?' His other mind voice asked.

'Beats all these stairs, why are you out here already? You usually don't show up this often.'

'Because I'm getting stronger, soon I'll be too strong and won't be able to show up until we are one again. The other forces want me out of the picture so as to give you to many clues, now that you seen to be regaining your memory.'

'Us one?... Other forces?'

'When you become what you always were meant to be, you and I will become one, the way we were in the Silver Millennium and before the accident. The other forces are those who think we should remain completely separate until we are one. When you need my help, until then. I must leave......'

Darien continued up the stairs, stopping at the next door. 'roy-al.. something... famil-y.. le-val. Royal ______ family leval. If my other suspicions are right that siglil must be the Earth's planetary symbol. A quartered circle... how fitting.' he then noticed that the stairs continued, curious about where they went. He followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Oh I'm bored, there is nothing else to do in this room!' Mina thought.

'I wonder where this door leads?'she thought when she discovered that there was more than one way out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Lita asked.

"It's me, Amiee."

"Hey, Ames what's up?" Lita asked letting Amiee in.

"Well I know it's late but well... I'm worried."

"About Serena, don't worry Raye'll take care of her."

"No, not about Serena. Us. On the door to my room, there's the sign of Mercury. Could someone know?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Well that's it for now! I'm very hyper!!!! well you can catch me at Terra_ or (preferably, because the hotmail staff is threatening to delete my stuff if I don't clear out some KB's)

I have a little tooo much genki at the moment.... uh that's energy for those of you who don't live in the anime world more than you live in this one. Luv yas bubyeee}

QUOTE OF THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I know not with what weapons world war III will be fought, but world war IV will be fought with sticks and stones."

ALBERT EINSTEIN

[Well sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me! :P

Ha ha ha! Man I gotta get my tank and rule the world...or get a b-friend whatever comes first. He he! Preferably...None of your business! :P He doesn't like me anyways so it doesn't matter. Gotta go,

TEMBO!]

{wrong again!}


	21. Strange Animals

Title: Strange Animals

Part: 21

Series: Family Ties

by Terra DeeEarth

Editor: Tembo Foulds

Typed:December 2, 1999

{well that's when I started it any way}

Rated PG

For Tembo's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: {Sailor Moon is Naoko's ... but we helped!} The disclaimer offer still stands!

This part of my fic is for Ryan, because of his early birthday present to me.

Special Thanks:

~Kristi, she wrote me and that's all the payment this author needs.

~you, thanks for being here!

'......' is thinking

"......" is talking {duh}

{......} these are my comments

[......] are Tembo's comments

*......* this is something happening

~......~ this is something emphasized (caps will be used for volume)

~*~...~*~ time or scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another door, a level he hadn't heard anything about."~The gr-ate... Earth... li-brair-ee.. and ... buh-awl-roo-m.~ This is a leval I have to check out...'

He walked out of the stairwell, not surprised to find out that there was no outer staircase this high up. There were two doors one to his left and one to his right and a tree at the end of the hall.'Strange if this level is hidden and rarely used, how can the tree be in perfect condition. This is probably one of the restricted levels that the summer staff's keys won't open. I think I'll try to get in anyway, I just have to check this out.'

'Well Darien,' he asked himself, 'left or right?'

Then out of nowhere he saw them, they appeared from nowhere... {think the scene in Anastasia where her family comes out of the portrait and dances. The song once upon a December rules!} children in the hallway. A little

girl and a little boy.

"Which way Dare?" the little girl asked. Darien took in her features, she was shorter than the boy with dark hair in a boyish cut.

'Not them again... are they ghosts? Why do I remember them?...'

"I don't know," the boy answered. Darien them noticed that the two children looked almost exactly alike... they could be twins....they looked like he did when he was younger...

"Well spin for it," the girl ordered.

"But Rin, we're not even 'posted to be up here."

The girl, Rin made a puppy face. "Okay Rin, you win, but if 'Clipse catches us, you get to 'splain it."

"Fine." The girl smiled.

Darien watched as the little boy closed his eyes, reached his arm out full length, pointed straight out with a finger and began to spin. When he stopped and opened his eyes he was pointing to Darien's left, then the

children dissappeared.

'Well, then I suppose I'll go left.'

Darien placed his hand on the door knob expecting it to shake just a little each way, but to his surprise, his hand touched the knob and gave a quick twist to the right and the door opened. He was in a large room. It was mostly empty. There was a long table spanning almost the entire west wall of the room. On the south wall was a

smallish stage area. The north wall was empty. Finally the east wall had two small rooms, which he recognized as a ladies and mens rooms. Between them was a raised area with two regal looking chairs on it.

Suddenly the angel he'd seen before was sitting on the one chair holding hands with a man in the next chair. She looked at the man lovingly and with a blink of Darien's eyes they were gone.

'I need to have a serious talk with Luna. Who are all these people?...Could I talk to Rhea?'

There was a door by the ladies' room, so Darien went through it not expecting it to be locked, it wasn't.

He was in another hallway. There was another perfectly kept tree and another door straight across from him, he went into a room behind it.

Darien was in a librairy he walked around a bit. There were more washrooms, a desk, a table, a few chairs and a lot of bookshelves.

'Maybe I'll try the next level.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock on Serena's door. "Raye?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I share a room with anyone!"

"Calm down, and tell me what's wrong?" Serena asked her friend.

"Did you notice the marking on my door when Katherine assigned me the room?" Raye questioned impatiently.

"No. Why?"

"Come on," Raye ordered.

"Rayyyyeeeee, whyyyyy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I wonder what's on this level?" Darien thought. Looking around he found the plaque sitting on the floor, he picked it up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A girl in a pink flowing gown, saw the small plate thing fall to the floor. "Damn, I don't have time to fix it now!" She then sat the plaque down to where he had picked it up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'~Thr-own rooo-m and wor-king le-val.~ Hmmm, mayb I'll be able to find out more about the Silver Millennium.'

Darien walked through the doors. 'Damn sword,' he thought as it hit on the door frame. 'I'm never gonna get the hang of going through doors with this on...'

Suddenly the thought came to him, 'what the hell happened? I'm in Prince Endymion armor.'

There was a set of double doors infront of him so he decided to check out what was behind them first. He'd given up on asking why he'd transformed,after a moment of concentration he'd found that the biggest danger to

Serena, at the moment was one of Raye's lectures, she could handle that by herself.

'Might as well stay in the armour, it might come in handy.'

Fruitlessly he searched the North end of the floor, a thrown room, conference room, a set of washrooms.

The next room he happened upon was a room that was scarily familiar... the school room...

'I remember this room.. Just inside the door to the right is a closet,beside it the teacher's desk, further a chalkboard. The back wall as well as the wall left of the door is covered with bookshelves. The students

shared desks, there were seven of them... only five were used.'

He then walked into the room. As he passed the first desk he thought,'this one and the one to it's left were never used, almost never.

He walked farther up the row. 'Two little girls used to sit here, but I can't place their faces... face???' Up one more desk. 'The mean girl used to sit here and to her right the bouncy one.' Still there were no names or

faces to attach to personalities, he couldn't even remember anything else about them.

Darien them walked down the last row of desks, 'my best friends and protectors used to sit here and in the back... Mal... and Jed.. and ... damn I can't remember the names of the other two.'

His eyes came to rest on the middle desk, particularly the side closest to the window. 'That was where I sat, beside my older sister... I had an older sister.'

A single tear rolled down his cheak as he thought of the sister he'd lost... a millennium ago... and anew today.

The angel appeared and he felt himself falling into her loving arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Raye hollered at the person poking about in her room.

"What?" a surprised blonde asked.

"Sorry, Raye here tends to overreact a bit-" Serena apologized, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with the other workers.

"Overreact, SERENA! She's going through my stuff!" Raye yelled.

The blonde started laughing. Luna was watching from the doorway, wondered what was so funny.

A white cat walked in from the blonde girl's room and asked, "Mina, what on Earth could you be laughing hysterically at, at MIDNIGHT?!"

Luna, Raye and Serena in unison, "Artimis??!!"

*the cat nods*

"And Mina the Great!" the blonde adds. "Since when do you two work here?"

"Since sombody had to babysit Serena," Raye answered.

"Everyone back to bed," Luna ordered.

"But..." Raye began.

"Bed! We'll have time to discuss this in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eventually everyone managed to get to their beds for some much needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~

Katherine and Greg being used to life on the ranch, got up at five in the morning, {yes, Tembo I invented 5AM}[What the HELL! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NO! The morning burns!!!!!!!] and were out doing chores by six.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lita being assistant cook had to get up at six so she'd be ready to help with breakfast at 6:30. [And what the hell is a 6:30????]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amiee go up early for the 7 o'clock breakfast, toting along a textbook when she went down to the dining room. [7:00 now what is this some parallel universe??????]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Amiee and Lita had finished with breakfast they went out to the stables as they were told. "Amiee, do you know where Mina was this morning?" Lita asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's still in bed. I got up early to study, and you had to help in the kitchen, maybe she already got her assignment."

"Well, I hope she shows up soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Artimis we're late! I'm not gonna have time to savor Lita's breakfast!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye got up, and realizing she was late, rushed into Serena's room to make sure Serena was up. She wasn't.

"Serena get up! You're going to make us late," Raye yelled.

"mmm...just 5 more minites..." Serena mumbled.

"Serena... if you don't get up soon we'll have to miss breakfast!" Raye threatened.

Like a blot Serena was out of bed, dressed and headed down the hall. Raye soon followed.

Luna had gone to exploare the ranch earlier that morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien awoke to find himself in the room that Katherine had given to him, although that was not the place he'd been when he'd fallen asleep.

'Mmm where am I ? Last thing I remember was the school room and then the angel and the darkness, arms that held me not quite like Serena's.... The room Rhea put me in .. her brother's room.. once mine long ago.. How? Oh

well I'll ask Luna sometime today... Oh Kami I'm gonna be late'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, congrats on getting here on time...most of you," Katherine said as Serena, Raye and Darien arrived in front of the stables, where herself, Mina, Amiee, Lita and unannounced to anyone Eclipse, Luna and Artimis were

waiting.

"I got lost in the house last night, Rhea, sorry," Darien explained

"Sorry, I slept in," Serena said, looking at the ground.

"I had one hell of a time getting Serena out of bed this morning," Raye stated as she turned toward her coworkers. She froze. "What are you two doing here?" *directed at Amiee and Lita*

"We're all here?" Serena asked worried.

"Did I forget to mention that last night?" Mina asked.

"You knew they were here?" Lita and Amiee asked in unison. Eclipse laid down to take a nap.

"It was late when I found out?" Mina swore to Amiee and Lita. Artimis sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you tell us last night?"Raye demanded. Luna sighed.

"I would have but-" Mina stopped short.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Darien had had enough for one morning and yelled, "Hey, people listen up!"

Everyone quieted down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's ma boy!" Chronus hooted in another dimension.

"What was that dear?" Gaia questioned.

"Nothin' luv."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in this dimension Darien motioned for Katherine to continue. Katherine sighed, her niece had arrived last night, upset about being here and told Katherine that she wasn't going to leave the nursery unless it was

to go home.

"Okay, well for starters, almost each of the staff members have a horse in their charge, as well as their other assigned duties. Every member of the summer staff will also be assigned one. Today we'll get that done and later Serena and I will be giving riding lessons to whoever of you needs them. In a minute Greg, your foreman, will be bringing out your horses, so when I call on you please tell me I can ride or not. Amiee."

"No, I've never even seen a horse in person."

"Okay, Raye."

"No, but I get along with most animals."

Serena giggled and Raye glared at her. "That will be helpful. Lita?"

"Horses are my favorite animal, I've taken a few lessons."

"Good you'll be able to help the others. Mina?"

"I can do anything."

"Ever rode before?"

"When I was little, but someone always held a rope."

"Maybe you'll be a natural like Serena. Umm and that leaves you Darien."

"I'm with Amiee."

"Kay, well when you've been brought your horse lead it to the exercise arena using the lead rope, and Jake will give you a saddle and show most of you how to put it on," Katherine told them.

At this time Greg appeared out of the stable with a pure white mare, whose coat sparkled in the sunlight.

"This is Moondance, Serena she'll be yours for the summer," Katherine said.

Greg handed Serna the lead rope and went back into the stable. Serena took Moondance to the exercise arena.

Greg returned with another mare, this one had white coat with blue-grey spots and a white mane and tail.

"Amiee this is Bubbles." At the sound of her name Bubbles perked up her head and looked around. [He he ever cute!]{*sweatdrops*}

Katherine continued, "she's the best with word commands so you don't need to be and expert rider."

The next horse Greg brought out was a graceful mare beige in color with gold mane and tail.

Katherine said," ummm Mina, I guess, this is Cresent."

"Cool," Mina replied, taking the rope frome Greg.

Suddenly a voice yelling, "come back here!" was heard and then a horse came galloping into veiw. Katherine went to check on Greg, while Darien and Lita backed away from the rearing gelding.

"Greg are you allright?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, he got loose when I was trying to get Peg."

"Come on we'd better go catch him before he breaks something."

"Or someone."

The walked out of the building to see Raye petting the copper gelding's black mane. "Can he be mine?" she asked.

"You really want the horse from hell?" Katherine asked Raye.

"What's his real name?"

"Fireball." [Kick a** horse! Right on! COOOOOOOOL! FIREBALL! The horse from hell! (I like it)]

"I think we'll get along great," Raye said leading Fireball to the exercise arena.

"Forget about Peg, save her for my niece when she decides to grace us with her presence," Katherine instructed Greg.

Greg nodded and went to retrieve a horse for Lita noticing Darien's apprehension. He returned with one of the biggest horses to be found, a Clydsdale,gelded, his colouring brown with black socks, mane and tail.

"Lita," Katherine said," this here's Thunderbolt, don't worry he's a gentle giant, who just happens never to miss a meal." Katherine patted his midsection.

Lita giggled and led him to the arena.

"Rhea, I probably should have put it on my application,, but I'm terrified of horses," Darien said.

"That's okay, I think you'll get on great with the horse Greg's got picked out for you," Katherine smiled.

"Yes, but even Bubbles sent shivers up my spine."

"It's okay, Serena, Greg and me will all be there, nothings gonna happen," she assured him with a hand on his shoulder.

Greg then walked out of the stables with a beautiful black gelding whose mane and tail were white, as well as a blaze over his eyes. He quickly handed the rope to Katherine and left to saddle Soothsayer and Troublemaker.

"He's beutiful," Darien said in awe.

"Isn't he, his name's Heidi."

"Rhea, Heidi is a girl's name."

"I know blame my brother. His whole name is ~Hiding Eyes~ 'cause my bother thought his white blaze looked like a mask."

They began to walk toward ring.

"Where's your horse Rhea?" Darien asked.

"Greg said he'd saddle him and bring him up so I could walk with you."

"That is an amazing coincidense," Darien suggested.

"No really, there really isn't such a thing as ~coincidense~."

"I don't follow."

"Karma! This ranch attracts a certain type of people, the house

especially. Not many can acctually stay, as in live in it... without being

... disturbed.. disturbed enough to leave."

"Why?"

"Well, Raye could probly explain it better than I could."

Darien thought, 'she knows more than she's letting on,' and then looks at her strangely.

She laughed," take it easy Dare, that's just about how little I know about the actual explanation."

"Could you at least try?"

"Well, many of the people who have been driven out claimed to have been thrown out ... by people who've been dead for a really long time."

"You mean ghosts? There's no such thing." 'She can't know.'

"That's what they say... I don't beleive the house is haunted either."

*giggles*

Darien and Katherine look to each other. "Why do I get the feeling that is NOT good news," Katherine stated.

"I agree with that feeling.." Darien replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{I think that's all for this chapter! I'm at Terra_ and Come see me and Tembo's site at: .com/rivendell/angels/665 and tell us what you think of it!}

QUOTE OF THE FIC!!!!!!

"Do not follow where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path

and leave a trail."

UNKNOWN

[And I the almighty Tembo who is now a happy happy person because she has a

crush, is back and editing while chating on ICQ with Terra. *Breahte*

Woah! I need to settle down! Everyone should come see me and Terra's site!

What do you mean why????? Because I said that's why! Ha ha ha ha ha ha

ha ha! You should listen to me you know I'm gonna rule the world

someday......When I get my tank!! Well gotta go anyways e-mail me at

Tembo_ BYE!]

{I appolagize for the delay!}


	22. A Small Fire in Raye's Room

Poster's note: I am cutting out the opening and closing comments however it would take too long to do that for all the interal comments.

Title: A Small Fire in Raye's Room

Part: 22

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

right where we left off last time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Mina, you have to admit she's almost comical, the way she's ~posing~!" Serena laughed.

"Look at Moondance over there in the corner hiding from Fireball," Mina shot back.

"Yeah Serena, like horse, like rider,"Raye added.

"No fair," Serena whined.

"Look at Thunder bolt over there," Amiee pointed.

"Oh no he's chasing that little kid!" Lita cried.

"No wait, look at Bubbles," Raye said.

The girls watched as Bubbles reared and nayed. All the others took notice too... but it didn't last. Bubbles was soon standing back as the others resumed their play. Thunderbolt stamping his hooves at the boy on the other side of the fence. Fireball chasing and terrorizing Moondance, and Cresant primping and posing. {Mwhuhahahah! Go FIREBALL!]

Darien, Heidi and Katherine were standing at the gate. "They're as bad as the girls," Darien commented as Heidi shook his head snorting.

"Yeah, they are," Katherine smiled.

"No, I think they're worse."

"Hi Greg. Ready to teach everyone to ride?" Katherine asked taking the reins of her tall white with black spots gelding, Troublemaker.

"Maybe we should take turns giving them lessons on Heidi, Soothsayer and Bubbles," Greg suggested, staying as far away from Darien as possible.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because all the horses, but Heidi, Soothsayer and Bubbles have been known to joke around with each other during lessons, and that tends to unnerve the new riders and turn them off horses," Greg replied quietly.

"Oh," Darien said, noticing Greg's unease at even being near him.

"I don't know," Katherine said, perfectly at ease in the presence of the warring males. "I think the horses are perfectly suited to their riders."

"Hi Rhea, I helped get everyone saddled," Serena said cheerfully.

"Okay them let's begin," she then gave a shrill whistle.

The horses upon hearing the whistle, came to stand around Katherine and Serena in the middle of the arena.

"Everyone, take their reins. Amiee you're with Greg, Serena take Darien. Lita you should get out of everyone's path and experiment with Thunderbolt. Mina, I'll give you a quick lesson. That leaves you Raye, watch some of the techniques the rest of us use, unfortunately only Fireball can teach you how to ride Fireball."

After awhile everyone was riding on their own, with Katherine, Greg and Serena giving them pointers along the way. Everyone was confident on the horse they had, well everyone but Darien.

"Boy!"

Darien looked around, everyone was at the other side of the arena."Boy, I'm over here."

"Uh, hello," Darien said.

"Bring yer horse over this way."

An old man was calling him from the north end of the arena, no one else was around so he figured he'd better go over there.

Unfortunately Heidi was a real prick, and gave anyone who he didn't consider ~worthy~ a hard time, unless Katherine was in the immediate vicinity. The old man notice that Darien was having a hard time with the obnoxious horse and called out, "stop that you stubborn fool, come here and behave."

"Wha-?" Darien began as his horse suddenly turned to go toward the fence.

"I was talkin' to yer horse. Heidi here can be a real jack ass 'till ya learn how to git on with him. I noticed that yer havin' some trouble with him, I comed to give ya a hand."

"Thank you very much sir but-" Darien started as he was cut off again.

"No buts, I'm Jake. If you don't learn to control that there horse. Young Katherine could be hurt."

"Rhea? I don't see how sir."

"A polite one aren't ya. Young Katherine's been known to do some perdy stupid things to help a person she cares about. And don't you look at me like that young man, she must think yer perdy great if she lets you stay in her brother's room and take care of his horse."

"His horse sir?"

"Yes, that be the next in line's horse."

"Next in line, sir?"

"I'm Jake, not sir. Jake get it straight. And if somethin happens to Young Katherine, Time and Earth forbid, he'll get the ranch."

"Oh."

"What be you name boy?"

"Darien."

"Well, well, well. First off don't take none of Heidi's crap..." And they woked with the horses 'till noon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amiee was worried, her room had the symbol of Mercury on it, her horse's name was ~Mercury's Bubbles~ one of her attacks as Sailor Mercury. The other scouts and Luna and Artimis were here, it was time for an emergency scout meeting.

As she passed Raye in the hall she asked, "Raye do you remember the full name of your horse from the nameplate on his stall. "Mars' Fireball wh- oh"

*Amiee nodded*

"Emergency meeting?" Amiee asked.

"My room tonight pass it on."

They then went their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amiee passed Mina in the hall and said, "emergency meeting in Raye's room tonight pass it on."

Mina nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye passed Lita on her way to the stable. "Lita, emergency meetin in my room tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina passed Serena in the dining room. "Hi Serena, emergency scout meeting in Raye's room tonight."

"Kay!"

"Don't be late Serena, it must be extremely important for Raye and Amiee to call one HERE!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~that evening~*~

Darien was walking around looking for Luna. He saw Katherine down the hall.

"Hey, Rhea, have you seen any of the girls?"

"Uh, I overheard Mina tell Serena 'bout a meeting, you might want to try Raye's room."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's something not quite right about this place," Amiee told the other girls.

"What do you mean Ames?" Serena asked.

"Serena, she means somethin' freaky's goin' on here!" Mina exclaimed.

"Explain, please," Serena told them.

"Serena," Amiee wasn't upset with her yet. "This whole place spooks me. Our rooms have our planetary symbols on them, our horse's full names, Serena someone knows."

"Knows what?" Serena asked.

"Knows about the Sailor Scouts." Raye sighed.

"Sure *counts on her fingers* us, Darien, Greg-"

"Greg? What does Greg know about the Sailor Scouts?" Darien asked.

"Darien how did you get in here?"Raye asked.

"The door."

"The door was locked!" Lita cried.

"No, it wasn't."

"Darien that's impossible, each of us locked the door after we entered," Amiee said.

"Maybe the lock is broken," Serena suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Katherine, I really think you should talk to your niece about why she's here."

"Why 'Clipse, I think I should let her cool down before trying to explain time, space and family ties to the poor kid."

"She needs to know there is someone in this time who can sympathize with what she's been through."

"'Clipse how can you expect me to how the kid feels, my parents never even thought about sending me off to the past to be educated by an aunt I didn't know."

"But you've traveled to many times, granted you wanted to and you weren't allowed to by Pluto. You still know what it's like being in a strange time, around people who do things differently than you."

"Hello! Everyone does things differently than me."

"Katherine, if you don't stop being so stubborn I'm going to start using your full name."

"Not fair 'Clipse!" she cried.

"Excuse me you two, but you might want to stop yelling." Greg suggested as he entered the room.

Eclipse is startled. "No worries 'Clipse, Greg knew all about the Scouts without me telling him," Katherine explained.

"And how might that be?" Eclipse asked.

"I've had a few run-ins with the scouts before. I can sometimes see the future. When I came here, I knew that something big was going to happen. Although I never dreamed, Rhea would know about my ability to see the future," Greg detailed Katherine's explanation.

"Oh boy," Eclipse sighed.

"We don't need to worry anyhow," Katherine began.

"~No worries~ you're only talking to- no yelling at a dog in the living room of a house, where there are a very many people staying at the moment," Greg stated.

"Ah, Katherine I think he's right." Eclipse admitted.

"As I was saying. The scouts and Endymion could walk in at any moment, and they aren't supposed to know of you yet," Greg finished.

"Greg, 'Clipse, calm down. The only other staff members who'll enter the house after dark already know of ... matters. 'Sides Dare and the scouts are having an emergency scout meeting tonight."

"Katherine," Exlipse said through clenched teeth. "If they don't know about you, why did they tell you they were holding an emergency scout meeting?"

"They didn't tell me," she answered innocently.

"Then how did you find out?" Greg asked.

"I had just entered the kitchen, when Mina walked into the dining room and told Serena 'bout the meeting."

"You were eavesdropping?" Greg asked.

"Again," Eclipse muttered.

"I'll have you know that in some times listening in is considered a fine art," Katherine defended.

"Eavesdropping is very unladylike," Eclipse lectured.

"Which is all the more reason for me to do it," she said under her breath.

"Rhea, you may want to practice you ~fine art~ up there tonight, Raye seems like she wants to find some reason to barbecue you." Greg pointed out.

"Princess Raye's always been like that to Katherine. It's a long story about Princess Raye's first trip to Earth."

"But, anyway I can't HE'S *point to Eclipse* making me try and talk some sense into my extremely upset niece. Maybe you should go though, get to know Venus better, you've never spent any time with her, aside from this morning."

"And where might they be?" Greg questioned.

"You expect me to know?" Katherine smiled, her outer eyes a mischievous green.

"Princess Katherine-" Eclipse began.

"Raye's room!" she said, bringing her hands up palms out in a stop fashion. Greg and Eclipse laughed. Katherine scowled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock knock, rattle rattle*

"Does that prove it?" Lita asked.

"I'll go see who it is," Raye said.

"Uh, hi Raye, I was wondering if I could join you ladies for a little while?" Greg asked.

"Well, we're kinda busy-" Raye began.

"Come on in, Greg," Serena cried, jumping up to give him a hug.

"Serena!" Raye said.

"What? *Raye glared at her* Honestly, we haven't seen Greg in ages, and now we get to spend the whole summer with him! We have a lot of catching up to do, I mean he's barely met Darien and Mina."

"Serena," Amiee reminded. "We do have business to discuss."

"Well, in that case I can go..." Greg volunteered, obviously NOT comfortable being there.

"No, Greg stay. Come on guys, Greg knows about the scouts, I don't see any reason why he can't stay," Serena said.

"Excuse me but how does Greg know about the Sailor thing?" Darien asked.

Lita raises her hand to hide her mouth from Amiee," he's dating one same as you."

"Lita!" Amiee and Greg gasp.

"Yes?"

"But Amiee's much better at keeping secrets than Serena," Darien said.

Greg had realized that there was no way he could get out of there and went to sit behind Amiee... as far away from Darien as possible. "I was a rainbow crystal carrier and my power is seeing the future," Greg said quietly.

"Oh," Darien said. It was all he could say, he noticed how painful this was for the girls, especially Serena. He noticed Greg nod at him as if to say ~We'll talk about this later.~

Changing the subject, Greg asked, "Mina, you're Venus right?"

"Yes, how did you know that with the magic preventing people form seeing any resemblance?"

"You're the only one in the room I haven't actually met in uniform yet."

"Kay, well Amiee continue with what the meeting was about before the argument," Mina stated. {Mina on topic?}

"Alright, well,each of our rooms has our planetary symbol on it, even our assigned horses have an attachment to us."

"That could just be a coincidence, though," Lita suggested.

Darien heard in his head, 'Coincidence is an excuse for non-believers.' He said, "not all the horses."

"Unfortunately, yes," Greg commented.

"Explain please," Darien asked.

"MOONdance," Serena said.

"Jupiter's Thunderbolt," Lita smiled.

"Venus's Cresantbeam," Mina giggled.

"Mars's Fireball," Raye muttered.

Amiee went next,"Mercury's Bubbles, the four of ours *indicating herself, Mina, Lita and Raye* are also part of one of our attacks.

"What about Heidi?" Serena asked.

"It's short for ~Hiding Eyes~," Darien told her.

"He's a black horse, with white around his eyes like a certain superhero, Tuxedo Mask," Greg said with a smirk.

"Don't smirk Greg," Amiee said. "Soothsayer is synonymous with future teller."

"I know," he replied.

"This can easily be explained though." All eyes turned to Darien.

"Well, I was going to wait until I could speak with Luna, but seeing as though, she and Artimis are checking out the area and might not be back right away....I think this was the old Earth palace."

"What?" All the girls asked.

"Well, I've been getting these flashbacks, and I remember..." Darien stopped realizing that this was weird enough to talk about with the girls, and that he couldn't with Greg here.

"Go on, I know more about your past than you do," Greg stated.

"Well, I have a few memories of living here. Like having a tutor up on the sixth floor, with some other children that lived here... my sister." He found that he could go no further.

"That doesn't explain how we each got the rooms with our signs and colors or how we got the horses named after our attacks," Raye stated.

"Actually, it was my idea to have Lita, Mina and Ames stay on this floor," Greg admitted.

"Raye and I?" Serena asked.

Greg continued," Rhea wanted you nearby, her room is right above yours, and Raye did come with you."

"It is kinda weird, how we each got the right room," Mina said.

"Not really, Rhea is pretty good at sensing Karma, she put me in the room that was mine during the Silver Millennium," Darien said.

"He's right, and the horses do compliment your personalities," Greg added.

Five girls glared at him. "And I'll be leaving so that I can see the light of another day." He walked quickly to the door.

"That still doesn't explain the horses' names," Lita thought aloud.

"The horses given traditional names because they were born around the same time, to make a group. It has something to do with a prophecy. *Amiee and Raye give Darien an odd look* A ranch hand named Jake was telling me about

the horses when he was givin' me pointers on how to handle Heidi."

Serena yawned,"well that's basically all we had to discuss? *looks around for a disagreement* Bedtime."

"I still don't trust Katherine," Raye said.

"I wish you could do a fire reading," Amiee sighed.

"But she can!"Darien said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock knock*

"Go away!"

"Are you going to let me in?" Katherine asked.

"No," the little girl staying in the nursery yelled.

"If you don't unlock the door Reenie, I'm going to come in anyway."

"Go away!"

"I warned you," Katherine said looking around. She opened the door and walked in.

"How did you do that? I locked the door!" Reenie cried.

"The children of this land can open any door in it's castle," Katherine explained.

"I'm still not going to co-operate with you."

"You'll have to. Your parents sent you here for a reason."

"I won't."

"You will, you have no choice in the matter, neither do I. It is death if we don't." Reenie gave Katherine a cold stare.

"Personally, I really don't want the world to end because of this," Katherine continued.

"I've had enough, I want to go home... Moom Crystal Key, take me home to the future," Reenie yelled.

And nothing happened. Katherine smiled," do you remember who gave you that key, Reenie?"

"A very old woman, she said that her time for time adventures had passed, and as a member of her family, I could carry on the legacy of the Time Key. Puu was there, she said, Rhea it's time to say good-bye to time jumping, let your niece discover the secrets of the key alone as you did. Then Puu took the old woman home."

"Reenie, the woman was your aunt from you father's side of the family for starters."

"I'm not listening."

"Whatever, you have tomorrow to explore the ranch. The day after that training begins." Then Katherine left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is the room where the Princess of Mars stayed during her visits to Earth. In the end of the Silver Millennium that was still Raye," Darien explained.

"That's right, when Raye was on the Moon she had a fire made there too," Serena added.

"That's great but I don't see a fireplace in the room," Lita said.

"Maybe it's hidden, I found a lot of stuff hidden in my room," Mina suggested.

They searched the room. "You guys, I don't think we're going to find it. It's obviously hidden for a reason," Amiee said.

"You're probably right Ames," Lita and Mina resigned.

"It would have been damn helpful too," Raye commented.

"You guys we can't give up. One of us ~has~ to remember where it was and how to get it working," Serena stated, willing the other scouts to remember where it was placed. They didn't though.

Darien did. His eyes suddenly went out of focus, he saw only the darkness as it loomed up around him. His hand reached out, the scouts watched in wonder as he triggered the wall panel that caused a very bright light to appear throughout the room. When the light finally receded there was a huge fire in the middle of the room {like the Great Fire at the Temple} and Darien was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Darien!"Serena cried as she ran to him, pulling his upper section onto her lap as she knelt there. The other stared in awe. Amiee whiped out her computer {I am really too tired to explain subspace right now, e-mail me! Not you Tembo, you can phone.} [But........I like my e-mail toooo much!] and began to scan him for a sign of what was wrong.

Raye began checking the fire to make sure that the rest of the room would not catch fire. Mina helped Raye to make sure the room wouldn't go up in flames, while Lita gave Serean moral support by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh," groaned Darien from the floor.

"Darien?" Serena cried, trying to hug him.

"Serena, give him some room to breathe," Amiee commanded.

"Uh," he groaned again, his eyes fluttering as he reached up to place his hand on his head.

After a few moments he struggled to sit up. He looked around, and saw the fire. "I didn't think I was out long enough for yous to find the fire," he told them.

The girls looked at him strangely, Serena's eyes brimming with tears of worry. Amiee calmly asked, "what is the last thing you remember from before blacking out?"

"Mina saying she'd found a lot of stuff hidden in her room and all of us searching, umm and there was another conversation, but it was sketchy."

Tears fell from Serena's eyes as she turned from watching Darien to look at Amiee for the answer. "Darien have you ever had blackouts like this before?"Amiee asked.

"I used to when I was little. Then often when I first became Tuxedo Mask and didn't know. I haven't had many since then though."

"Serena, you can let out your breath now," Raye teased, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all," Darien apologized.

"Darien," Mina laughed, "you're one of us now! It comes with the territory!"

He smiled. Raye rolled her eyes,"can we get on with things yet? *to Darien* You're as bad as Serena for holding things up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What did you see?" Serena asked, convinced that Raye's assumptions about Katherine were dead wrong.

"Serena..." Raye began.

"What is it?" Serena begged.

"This ranch ... and Katherine. They're the reason for the attacks earlier this summer."

"Nooo," a small cry came from, to everyone's surprise Darien, not Serena.

"It can't be."

Serena just went crying to her room. Amiee, the only scout nearly responsible enough, was filling in for Luna.

"Dismissed, we'll talk tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ the next morning ~*~

"Greg, 'Clipse better batton down the hatches, looks like a storm's a brewing," Katherine warned them as they checked over the day's assignments in the office she and Greg now shared. {For those of you who care, it's the one on the sixth floor between the King's and the Queen's} "The weather report said it would be sunny most of the week," Greg said.

"I don't mean that kind of storm."

"Spit it out Katherine," Eclipse said worridly.

"I just checked last night's security run-downs. Someone accessed Raye's fire."

"What?!" Eclipse and Greg chorused.

"You heard me someone ~remembered~ how to bring the fire to life. I should probably lay low today. Greg tell everyone I'm going to do a complete security check, and that it will take all day. 'Clipse do you think you can forget your morals for one day and see what Raye found out?"

"Don't get used to it Katherine. I'm only doing this because of what Pluto told you," Eclipse said in gruff tones.

"Greg, I'm sorry, but if you can't work with Darien, avoid him and I'll help as soon as possible, pleeeeease," she pleaded.

"Only for you, Rhea."

"You two are the best!" she cried.

'Clipse and Greg headed for the stairs, while Katherine left for the control room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

QUOTE OF THE FIC!

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling but in rising each time we fall"

CONFUCIUS


	23. oops

Title: oops

Part: 23

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine did do the security check, it of course took her a great deal less time than it would have taken Greg, because she was attuned with the land around the area magically which sped things up considerably. [I wish I could do that....]{dont' we all?} (Stef: Hai)

She was in the middle of trying to create a talisman of some sort that would help her keep track of Reenie when gold lights began flashing on all of the video screens.

"Damn computer!" she screamed, while desperately hoping she didn't push the wrong buttons. "What the hell is happening?"

An annoying flickering of the screens showed the woods, the dangerous ones that bordered the Dark Earth ranch.

"Oh shit!" she yelled, running from the room. [It's oh poopies Terra...I'm trying to curb my dirty mouth...*hears Terra crack up laughing* HEY! That's mean! Don't say that!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Greg was helping people to put their horses back in their stalls as he suddenly froze.

"Greg, what's the matter?"

"I just got a premonition."

"Oh?" Amiee pursued, the others taking notice.

"I saw Sailor Moon being attacked, but I don't know where."

They all dashed out of the stable hoping that Serena was still riding Moondance around the arena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were about to search the ranch when Katherine came running up to them. "Serena's rode into the woods. It's too dangerous for her to be there alone, we have to find her."

Everyone nods, not questioning how she knew. They began to run towards the woods. "We'll search in teams of two," Katherine commanded. "Greg and Amiee, Lita and Mina, Darien and Raye."

"What about you?" Darien asked her, worried for her safty, not that she'd attack Serena, like many of the scouts were.

"'Clipse'll be with me, go! I'll be fine."

They separated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did you not go with a group?" Eclipse asked, once they were alone.

"It'll be faster this way, 'sides what if it's sailor business."

"Good point. You're learning."

"I'm at my best when I'm hanging from the skin of my teeth."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darien, what if Katherine attacks Serena?" Raye asked as they searched.

"I don't know, but I honestly don't think she will, there's something about her I trust, besides Serena trusts her."

*Raye laughs* "Haven't you learned anything about the Meatball head yet? She trusts EVERYBODY."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Greg, do you think that Katherine could be behind the attacks form earlier this summer?" Amiee asked.

"Not behind them, but she's probably as involved as you and I put together, or she will be."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't think Rhea'd let anything happen to Serena any more than you or the scouts would."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have to find her, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her!"

"It's okay Lita we will," Mina replied. [A little backwards much?]

{Well you should have switched them then!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Serenity, prepare to die!" Kalindra cried.

Ariono and Melenda awaited their sister's signal for them to help. Each desperately hoping it would not come.

Serena dodged the attack.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

In a flash of light there stood Sailor Moon, angry because Kalindra had surprised her and knocked her off Moondance.

Kalindra powered up another attack.

The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask entered the clearing to see Kalindra release an energy ball at the unsuspecting Sailor Moon as Greg had seen earlier. "Serena!" Katherine yelled, throwing all her energy into a leap that could cost her her life.

They connected just in time. Sailor Moon was sent sprawling into Sailor Mars who was, about to attempt the same thing, but from a farther distance.

Unfortunately, Katherine was hit mid-air by the energy ball. Katherine felt a horrible burning sensation in her side as something hard connected with her head, sending her into unconsciousness. Everyone stared at the fallen girl and their princess who'd passed out after turning to see who'd called out her name as they saved her.

Sailor Mercury rushed over to Katherine, whose head and side were both bleeding badly. "She's alive, but barely," Mercury said softly while she, Jupiter and the newly arrived Greg tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'll call an ambulance," Tuxedo Mask yelled as he sprinted away, after seeing Venus and Mars taking care of his love. [Sprinted eh? Kinda makes him sound gay...Teehee!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he returned only then did he think to detransform, 'I hope nobody saw me.'

He noticed that all the girls had detransformed also Raye was comforting a crying Serena. Mina looked like she was going to be sick, Lita who was rubbing Mina's shoulders saying ~think of something cute~ over and over he supposed Mina wasn't good with that much blood. Greg and Amiee were still working to stop the blood loss.

"How-how is she," he asked timidly.

"She's still alive, unfortunately that's the best news we've got," Amiee told him.

Then they heard the sirens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien had brought one of the ranch's vans out close to where they were so they had all driven up to the hospital together, except Serena, still crying hysterically, who rode in the ambulance. And there they sat, Katherine had been rushed into surgery, so they sat in the waiting room.

They were an unusual site in Millennium uniforms {Tembo has a kwaii picture of Katherine in one} [Hehe! Tembo likes to draw.] Mina, Amiee and Raye on a couch way too small for 3 people, Lita dumbfounded in a chair accross from them, and in the 3 chairs along the wall sat Serena, closest to the couch, Darien's arm around her, Darien in the center and finally Greg closest to the chair occupied by Lita.

Yes, Greg and Darien sat next to each other, both too worried about a good friend to think of anything else. [Hmmmmm.....that sentence helps prove he's gay! *Lol* just kidding*] That must have been when Darien went into shock.

No one really even noticed when a youngish doctor, with warm blue eyes and black hair that shone blue in certain lights {like BoB's}, entered the room.

"Hello, are you perhaps, friends of Katherine Rhea?" he asked.

"Yes, we are do you have any news?" Raye replied, being the only one who was collected at the moment.

"No, I'm not a surgeon, just a regular physician, but if she's breathing, she's fighting. I've seen her come through worse than this."

"Thank you, sorry about the others, but it's been rough," she explained.

"Quite alright, everyone takes tragedy in their own way," the young doctor told her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of the head doctors here, Doctor Ayechgee." {say it real fast}[I dont' get it.]{ummm maybe you need to take a chemistry class first??...}

"My name is Raye and this is *going clockwise from her seat pointing* Amiee *who gives a half-hearted wave*, Mina *tries to smile even though she's as green as a kiwi*, Serena *looks up, it's clear she's been crying*, Darien *doesn't move a muscle or respond in anyway*, Greg *raises his head from looking at the floor*, and Lita *gets up and shakes his hand*

Doctor Ayechgee noticed Darien's unresponsiveness. "Miss Raye is Darien deaf?"

"No. Why?"

The doctor walked over and waved a hand infront of Darien's face. "He's in shock, let's get him to my office."

Between Dr. Ayechgee and Greg they managed to get Darien onto his feet as the girls comforted the terrified Serena, who was crying hysterically again.

A few minites later....

"Huh? What's going on?" Darien asked.

"You just went into a mild shock, nothing serious," Doctor Ayechgee said.

"Greg, would you mind informing the girls he'll be fine in a few minutes."

Greg nods solemly from his perch at the door and leaves without saying a word to either Doctor Ayechgee or Darien. The doctor gives the boys strange looks.

"We never really hit it off," Darien explained. The doctor shrugged. "Exactly how serious is ~mild shock~?" Darien asked.

"Not very, the girl who came in bleeding and unconsious-"

"Katherine Rhea, is there news?"

"Yes, Katherine, and I haven't any news yet, but to continue. Your going into shock was probably a the result of seeing the state she was in. You are friends?"

"She is one of my few close friends."

"You'll both be fine."

"How can you tell?"

"Mild shock isn't as serious as most people believe, in most cases. And Katherine is the type who's going to live forever."

"Excuse me?"

"It takes a lot to pull Katherine down. I guess you call me the family doctor. I've been taking care of Katherine since before she was born," Doctor Ayechgee explained.

"Prenatal?" {I think that's the word for it?}[There's a word for it?]{would anyone be kind enought to email us about this?}

"Mhhm."

*knock knock*

"Come in," the doctor called.

A nurse walked in, shoulder length red-orange hair, blue eyes, tall, "Merc, Rhea's just out of surgery. I'd suggest checking her charts out right away. She's actually got people here waiting for her."

Doctor Ayechgee sighed, "Thank you, Vicki, and as discreet as usual."

"Sorry Merc. By the way have you seen James?" she asked.

"He's probably down in his office." Victoria looks distressed.

"You know how to work the intercom to his office? *she nods* You can use my system here. Come on Darien."

The two left the office. "Sorry about that, sometimes Victoria is a bit, well blonde works. She's a great nurse, James, her husband is our coroner, she doesn't like going down there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien headed for the waiting room, while Dr. Ayechgee went to see how Katherine was doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darien!" Serena cried, jumping out of her seat and hugging him. "Are you alright?"

The others, except Greg, got up nervously, praying he was fine. "I'm okay everyone," he told them and watched some of their nervousness disappear. Everyone sat back down. Greg in the armchair, Raye, Lita and Mina in the plastic chairs. Amiee and Darien on the couch and finnally Serena on Darien's lap. Greg sat there, worry plain on his face only speaking when spoken to, he felt completely out of place.

Raye, Lita and Mina began to chatter half-heartedly.

"Darien, what happened to you?" Amiee asked.

"The doctor said mild shock. I guess I'm not used to seeing innocent people getting hurt, when it should be me," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have been there. Rhea told us all not to go there," Serena said, silently crying.

"No, Serena don't blame yourself," Darien scolded.

"It's neither of your fault. Rhea loved Serena as a sister, she was protective of her because of that love. We have a lot to thank her for. She knew where Serena was, I don't know how. She kept us form splitting up in the woods and getting lost or hurt ourselves and then she not only found Serena but took the blast for her," Amiee explained.

"One more thing," Raye said entering the conversation. "When Katherine took the hit, did anyone else hear her yell ~Serena~?"

"Yes," Amiee said.

"I did," Lita said.

"Ditto," came from a confused Mina.

"Me too," Serena said meekly.

"Anddd," Darien said not getting it either.

Everyone looked at Greg. "This is none of my business," Greg told them.

"Greg, please?" Amiee pleaded.

"Fine, I heard it too."

"Why do you ask anyway?" Lita asked.

"Because, Kalindra was fighting Sailor Moon, not Serena."

Five jaws dropped. [Gee Raye's smart!] "What are we going to do?" Mina muttered.

"Raye are you sure?" Lita asked.

"You heard her yourself."

"This will be one tough call, guys," Amiee cautioned.

"This could put Rhea in a lot of danger." Darien was worried.

"I think we should tell her the truth," Serena said.

"And if she rats?" Raye questioned.

"She won't. I've wanted to tell her for awhile anyway," Serena argued.

"What strikes me as odd is that none of your parents figured it out, and Rhea did," Darien added.

"My mom is constantly at the hospital," Amiee explained.

"You've all met my parents," Serena said, as if that explained everything.

"Grampa probably knows, but isn't saying anything," Raye said thoughtfully.

"My mom has been in this wonderful state of denial since she found out about Sailor V being her daughter."

"What???!!" they asked.

"Why do you think that we moved back to Japan?"

Darien looked to Lita for her explanation.

"My parents were gone long before Serena and Luna entered my life, with Amiee, Raye and a henshin {transformation} pen in tow."

"Excuse me minna!" a cheerful red-head called from a few metres away.

"Yes?" Raye was spokesperson agian.

"Doctor Ayechgee wishes to speak with you in his office."

"Thank you."

Everyone got up and followed Greg towards the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone had reached Dr Ayechgee's office, Mina and Lita were given a small couch, Greg leaned up against the doorframe, Amiee, Raye and Serena sat on an examination table, Darien stood beside it. Dr. Ayechgee sat on his desk.

"Okay, everyone, since it was you who brought her to medical attention I feel that I should tell you a bit about her condition," he began. "She's still considered in the danger zone, but I've been her doctor long enough to know she'll probably come out of it better than new."

Raye snorted, still not liking Katherine. Most everyone breathed a sigh of releif.

"Unfortunately, they only let family see patients in this condition and only people over 18 are allowed to stay with them."

"But that's not fair," Greg said. "Katherine doesn't have any family around here!"

"I know, unfortunately Jake is to old and much to needed at the ranch, not to mention prohibited, to come in with her," Dr. Ayechgee.

Serena started to cry again. Darien put his arms around her and asked, "What about Serena?"

"What about her?" the doctor replied.

"Would the hospital let her see Katherine, they're foster sisters."

"We just may be able to get that one around security.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Vicki!" Dr. Ayechgee called.

"Yeah Merc?"

"Is James still around?"

"He's in the lobby."

"Could you tell him I need his help."

"Sure! Bring him right back!" And with that she trotted out of the room after her husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The COMPLETE opposite of his wife, James Hook was short with dark hair and eyes. "You needed me for another of your schemes Merc?" the shorter man asked dourly.

"Well, I just needed to know if a foster sister counts as immediate family?"

"For Katherine, I suppose?"

*Dr. Ayechgee nods*

"Yes, a foster sister would count for her. She's in again?"

"She looks like she hit her head on a rock after being hit by an energy blast. Keep Vicki in the dark, you know how she is."

"I know Vicki *shakes head*, boy do I know Vicki!" He walks off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I just talked to a friend of mine, James, he knows every hospital regulation by heart. He said in Katherine's case a foster sister would definitely be allowed, so Serena and Darien could you come this way, please." Doctor Ayechgee announced to the group of anxious teenagers.

The doctor led Serena and Darien across and down the hall a little way.

"I'd better warn you, she probably won't be conscious."

"I understand," Serena said, entering the room.

"Darien you'd better make sure she's okay in there," Dr. Ayechgee said after a few minutes.

"But-"

"Around here even fiancees are considered family," he said with a wink, leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rhea, I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have gone out into the woods. I wish that I hadn't, but I can't change that."

"Serena," Darien whispered. "It's not your fault. The doctor said she'll be fine, she probably won't even be mad at you for going in the woods."

"She won't you know, she'll say something corny like ~It was my duty and my honor to protect you Princess~. She used to when we were kids, when we got into trouble, she'd always take the blame."

"I know. I've only known her a few weeks and not even that well, but she makes me feel... I don't know like she's always been there watching ready to catch me if I fall."

"I know exactly how you feel, Darien."

"Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over," Victoria said from the door.

Serena squeezed Katherine's hand, then headed towards the door.

Darien looked at her lying there, he could see some spots of blood on the bandage protecting her head wound.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It should have been me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't want to speak to you, boy! I want to speak to someone who's seen her." The rough old voice called into the phone as Greg was patiently trying to explain Katherine's condition to her worried godfather.

"I'm sorry but only Serena and Darien have been allowed in, and they haven't come back here yet."

"We haven't what yet?" Serena asked.

"Jake's on the phone, and as Rhea would say ~mad as a hornet~ He wants to know how she is and he doesn't trust the doctors says they sugarcoat things." Greg told her, with his hand over the mouthpiece.

Serena reached for the phone.

"I wouldn't sick him on my worst enemy," Greg warned.

"He's right, let me talk to him, you've had a bad enough day," Darien said taking the receiver.

Greg looked at him as is to say ~not even you~.

Darien nodded and waved them away.

The others settled in their corner, Serena telling them of how Katherine was.

"Hello,"Darien said, not very comfortably.

"Darien?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You saw her? How is she?" All traces of the rough, cranky old man dissipated, with his concern for a tiny little girl.

"I saw her, and to tell you the truth she doesn't look that well."

"Elaborate."

"Well her head was still bleeding by the looks of it, I don't know about her side. Her color had mostly faded from her face, but other than that she looked the same, but it didn't seem right for some reason."

"What a relief, I thought it might have been life-threatening."

"The doctors said she's still in serious condition."

"Those doctors don't know dick! Well except one, and don't you be repeating that either."

"No, sir."

"I've told you before boy, Jake plain and simple. And don't you go getting any ideas any aspect of this was your fault, and don't the younger kids think it either. Ya hear?"

"Si- Jake?"

"No-no, that girl's gone an done too many stupid things she should know how not to get hurt by now!"

"She saved Serena's life."

"I shoulda figured it was somethin' like that."

"The bunch of us will be heading back soon..."Darien began.

"Boy, I've got a favor to ask of you."

"What sir?"

"Stay with her tonight, at the hospital. I can't anymore... You're over 18 and they let you see her, stay and make sure she's not alone there all night."

"I'll see if I can,sir."

"Thank you, and for the last time, name's Jake."

"Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is Doctor Ayechgee around still?" Darien asked as he reached the group.

"He went back to his office, after bringing us back here," Amiee told him.

"Could you wait here for a while I've got to talk to him about something."

"Are you sick again?" Mina asked, looking at Serena who'd fallen asleep in the arm chair.

"No, it's about Rhea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not finding it odd that he knew his way around the old hospital so well, he took a short cut to the back door of Dr. Ayechgee's office.

*knock knock*

'That's odd someone is knocking from the supply closet entrance.'

The old hospital building had been remodeled so many times it had doors leading everywhere, unused rooms, having more entrances to some closets than some rooms, you name it.

"Hello, Darien come in," Dr. Ayechgee said as they came through the small supply closet, into the main office. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at the hospital, just in case Katherine wakes up?"

"You've spoken with Old Jake I see..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Minna {people}, I've talked to Dr. Ayechgee the hospital is going to let me stay here overnight, just in case Katherine wakes up," Darien announced.

"If you're staying, I'm staying" Serena declared.

"Sorry, but you're under 18 luv."

"But-"

"Shhh, it's only because you're her sister that I get to stay. If you weren't here she'd be all alone."

Greg decided to take charge, it was after all his job.

"Okay, ladies let's get into the van, Darien can call in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was sitting in the waiting room, he'd been sitting there for a while.

Dr. Ayechgee was headed toward the cafeteria when he noticed Darien sitting there... still.

"You haven't moved in over an hour, it's not good for you to sit there and moap {spelling ????} [Ummmm....I think it's right.] around, come with me," the doctor ordered.

"Huh? Where?" Darien asked surprised.

"The cafeteria, the food ain't that great but after eating it you won't be hungry for a long time."

"But what about Katherine?"

"She'll be fine, that girl has a thick skull. Just wait and see, there won't even be any damage."

"No, what if she wakes up, and there's no one there?"

"She'll ring for a nurse and read her charts."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what she always does, she can probably read 'em better than me by now."

"But-"

"We'll discuss it as we eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They got their food and went back to Dr. Ayechgee's office.

"Well?" the Dr. asked.

"What?"

"You were asking about Katherine."

"You know her family well?"

"I helped in the births of her and all her siblings, I know her and her brother the best."

"She's told me about her brother, what about her parents and sisters, didn't they ever come see her while she was here?"

"No, and I don't the rest of her family that well, basically just her and Endymion."

"Why didn't they? Me and Katherine are only friends, I've actually only known her for maybe a month, and I'm spending the night to make sure she's alright."

"Unfortunately Katherine's knack for uniting people with completely different cultures, languages and ways of thinking and she could have them as a tight-knit, die for one another, group of friends within a month, depending on the situation, had no effect on her family."

"I know the feeling-"

"Don't even go there. Whatever she did this time was completely and utterly her fault! She puts herself in these dangerous situations and will and has flipped on people who've tried to take the blame for her."

"I can't help feeling responsible though, I should have been able to do something."

"But, Darien you've done so much already, that you don't even realize."

"What? I called an ambulance, and then went into shock, which probably made things worse for everyone else."

"You got her help, if you wouldn't have been there she probably would have treated herself."

"What?"

"It's a long true story about her and the hospital psychiatrist."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good, because that's something, even I couldn't get away with telling you. You're here though, didn't you overhear Vicki?"

"She said something about a group of us all being here for Katherine."

"Why do you suppose she was so surprised?"

"Because, this many people don't show up at once for one person."

"Usually no one shows up for Katherine at all."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"But surely her parents used to, if you knew them?"

"Her father came in all of 5 times, for the birth of each child. Her mother came in only when she was pregnant. She'd come in all chirpy and happy sit down on the table and say ~I'm pregnant prove it.~"[Ha ha ha ha ha! That's a good one! That's probably what I'll say!]{all twelve times? You know there is such a thing called protection}

"You're serious?"

"Mhmmm, she'd come in for check ups and ask ~How's ma girl doing?~ Except with one pregnancy, when she had Endymion."

"I didn't know you could tell back then what the child was going to be."

"She could, and that's nothing, our due dates were all wrong, while hers were right, down to the hour. She'd come in to give birth, the husband a wreck, she'd be calm as a peacock and tell admin. she was in labor, even with the first child. Those were the only times I ever saw her."

"But Katherine had to have had Aunts, Uncles, even siblings to visit her?"

"All her other relatives lived out of the country, and her siblings were too young, even the oldest was only umm 4 years older than Katherine."

"She had nobody?"

"Old Jake used to bring her and Endymion in all the time when they were little. Those two were always getting into scrapes, and not kiddy fell-off-the-bike scrapes, but deep cuts and broken bones. I remember once Jake had a cold so there was no one to keep them out of trouble, and they took it into their heads they could fly, and jumped off the roof of one of the buildings there."

"Why doesn't he come in anymore, I talked to him on the phone and he sounded like he was all ready to jump in a truck and come over here."

"Unfortunately one of the doctors who was checking her out after the car crash, that killed her parents, said something that made her cry. Katherine never cried. Jake was present, he broke the doctor's nose, and he's not allowed here, unless he's a patient, anymore. That's one of the reason's she went into foster care."

*knock knock*

"What now Vicki?" Dr Ayechgee asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is of importance," came a voice from the doorway.

The doctor's face hardened, "Say it fast, so we can have as little to do with each other as possible."

"I prefer not to discuss a patient in front of a perfect stranger," the new man said.

"Remi, this is Darien, he's staying the night to keep an eye on Katherine."

"Still, she has no willing next of kin to discuss with, unless you're counting friends now?"the new guy asked.

"I checked with James, this boy is planning to marry Serena Tsukino, and she is Katherine's foster sister, and that's completely legal."

"Sir," Darien interrupted. "I'm Darien Chiba."

"Doctor Remington." They shook hands.

"Merc, I would like to speak with Katherine as soon as she regains consciousness," Remi said.

"No way, you can see her after I release her from my care."

"Merc, maybe if I get to her sooner, I can find out what happened."

"No, not until she's physically well enough to be released, so fighting with you won't aggravate her condition."

"You're telling me you don't care enough to try and find out why this child has been coming in here for all her life with cuts, bruises and any other injury you could imagine."

"No, I'm telling you I know Katherine can take care of herself. By the looks of things she fell off her horse into a smouldering campfire, hitting her head on a rock."

"Merc, you are irresponsible and unco-operative!"

"And you Remi, just want the poor girl declared incompetent." Remi leaves.

"Is that the guy who's nose Jake broke?" Darien asked.

Merc nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

QUOTE OF THE FIC!!!!

"To luv what we do and feel that it matters- how could anything be more fun"

Katherine Graham.


	24. WoW

Title: WoW

Part: 24

Disclaimer: {Me and Tembo do not own Sailor Moon or anything about it...with the exceptions of Tuxie and Jedite (respectively). But that's only because of that sugar high where we stormed Miss Naoko's building and 'borrowed' them, with the aid of Tembo's tank (held together with only rust,paint, her luv and that wad of chewing gum that runs the motor) and my jeep

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

this takes place right where we left off last time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who told Remi that Katherine was in? I just passed him in the hall and he's ready to blow!" Victoria chirped as she pranced into the room.

"I don't know how he found out she was here, everyone knows the drill," Merc {remember Merc is Dr. Ayechgee's nickname} told her.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Darien put in.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with," Merc told him.

"Merc, be nice!" Victoria said. "This is like the only CARING family Rhea's got. Darien, every time she ends up here and Remi isn't permitted to pester her, he walks around in this big pout like somebody shoved a clipboard up his--" [ASS! He he he!]

"Vicki!" James called from the door. "We're off, our shift ended ten minutes ago. Tell Merc what you came to tell him and let's go!"

"Victoria, what was it you came to tell me?" Merc asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Katherine's buzzer went off a few minutes ago."

"And that's the news from 10 minutes ago!" James added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merc and Darien walked into Katherine's room to see her lying on her stomach, feet on her pillow, reading her medical charts. Merc had entered first winked at her and she nodded back to him, then Darien walked in, concern plain on his face.

'Who's that with Merc? Darien?' she thought, looking out her window. 'No, visiting hours should be over by now.'

"How are you feeling, Katherine?" Merc asked.

"What happened to get you in here is more to the point?" Remington asked walking in.

Darien stood there not knowing what to make of the situation. 'Oh Kami what if she tells? She probably won't... I just have to trust her... why does that seem so easy...?' as well as other similar thoughts ran through his head. 'Will she care that I'm Tuxedo Mask? Will she blame me for not being there on time?'

At the sound of Remington's voice she looked up.. to see her mother standing between Darien and Remi. She forgot about being injured and rushed to stand and bow as she would have in previous years.

"Mamma?"she murmured as her vision blurred and the floor seemed to jump up at her. She felt arms protectively grasp her and hold her up, preventing her fall to the floor. Her eyes closed.

She could hear voices.

"I told you she wasn't physically well enough to put up with you."

"I would like to know if the child is mentally stable, she did, after all, call out to her mother."

"What's wrong with a sick child calling out for her mother?" the first voice asked.

"Will she be alright?" a new voice asked, as she felt herself being set down on the bed.

"Her mother's been dead for nearly 14 years!"

"I lost mine when I was 5 and I still wish she was around for me when I get sick," the voice that had been ignored commented.

The arguing stopped.

"You may not enter this room until Katherine is released form my care." A door slammed.

'What's going on?' she wondered.

"Doctor Ayechgee what happened?"

"The sudden movement and loss of blood probably dizzied her and caused a fainting spell."

'Fainting spell? Only Princess's Venus, Serenity and well Saturn do that!'

"She'll be fine when she wakes up, Darien."

'Girl, you'd better get a grip, on what time and dimension you're in!' A soft moan.

"She's coming to!"

"Take it easy."

'I'm in the time I'm supposed to be in. Now there's a shocker,' she thought amused.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open. She saw two blurry figures, 'Odd neither of them is mother.' Her vision then began to clear.

"Hi Merc. Darien? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked groggily.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright."

"That's really sweet of you. Merc won't this get ~you~ in trouble?"

"No I checked with James. How do you feel?"

"I'm debating whether this or the crash hurt more."

"Well, you should get some rest. Darien are you going to camp out in my office?"

"Uh, I'd like to stay with Katherine for a while if no one minds." Katherine smiled.

"Fine with me as long as she TRIES to get some rest." Darien nodded.

"By the way Merc, what happened this time?" she asked innocently. {tehehe}

"By the looks of things you fell off your horse into a smoldering campfire, and hit you head on a rock in the process."

"You don't remember?" Darien asked.

"No, I never do. Merc why don't you set up your couch for Darien, while I get out of this amazingly short dress, THING, and into a guy's hospital outfit."

"Come on Darien, if she's refusing to wear a dress she'll be fine until we get back," Merc stated.

"And Merc."

"Yes?"

"Explain everything."

"Everything?"

"Well except the short skirt business, I'll explain that in due time myself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What did Katherine mean by ~everything~?" Darien asked, when they had left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mamma?" Katherine whispered.

"I'm here," a voice said, pink light appearing in the room.

"What do you need me for?"

"Mochi, I saw what you did for Princess Serenity. I came to make sure you are not injured too severely."

"I'm fine. Kalindra never was strong enough to beat me."

"You must be careful, she is gathering a dark force against you, because she's seen Serenity on Earth's thrown, through the map. She believes that she must take over from you before Serenity does."

"I've seen the future too, Mamma. She gets the thrown the same way Daddy did."

"By marriage, looks like Endymion gets his way after all. But she won't accept that. You know what her father did to your father and I."

"Yes, but we will win.. this time."

"Mochi, you really are Daddy's girl! What about your injuries?"

"Merc's great, he'll cover for me too, always has. And as soon as get my strength back, I'll heal myself completely."

"You have many good friends. One more thing, your pin, it fell off when you saved the Moon Princess. You'll have to fetch it as soon as you're well."

"Understood."

"And don't go alone."

"But Mamma-"

"Katherine."

"Yes, Mamma." The pink light faded away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Everything, I guess means her history, and about the amnesia thing."

"Come on then, Katherine's one of my best friends," Darien pleaded.

"Odd, she usually makes her friends, and hell sometimes her enemies, call her ~Rhea~."

"She did, but it just, I don't know, sounds weird to call her that."

"Interesting. But I'll figure that out later. First of all do you know what amnesia is?"

"Me, firsthand."

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe, I shouldn't be telling you about Katherine."

"She trusts me, why can't you?"

"Katherine would trust a person after they watched her get beaten nearly to death. Why do you think Jake, hates the idea of hiring on new people for the summer?"

"She told me he worries. But fine. Not many people know this," Darien said in defeat. "But I was in a car crash when I was little, I can't remember anything from before I was five."

"Sorry, but I worry about Katherine too."

"I understand."

"I'll start at the begging. When Katherine was six, her parents were killed in a car crash. She and her little brother were also in the car. He went missing. She swears blind she can't remember what happened. When she was first brought in someone had found her on the road, going for help we assumed. Everyone thought she was just adjusting to what she'd been through and that she would eventually tell us what happened, but she never did. She was diagnosed with tramatic amnesia. She was fostered, and later she came back to live at the ranch. She was living there a while, when a hand brought her in here. He'd found her in the woods beat up. She didn't remember what happened then either. She's been brought here a few times after that but it's always the same, no memory of what happened."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but she handles it. She may not look like much, but she's a strong one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~back in Katherine's hospital room~*~

Darien stood nervously at the door not knowing how to speak to his friend now. 'I feel closer to her than even Andrew now, as close to her as I am Serena, if that's possible. How should I act? What should I do?'

"You CAN come in," Katherine told him as if she could read his mind.

"How?"

She turned around and shrugged, "I just did."

"Amazing-"

"Not even. You should see Greg or my sisters, they always know." Darien nodded unsure of what to say next.

"I'm not a different person just because you found out I had a shitty past. You're different though. Why?"

"I don't know, I've never felt this connected to a person before," he shrugged.

"Why feel more connected to me now than before?"

"You parents I guess. I lost mine the same way."

'To cruel murderers, I hope not.' Katherine thought.

"I can't remember it either."

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable about it." He looked at her questioningly.

"For some reason you're the first person I've feel comfortable telling about it. I've told Andrew, Merc and Serena of course....I made her explain it to the girls though, I was to chicken."

"Not chicken, it's just hard for normal people to talk about stuff like that."

"But not you?"

"I'm a special case. A girl whose probably seen all her vital organs at least twice, shouldn't really count as normal."

"Seen your vital organs?"

"Didn't Merc tell you? I'm a regular here."

"He told me, he just didn't tell me it was that serious. Why do you call him Merc anyway?"

"All his friends call him Merc. I just happen to be often enough to know all the staff by their first or nicknames. Didn't you ever notice that if you say Ayechgee it sounds like the letters ~H~ and ~G~ the atomic short form for Mercury."

"Where do you get all this stuff?"

"Various friends and family members."

"That reminds me. Do you want one of us to call some of your friends and family?"

"Nah, all my friends that don't know already, will find out from Sets, if they need to know, an if they don't why worry them?"

"What about your sisters?"

"Ha! I haven't even talked to the twins since they were babies. The first time I've talked to Lucie and Zan since we were split up was within the last month."

"You mean, you are not even going to tell your closest family that you're in the hospital?"

"Jake, Serena, you, Greg and 'Clipse already know and I don't want to worry, the others."

"Yo-you consider me part of your closest family? You've only known me for a month."

Katherine giggled. "Yes, I have and you've told me many things that you've only told Andrew and Serena."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts."

"But..."Darien began to laugh, with Katherine joining him.

"Okay you two, you both need sleep. Katherine lie down. Darien you can stay until she falls asleep, only because I know you'll be pestering me to check on her all night," Merc scolded.

"Yes sir," came their cheery reply.

Merc had to blink away a memory of Katherine and her brother in the same places, saying that exact phrase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And Father Time watched as a little girl fell asleep lying atop the blankets of a hospital bed. With a boy, no now a young man falling asleep slumped over the foot of her bed sitting in a chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami. What happened?' Ariono thought just after Kalindra had told him of the battle.

'What did I let her do? This is all my fault. I should have rebelled.

There would be no one to protect Melenda. I can't go. But Katherine. Kami she could be dead, or dying knowing Kalindra. The dark energy would have poisoned even me, if Kal was pissed enough!"

He was pacing when Melenda entered.

"Ari?"

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Ari, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" he yelled.

"Don't stay because of me."

"What are you talkin' 'bout now?"

"I know you hate this war. I know that after Father died, you only stayed to look after me."

"Mel, don't blame yourself for my problems."

"It IS my fault. I don't want this war anymore than you do, I-I won't be staying long if I can't convince Kal to stop."

"Then you won't be staying to save her soul?"

"Only she can save that now. I don't want to fight, I never did. I'm trying to right MY wrongs. Why did you stay, my brother?"

"After I saw Sailor Earth die trying to save Endymion's guards, I realized that I had just watched the most amazing person I'd ever known die to save her friends. She was MY best friend and I didn't even try. I thought there was no hope for me. Then when I tried to kill Serenity for the first time, there she was, looking at me with those eyes that can see into a person's soul. I should have realized then that she'd save me from this, if I asked, but I didn't. Until now. Now is too late because she's gone... again."

"No-no she wasn't.. Kal didn't... I opened a portal as soon as Kal told me she'd killed someone. The scouts were there taking care of her, she was taken away in an ambulance."

"Really Mel?" She nodded.

"Thank you! Tell Kal I went out partying, I'll be back before y'all wake up!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Boy, everyone's gonna be real pissed,' Ariono thought as attempted to hack into the hospital's computer system.

'I should have brought Mel, she's real good at this sorta thing.'

Moments later...

'Oh Billy! I did it! She's on the next floor up.'

Ariono stood at the door of Katherine's room. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this *half turning* No I got to. It's for Rhea, 'sides if she ever found out about this she'd never let me live it down. If she's still alive.'

He quietly opened the door. Peaking around he saw her asleep sprawled out on the blankets. 'That girl STILL can't put herself to bed properly.' Then he spotted Darien asleep, hunched over the foot of the bed. 'I thought they hadn't discovered Endymion yet.'

Ariono crept silently over to the bedside. 'Shit, she's really messed up,' he thought noticing the bandage on her head. 'Mel and Kal said she was hit hard in the side of her midsection, with enough dark energy to kill her if not released, even if the wound was attended properly. I'll just have to release it then won't I?'

He began to pull up the top of Katherine's two-peice hospital gown. 'Endymion better not wake up 'cause I know he'd have a really bad reaction to this.'

He left the top pulled up just enough for him to get at the wound. Placing both hands on the mark, Ariono began to release the dark energy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'What is that odd sensation?' Katherine, only half-awake asked herself.

She awoke herself fully, to see Ariono floating beside her his hands pressed over her side.

"Holy shit," She said in her ususal loud voice.

Ariono broke concentration, missing some of the dark energy. Katherine tried to sit up, managing to kick Darien into awareness. Darien was startled to see Ariono there and thinking the worst he stood protectively over Katherine.

"What the hell are you doing? Hasn't she been hurt enough?" Darien asked

Ariono.

"Darien-" Katherine began.

"He's right girl, you have been hurt too much. I'm outie." And Ariono was gone.

"Katherine are you alright?"

"Fine, Dare. And what's with ~Katherine~?"

"Rhea, just doesn't sound right anymore."

Katherine gave him a quizical look and said,"You'd better go down to Merc's office and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving you alone. That guy could come back."

"He's harmless."

"I still don't want you alone in here. You have a knack for getting into trouble."

Katherine sighed, 'so much for going after Ari.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*the next morning~*~

Merc walks into Katherine's hospital room looking a bit... miffed. Katherine looks up, "Don't worry nothing happened."

"Why?" Merc asked.

"I fell asleep in the chair, and then some guy showed up and I didn't want to leave her."

"You know that neither of us is lying Merc," Katherine laughed.

"Fortunately. Greg called, he and Serena are coming soon. They're gonna grab you some clothes too."

"I wonder how? Not even Greg's key will let him into my room."

"I don't know, that's what he said *shrugs* By the way, you're going to be released today."

"That's great news?" Darien said.

"Like they could keep me here, while conscious, for more than a day. I s'pose Remi wants to see me?"

"Uh yeah."

"Damn!" she cussed.

She turned to Darien to explain. "I already know."

"Wow, I didn't think Merc'd tell ya everything, everything."

"I missed some of the details," Merc stated.

"Anything else you need explained before Remi come to fry my brains, Dare?"

'Should I ask about her brother? No.'

"Why are you called ~Rhea~?"

"A long time ago, a friend of my brother's, well actually almost everybody, insisted on calling me by my entire name. I hated it. Jed, my brother's friend, and I were fighting about it and I told him to call me ~Rhea~."

"Oh."

"Katherine, you left out the part where you threatened to do damage to his anatomy," Merc added.

"That was later," she smiled. "Dare, whatcha thinkin so hard about?"

"It must have been weird for your family to call you that. I mean, I can't imagine calling someone by my last name."

"The sibs were a bit more inventive than that," she giggled.

"No not name calling. I mean if I were your brother, I would have shortened it to Rin or Kathy or somethin'."

"Her brother did call her Rin," Merc told him.

"Wha-?"

"It's true, Endy called me Rin since he could talk, Lucie and the twins took to it too." [EH?]

"Really? What about your other sister?"

"Zan was mother's little angel. Mother disapproved of nicknames. To Daddy I was Sailor-girl. 'Cause I loved the old legends of the Sailor Senshi."

Darien looked at Katherine for a moment, "That is so odd," he said softly.

"What?" Katherine asked, Merc had left to work with some other patients.

{Work he does that you know!}[*shudders*] (Work...ick.)

"I could swear that the outer colour of your eyes are reddish pink."

"They probably are."

"Isn't that an odd eye colour?"

"Not in my family, three of my sisters and many other members 'yet to come' *giggles* have the same eye colour."

'So does Reenie,' he thought. [I still say it's spelt Rini...]{but we all know I have to spell everything different now don't we?} (Hai!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi hi!" Serena called, they had all gathered Merc's office to see her.

"Morning," Katherine said.

"Mornin' luv," Darien said givin' Serena a hug. "Don't talk about what happened," he whispered into her ear.

Serena was confused, but assumed Darien would explain later. "Where's Greg?" Katherine asked.

"He said, he knows you're fine, and he's gonna wait in the truck with Eclipse," Serena told her.

Merc reentered the room, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, technically you've been released Katherine."

"So I'm fair game for Remi."

"Yes, and since the hospital board thinks him and I make such a great team, he has an office next to mine now."

"Damn!"

"Who is Remi?" Serena asked.

"A guy who thinks he can push me around." Katherine was getting extremely pissed off and as usual, her emotions were shown by her eye color - a cold complete royal blue.

"You'd better fix yourself up," Merc suggested, him and Darien immediately found places to sit down. "You know how Remi'll be if you go in lookin' like hell warmed over."

"Well in that case you'll need these *holds out a shopping bag with smiley faces all over it* The shirt's from Lita and I volunteered the jeans, we couldn't get into your room. The bag's from Mina." *sweatdrops*

"Thanks," she said going into the supply closet to change. Serena giggled as Katherine came out in one of Lita's black tank tops and a pair of her jeans.

"What?" Rhea asked.

"Your hair!" Serena exclaimed.

"What about it?" Katherine asked as she went to stand next to Darien across from Merc, who was seated at his desk.

Merc pointed," your ponytails are pointing in different directions and some of your hair has escaped the clips."

"Is that all?" she asked pulling out the rose clips and smoothing her hair down into a boyish cut.

"Wow!!" Merc and Serena cried in unison. [Neato!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	25. Ariono of the Dark Earth Family

Title: Ariono of the Dark Earth Family

Part: 25

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Don't ask me," Darien shrugged.

"You two should look in the mirror," Merc suggested. Serena digs one out of her purse.

"Oh cool!" Katherine said.

"Amazing," Darien said in awe.

"It's more than amazing, you two could pass for twins!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't count the whole height thing," Katherine pouted. Darien laughed.

"That's physically impossible unless..." Merc thought aloud.

"Don't even go there Merc," Katherine warned.

"Unless you were somehow related," he finished.

"Puh-lease, I only get along with about 5 of my relatives, most of whom are female," giving him the evil eye. {my family does this often}[Mwuhahaha!]

"Just a thought," Merc answered.

The door opened, Dr. Remington walked in and asked, "Katherine would you like to come with me?"

Katherine replied in a sweeter-than-sugar voice, "I'd rather fight a youma."

"Katherine," Remington said sternly.

"I hear ya! Keep yer pants on!" [I'd much rather he take them off...unless he's a old man like Grandpa.] {Nah, he's like 40 not 400} She turned to Merc. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She fixed Remi with a cold stare and followed him into his office.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"Katherine has a fixation with the legends of the Sailor Senshi, and it drives out not-so-into local mythology psychiatrist up the wall," Merc informed her.

"What did she mean by the last part?" Darien asked.

"Not much, just that jeopardizing my career on a hunch is not a good idea. But she did say not to do anything that she wouldn't, guess that's an O.K.."

"Meaning?" Darien was suspicious, 'What is this guy up to?'

"Meaning, that you remember how Katherine lost her family." Darien and Serena nod. "Well, Katherine is convinced that her brother is still alive."

"We know," Serena told him.

"Yes, but I think he could be standing in this very room."

"Me?!?" Darien squeaked.

"Yes. Would you mind taking a few tests?"

"What kind of tests?" Serena asked worried.

"Just blood and DNA tests, the rest of the physical evidence can be proven with a few touches of a keyboard."

"I-I guess I could."

"Darien you hate needles!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this could change my life, I could have a family."

*Merc laughs*

"What?" Serena questioned.

"Endymion and Katherine have both hated needles since they were little."

"Endymion?" Serena was now royally confused.

"Endymion Darien Rhea, was Katherine's brother's full name, luv," Darien whispered.

"Sit down and we'll get started." Merc took a blood sample and began to run it through one of the 3 computers he had in the room. Merc went to his desk, Darien and Serena holding hands sat down across from him. Merc then began his barrage of questions, Serena sat silent silently giving Darien her support, overjoyed that she was allowed to stay, while her luv tried to discover his long forgotten past.

"What's your blood type?"

"A."

"The date of birth you go by?"

"August 3rd, 1979."

Merc gave the boy an curious look, but continued. "Those are your natural hair and eye color?"

"Yes."

"What date were you orphaned?"

"August 4th, 1985."

"Have you ever had problems opening any door at Katherine's ranch?"

"No, why?"

"Karma, boy karma. Did you ever read that book she totes around everywhere?"

"Yes, but it didn't make a lot of sense," he replied recalling how the book skipped around a lot.

"Do you have ANY memories of being younger than 5?"

"Very few, none of them clear. But what about-"

"What was you favorite food as a child?"

"Same as now I guess, chocolate."

"*sighs* As I've tried to explain to Katherine many times ~chocolate~ is not a food. Favorite flower as a child?"

"Umm I've always had a fascination with roses."

"Red, I suppose?"

"How did-"

Merc waved the question off. "You probably also have a knack for finding and helping people in trouble."

*Serena giggled* "Uhhhh..."

"Never mind. Let's see... Local legends. What was the name of the very first Moon goddess?"

"Ummm, I don't know... Serenity?"

"No, thought you'd get that one for sure."

"It was Selene," Serena informed him.

They look at her curiously. "Rhea told me that story when we were little," she explained.

*beep beep*

"That will be the results from the tests," Merc told them.

"Already?" Serena asked. {So he cheated a bit?!}

*Merc smiled* "Are you sure you want the results, Darien?"

"Yes, I'm sure." *Squeezing Serena's hand*

Merc hit a few buttons on his desk computer, shutting it down. "All your answers to the questions I just asked you correspond with the data we have on Endymion Rhea."

Everyone got up to go to the computer that was printing out the findings. "What about the Selene one?" Serena asked.

"Endymion told me that story the day he learned it, calling the Moon princess Serenity."

Merc began to look at the results of the tests. He looked Darien in the eye. "You are, without any doubt in my mind, Endymion Darien Rhea."

Darien sat down hard on the nearest chair. "You okay Muffin?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to take in."

Katherine then stormed out of Remington's office looking very NOT happy. "Are you all right?" Merc asked, the others still in shock.

"I'll be fine, that man just pisses me off."

"What did he say this time?" Merc winced, he knew what was coming.

"The usual, he insulted my beliefs in the old legends and told me I was ridiculous for keeping this haircut."

"W-what does your hair have to do with your mental well being?" Serena asked, confused again.

"My brother and I have both worn this cut since we were little. Remi says I'm using it as a way to avoid facing his death. I don't know what that has to with anything, because he's not dead, and even if he were I'd face it just fine, after trying with all the power I have to stop it."

"That's the Katherine I know, fighting till the end," Merc laughed.

Katherine looked up smiling the cold blue leaving her outer rings of her eyes, a light brown. "Darien, what's wrong?" she walked over to him.

"Nothing, everything's great."

"You sure?"

"Uh yeah. Merc could you uhhh..."he trailed off.

"Katherine," Merc began. "We found Endymion."

"What? Where? Who?!" she cried excitedly.

"Me," Darien said, still amazed.

After a good few minutes of victory hugs and ~oh Kami~'s Katherine asked,"Merc will my telling Remi this get you in any trouble?" (Stef's lil note: My god! It's about freakin time they found out! JEEZE!!!! I'm done.)

"No, but there will probably have to be another series of tests done, before we get it legally sorted out."

"So there is no way, whatsoever any of this can get you into trouble?"

"Right."

"What are you up to Katherine?" Darien asked her.

"I'm going to rub this in a certain shrink's face." [HA HA HA HA HA!]

*laughing and sighings are heard*

Katherine went over to the door joining Merc's and Remi's offices, opening it she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I WAS RIGHT!!!!"

Remi walks in, "What the hell's going on?"

Merc laughs, "allow me to introduce you to Katherine's brother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien, Serena and Katherine walked out of the hospital giggling. The hospital staff having long since quit trying to get Katherine into a wheelchair, as in regulations. Both Eclipse and Greg dashed out of the truck to meet up with them. Eclipse stopping just before Katherine, looked up at her questioningly. She bent down to scratch him behind the ears. "I'm perfectly fine, 'Clipse."

Darien and Serena look at her quizzically. Greg thinks, 'She's blown it.'

"What? He worries," Katherine explained.

"Dr. Remington is watching you from the window and you're talking to a dog," Darien pointed out.

"Your point? Y'all talk to Serena's cat, Luna. The only difference is that 'Clipse is taller and has a lot more fur."

*Greg sweatdrops*

"What are you standing way over there for, Greg, party's over here," Rhea called.

"So you're fine now?" he asked coming closer and giving her a hug.

"Right as rain."

Katherine fell back to walk with Greg, as they all went towards the truck. "Rhea, while we were waiting I had a premonition."

She stopped. "Spill it."

"I saw you walk home and then a ~sold~ sign at the entrance of the ranch."

"Meaning... I have to ride in the truck."

"I-I think so. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no prob. You have nothin' to be sorry about, not everyone can second guess Pluto."

Serena left Darien's side and went over to where Katherine was standing talking to Greg, at the driver's door. "Where are you going, Serena?" he asked.

"I'm gonna walk with Rhea."

Greg got into the driver's seat.

"I think today, we'll all go in the truck," Katherine said, taking Serena's hand and pulling her over to other side, because it was easier to climb over 'Clipse's cage than the driver's seat.

"What? You haven't willingly or consciously rode in a car since you were six," Serena exclaimed.

"Everyone must face their fears someday," Katherine shrugged, as not to show how scared she really was.

Darien noticed, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

"You can sit between us then," Serena suggested.

"No, you two can sit together."

"Rin, if you'll feel better about it..."

"Will you just get in, before she loses her nerve," Greg told them.

So Serena ended up hopping in behind Greg, Katherine beside her, and Darien on Katherine's other side. After securing Eclipse in his cage which had replaced the front passenger seat, they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{"Praise the Lord and pack some ammunition!"....I know I shouldn't listen to music while typing...} (Stef decides she needs to add another note: *sigh*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe that you two are actually related, and you found each other," Serena said.

"I find it hard to believe it myself," Darien admitted.

"It's not that amazing. It was probly the whole reason we happened upon each other the day we met," Rhea told them.

"That was probly just a coincidence, Rhea," Serena stated. [Suuuuuure it was...]

Greg knew where this would head and he wasn't about to piss off Pluto, so he stayed out of it. He had known that Darien was Rhea's brother all along. "Coincidence is an excuse for non-believers. Why do you two think you're together now? Years from now you'll be married with a daughter that has Serena's looks, Darien's personality and a little brother the exact opposite. Perfect, except that they're always fighting and getting into trouble, which'll leave the discipline up to one of your unsuspecting friends or family members, 'cause their father is too soft and their mother has to take it easy 'cause she outweighs a truck with twins on the way."

*Greg sweatdrops*

"You can't possibly think having a big family is a bad thing?" Serena asked.

"Not for the two of you. I just don't see myself leading that kind of life."

"You don't want to have a family when you're older?" Darien asked.

"Fate and Destiny willing I might give it a try but, I seriously don't think that's what my future holds. 'Sides you're here now, I won't have to worry about continuing the family line in that respect."

*Darien and Serena blush*

Greg began to slow down for a particularly nasty stretch of road, beside a cliff. Darien noticed that Greg was constantly looking at Katherine throughout the rear view. Unfortunately, so did Katherine. She'd been so distracted by talking with Serena and Darien she didn't notice how close she'd gotten to THE spot.

She bit her lip slightly, and began to clutch the seat's edge with all her strength, her knuckles turning white. Her vision started to blur. She tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths. It wasn't working.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her five-year-old brother asleep under his baby quilt beside her. [awww...] {can't you just picture how kwaii he'd be!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her mother scanning for the cause of dark energy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her father trying to keep the car on the road against an unnatural force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dark energy ball coming towards the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rin are you all right?" Darien asked.

"Shit!" Greg cussed. Eclipse howled.

"Rhea?!?" Serena cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And then for Katherine there was darkness.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened?" Darien asked as he brought Katherine back to a sitting position leaned against him.

"I think she just passed out. She might have been hurt more than the doctors could tell," Serena worried.

"We should turn around," Darien suggested.

"No," Greg said.

"What? Why not?" the couple asked.

"Because, this is the first time she's been in a car or truck except for an emergency vehicle, since she was six-years-old."

"I know she's always been afraid of cars, but she's never reacted like this to anything," Serena said. "She faced one of the enemy for us as calm as could be a few weeks ago."

"What are you not telling us?" Darien questioned.

"That cliffed area *Darien and Serena nod* That's where the accident was."

"But, Merc said she didn't remember what happened that night," Darien protested.

"Rhea, almost always knows more than she lets on. Complete Pluto complex. You'll see," Greg premonitioned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bring her inside and put her on the couch Darien. Greg, go get Amiee," Serena ordered.

Greg brought Amiee to the living room, where Darien and Serena were watching Katherine.

~*~a few minites later~*~

"She should be fine after some rest, there's no need to bring her to the hospital. It's strange though, that blast was meant to kill Serena. I wonder how Rhea managed to survive it."

"Tough genes," a very relieved Darien suggested. Amiee looked at him quizzically. Greg rolled his eyes.

Serena explained {sort of}, "Rhea's doctor did some weirdo letter test on Darien, 'cause they looked alike. It turns out Darien's her missing brother."

Amiee smiled and gave Darien a hug. "I told you you'd find out who you were someday."

"I'm just glad that Serena's side of the family won't be Reenie's only family."

"Oh Darien don't talk like that," Serena chided.

"It's true, you know all about your Earth family and your family from the Moon. I don't know much about either."

Greg smiled, "It won't be like that for long. Let's get Katherine upstairs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiee had wanted to recheck Serena, to make sure that she was completely okay with everything that had happened since that last battle, so that left Darien and Greg to bring Katherine upstairs. Since neither fully trusted the other, they both went. They managed to get her upstairs and into bed without mishap. {Men! If women ran this planet, there'd be a lot less useless fighting.}[Oh really? I just so happen to be going to rule the world! And I don't think there will be less fighting! in fact I think there will bemore!] {yes but will it be useless?}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They got back down to Amiee and Serena, and Amiee asked, "Where did you put her, just in case I have to check on her later?"

"In her room," Darien told them.

"That's impossible. It took Greg an hour to get the door to that floor unlocked, and even then he couldn't get her door open!" Serena exclaimed.

"I have the key to the floor. Besides, her room wasn't even locked, all I did was turn the handle." Amiee agreed with Serena.

Greg laughed. "What's so funny?" Serena asked Greg.

"He's the Earth Prince, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"This was your home during the Silver Millennium. The locks are magically inclined to respond to your touch," Greg explained, walking towards the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~much later that night~*~

Darien was in his room, pondering the day's events, and amazing news. 'A sister, I almost lost her before I even knew who she was... like the one in the Silver Millennium. I wish I could remember more from that life.'

A soft feminine voice called, "It was a hard life and there are things that happened there that should never happen, you have no need of those horrible memories... yet."

"Mother Earth?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm right behind you. *he turned see she was there like she was last time* I came to check on you, that last battle was particularly nasty."

"You saw? *she nodded* The girl who was hurt, I found out this morning that she's my sister."

"You accept that?"

"I think I've always known I had a family. I can't remember them."

"You will one day, although not all memories will be happy ones."

"One clear bad memory would be so much better than what I have now."

"You are far too young to have so much riding on your shoulders. You must remember you have family and friends to help you carry your burden."

"I don't want Katherine to know about my other life, she could be put in danger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katherine awoke that night to voices coming from the next room. She slowly got out of bed and tried to make her way towards them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You don't have to worry about putting your sister in danger, she's always been able to find it just fine herself, without your help."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know in time, Mochi. You haven't unpacked yet?"

"I didn't see the point, Katherine said that once I worked things out with Greg and we'd cleaned out a room I'd be moving down to the second floor."

"This has always been your room," Mother Earth said as she began to unpack his things."

"That was a long time ago. There's no need for you to do that."

Darien never noticed that Katherine had come into the room and was leaning against the wall by the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "My girl," Mother Earth began. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Darien looked up in surprise as he heard the woman whom he had thought a figment of his imagination address Katherine.

"I've never needed to before," Katherine said.

"Stand up straight."

With an angry glare Katherine stood up straight. "Happy?"

"It's a start."

"What's going on?" Darien asked.

"I must be leaving you now. I wanted to check up on you and to drop off this. * a small photo album dropped onto the bed * Katherine will explain it and help you finish unpacking."

And with that the woman, known to Darien only as Mother Earth disappeared. "Well, that was as annoying and counter productive as usual," Katherine muttered.

Darien was spellbound by the tiny book that had appeared out of thin air. "You saw her too?"

"Of course she's been doing that for years."

"I thought I was the only one who could see her."

"If only you were."

"I think she's nice."

"Just wait and you'll find out what a pain she be with all her old-fashioned nonsense."

"What is this?" he held out the book.

"Just an old photo album, we have so many it isn't funny. Once they got over being upset with me, Mother and Daddy both fell in love with this amazing thing called a camera." She took the album from him and opened it, it wasn't complete it was far from it actually.

She sat on the bed next to Darien. "This one is yours. We all have one, just like those plates on the doors."

She turns to the first page again.

A small baby was being cradled in the arms of someone whose face was cut out of the shot.

"This was the day you were born."

The baby again held by a young child about 5, she had grey eyes and shoulder length black hair, she did not look happy.

"That's the day you were brought home from the hospital. The girl holding you is Zan, she's our oldest sister."

The next picture was much the same, except the girl was younger and her eyes were blue, and brown.

"Is that you Rin?"

"Yes."

There were a few more pictures, birthdays and holidays, stuff like that.

"Dare, it's getting late and I've got work to do tomorrow," Katherine said as she walked towards the door.

"One more question."

"This is the last one I'm answering before I get some sleep."

"Mother Earth appearing. Is that normal?"

Katherine laughs, "Around here everything, except those happy no-problem families you see on TV is perfectly normal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~really early the next morning~*~

Katherine got up at the usual time and figured that since only Greg and 'Clipse would be up, it would be a good time to have a little talk with Reenie, who she was begining to think was a child from hell.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" a small voice answered.

Katherine was surprised that the child was up so early, but she shrugged it off, maybe there was a different way of timing things in Crystal Tokyo. "It's only your lil' ol aunt."

"Go away!"

"Not until we have a little chat."

"I'm not coming out."

"If you don't come out, I'll come in, makes no difference to me, we do have all the time in the universe. Unless you have something better to do."

"I locked the door!" Reenie cried.

'I wonder where that child got so stubborn.' "I'll just unlock it."

"I'll magic it!"

"Do you really think that will stop me?"

"Yes!"

"You have to the count of three before I open the door myself."

"Leave me alone you're crazy!"

"I probly am, but you're stuck with me until you learn what your Daddy sent you here to learn." The door came flying open and Reenie came out, boy did she look mad.

"I don't care! When my Daddy finds out how crazy you are, talking about the past, present and future as if they were all one time. He'll realize I never needed to be sent here. And when he finds out how mean you were to me he'll punish you!"

"I doubt he would, even if he could."

Un-beknownst to the warring girls, Darien had gotten up and come to see what all the screaming was about. "Sorry hon. Your Daddy don't outrank me, never has never will."

"If my key worked I'd be out of here so fast-"

"But it doesn't, so that leaves us with no option but to carry out your father's wishes and have me train you. Or you could hope that key of this time lets yours work... but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"I want out of here!"

"Don't we all?"

Reenie, being only about 12 and not knowing her aunt very well, figured she'd do what she did at home. After all it always worked on her father. She cried. "You don't honestly believe that is gonna work on me? Bawling is not going to get you anywhere with me."

Reenie stopped crying and looked up angrily. "Daddy!" she cried as she launched herself at Darien full ~Serena~ speed.

Katherine muttered to herself, "Sets, is gonna kill me."

Meanwhile Darien was thinking, 'Now I have to explain things to her.'

Reenie of course was thinking, 'I get to go home.'

Trying to pry Reenie off of himself, Darien said, "Uhh, Reenie you know you're not supposed to call me that in this time. Rin this isn't what you think."

"Daddy, save me, she's really mean and she's crazy!" Reenie cried.

"Hush, Reenie, we've got some explaining to do," Darien told his future child.

"Wait you know this kid?" Katherine asked.

"Of course he does," Reenie answered for him. "Him and Serena came to Crystal Tokyo to save my mother from the Negamoon family."

"Reenie!" Darien tried to keep her quiet.

"What?" Reenie asked innocently.

"Rin you might want to sit down for this. *she rolled her eyes* In the future Serena and I get married and have a daughter, and well Reenie is that daughter," he explained.

"So, you know all about her then?" Rhea asked.

"Well, yes."

"That buys me a few more months to live."

"What?!?" he asked in shock, because of how easily she was taking this.

"I've known about all that nonsense since Sailor Pluto dropped her off."

"So Sailor Pluto explained everything?" Darien questioned.

"Learn your legends. Sailor Pluto rarely explains everything," Katherine teased.

"So what exactly do you know?" he asked.

"About Reenie? She was born of you and Sere sometime in the future and she inherited the Rhea stubbornness."

"Okay..."

"Do the rest of the girls know?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, they do."

"Good so we don't have to hide her from anyone who might put two and two together."

"What about Greg and the other staff?" Darien asked picking Reenie up off the floor, where she had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Greg? He's probably known all along, he knew about you. The other staff has learned not to question me, in fear I'll give them the answers." {no this seriously happens.... to quote BoB "please.. I don't need to know"}

They put Reenie back to bed and headed downstairs. "So, Dare do you usually get up this early?"

"Most of the time, why?"

"It's just one of those things. Rhea family trait."

"Really? All of us?"

"Not Mother, who's only married in. Zan and Rosie take after her. Zan works till she drops, and then sleeps off her exhaustion. Rosie doesn't actually know of that time between her 4am bedtime and quarter to 8 which is the earliest she ever wakes up. [There's time inbetween that?] {and this is why we generally have to run to catch our bus to school}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ a bit later that morning ~*~

Katherine packed a few necessities and got ready to set off and look for her pin. 'Why of all times, did I have to lose the damn pin now?' she kept asking herself.

She had planned to leave a note on the door saying Greg was in charge until she got back and sneak out. There was little chance that the girls would not put up a fight about her going off into the woods alone so soon after that last attack. Especially since they didn't know she was a Senshi yet and she was hurt.

She assumed Darien had passed along what he'd been told by Merc, so she didn't have to worry about explaining how she knew about their, or at least Serena's powers... just yet.

She was ready to go and headed for the door, when she heard Greg ask, "Where do you think you're going?" [CAUGHT!]

"Out," praying as she replied that he'd just take that as an answer. She wasn't that lucky though.

"Give Rhea, I know exactly where you're planning to go."

"Greg-"

"And why. You still shouldn't go alone." [HA HA!]

"It's too unsafe to risk anyone else, for one of my mistakes."

"You are just as important as any of the other girls."

"No, I'm not. I'm expendable, they don't need me to keep the time line intact."

"What's going on?" Darien asked, walking into the hall. Instantly turning Greg into a skittish little mouse. {like me and tembo do to a lot of peoples...}

"Noth-ing," Greg stammered.

As soon as he had realized what happened to Greg every time they were in the same room, Darien was very ashamed of letting himself get brainwashed, even more than before. "Greg-"Darien started.

Greg ignoring Darien's presence, glared at Katherine. "What would your mother say?" he asked her.

"Nothing SHE wouldn't have caught me, unless someone snitched," Katherine said crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Darien asked again.

Greg had backed as far into a corner as he could, without giving Katherine a way out.

Katherine who never was known for her patience between battles, decided enough was enough.

"Oh, will you two give up on your private war already!" she cried.

"Wha?" Greg choked, thinking, 'She's not going to bring that up now? Is she?'

"Excuse me?" Darien asked. 'Greg and I should settle this privately. She just can't find out about my double life, or Tuxedo Mask.'

"You heard me. You *pointing to Darien* should not feel guilty about something you had no control over. You *Greg* should calm down and realize that he wouldn't have done what he did if he'd had any control over his actions."

"Rhea, this is hardly the time or place to get into this." Greg complained as he heard Amiee and Serena talking as they walked straight for them.

"This is a great time and I should know. But you win, this is not the place."

Darien sighed, wishing in his subconscious that his new found sister knew all about him, even his little secrets. "Rhea... don't even think about it," Greg cautioned.

"There shouldn't be any problems if you come with me Greg. Darien you're coming to of course."

"A-ll right," he said slowly not really knowing what the hell he was getting into.

Greg knew when he was defeated. Just then Serena and Amiee walked in. "Amiee, you're in charge 'till we get back. Sere would you make sure Reenie comes out of her room today."

With that Katherine grabbed Greg and practically dragged him out of the house. Darien following as soon as he caught on.

Leaving quickly to avoid the questions: Where are you going? What about your side? and of course Reenie?!?

"You didn't tell them about Reenie either?" Darien asked.

"Not the whole story, all they knew was that my niece was coming. I have lots of sibs, they didn't even know we were related at the time I told them. Only Greg and other select staff knew who she was and even they don't know all the details."

"Rin, why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I was told not to. Even I'm careful not to cross the Time Guardian."

"Will you tell me where we're going? Greg seems to know."

"I didn't tell him, he only knows 'cause of his carrier power. The woods."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't even bother, it won't work," Greg informed him.

"Yes, but I dropped something there and I have to find it or I'm toast."

"What?"

"A small silver rose pin."

"Why is it so important?"

*Greg snickers and Katherine hits him*

"Family heirloom."

*Greg rolls his eyes*

"Greg stop being a smart ass," Katherine told him.

"I think I like watching you squirm," Greg replied.

"Funny. Wait till you find out who you're gonna spend eternity with."

"Why?"

"'Cause she's the best at making people squirm."

"This conversation is completely over my head, you two."

"Sorry, Darien. 'Sides we're here. And I only brought you two along so you could work things out, without the girls hanging around, they have enough problems of their own," Katherine announced.

After about 15 minutes of searching Katherine still hadn't found her pin, even using her magic, so she went over the where she had left the guys, to see if they'd patched things up yet. "So, are you guys all right with each other now?" she asked.

Darien gave her a desperate look. "Rhea, it's kind of hard to be friends with someone who's tried to kill you," Greg said.

"Greg, it would be the same if someone watched some one kill you, and did nothing. It may be hard but it's not impossible," Katherine said her eyes blue and grey.

"Rhea I'm sorry."

"Greg there is not a problem between you and I."

"Darien, I apologize for my behavior, I was childish, I will try to work things out," Greg said.

"No problem, I might have acted the same way."

Just then Darien tensed, sensing someone was near. "Rhea?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

A figure maybe, slightly taller than Darien came rushing at her from behind a tree. "Before Darien, Greg or even Katherine could react, the figure had engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Girl, you're alive. I was worried."

"I'm a hard one to kill," Katherine boasted.

Then Darien and Greg both realized that the figure who was swinging Katherine around in a hug, was none other than .... Ariono of the Dark Earth Kingdom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

QUOTES:

"I am only one; but I am still one. I cannot do everything but I can still do something."

Helen Keller

"If you have a flash of inspiration, write it down immediately. Nothing is worse than forgetting a great idea."

Unknown

"Both tears and sweat are salty, but render a different result. Tears will get you sympathy, sweat will get you change."

Jesse Jackson


	26. Two Newbies and Some Doubts

Title: Two Newbies and Some Doubts

Part: 26

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{This will take place just where I left off last time!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Katherine get back!" Darien cried.

"Why?" she asked, putting her hand on her side. The wound did not like being stretched so soon.

"Remember when Serena and I were attacked on the deserted street?"

"Yeah."

"This was the guy who attacked us."

"His name is Ariono. Ariono this is Greg and you remember my brother."

*Ariono nods* and speaks to Darien and Greg for the first time. "Dudes, it's cool. I no longer fight for Kalindra."

"Can we be sure?" Darien asked.

"Common Endy, we used to get along."

"Endy?" Darien asked. Greg sat down, this would be one hell of a show. [*Gasps in horror!* Terra said a potty word! *Stubs toe* Gosh D*MN, SON OF A B*TCH, PIECE OF SH*T!...etc. etc...]{*giggles*}

"Rhea ma girl, this is Endymion right?" Ariono asked.

"Of course it's Endymion. Do I hang around with any of my other sibs?"

"The twins sometimes."

Katherine glared daggers at him. "Chill, girl. I was joking."

Darien just then noticed that Katherine was clutching her side. "Rin are you all right?" he asked.

"Rhea let me see. I don't think I got all the dark energy out," Ariono ordered.

"I'm fine," she told them.

"Rhea, I think you'd better listen to them," Greg added getting up.

"For three guys who don't get along, you're all sure ganging up on me fine."

"That's only because your to stubborn to take proper care of yourself," Greg said.

"Girl, we care about you like you care about the princess," Ariono said.

"You're the only family I know," Darien said.

"Rhea, you're beat," Greg gloated.

"Rin it could save your life," Darien warned.

"Lie down on the grass already," Ariono ordered.

"After I find my pin," she said.

"You don't know?" Ariono asked.

"Know what?"

"Kal took it as her prize for finally defeating you. That's why I really thought you could be dead," Ariono said quietly.

"Damn," she swore, sitting down on the ground. "I'm in real trouble now."

Ariono pushed her into a lying position, and they both closed their eyes as he removed the last of the dark energy.

~*~ moments later ~*~

"I guess we should be getting home soon, guys," Katherine said, as she sat up slowly. "Where do you plan on going from here?"

"I never thought past helping you."

"Then you come with us, 'till you figure out where you can go and what you're gonna do."

"Girl you be nuts! What will the others say?"

"Since when do I care?"

"We better get going soon," Greg cautioned.

"Yeah, Serena and the girls will be worried and they might want me to explain why Reenie's here," Darien added.

"Does this mean everyone's going to get along?" Katherine asked.

"'Till your cousin finds out who I am," Ariono laughed.

"I don't think we have to worry about that just yet. 'Sides I'll deal with her if I have to," Katherine sighed.

*Ariono and Greg laugh*

"Cousin?" Darien asked.

"Loooong story," Katherine smiled.

"Here I'll carry you, girl."

"Ariono, I'm not a baby, I CAN walk." [Reow!]

"What would your mother say if she knew you'd just had enough negative energy removed from you to kill the MOON princess, and I had you walking that far?" Ariono protested.

*Greg shook his head. Darien got a surprised look on his face.*

"She'd probably ask why the HELL I was with you in the first place. And why does everyone bring my mother into this?"

"Your father?"

"Would be proud that I walked."

"Fine then what would Eclipse say?"

*Katherine closes her eyes and slaps her palm to her forehead. While Greg burst out laughing.*

Darien was dumbfounded. "What, fortune teller, is so funny?" Ariono asked.

"You just let out Rhea's big secret!" Greg replied.

*Ariono turns to Katherine.*

Katherine took a deep breath. "After the original attack on the Moon Kingdom by Beryl, Queen Serenity erased their memories. The scouts, including Moon as the Moon princess, and Darien here, do not remember much from that time. About themselves, about each other. They don't remember you *points*, they don't remember me *points* and they certainly did not remember that my dog could talk."

"Oh Kami," Darien said leaning heavily against a tree.

"So much for Pluto's plans," Greg said.

"She can blame herself, for not preparing me as she did you!" Ariono yelled.

"I think that after our last meeting in the Millennium, she didn't expect you to defect," Katherine said as she walked over to Darien.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

She put her arm around his shoulder, "I know, believe me I know."

"Rin."

"Yeah, Darien?"

"The MOON Princess?"

"I know. About the girls... all about you. If it were up to me I'd have let you know sooner, but I'm in enough trouble with Pluto."

"How- how long?"

"Serena, since we were little, before I even moved in with her. The girls, basically on sight and after talking to them a while. You, I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up."

*He hugs her back*

"We still have to get home, Katherine you can't walk that far in that condition," Greg said.

"I won't be carried by any of you."

"I'll just telepath one of their sisters to come get us in one of the trucks," Ariono suggested.

"No good, they're not home yet. Only my sisters would show up late to what could be the end of the world," Katherine said looking very tired.

"Then I could try one of the Senshi."

"Won't work. They can't...we haven't discovered that trick yet," Darien said.

"Eclipse?" Ariono tried.

*Greg laughed* "I wouldn't go near him without Rhea to protect you. He's still very pissed at you."

"Well help me here dudes, I'm not the only one here with a mind. The twins would be more helpful with their shared five brain cells," Ariono cried.

[2.5 EACH!! *Smiles*]

"I don't even remember half the stuff you just talked about," Darien explained.

"Hey," Greg said startled. "Don't look at me. I only know what I've been told and my main sources aren't exactly known for telling the whole story."

"It's done," Katherine said sinking to her knees.

"What?" Ariono asked.

"Rhea?" Greg said.

"Rin!" Darien cried, trying to steady her.

"Trouble will bring Soothsayer and Hidi to get us. I've got to rest." Shesank into the grass asleep.

"How?" Darien and Greg asked.

"She's crown princess of Earth! What do you mean ~how~," Ariono said.

"She told me not all Earth princesses had powers, and did not mention having any herself. Besides the obvious I mean," Greg informed them.

"She was my sister during the Silver Millennium also?" Darien was awestruck.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Ariono asked Darien.

"Greg, what did you mean about your sources?" Darien asked after nodding in reply to Ariono.

"Katherine never tells the whole truth and my gift for seeing the future isn't the most accurate, especially around here."

"Dudes, we're gettin' along!"

*Darien and Greg laugh in response to Ariono*

"Amazing isn't she?" Greg said. "She took three guys who barely knew each other, hell some of us were at war, and now we're sitting here talking like old friends, while we wait for her horses to show up."

"Yeah, and dudes, that's not even one of her major talents."

"If that's not considered one of her major talents, what is?" Darien asked.

"Wait 'till you either remember her more or get to know her better," Ariono laughed.

Greg just smiled a knowing smile.

~*~ minutes later ~*~

"Guys the horses are close now," Katherine said leaning on a tree to help her stand.

They all looked her over closely, to make sure she was all right. "I'm fine," she said as the horses came into view.

"Rhea, they're saddled," Greg pointed out.

"The only explanation for that is Jake," Katherine said.

"How would he know?" Darien asked.

"I don't know, Jake just has a tendency to ~know~," Katherine replied.

Greg, Darien and Katherine mounted their usual horses, and with a hand up Ariono climbed onto Troublemaker behind Katherine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back was ridden in a basic silence, everyone having a lot on their minds. 'Ariono,' Katherine was thinking. 'It will be nice to have someone who remembers me from the old time around. Someone my age. I just hope he can get through what Beryl put him through.'

'She knows," Darien thought. 'She knows and she hasn't rejected me. She knows about my past and she's not afraid to be riding beside me. This is such a relief. And I have more sisters. I wonder if she could tell me about our other parents....probably.'

'She's accepted it,' Ariono thought as images flashed through his mind. 'I let her die at Beryl's hand and she just accepted it. I can't believe she could forgive me for that.'

'This is just great,' Greg thought. 'The scouts and Eclipse are going to be very upset that we're bringing Ariono back!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Guys," Katherine said. "When we get there, I should probably do all the talking."

"Fine with me as long as I get to watch," Greg said. *Katherine made a face at him* [I wanna watch too!]

"That's a good idea, seeing as though your cousin's a bit overprotective of Serenity and she's hated me since the day we met," Ariono said.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" Katherine tried to yell, still leaning against him, barely able to keep herself upright.

"I'm just not even going to ask," Darien said shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Of course I know who you all are," Rhea explained for the umpteenth time to the girls, the guys being as kind as they were tended to the horses.

'I'm lucky they haven't seen Ariono here.... shit ain't hit the fan yet....' [And no one has shit kittens yet! HA HA HA HA HA!]

"Reenie was brought here by Sailor Pluto to receive training, I know a lot about Crystal Tokyo."

"That's a relief," Serena said.

"Well if everything is settled, I have work to do in the kitchen," Lita said.

Katherine wondered a moment if she should let the girls know about Ariono yet. After the shock in her explaining Reenie's presence, and that she knew their biggest secrets, she wasn't sure if they were ready for a shocker like this... Ariono didn't give her a choice though, he, Darien and Greg had to choose then to walk into the living room.

Several gasps were heard as the girls realized who were mysteriously getting along. Darien went over and gave Serena a hug knowing that this would be hard for her.

Lita and Mina took defensive poses in front of the couple. Greg shook his head at Amiee who was about to pull out her computer to see if it was who she thought it was. Ariono stood behind Katherine as Raye started to yell.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Calm down, Raye. Everyone take it easy, Ariono has left Kalindra's side," Katherine said softly, but firmly.

"Chill girl, I can leave," Ariono said.

"No, you've been my friend since long before any of them were born. I just wish that they could accept me and trust in my judgement." [I don't even know if I would trust her!]{you trust me and how much worse can judgment get?}

"He did after all save her life," Darien added, looking to Greg for backup.

"Yes he did release the dark energy that was slowly killing Rhea," Greg said wishing his power could tell him what would happen in the next few weeks.

*a few gasps were heard*

"Guys, we can trust him," Serena said after a moment.

When she spoke the other scouts had no choice but to obey, she sounded so much like the princess she really was. "Thank you princess," Katherine said, bowing to Serena. "Ariono, let's find you a room."

Ariono followed Katherine's example and left. "I hope you're right, Serena," Raye said softly.

"I am, I saw it in his eyes. He'd follow her to the ends of the Earth and farther, they've been through a lot together. There is also something he hides... afraid to talk about, but I suspect Rhea will deal with that on her own."

"Well she is a princess, next in line for the thrown of Earth," Reenie commented.

"He once did something to Rhea he finds unforgivable," Greg said. "He's still in shock about her dismissing the matter with no more than a shrug."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was wondering the house hopeing to find Eclipse, they needed to talk. 'What did Ariono do to Rin?'

"There you are 'Clipse," Darien said.

The dog came up to him as any normal dog would. "Why won't you talk to me?" Darien asked.

Eclipse gave an odd whimper. "I know you can, just like Luna and Artimis."

"That sister of yours! Will she never learn to keep her mouth shut?!"

Interrupting Eclipse's choice litany, Darien said, "It wasn't her who told me, she was actually quite annoyed when Ariono let that fact slip."

"Ariono?"

"Yeah, we ran into him in the woods today, when we went to look for that pin she'd lost, saving Serena."

"Clever as ever boy, just like your sire, you are." Darien beamed, he'd never been compared to a parent before.

"I was actually wondering if you would tell me a little bit about their history? What I saw today was very confusing and well, odd."

"Odd is perfect way to describe those two. They go way back..."

"Into the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, boy. That pair were friends from the get go, met when they were too young to even be talking much yet. Even then, Katherine liked to defy authority, your mother's especially. Your family and Ariono's were at odds, they generally left each other alone. That was until Katherine and Ariono. They did everything together {not that Tembo...no ding ding without the wedding ring!!!}[HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You pervert! The're little kids for heaven's sake! HA HA HA HA HA! Just kidding!] {*sighs* they also knew each other till she died in the Silver Millenium... besides I know how you think!!!}, after all being crown princess, she didn't befriend many local girls. You had your personal guard. Katherine and your guard were under no circumstances friendly. She and Ariono joined you boys often enough though, to cause plenty of trouble.

Then the war broke out, the Dark Earth Family as they began to call themselves, because they wanted to collapse the Earth into darkness, joined up with Beryl. You children were about the same age as you are now when Beryl killed Katherine... Ariono was there, he did nothing to save her."

"No, that can't have happened."

"It did young prince."

"But they were so friendly today..."

"They didn't fight?"

"Just some minor arguments about her not being a baby and not needing him to carry her here."

"Carry her here?"

"Yes, after he healed her, she brought him to stay here...." Darien broke off as Eclipse tore out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine was helping Ariono clean out a room, on the second floor, when they suddenly heard a voice yelling. "Katherine Gaia Rhea! You are in serious trouble, young lady!"

"Damn, somebody told 'Clipse you're here," Katherine smiled.

"You want me to come with you?" Ariono asked.

"No, you'd better finish cleaning this place up."

As soon as she left the room Ariono magically moved all dust out of the room, and went off after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You wanted to talk to me 'Clipse?" Katherine asked.

"Don't play innocent with me young lady!"

"Why 'Clipse I have no idea what I could have done... lately."

"What the hell is Ariono doing here?" [Ooooh such nasty language...DAMMIT Stubbed my toe again!] {ignore my editor, she knows that what i put in my fics is not nasty compared to how i talk most of the time}

"He's just staying 'till he figures out what to do with his life."

"Why is he staying here instead of at his house?"

"Well, he's my friend. No one's lived at his place for years and Kal'd kill 'im if she found out he saved my life."

"But he-"

"That was a millennium ago? Honestly 'Clipse. I thought you believed that people changed?"

"Don't throw my words back into my face."

"Well? Oh just trust me on this one... for once?"

"I trust you, princess, I just happen to know you have a tendency to dig your own grave." [I just started mine today!] {Oh goody.... just please tell me we arnt' spending the REST of eternity side by side and i'll be happy}

"Pretty good at getting out of it too, only been buried once."

"Just don't let the next time be until you're an old old woman."

"What's old? A millennium, two?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I'll be watching him."

Eclipse left then, neither noticing that both Darien and Ariono had been watching their fight.

Standing there alone Katherine murmured, "Isn't that the way things used to be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Most of the growing group was gathered in the Rhea living room. It couldn't be called Katherine's anymore, because she insisted that the house was now Darien's as well.

Serena and Reenie were playing cards. Serena was losing and couldn't figure out how.

Greg and Amiee were having a best two-out-of-three chess tournament, they seemed evenly matched.

Raye and Lita were watching a movie.

Mina was trying to throw popcorn in the air and then catch it in her mouth, very unsuccessfully. [And people call me blonde...]

Darien was looking at old photos.

Katherine was lying on the couch, she'd seen the movie before and it wasn't particularly good... she was more into anime, like the twins, than stuff that had actual people in it. [*Snores at Raye and Lita's movie.*]

Ariono was off somewhere about the house, with Eclipse stalking him.

No one knew where Luna and Artimis had gotten off to...

'Goodness Mom's not having a good day for cards...hehehe' [I bet she's cheating!]

'How is that kid winning, I've had so many good hands and she keeps beating me!' [Psssst Serena...She's probably cheating!]

'Amiee isn't going to find me an easy beat!'

'Greg's the first decent opponent I've had in a long time, but I'm still going to win.'

'That bus sure looked cool when it blew up!' {That was for you Tembo}[Fire.....*laughs evily as she watches a political building go up in flames*]

'This guy is sooooo cute just like my old boyfriend!'

'Throw.... damn missed... throw....missed again...'

'This is odd I look older than five in some of these picture....Please no.... I must never let Sere or the scouts see these!'

'I'm in deep trouble. I am going to get hit with Sets' stupid rod again! Maybe he won't notice that some of the photos are from the Silver Millennium... but even if he does, it's not myyyyy fault that Mamma found the camera I picked up on my first timeing adventure. I wonder if he's found the section about his first bath yet?'

Ariono walked in, only Darien noticed though. Close on his heels was Eclipse.

All the seats were taken, so he went over to the couch that Katherine was lying on.

"Rhea, will ya move yer feet girl?"

"Nope."

"Girl please."

She appeared to consider it for a moment. "Nope."

"I'm gonna sit on them."

"Meh."

"Fine then," he said sitting down on her lower legs and feat, a mistake on his part.

He'd just began to watch the movie, when he heard Katherine giggle. "Girl, are you up to something?"

"Always, just like your sister." {he he he}[Uh oh...]

"Are you going to let me in on it?"

"Nope."

He sighed and went back to watching the movie. "Why do I always lose?" Serena whimpered.

"Maybe, because Reenie's cheating?" Katherine suggested.

"Reenie!" Serena yelled.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just playing creatively." [Told ya so!]

"What a thing to teach your daughter, Endymion," Eclipse said, speaking for the first time since he entered the room.

*~*Darien's flashback*~*

He's playing cards with two little girls smaller than him. "You're cheating!" he yelled.

"No, we're not," giggled the first.

"Not us, no way," grinned the second, who looked just like the first.

"And what would you like to call it?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other and said together, "We're just not using the same rules as you are." [Us to a "T"]{T'N'T}

~*~ end flashback ~*~

"Did I teach you that in the future Reenie?" he asked.

"Yeah, the first time the aunts visited. You said that if I was going to play with them, I might as well use their rules."

"Owwwww!" Ariono hollered.

Everyone but Mina and Katherine looked up. "What did you do that for?" Ariono yelled.

She giggled.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"She pinched me."

"Excuse me, Young Katherine, I need to speak to you, now," Old Jake said in and even more serious tone than usual.

Katherine quickly withdrew her feet from beneath Ariono and slipped out the door.

After a few moments she popped her head in the door and told everyone she had important business to attend to and she'd be back whenever it was finished.

But Ariono knew her too well.

"Sir Jake," he said.

Jake fully entered the room, "Ariono, boy it's just Jake, Sir Jake was one of my predecessors."

"Jake, then. Where did Katherine go?"

"The east clearing."

"The EAST clearing? Why?"

"You've known that girl longer than me and you don't know?"

"I just want you to tell me I'm wrong."

"I don't think you are, boy."

"She could be killed!"

"That's probably why she didn't ask for help, unless it's Pluto that sent the message."

"Setsuna's always had a soft spot for Rhea, unfortunately I think it's Kal she'll be up against."

"Well boy what are you waiting for?"

"What on Earth is going on?" Darien practically screamed. Everyone's but Mina's attention was held by Ariono and Jake by that time, and now even she was paying attention.

It was Ariono who spoke. "Rhea's gone to fight my sisters alone."

"Not for long," Serena cried, grasping her broach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*as the scouts arrive on the scene...*

"Kal, give me back my pin, now!" Rhea yelled.

"No, I rather like having you helpless."

"I may not have full strength, but what is left is more than enough to kick the shit out of you!"

"I'm afraid, that this time you WILL die and STAY that way."

"I'm not dead yet." Katherine was very calm about the fact she might die... it couldn't get much worse than last time.

"Katherine!" Sailor Moon cried out rushing onto the field, Tuxedo Mask [I could say something...] and the other soldiers hot on her trail and unknown so far Reenie. Ariono in full battle armour teleported in the next second.

"All of you leave now! This is my fight," Katherine yelled, knowing that the others were in no way ready to fight this battle so soon.

"No, you might be a princess, but we're the warriors," Sailor Venus said.

Katherine stifled a giggle.

"We're your friends," Sailor Jupiter added.

"But SHE *pointing to Kal* could kill you," Rhea shot back.

"I can't let this happen again," Ariono said softly.

"There was never that much you could do in the first place my friend."

"You could screw up and then we'd have to fight anyway!" Sailor Mars sneered.

"You aren't perfect either, Mars."

"You are still weak," Sailor Mercury tried.

"I'm never truly weak."

"You are my sister, I can't let you fight alone," Tux pleaded.

"You're all too important to the time stream to chance losing THIS battle, the time has not yet come. Let me do this, I'm expendable."

"No, you're not, you mean so much to so many," Moon protested.

"You haven't even begun to train me yet," Reenie added to Moon's protest.

"Reenie!"

"Get out of here!"

"Run!"

"Hurry child!"

"Do as they say, Reenie!"

"Move it!"

"Why did she have to inherit every bad trait this family had to offer?"

Without warning {and since she's the bad guy she wouldn't give them a warning}[WELL DUH!!] Kalindra lunged, grabbing hold of the pink-haired princess.

"Surrender, I have the neo-princess Serenity!" Kal commanded.

*gasps*

"Let her go Kal, she has nothing to do with this," Ariono told his once-leader.

She laughed in his face.

Katherine looked to the sky and whispered, "We could really use some help about now."

There was a flash of light.

A Greek god built, blonde haired, blue-eyed man appeared below Kal. In his most obnoxious voice said, "You asked for my help, woman?"

In surprise Kalindra dropped Reenie, the new man deftly caught her. 'Thanks a lot. I'll never live this down,' Katherine thought.

"No, just get Reenie out of here, you asshole," Katherine ordered.

"Don't order me around ~Katherine~ and who's Reenie?" the man asked.

"The child you just caught is Reenie, our niece, Logan," Rhea said in a sweeter-than-sugar voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{hi all no it's not the end yet if that's what you think, I'm not the cliffhanger type!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Us? Niece?" he asked a bit stunned.

"The daughter of my brother and your sister, dumbass."

"How did that happen?" Logan asked.

"Someone can explain sex to you later, just get her out of here?" [*Laughs* Even I know what sex is...and isn't he like 20? *lol*]

Too stunned to do much else, Logan complied. "Who was that guy?" one of the Senshi asked.

"Nevermind, just know that I'm sure Reenie can take care of him till we get home," Rhea said.

"None of you will be going home!" Kalindra hollered.

"Wanna bet?" Rhea asked.

Kal now held out a small silver rose pin. "I now hold the powers of the Earth and you're powerless!"

"Tux, you'd better get a hold on Moon, she might not like what I've got planned," Rhea whispered. Louder she cried, "You know I hate to pull this kind of stunt but... you're going down! EARTH... THUNDAR... STORM...BEGIN!"

It began to rain, there was thunder and just as much lightning. The winds howled as the group was pelted by water droplets. Then a bolt of lightning came down and striking Kalindra's hand, forcing her to drop the pin into Katherine's hand. "stop," was all Katherine whispered.

And the storm stopped.

The other warriors lessened their guard, thinking that they'd won the battle.

"How's that for powerless?" Rhea asked, her Earth symbol flared now.

"I'll still kill you, though now it might be a challenge," Kal laughed.

"This will probly be an easy win either way, but if you insist... EARTH ROSE POWER!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Happy Stef-chan?}[HI hi Stef-Chan! And while I'm here! Hi hi Ti-Chan!

Oooh and Hi hi to you to Cha Chi-Chan!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wind whisked water around Katherine, slowly solidifying, but not into ice as one might expect, it turned into stone. A fraction of a second later the stone shattered leaving Sailor Earth standing there looking extremely pissed off.

"Honestly Katherine, you don't think that you can beat me do you?" Kalindra asked.

"I don't think I can, I know I can."

"Well let's see if you're fast enough to save your little friend," Kal said as she shot a dark energy ball at Mercury.

Unfortunately for Kal she shot at the wrong little friend, the little friend, who was being watched by a family member. The dark energy hit a green shield, instead of Mercury. "Melenda! What is the meaning of this?" Kalindra screeched.

With a cool calculated look in her eyes, as if she'd planned this for centuries, Melenda stood there in her empire waist green gown, decorated with red designs, held up only by a red wire that fastened around her neck, so long no one could see her feet. Her green metal axe shone as she gripped it's red handle, her short curly blue hair shifting with a small wind, her expression a determined one.

"She is kin, leave her be."

"Mel, she's one of them."

"It is against our principles to fight family in this manner."

"All that matters now is what side she's on, Melenda."

"Ariono has joined them also, would you kill him too?"

"Damn your morals, Mel. We can't let anyone be in the way of our cause."

"Even family?" Melenda asked quietly looking to her older sister with pleading eyes.

"Especially family!"

"Then I suppose that is that then. *the Senshi, Tux and Ariono tensed up* I can no longer fight by your side, the cause is no longer just."

"You wouldn't?"

"I have, fight this war yourself, Kal. I cannot condone fighting against family."

"Traitors, both of you. I'll be back with reinforcements if you won't help me!" With that Kalindra teleported back to her base.

Katherine smiled as she powered down. "Even I've never pissed her off that bad."

The other Senshi grouped together, while Ariono went to his sister. "You okay, Mel?"

"I'll be fine."

Mercury timidly left the group of Senshi, walking up to Melenda. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Princess Mercury, it was the only honorable this to do," Mel said with a curtsey.

"You don't have to be so formal.. Melenda," Mercury smiled.

"As you wish, Aimee," Mel giggled, giving Mercury a hug.

All others look at Katherine.

"What? You look at me like it's my fault Mel's a super-genus."

"Actually, the magic forming the spell keeping ordinary people from seeing through your guises as Senshi is simple and was mandatory learning for nobility in the Silver Millennium."

"Meaning every Tom, Dick and Mary from the Silver Millennium could unravel the spell and see who you really are. Any idiot could do it," Katherine added for those who didn't speak genius.

"Even idiots who always slept through classes, girl?" Ariono teased.

Katherine stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mel, do you want to stay at my place 'till you figure out what you'll do now?"

"Thanks Rhea, but I won't fight against my sister."

"I know, but staying at a friend's house isn't exactly ~fighting~ your sister, in the sense you mean."

"Thanks, but your parents-"

"IF they find out, I'll deal with it when the time comes. Hopefully my luck holds out."

"Speaking of going back to the house Rhea, where did that guy take Reenie?" Moon asked.

"Kami, we'd better move before that idiot does something I'll regret."

"Who was he anyway?" Venus asked.

"Just a cocky twerp, born to make my life HELL, walking disaster area, I swear he's sooooo incompetent-" [Maybe even impohtent...Spelling?]{No i did not mean impotent...she hates him member? so how would she know?}

"Rhea you'd say such things about Logan, in front of his fiancee, sister and cousin?" Mel asked.

"As I recall she's said worse about him in front of his mother," Ariono laughed.

"Fiancee?"

"Sister?"

"Cousin?"

"Mother?"

"An explanation?"

"I suppose this is another one of those things you're not allowed to explain Rin?"

"Oh boy is it!" she exclaimed.

"I'll explain things to Mel," Ariono volunteered.

They began to walk towards the house. Darien pulled Katherine aside. "I thought Sailor Earth wasn't an Earth princess?"

"Rarely is."

"I've never seen two siblings fight like that."

*Katherine laughed* "Just wait till our sisters show up."

"Are they really that bad?"

"You decide. The phrase ~cat fight~ was invented to describe what happens when Zan ~borrows~ Rosie's hair brush. You know, hair-pulling, hissing, trying to claw eachother's eyes out, that sort of thing." [Noooooooooo! Not my hairbrush! Leave it alone! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Logan-baka, I need to speak with you," Katherine called as soon as they reached the house.

"Brat, my mother already explained what I could and couldn't tell then," Logan said from the living room.

"Are you going to listen?" she asked.

"Unlike you, Earthling, where I come from we listen to our parents."

"Like your sister listened?"

"Don't you even go there!"

"Then how shall I explain the present situation?"

"Wha-oh, Reenie. I still don't understand how we could have a niece."

Everyone watched the exchange in awe {Let's face it Logan is HOT}, some knowing {and I'll let you figure out who} that if they listened closely enough one or the other would let them hear something useful, though Darien and Raye were the only one's who knew Katherine did this on purpose.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you about the bird and the bees?" {Stop laughing Tembo!!!}[Birds and the bees....it's called sex Terra...or porno...depends on who you are and your preferences...*lol* Just kidding!]

"My mother the poise, elegant, LADY? -she did not speak of such things. But-"

"So you're basically saying that HER HIGHNESS was to bashful to explain sex to her son and daughter."

"You me Queen Gaia actually explained that sort of thing?"

"Logan, I have 5 *holds out her hand with her fingers spread widely* full-blooded siblings. The question ~Where do babies come from?~ came up. Often." [HA HA HA HA HA!]

"The Earth family still scares me and I still don't get it. Now my sister isn't even married, how does she have a child with-"

"NOW, is the key word. Time paradox, you'll never understand."

Serena cleared her throat, "that would make you my brother from the Silver Millennium, right?"

"Of course."

Katherine mumbled, "Logan, you are sooo thick sometimes, I swear lack of gravity does something to the brain."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"'Clipse, I really don't see why I try sometimes," Katherine said quietly, leaning on an outer wall of the living room, while the others were getting to know Logan... again. Ariono and Melenda were discussing something in the dining room.

"Why you try what?" he asked.

"To follow orders, Logan, Ariono and Melenda all know just as much as I do, about the past and there are no restrictions on them."

"Yes, but they are not Sailor Earth, walking that fine line of trust, or next in line for the throne of the Earth, going to take care of this entire planet. Ariono and Melenda, no matter how good of friends they are, were just recently enimies, taking orders from only their leader, they did not need the trust of so many. Logan is a spoiled prince, second born, as were you, but not in line for a crown. And none of them have your simple desire to be Katherine Rhea, a protector of her people."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you try because you care. Everything in your life is to help and protect the people of Earth. That, my protectee, is the most noble thing anyone could ever wish to do with their life."

"Now I know why it was that a grouchy, K-9 agent, was chosen to be guardian to a wild, little girl, from the most backwards family and planet in the universe, a millennium ago."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

QUOTES!

"The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said."

unknown

"There are only two rules for success: 1. Never tell everything you know 2. See #1."

unknown

"All of us are always going to do better tomorrow, and we would too, if only we started today!"

unknown

~*Quotes from Tembo*~

"Guess what I did today?"--Terra speaking.

*Tembo screams in horror!* "Nooooo no more editing to do! Didn't I just do it 5 months ago??"

~A Tembo and Terra quote.


	27. Things Tend to get Worse Before They get

Title: Things Tend to get Worse Before They get Better

Part: 27

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{This will take place just where I left off last time!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next couple of days, the group found out that Kalindra's plan was to copy Beryl's early youma attacks, while training herself for the final battle. It was after one of those attacks on a neighboring ranch, that the fragile balance that Katherine had managed to achieve and maintain for a small number of days was shattered.

They were walking back towards the Rhea ranch to tend to their injuries. Jupiter, Venus and Mercury's were non-existent, Moon had several cuts from falling into a bush of thistles, Tux and Mars had a few bruises from taking hits meant for others, Ariono had a bloody nose and the worst injury was a nasty scratch above Earth's right eye. [*Shrieks with glee!* Oooohh! Bloody scenes! Teehee!]

They had reached the top of a hill from which they could see the ranch,and a now detransformed Mina noticed a pinkish glow. Mina, Serena and Lita wondered what it was, both Amiee and Raye had a pretty good guess.

Darien was thinking 'now of all times. This might frighten the girls out of their minds... does Ariono know what's going on?' He looked over to see Ariono, bloody nose and all, attempt to make himself unseen behind Lita, who was just a little too short to hide him. Logan, who had been left behind to watch Reenie {or vice versa},would have of course known what was going on. Katherine, well she wasn't looking too happy about this. 'Kami, why me?? I am in sooo much trouble!'

The pink light turned into a woman, pink shoulder length curls, old fashioned dress, Earth symbol necklace, a worried expression on her face. Ariono sank to one knee as was proper, Katherine had begun to when the woman cried out, "Kami, Katherine what happened to your eye?" She ran to Katherine and began to examine the cut.

"It's nothing, just a little scrape, that's all," Katherine said, trying to push the woman's hands away.

"Exactly how did this happen?"

"Small fight that's all."

"You really should be more careful--"

"Excuse me," Serena cut in, "I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

'Oh boy,' thought Katherine, Darien and Ariono simultaneously.

"I am Mother Earth, *Katherine sweatdrops* but you can call me Gaia."

'~Gaia~' alarms went off in Darien's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gaia darling, if he's in luv with her, he should be allowed to marry her."

"She is not one of our people."

"Neither is Andrew, and you betrothed Katherine to him."

"Not that again, Katherine must marry well, someone raised to rule a kingdom."

"And what is wrong with our son marrying someone trained to do the same?"

"She has her own kingdom, what if something happens to Katherine, you know how she is!"

"She is a survivor, who lives for her people."

"Honey, we also have an alliance with Jupiter, and none with the Moon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My name is Serena-"

Gaia held up her hand. "There is no need for introductions Serenity, I know you and your court."

Raye took a fighting stance, as did Lita. Mina and Serena gasped. Amiee whiped out her mini-computer. Darien and Katherine both sighed and Ariono prayed she wouldn't see him.

"Everyone chill," Rhea said. "She's known about this whole thing since the first time you were born."

"An explanation would be nice, Katherine," Raye growled.

"Why does when anything goes weird, everyone automatically blames me?" [Hmm...sounds like someone I know...]{oh hush}

"Because you always seem to know what's going on," Mina answered. "And Raye wouldn't trust you as far as she could throw you." [But she can throw pretty far..]

"What else is new?" Rhea muttered.

"Katherine where are your manners?" Gaia said apalled.

"What man--" Katherine was cut off as Darien elbowed her in the ribs.

Most of the Senshi were stunned, Darien never acted this way, except with Serena and generally only when he thought they were alone. In their awe someone moved just enough to give Ariono away.

"What the hell is this?" Gaia yelled.

"What the hell is what?" Katherine asked, praying that her mother would be upset at her language rather than the fact Ariono had moved in.

"You know what I'm talking about, why is HE here?"

"Ari? He's helping us with the fight."

"As I recall he was on the other side of this fight."

The others know that this is Katherine's battle and that it was best not to intervene, though Ariono stood to his full height and went to stand behind her. Turning to her, he saw the look in her cool blue eyes, she was determined to win this fight.

"Well, he's switched sides and fights with us, not against us. I trust him with my life."

"He's wronged you before, daughter."

"But it is my wrong to forgive, not yours."

"I suppose he is living with you too?"

"What if he is? The house is no longer yours to control."

Suddenly the heat left Gaia's voice, neither had yelled, but a person could feel the fire in their words. "I pray you have made the right choice, Mochi. I will be leaving for a while. We have some things to take care of."

"What things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Even Pluto doesn't know all."

Katherine scowled and thought, 'that doesn't stop her from claiming to.' Mother Earth looked at Serena and Raye, with a snap of her fingers their cuts and bruises were gone. She then went over to Katherine and gently kissed the cut over her eye and it healed. Katherine smiled and shook her head.

Gaia then walked over to Darien, took his hands in her own, looked him directly in the eyes and said, "You look just like your father did at nineteen."

Darien was shocked. Gaia then hugged him, as she released him he could see tears in her eyes. "Mochi, you try to keep those sisters of yours out of trouble." Dumbfounded he nodded, not noticing his injuries were gone.

"Excuse me," Katherine said.

"Yes?" Gaia asked.

"You forgot someone," motioning to Ariono.

"I cannot condone him in your life after all he's done."

"Mother-" Katherine was cut off as Ariono put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, I've done nothing to deserve her help." Katherine made a nasty face.

"Fine then!" Katherine brought her hand in front of her face, palm flat out and gently blew in Ariono's face. His nose was better, there was no longer even any trace of the blood that had once been there.

"Katherine," Gaia said astounded. "When did you learn to do that?"

Katherine smiled, "Even Pluto doesn't know everything."

"You act entirely too much like your father."

"And I'm just as stubborn as my mother."

Gaia shook her head as she disappeared. "Katherine are you alright?" Ariono asked worried only those skilled in healing could heal even small wounds without causing a major drain on themselves. Katherine choose to take his question the wrong way.

Smiling she said, "My mother's a psycho, but I'm fine with it."

"I think your mother's nice."

"You would."

"That was our mother?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Ariono said looking surprised.

"She didn't tell you?" Katherine asked.

Darien shook his head. Between Katherine, Ariono and Lita, they took turns supporting him the rest of the way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien sat on a stool in the kitchen, he was to stunned to deal with anyone at the moment. Serena was occupying Reenie. The other girls knew enough not to bother him after the shock that he'd just had. Katherine being one of the more violent of the Rhea children {after the twins} was taking out her frustration on a punching bag in her room. Luna and Artimis were discussing the new developments in the fight against Kalindra, and Melenda was packing while Ariono and Logan took bets on what would go wrong next and if Logan would get back together with his old girlfriend, in this time. "Are you allright m'prince?" Eclipse asked.

"Fine," Darien answered ruffly.

"Tisn't proper to lie, your highness." [HA HA HA HA HA! I like that dog!]

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, your highness."

"Your highness."

"Ahh, so things ARE as they were before, Darien."

"That's better, even if it turns out that it isn't my actual name."

"Ah, m'boy, but it is."

"What? Now I'm even more confused than when the conversation began."

"Darien has always been your preferred name."

"It has?"

"Even back in the Millenium. Everyone called you Darien. It was only during official matters, you were called Endymion. Official matters and when your mother was around."

"My mother. I never thought I could lay claim to anyone as that again."

"Katherine didn't know."

"She didn't know what?"

"That Gaia never told you that you were her son."

"I thought that maybe it was against her ~orders~ to tell me."

"That's a low blow. Even if they were, if she'd have known, she would have broken them. I guess after she saw you talking with Queen Gaia, the night we found out who you were, she assumed Queen Gaia had told you."

"I always told her I remembered nothing of this place or this family, why would she not have even asked?"

"Because whether she shows it or not, this tears {tares?...} your sister apart inside. You and Ariono were her only friends growing up, she knew Serena for such a short time. She remembers every pain filled moment of dying in the Silver Millennium, she still won't talk about it. She wasn't meant to rule, sometimes I don't even think she was meant to be born into that time."

"I never saw how any of this hurt her, my own sister and I didn't even see it."

"Don't feel badly about yourself for it, I believe Jake and I are only ones who've noticed."

"Damn it. Ariono and Greg both see it too."

"You should talk to her, she might confide in you. She used to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock knock*

Darien waited but no one answered. "Rin," he called. She still didn't answer. "I'm coming in," he threatened.

With a quick twist of the handle and a subconscious use of his powers the door opened and he saw her, punching a hard looking bag, barehanded and hard. "I'm sorry, I never meant for you to find out that way, I thought she'd've told you."

"It's allright Rin there was nothing that you could have done to lessen the shock, but well could you tell me right now if any of our other parents are alive and I don't know."

"Other parents? Mamma isn't really alive, that's just a spirit or energy form."

"Oh, what about our father from the Silver Millenium? Our parents from this time?"

"Parents from this time?" she stopped punching the bag and made him sit on the edge of the bed, looking him in the eye asked, "What do you mean by parents of this time?"

"I mean like the Tsukinos. Why?"

"Dare, there are no people like the Tsukinos for us. There is Mother and there is Father and that is it. Our parents from the Silver Millenium are our parents from this time."

"But how?"

"Something to do with Beryl's attack, I don't know *a shadow of the past flickered in her eyes* I passed on before she launched it."

"Would Mother tell us?"

"Probably not. She's extremely against me as Sailor Earth, everyone had thought the capability had died out in our family. Daddy might though, he always was the more open of the two."

"Father?"

"Yes, he has an energy form too, he is known as Father Time. You'll probably meet him when he and Mamma are done whatever they're plotting."

"I had always thought I'd never even know their names or see their picture and now I might be able to meet them both..."

"Go to bed now Dare, it's been a long day, and tomorrow will probably be even more hectic."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ariono hadn't left his perch on the couch all day and Darien in the midst of all the work going on noticed, thinking he was the only one. He, Greg and Ariono had formed something of an alliance during that first meeting in the woods, they were just getting used to Logan. They protected each other from the girls who, even if they didn't get along all the time, far outnumbered the guys and used that fact to their advantage. [It's the best way to be.]

Darien was also glad that he was no longer the only guy knowing the secret of the sailor scouts. Ariono and Greg understood his standing in those respects.

"Rin," he began as they were doing the lunch dishes.

"Ya?" she replied.

"Have you noticed something wrong with Ariono today?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been mopey all day."

"Melenda moved out this morning."

"Out to where?" Thinking that he wouldn't know what to do if Rin was ever separated form him now. He didn't even want to think about what would happen at the end of the summer.

"Home."

"She went back to Kalindra?"

"No, back to their family farm, it's the next farm past the woods."

"That's not far, why would he get so upset?"

Katherine smiled. "He practically raised her. In the old time more than this one their father was bent in overthrowing our family. That left little time for Melenda, who didn't like to battle. He concentrated on training Kal to rule and Ariono to fight. Ariono took care of her back then. In this time it was much the same, Kal came first, then Ari, and that didn't leave much time for a baby, things might have been different, but when Ariono was seven, Melenda was still a baby, their father died."

"Their mother?"

"That's one of the things Ariono doesn't volunteer. He'd tell me if I asked, but I wouldn't ask that of him. Just as he wouldn't ask certain things of me."

"I didn't think you and Ariono kept secrets from each other, Rin?"

"We don't, there's just some things we don't volunteer, or ask of each other."

After a few moments of silence to the surprise of both of them, Melenda walked in. "Where's Ari, I need to speak with him?" she asked in her mosey manner.

"I think he's in the living room," Darien volunteered. [Holy Terra is that your new word of the day? "Volenteer?"]

Katherine smiled, then shouted, "Ari, get your butt in here, Mel needs you!" Melenda sweat dropped. [^^;]

Ariono came into the room practically flying. "Yeah?"

"Ari, do you still have a key to the house?"

"Uh, no, I lent it to Kal when she dropped hers in the lake. She didn't give it back."

"Damn, the door's locked, and the alarms are on."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here," Ariono suggested.

"I can't, I told you it's not right. I can not bear seeing you leave to fight our own sister, and wonder if you'll come back. I feel guilty for not helping you, but I'll feel just as bad as if do," Mel explained.

"I don't understand, Mel," Ariono complained.

"I can't explain it any better."

Katherine stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Ariono's ear. "Mel, I'm sorry. I totally get it now. But I still can't help you with the key. All I can suggest is breaking in, our locks and alarms weren't that good. Rhea can pass'em."

"Funny, Ari. Real funny," Rhea muttered picking up her backpack which was never far from her.

"Rin, care to tell me why you were breaking into Ariono and Melenda's house?" Darien asked slyly.

Ariono punched his shoulder... hard and Melenda gasped.

"If I told you, Mamma would have a fit."

"Come on Rhea, short-sheeting Kal's bed wasn't that bad."

"Yes, but unlike you, I try not to give my siblings ideas that are not only rude but also illegal."

"Girl, chill. It's not as if Des and Rosie ever needed help." [Arg...Rosie....IT'S ROSE!]

"Don't remind me. But *produces a small key from her backpack* I think I can solve the key problem."

She hands the key to Mel, as they begin to walk towards the door. Mel glared at Ari. "Don't look at me, I didn't give it to her," he claimed.

Darien gave his sister a quetioning look. "In the words of Pluto; Ask me no questions, I'll give you no riddles, if you're lucky."

"I'll take Mel home on Trouble, if you don't need him?" Ari volunteered.

"Not at the moment, see you later. Oh Mel you call if you need any help. I'll bring some volunteers {people...} down for the haying too," Katherine told the small girl. [Again with that word...I think you're usuing it a bit much Terra...oh well.]

"Thanks, Rhea for being like a big sister to me," Mel said in her quiet manner.

"If the twins show up I'll point them in your direction," Katherine responed.

Melenda and Ariono smiled, as they began to walk to the stables, "I'll come help to," Darien said. "Haying or anything else."

Melenda giggled, and Ariono shook his head, they walked off leaving Katherine to deal.

"What's so funny?" Darien asked.

"You're allergic to hay."

"I could have grown out of it."

"You didn't before."

A sad look crossed his face, he didn't even know some of his own allergies. "Hey, don't sweat it Dare, there's somethings that you're better off not remembering," Katherine told him as if she could read his mind.

"Yeah, but look at them, they know everything about each other. I know more about Serena's family than I do my own. Melenda even knows you well enough to think of you as a sister. You ARE my sister and I don't know you well at all."

"Melenda is best friends with our littlest sisters Rosie and Des, she practically lives here.... or did. It's like Serena, Lita, Amiee, Raye and Mina, they are together all the time and see each other as sisters, they probably see you as family too."

"I thought the twins were only 14 or 15?"

"They're 14."

"Why does Melenda hang around with people so much younger than her?"

"Melenda only turned 15 in June."

"What?!?"

"She's very mature for her age. Why do you think she didn't just drive over here?"

"I feel stupid now."

"Don't she's more mature than Ari and Kal put together."Darien smiles.

"Look at them though, Rin, *Ariono piggybacking Melenda to the stables* I just feel left out when siblings do stuff like that, knowing I'll never get to experience that sort of thing," he sighed.

"Climb up."

"What?"

"Climb up on my back."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a piggyback to the kitchen."

"Rin, I'm way too big for that."

"No, you aren't. We used to win races like these all the time."

"You're kidding."

"No come on!" With a wary look, he held her shoulders and with a small jump was up. [He he! She's short...kinda like someone I know! *Smiles evily*]{*whines* i'm not that shorrrrrt} She went slowly to the kitchen.

"That's a good sign Dare."

"What is? For what?"

"You remember how you did things before, without even thinking about them."

"How do you know?"

"I'm an expert on being a head case remember."

They had just entered the kitchen when a voice unknown to Darien said, "Katheine, there you are fooling around with another one of your boyfriends. Only you would even think of doing such a thing when the world's at stake."

"What? Even the thought of that is grooooosss," Katherine replied.

"You're going to be the Queen of the Earth one day! Act like it!"

"Helllo???? I never agreed to that whole ruler of the Earth thing. I still think Darien's a better choice."

"Yes, and by his side the Moonbrat!"

"Sere's nice, and she WAS raised to rule, just as Mother and Father wanted me to marry."

"Speaking of the Jupitarian prince, why are you goofing off with him *points to Darien* Do you really think your betrothed will not mind?"

"I know he doesn't, because as soon as we're old enough we plan to denounce the whole thing so he can marry the princess he's in luv with, and I can be done with the whole thing."

"Why don't you let Mother and Father have things their way for once, haven't you done enough?"

"Don't even go there."

"You've disobeyed their every order to you, once in doing so you got yourself killed. Honestly Katherine, I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson when you got THEM killed."

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that in front of the little ones?"

"Are you stupid?" the new girl asked.

Katherine turned to Darien and he saw a single tear slide down her face.

"Darien, this is Zan the oldest," and with that she left.

"Ummm. Hi I'm Darien."

"I know, I'm not stupid like Katherine. I noticed when I got a clear view of you," Zan said in a high 'n' mighty tone.

"Why did you tell Rin stuff like that?"

"I'm afraid I swore not to talk of that with you Endymion."

"Please, just Darien, uh Zan?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'. Why?"

"There's something about you that's different. Oh well now that I'm here you don't have to worry because I'll take charge, you haven't had enough training to do it."

"You'll take charge of what?"

"The ranch... the war."

"I think Katherine and Serena are handling things just fine."

"Katherine pathalogically shirks her duties as crown princess and I wouldn't trust the Moonbrat to run Earth business, even if she'll let you meddle in hers."

"Wait a minute. What-"

Ariono walked in. 'Oh-ho she-yit!' he thought. "Hello there everyone, mighty fine day t'aint it?"

Zan's mouth opened into an ~O~ shape. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zan asked in a hollier-than-thou voice. [I like him!] {Zan is a female}

"I've been living here for a few days Zan," Ariono said cheerily.

"I thought my mother forbade your entering this house ever again?"

"Rhea's in charge now. Dare where is she?"

"She left, she was crying."

"What did you say to her, Zan?" Ari questioned.

"The truth."

"Not- oh shit. Darien she'll be in the woods, bring her back," Ariono ordered.

"Where in the woods?"

"My magic hasn't been strong enough to trace her, yours will be, no worries. I'll fight this heinous bitch." Darien left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Where did Rin go? I don't know anything about tracking, why the hell would Ariono send me after her?'

'Because you're her brother and being price of the Earth have a better chance of finding her,' the voice in his head told him.

'But I can't use my Earth magic unless Serena's in trouble.'

'Concentration. You must concentrate on Rin. Concentrate and pray that she doesn't think to block us from finding her.'

'She can do that?'

'Her Earth powers are stronger than ours, she being royalty and the senshi.'

'Concentrate.'

Darien closed his eyes and remembered what he could about his sister. {warning long flashback scene}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my heavens!" she cried as she began to pick up her things,

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied.

"I should be used to this by now, this is how I met my girlfriend," he laughed.

She giggled,"this is how I met my little sister. I'm Katherine Rhea."

"My name is Darien Chiba."

"Darien, that's my little brother's name," she said.

He smiled, "Well, where are you off to?"

"My little sister's house," she replied.

"Two siblings,wow."

"I have way more than that." She said getting up off the ground and dusting off her white tank top and blue jeans.

"One more white shirt down the drain!" With that she pulled a jean jacket out of her backpack, it had a pink rose print on it.

'That wasn't in there before,' Darien thought,'Oh well.'

"I take it you like roses." He said, just noticing the pink rose ties holding her short black pigtails.

"Roses are like my family's trademark," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Don't ask me," Darien shrugged.

"You two should look in the mirror," Merc suggested.

Serena digs one out of her purse.

"Oh cool!" Katherine said.

"Amazing," Darien said in awe.

"It's more than amazing, you two could pass for twins!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't count the whole height thing," Katherine pouted.

Darien laughed.

"That's physically impossible unless..." Merc thought aloud.

"Don't even go there Merc," Katherine warned.

"Unless you were somehow related," he finished.

"Puh-lease, I only get along with about 5 of my relatives, most of whom are female," giving him the evil eye.

"Just a thought," Merc answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The usual, he insulted my beliefs in the old legends and told me I was ridiculous for keeping this haircut."

"W-what does your hair have to do with your mental well being?" Serena asked, confused again.

"My brother and I have both worn this cut since we were little. Remi says I'm using it as a way to avoid facing his death. I don't know what that has to with anything, because he's not dead, and even if he were I'd face it just fine, after trying with all the power I have to stop it."

"That's the Katherine I know, fighting till the end," Merc laughed.

Katherine looked up smiling the cold blue leaving her outer rings of her eyes, a light brown.

"Darien, what's wrong?" she walked over to him.

"Nothing, everything's great."

"You sure?"

"Uh yeah. Merc could you uhhh..."he trailed off.

"Katherine," Merc began. "We found Endymion."

"What? Where? Who?!" she cried excitedly.

"Me," Darien said, still amazed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien looked up in surprise as he heard the woman whom he had thought a figment of his imagination address Katherine. "I've never needed to before," Katherine said.

"Stand up straight." With an angry glare Katherine stood up straight.

"Happy?"

"It's a start."

"What's going on?" Darien asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rin you might want to sit down for this. *she rolled her eyes* In the future Serena and I get married and have a daughter, and well Reenie is that daughter," he explained.

"So, you know all about her then?" Rhea asked.

"Well, yes."

"That buys me a few more months to live."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You *pointing to Darien* should not feel guilty about something you had no control over. You *Greg* should calm down and realize that he wouldn't have done what he did if he'd had any control over his actions," Rhea said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Going after Tuxedo Mask again, Darien?" Andrew joked.

"Capes rule!" Katherine piped up.

"Oh, Katherine I didn't even see you there behind Darien." Andrew laughed.

"Hey, call me Rhea, both of you!" she giggled.

"Rhea? Why would you want to be called by your last name?" Darien asked.

"It's a long story." she said in somber tones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry, I'll watch over the Earth while you're gone!" the same girl now older said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who are you? Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask asked in unison.

"Sailor Earth, sillies!" she replied.

"But there is no Sailor Earth." Sailor Moon said.

"But there is no Sailor Moon, Serenity." Sailor Earth giggled.

"I'm confused," Tuxedo Mask said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Rhea, what's with the suitcase?" Darien asked. Katherine looked odd to him, for one she was wearing a school uniform, a chain with an ordinary house key on it, he'd never seen her dressed like that before. The same pigtails. 'Her eyes that's what's wrong the outer ring is grey she looks so sad...' He heard the ever familliar cocky voice in his head say, ~that's not all!~

"I go home tomorrow on the afternoon train, they sent someone in for supplies for the ranch a new boy, they tricked him into taking my suitcase and 'Clipse with him."

'Noooooooooooooo!' his mind screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was there in his room, upset by the looks of it.

*knock knock*

"Go away," he called locking the door with his magic.

"Come on, Dare let me in."

"Rin, I don't want to talk to anyone, not even you."

He heard the door open.

"I bet I know who you'd want to talk to."

He looked up at her," You might know more about me than anyone else in this house but, even you couldn't possibly know the one person who'd make me feel better at this moment."

"Does she go by the name Sere, short for Princess Serenity?"

"How could you know that?"

"I've got a few tricks I haven't taught you yet, bro. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm in love."

"That's not a problem, Dare."

"With Sere."

"That's obvious, even Zan could have figured that out."

"Yes, but we'll never be allowed to marry."

"You just have to make it so you can."

"How? I can't even get up there to see her, unless there's a diplomatic mission."

"Either we'll have to learn to teleport without automated assistance or I'll just have to make sure there's more missions to the Moon."

"Even you couldn't do that, Rin."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged sliding a henshin pin between her fingers.

"You're the best Rin, but what about Malachite and the others."

"My friend V-babe will take care of Malchite and the others."

"What about cousin Raye and the other Senshi?"

"Don't worry so much," she said as she gave him a hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Wow,' he thought opening his eyes, there was no reponse from the other voice.

Darien then noticed he was no longer walking the trail to the woods, he was deep within them. Standing in front of a rather large, odd-shaped tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When I need to think, I go out into the woods and climb my thinking tree," Katherine told him. "You need to find a place like that for yourself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Could this be her thinking tree? Only one way to find out,' he thought as he began to climb the tree.

She was lying on her stomach, playing with a small knife. He went to sit beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

"No. No you're not. Tell me, what did Zan say to upset you so much?"

"Nothing she hasn't said before."

"Come on Rin, I can try to help."

"No, you can't, it happened a long time ago."

"If it's in the past, why does it bother you so much? From what I've been told Ariono watched you die in the Silver Millennium without lifting a finger to help and you're fine with that."

"But Ariono's not. And in this instance I'm in his shoes."

"Tell me, please."

She turned over and sat up, "I guess you have a right to know. Me and Zan made a promise that we'd never tell you little ones, but since you were there and will probably remember anyway. Our parents, the car wreck they died in, wasn't your average accident."

"I don't understand."

"The four of us were in the car, we were going into town, because I had some sort of appointment. I had talked fast all morning to convince Mamma and Daddy to take me, instead of getting a ranch hand to. So basically it was my fault they were killed."

"That's crazy, the car didn't crash just because you wanted our parents to go to an appointment with you."

"The car didn't crash period. We were attacked, because I was in the car."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Kal's father, he knew he could overtake Mamma and Daddy, but he knew there was no way he could beat me once I was old enough, and retrained. I didn't save them."

"Rin, you were six, you couldn't have helped anymore than I could."

"Yeah, you slept through the whole thing, the father of darkness didn't even know you were there. We were lucky Pluto showed up when she did, or we'd both be dead now too. You might have woken up... and you were far to little to see that."

"Is that why I don't remember anything?"

"Pluto probably had a hand in that."

"Could she return my memories?"

"You could probably get them back yourself, when you're ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, you're still to young to know about half the stuff that happened."

"But you do and you're only a year older."

"I'm different, Dare, I have no choice in the matter."

"You tell everyone there is always a choice."

"Sometimes, for some people there aren't. My choice was to be a warrior and witness a lot of things not even a youma should see or have many of my people die..... there was no choice as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm sorry, I came out here to cheer you up and I'm not good at it."

"You never were, Dare, but you always managed."

*sighs* "We'd better be getting back, Rin, before Ariono gets even more worried."

"I'll be back soon," she told him, motioning for him to go ahead. Darien felt his cheeks go red and he looked down, focusing on the knife, and his shoes.

She followed his gaze.

"Dare, I wasn't thinking of that, if that's what you're worried about."

"Uh, no, suicide is only an option for cowards, right?" he said, quoting her from a very long time ago without even realizing it. [*Refrains herself from saying something she might not want known over the net*]

She laughed and shook her head, "I didn't know I was so quote worthy."

"What? That was you I heard that from?"

"Yeah, a very long time ago."

"Really?"

"I told you, you still have your memories, you just have to learn to access them."

"I'm to tired to try that right now. Come on you uh, have to take me home."

"Why? You walked all the way out here by yourself."

"That's kinda it, I don't know how I got out here. I was told to concentrate on you, in order to find you and I did and when I opened my eyes, here I was."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were just within sight of the house, when Darien remembered his

flashback...

"Rin, is Raye of any relation to us?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"So she's not?"

"Never said that."

"What did you say?"

"She is, but how did you know?"

"When I was trying to find you. I saw a conversation between us, when I first admitted I was in luv with Serena. I said something about COUSIN Raye and the rest of the senshi."

"You've always been the quick one in the family."

"Can I tell the others, or is it against those rules you follow?"

"They're my rules to follow, not yours. You can tell them, just be sure to mention that this is now a war zone, Zan will pay for you having to find out so soon."

"Rin?"

"It's a sister thing, you'll understand soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's get up on the rooftop and dance 'till we both drop!"

~Terra...I wonder what she was on... {it be from a song.......}

"Well I still think it's gonna suck."

~Me again!

"Does anyone else wonder why my computer screams like a small rodent while

it dies?"

~Terra...She's silly isn't she?


	28. Just When You Think the House is Full

Title: Just When You Think the House is Full

Part: 28

Disclaimer: [Sailor Moon, what's that? Ooh! you mean - oh yea!] {*sweat drops* blondes . . .}[I heard that!]{*another sweat drop* as you can see, we DON'T own sailor moon, and if we did, why would we be writing a fanfic when we could be off spending all the cash we'd get from it?}[Cuz we feel like it!]{Tembo . . .}[yea!?]{don't look now! but there's a spider in your hair!}{*Tembo runs around like crazy screaming "Get it out!! get it out!*]{*laughs and hits Tembo over the head with a hammer* hehe}[I have a headache]{Oops! it wasn't a spider! it was a ball of lint! *shows Tembo the piece of lint*}[*Glares at terra*]{hahahah!}[*Throws a big huge rock at terra*]{*is unconscious*}[hehe, where were we? oh yea, we don't own sailor moon! well, it belongs to Na-na-naoko T-t-ta-ake-uchi! Naoko Takeuchi! right!? okies, well, onto the story!]{*is still unconscious*}[Hahaha!]

{The disclaimer was written by Makoto602, thanks a bunch, I also don't own the Barenaked Ladies, or their song "One WeeK"}[What's that got to do with anything?]{*sighs*} {we also don't own lucky or his magical charmed ceral.}

This part of my fic is for Melanie S. may your soul be at rest and the one reponsible for your death be punished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{This will take place just where I left off last time!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* the next morning...early ~*~

Most of the scouts could not get used to the early morning wake-ups, so the only people living there at the moment who actually got up before the sun, were Katherine, Darien, Ariono, Greg, Eclipse and Reenie, but her only because Katherine forced her to.

Strangely enough they had fallen into a routine only broken by youma attacks.

Katherine and Greg, worked on the day's assignments.

Ariono and Darien would check the animals.

Eclipse did a security check.

Reenie was woken up several times by both Darien and Katherine.

So by the time they were done their early morning chores and Reenie was actually out of bed, everyone would eat breakfast, cooked by Greta and Lita, who had gotten up a half hour before to do so. Then they'd all go about their daily tasks 'till about lunch when they'd eat and leave for work again. After supper they'd all just mainly goof off. Logan and Zan had nothing to do with any of this, Logan talked to most of them, refusing to work unless Serena or Amiee asked him to and Zan would have nothing to do with any of them. Not that Rhea minded, but it was time for payback.

It was early, Katherine had just woken Reenie up for the first time and she could hear Darien moving about in his room. There was just no better time to pull her prank. Darien emerged from his room and noticing she was acting oddly, stood there watching Katherine. He watched her bring a CD player out of her room, across past the nursery and plug it into a wall socket near Zan's room. Not even noticing Reenie come up behind him and take hold of his hand until she asked him what was going on.

"Shhh, Reenie, it looks like we'll find out soon."

Katherine came back with a yellowish CD case, she put the CD in and it began to play softly, Darien recognized the song as "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies.

The song played for a short while.

Neither noticed Reenie's eyes go wide as she recognized the trick as one her little brother had played on her after a visit from her Aunt Rin.

Katherine smiled, this would make Zan sooooo mad.

Darien had no idea what was going on, even after Katherine turned to himself and Reenie and winked at them. Reenie covered her ears.

Katherine cranked the volume up as loud as it would go without busting the speakers.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad Tryin hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will. I have a tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking off my shirtIt's been one week since you looked at me Threw your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy." It's been five days--"

The player skipped as Zan slammed the door to her room.

"I'll get you back!" Zan yelled as she shut off the CD player.

"How when I'm always up before you?" Katherine taunted.

"I'll outsmart you, little barbarian."

"Barbarian? What happened to ~Bitch~?" [Teehee]

Zan looked around cautiously. "Oh I get it Zan, you think Mama's watching."

"Grow up, Katherine," Zan said as she flounced back into her room.

Katherine leaned against the wall as she began to laugh.

Darien smiled as he shock his head.

Reenie not liking where this was heading at all put her hands on her hips.

"You do realized that, that is soooo NOT funny."

"Reenie, it was only a practical joke. You used to play them all the time on Serena," Darien teased.

"Yes, but you've never been in Aunt Zan's place!"

"Reenie sometimes older sisters deserve to have mean tricks played on them. You have to think what did you do to deserve the trick."

"That doesn't mean you have to pass your tricks along!"

"That is one of the oldest tricks in the books."

"That's still not fair!"

"Oh go downstairs already, you deserved it and you know it."

Reenie put on a pout face and went downstairs. "Rin, what was that all about?"

"Nothing," she returned slyly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Darien asked.

"Usually."

"Is it something to do with Reenie being an older sister?"

"That's for me to know and you to wait and see," she smiled. Someone with an awfully deep voice was laughing. Both brother and sister turned to see a tall man, bearded with black hair and deep blue eyes.

Katherine, of course knew who he was and rushed over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Still up to all your old tricks?"

"I swear she asked for it," Katherine said.

"Darien did Zan ask for it?" the man asked.

"Uh, yeah she did sir," he said, still wondering who this was, another relative perhaps? The man put on a ~thinking~ face.

"Whacha thinkin bout?" Katherine asked him.

"I'm debating on weather or not to believe the two of you."

"What reason would I have to lie?" Darien asked.

"You've always lied for that minx of a sister you have! ~She couldn't have shortsheeted the Baron's bed. We were playing cards the whole time.~ Just like she's always lied for you, covered up your outings with Princess Serenity. I'm your father, do you think these things escape my notice?"

"Father?" Darien choked out.

"What? Didn't your mother tell you, that you looked like me?"

"Daddy! Mama didn't tell him diddly squat!" Katherine interrupted.

"Rin. Are you alright Darien?" Chronos asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting this."

"Damn it! Your mother is calling me. Darien don't let her get you in too much trouble."

"Daddy, I only get myself into trouble."

"Katherine, make sure he knows the rest of the family, even if you have to show him the OLD pictures."

Katherine gave a hoot, "Yes, sir."

"Don't do anything to cross Pluto m'girl. I won't be there to save your skin, your mother and I have some general things to take care of."

"I don't-" Darien began until Katherine elbowed him in the ribs.

"This just gets better and better. When is asshole day?"

"Good bye, and mind your mouth young lady," Chronos said as he teleported out.

"How can you be used to people doing that?" Darien asked Katherine.

"In the Millennium, almost everyone could, it was an accepted thing to do. I guess since I have my complete memory from that time, I still accept it as if it were an everyday thing."

"In the Millennium, did we ever learn how?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Nothing, just the other day, I remembered you telling me that we'd learn or you'd make sure there was many missions to the Moon."

"You're remembering. Congratulations. After I'm done teaching Reenie how to ride, for the day, I'm planning on dragging her upstairs for a family history lesson, you'd better come along."

"I didn't know that riding was something Reenie was sent here to learn."

"It's not, but it will help her in the future."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO!" Reenie yelled.

"Must you always be this difficult?" Katherine asked.

"I don't like horses!"

'She says this now.' Katherine thinks.

"Look Reenie, I know that you're afraid of horses now, but you have learn to ride."

"Is this one of the things I was sent here to learn? I don't think so, if Daddy wanted me to learn how to ride he could teach me himself."

"You're right, this isn't what you were sent here to learn. But, I just happen to know that you are at the moment afraid of horses. We both know that your Daddy won't force you to learn, but what YOU don't know is that you'll need this in the future. So I'm going to teach you to ride, whether you want me to or not."

Darien entered the arena, with a small pure white pony in tow. "You asked me to bring Peg in here?"

"Yes, Reenie's going to be taking care of her this summer," Katherine answered.

Reenie flung herself at Darien, "Tell her not to make me."

Darien looked from his sister to his future child questioningly. "She's afraid of horses and doesn't want to learn," Katherine explained.

He nodded, "Reenie, if Rin says you need to learn, you'd better learn. Horses aren't that scary when you get used to them."

Reenie began to pout.

"We've been through the pouting bit, Reenie," Rhea sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Darien asks while Reenie scowls.

"Just a small discussion about how I'm not you, and so I won't give into her pouting."

"Am I that bad?"

"Not in this time, but in the future you got all soft. Just because a child looks like her mother doesn't mean they're anything alike."

"Reenie, just behave for Rin, for once. She taught me to ride-"

"In both times all three of the times you had to learn and you were afraid of horses too at first," Reenie continued for him.

"Reenie, I see we also have to work on your manners," Katherine commented.

"See you later Dare."

"I'm done my chores for the day, I'll help if you want."

"Please, I'll be good," Reenie pleaded.

"Whatever, s'long as you ride, Reenie. I've even got a very special horse for you to learn on."

"Speaking of that, you don't expect me ride the pony, do you?"

"Until I see that you're mature enough to handle a regular horse, yes I do."

"But she's a pony!"

"Her name is Peg and she happens to be descended from a long line of noble Unicorns and Pegasi."

"You don't really expect me to believe that do?" Reenie asked in nasty tones.

Darien looked at his sister, 'What is she up to now?'

"Of course I do, after all you did introduce me to that one, at one point."

"I did not! You're just saying that to patronize me."

"I thought you did it to patronize your dad. Now come up you go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*ring ring*

'Wonder who the hell is phoning here?' Katherine thought as she got the family's private line in the kitchen.

"Moshi Moshi," she said.

"Uh, hi is Darien there?"

"He's out with Reenie and the horses, Andy," Katherine said. "But he should be in soon."

"Rhea?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Darien doesn't hang around with many people, most of them are living here at the moment."

"*Sigh* Darien said you hurt yourself earlier in the summer. Fell off your high horse?"

"Not funny. If you must know, I managed to do what I was aiming for, just messed it up a bit."

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't just fall off your horse like Darien told me?"

"Maybe 'cause he was lying to protect his little secret."

"Oh, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said sitting on the counter.

"So do the other's know your little secret, yet?"

"Yeah, I had to transform in front of them."

Zan walks into the room, "Katherine get your ass off the counter."

"Who was that Rhea?"

"My sister," Katherine replied, slipping off the counter to twirl around in the phone cord.

"Katherine you're stretching the line." *Katherine sticks her tongue out at Zan*

"Hang on a sec Andy, I think that Dare just got in the house." Katherine set the phone on the counter. Stuck her head out the kitchen door and, regardless of the fact that Zan was standing right next to her, yelled as loudly as she could, "DARIEN! PHONE!"

Zan shot her little sister a look of pure death as she rubbed her ears. Darien walked into the room and past his sisters, he'd only known them for a short time, but he knew enough not to ask. "It's Andrew," Katherine said as she skipped out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ another day and another battle later ~*~

Raye and Darien, had just finished their routine duties with the horses, and were headed back to the house when they heard a whistling coming from behind them. He couldn't help himself, she was just as gorgeous after a millennium as she was the day they'd met. He whistled, he knew she'd probably smack him but he did it anyway.

Raye immediately recognizing him, took a fighting stance.

Darien was a bit confused, but noticing Raye ready to fight, he readied himself also.

"Now hold on one moment Raye, I'm sorry, but you're beautiful. I'll try never to whistle at you again," the blonde man begged. "Come on Endymion, you're supposed to protect me from your crazy family, remember after all your sisters threatened to kill me?"

"Jedite don't you take one more step," Raye commanded.

"Raye, honey, don't be like that."

"Don't call me honey!" {*shouts encouragement to Raye*}

"What's going on? Raye who is this?" Darien asked.

"Endy! It's me Jed, one of the few people who call you Darien."

"Don't trust him! He was one of the four evil generals who fought for Beryl."

"Raye... Princess Mars, forgive me for that, I had no control over it," Jedite pleaded.

'He knows I'm Mars, no choice now but to transform.' "Mars Star Power!"

Katherine who had just walked for the mail returned in time to see Jedite take a step closer to Darien, only to have Mars put him in a headlock. 'Oh lovely,' she thought, 'What did he do to her now?'

Aloud of course she said something a bit more obnoxious, because she never really got along with either Raye or Jedite. [:P to Terra!] "Get a room."

That confused everyone but Jedite, he was more confused about Katherine alive and standing in front of him. "Princess? You're alive?" He gasped, Raye wasn't letting him have much air.

She turned from him and kept walking. "Rhea! Please help," Jedite pleaded. "There's something wrong with Darien, he doesn't know me."

"Didn't they tell you anything? None of the Moon Court or Endymion has their full memory back yet, and what did you do to piss off Raye? This is the farthest apart I've seen you two since you met."

"After- you un-fortunate-- air please-- demise -- we -- were -- captured. The --four-- of us. Beryl brainwashed --us and turned-- us against the-- Senshi."

"Raye let him go. As much as I dislike his presence we need him."

"Only because I've seen it done. I'll be watching him though," Raye said detransforming.

"Yeah, I expect you will," Katherine sighed as Raye stalked off towards the house and Jedite looked to Katherine.

"Yes, she's single and yes, your room is empty."

Jedite bowed to Darien. "I'm sorry for everything m'Prince." Turning to Katherine, "Princess a pleasure as always."

She kicked rocks at him as he walked towards the house. "Who was that exactly?" Darien asked.

"Back in the Millennium, he was one of your best friends. I always thought he was a prick though."

"What did you mean about Raye and him?"

"They used to be an item. Every time she come down here, they spent the entire time exploring the farthest recesses of each other's mouths." [HA HA HA HA HA!]

Darien looked disgusted, "Raye?"

"Oh yeah."

"What did he mean when he asked me to protect him Raye, he said I'd promised to protect him from my crazy family members?"

"Probably referring to the fact that most of us girls have threatened to kill him at least once."

"But he asked for protection from Raye."

"Well she is our cousin. You didn't recognize her from the pictures?"

"I never really put it together that we were related."

"Darien, now that you know we exist, family is something you'll never be short of."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Sunday, the summer staff's rest day. This meant it was also a sleep in day. So that's what everyone did, except for Reenie who had a history lesson with Katherine who didn't believe in sleeping in {true crime Tembo!}[ACK! Sleeping in??? None for people?? Not making sense! ACK! Brain decomposing.]

By the time they were finished Darien was reading in the living room, where Jedite and Logan were watching a movie. Logan still didn't get along with anyone but Serena and Amiee, but guys have this thing where all war is suspended when the words ~ this film contains adult content and nudity ~ come across the TV.

Serena, Amiee, Mina and Raye were helping {or hindering} Lita make cookies.

Greg had decided to do some research upstairs and Ariono had gone to check up on Melenda very early, he was just returning.

"Hi, Serena, where are you headed?" Ari asked when he met her in the hallway.

"Just out to get some cloves."

"Don't wake the bear on the porch, that kind can be really grouchy when you wake them up," he teased.

"Funny," she said. Not believing him for a second, she kept on her way. Until that is that she found out that Ari wasn't just teasing, there really was a bear on the porch... but not sleeping. The bear recognized her and stooped low as anyone would in the presence of Moon royalty. Serena in shock slammed the door in the bear's face and yelled, "KATHERINE!!!!"

Katherine came running down the stairs with Reenie close behind. "What is it Sere?"

"There's a bear at the door. Ariono said that there was, but I didn't believe him, but there is!"

The others had gathered, save Jedite and Logan who were not willing to leave the R rated movie. Katherine sighed gave Ari a ~ you are in soooo much trouble ~ look, and opened the door. When she did she saw a bear sitting there rubbing it's nose.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, very displeased.

"Nothing, princess," came a deep voice with a heavy Russian accent.

*Katherine sweatdrops as everyone stares*

"Kami, you people look like you've never seen a talking animal before," she muttered.

"You should have seen it!" A young girl with pink, curly, shoulder length

hair and cinnamon eyes laughed. "He was about to knock 'cause he thought I

was asleep and someone slammed the door in his face!"

Luna, Artimis and Eclipse, now realizing who was in the doorway, were smiling and thanking Kami that they chose a more widely accepted animal. "Come in," Katherine said through clenched teeth thinking, 'Oh yay, the annoying one.' "Everyone this is my sister Lucie and an old friend of the family, Boris."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Very surprisingly everyone reacted well to Lucie... well sort of. The scouts said a polite hello and left for the kitchen so Darien could get to know this sister.

Logan and Jedite grunted their salutations from in front of the TV. [Now who's talking about pornos in their story??] {R-rated is not porno!}

Reenie took on look at her aunt and rolled her eyes muttering, "At least she's saner than Katherine." Then off she went to the kitchen with the other girls.

Ariono remembered her though. "Murder any grass coming across the lawn?" he asked laughing.

Katherine pulled him away before Lucie could slug him. She shook her head, "Great to be back, aye Luce?"

"Just like the good old days."

"Speaking of the good old days-"

"Mamma already gave me that lecture. 'Sides I'm not the one who has a tendency to give out unnecessary inf.."

"Sometimes the necessary is more than the rules allow for, so the rules must be broken," Katherine said as she dragged Ariono away.

Greg had, all along, known what was going on and had stayed upstairs. Boris, Eclipse, Artimis and Luna went to have a conference of some sort.

So Darien and Lucie were left alone. "Uh, hi," Darien said.

"Hi, Mamma explained the whole memory thing. I'm Lucie, I come next after you."

"Katherine, told me a bit about you."

"No matter what she says I don't bite and I don't have fleas." {anyone with a sister will understand that this is what goes on}

Darien laughed, "That's not what she told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"That you and Zan pulled a lot of dirty tricks on me and her. And you like to live out in the forests and such."

"You both deserved every trick we played and ya I'm the nature fanatic. Is that it?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to ask her questions. She certainly did not mention Boris."

"He's a retired guardian, he was living on Earth for a few weeks and found me in the woods, we became friends and now we're practically joined at the hip."

"You don't umm- how should I put this? You aren't like..."

"Katherine? *he nods* No, I don't try to make Mamma angry. I'm not a Senshi. I stay in the time I'm supposed to be in... and I'm not afraid of children."

"She's afraid of children?"

"Oh yeah. She never had much of a chance to be one and she's terrified to do that to a kid."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ the next day *~*

A brown-haired man in a uniform-like outfit knocked on the Rhea's door around mid-afternoon. His wavy hair reached about to his waist, he had been standing there for a good ten minutes when Darien, in a ranch hand uniform, noticed him standing there. Darien walked up to him, "I don't think anyone's going to answer, mostly everyone is out doing chores."

The man startled and turned swiftly, he knew that voice. "Endymion Rhea?"

Darien smiled, there was something familiar about this guy, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. "Yeah, call me Darien."

"Al-right."

"So who are you looking for?"

"You, your highness, you and Princess Serenity."

"Woah, I'm just plain Darien and there is no princess here." 'What does he want? How does he know?'

"Oh that's right, you don't remember me, sire. I am Nephrite. I had forgotten that her highness Queen Gaia told me that."

"I think you should speak with my sister."

"You have a sister in this time as well? That's wonderful news."

"I just found out I have five."

"Well tell me about the one I'm supposed to speak too. Is she older or younger?"

"Older."

"So has Zan's spirit been reborn?"

"Come again?" Darien stopped.

"At the end of the Silver Millennium, when the war was getting bad on Earth, their royal highnesses, you parents, put the spirits of their four remaining daughters in stasis so they could be reborn."

"Remaining four?"

"I shouldn't have even asked that question."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to know... never mind..."

"It's okay almost everyone puts their foot in their mouth at one time in their life."

"Yes, but usually only Jed, tries for both."

"He's here."

"I know. There are two of us left though."

"You can tell me that?"

"They'll be arriving any day now anyway."

They walked into the barn. "Jake have you seen Rin?" Darien asked.

"She's up in the loft trying to unjam the trapdoor."

"Thanks Jake."

"Yes, thank you sir Jake," Nephrite added.

"Just Jake. Go around to the other side and holler at the open door, her or that boy'll come." So Darien and Nephrite left the barn.

"Rin, could you come down there's a guy down here, and I think he should talk to you," Darien yelled.

"You don't mean Princess Katherine, do you?" Nephrite asked very surprised.

"I'm a bit busy, can you take care of it?" she hollered.

"He's a friend of Jed's!" Darien hollered back.

"SHIT!" she swore loudly. "Coming! * Lowering her voice so only Ariono could hear* You'd better lay low until they all show up, or at least Mal."

"What if Mal doesn't?" Ariono asked quietly.

"He has to the other three don't sneeze without his permission. I won't be able to keep you safe from them unless Mal says so. Trust me?"

"Always," Ariono replied, shaking his head and sighing.

Katherine went to the door of the loft. "You needed me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Princess Katherine?" Nephrite asked, jaw dropping.

"Yes, Susie Homemaker?"

"Is that really you, Katherine?"

"Is anyone else this nice when they sass you?" she smiled.

"But how? You died."

"So did Darien, and you're not flipping over that?"

"Yes, but I was told that everyone who was at the Moon Court was reborn. You died before that as I recall."

"Yes, I did, but the rest of the girl's weren't at the Moon Court, it being forbidden and all."

"Your parents arranged stasis for Zan, Lucie, Rosie and Des's souls along with the usual tag-alongs like Boris, Oracle and Karma, etc."

"Hmm well maybe the Silver Crystal just liked me?" Katherine suggested as she jumped down to talk face to face.

"Oh Kami, you messed with the Silver Crystal?" Nephrite's eyes bugged out.

"I didn't, but you know I have friends everywhere."

"Look whatever you did your parents can deal with you. I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Neph, when's Mal going to show?" Rhea asked innocently.

"Why, what are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing. Suspicious much or what? Darien could you show Neph how to get to the second floor, he can show you his room from there."

"I will, are you and Ar--" Darien was cut off as Rhea put her hand over his mouth.

"We can discuss that later. I don't want to have to do things four times, if it's avoidable."

"Kay, I can take a hint," Darien said.

"Took you long enough," she smiled and jumped back up to loft with a display of Senshi strength.

"What was that all about, Darien?" Nephrite asked, glad that the prince hadn't changed his middle name preference.

"We're both probably safer if we discuss something else."

On their way, to the stairs they met up with Amiee and Logan.

After all the scouts teasing and fourth degrees about him and Serena, Darien spotted a chance for a little revenge. "Hey Ames are you blushing?" he called, causing her to turn redder. She looked up, all three could hear her sharp intake of breath as she saw Nephrite.

"Princess Mercury, I would like to apologize for what I did to you and the others while I was under Beryl's control, if Pluto would allow such I would go back and make it so she never got the chance."

"It's alright as long as Rhea said it was, I guess." She was nearing tears.

"Amiee, what's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Nothing, I've got to go." With that said she practically ran from the room.

"What was that all about?" Darien wondered aloud.

For once it was Logan who offered the right answer. "She's been fighting almost as long as Serena. The problem is she's seen these guys try and kill people, try to kill her. She's not as trusting as Serena is, or as confidant as Raye. Mina and Lita haven't' fought Jed and Neph, they may react the same as either Raye or Amiee when Zoi and Mal show up, but they'll probably make a whole new reaction. She needs time to adjust from these dudes trying to kill her, to saving her friends and herself in battle."

"I never thought of it like that," Darien said.

"That's because for some reason you don't remember fighting them in this time," Logan pointed out.

"Katherine didn't seem to have a problem, when she was faced with the same thing," Darien pondered.

"Yeah, but Katherine's the weirdest chic I've ever met and if she asks I mean that in the nastiest way possible."

*Nephlyte laughed*

"Things are the same as always I take it?"

"Basically, the Earth princess is still bitchy, her sisters are still crazy, *points to Darien* and this one's still clueless. The scouts are still very oversuspicious of anyone in contact with Sere, and of course Jedite and Raye are still stalking each other."

"So all the old couples are getting together? You and Princess Mercury an item yet?"

"I must move slowly, and I advise you to do the same."

"How is Rhea's luv life?" Nephrite asked.

"What luv life?" Darien was confused.

"Same as it used to be. There's only one guy who will ever put up with that stubborn bitch. -Don't say anything Darien, that is one of the nicest things I've ever said about her.- And we happen to be at war with his sister."

"Katherine and Ariono?!?!" Darien gasped.

"So the Dark Earth sibs are the ones we're fighting?" Nephrite continued.

"Actually just Kal. Both Mel and Ariono defected."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Ariono, I assume, wanted out of the war completely and from the start, but that was before my time here. Mel found out she was related to Mercury, who now goes by Amiee, and you know the little kids they have their own codes of honor."

"So are they both living at their old ranch?"

"Melenda is."

"And Ariono?"

"As much as I'd like to see you kill him or Katherine, I'm going to go make sure Amiee's okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Murphy's Law

"Anything that can possibly go wrong...will." [That is so true.]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Amiee, are you alright?" Logan asked softly.

"Yeah," she sniffed trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "It's all going to be alright."

"Will it? Almost half the people here have been our enemies at one point, can we really win or will they betray us?"

"They won't betray you. Jed loves Raye as you can see and I'll tell you a secret. Nephrite and Lita used to be serious until he was captured in the war. Darien's back on the straight and narrow. Katherine may not have fought as part of the Senshi team much, but that wasn't her fault, and the rest of her sisters just never fought. The twins so do not count. Greg's future lies with the Senshi. AND, I have never fought against you Amiee."

"Thanks, Logan. You're sweet no matter what anyone else here has said about you."

She gave him a hug, which he gladly accepted and returned, then she surprised him with a quick kiss on the lips before she left the room. Logan stood in shock for a few moments.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE NEXT DAY

Ariono had gotten up early to do some work and was lounging in the main hall by the time nay of the others had gotten up. He was sitting on one of the many benches when he saw Katherine leave the stairwell with an odd look on her face.

"Hey, Rhea! What's up?" he asked.

"Today is the day,"she replied.

"The day for what?"

"To begin teaching Reenie."

"Teaching her what?"

"The art of war."

"Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"You're never to young to prepare for war. Just always to young to go to war."

"What do you plan to begin with?"

"The thing I do best of course."

"Ahh staffwork." Katherine nodded at him.

"That's only the hardest weapon to master."

"I was thinking staffs, swords, then cross them."

"All today?"

"I was thinking, darts before dawn, if I can find a place to put them up."

"You want my help?"

"Always, things won't be half as much fun without you."

"Why don't you set up the darts in here, while I wake her up then."

"Ari, do you remember where we put the dart set when my mother said not to play darts in the house anymore?"

"Attic." Off they went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ariono, please tell me the point of getting me up this early?" Reenie whined.

"Rhea says training starts today."

"You mean the stuff she's made me do already wasn't training?"

"The history lessons were something you needed anyway. Everything else was her everyday life."

"Everyday life? That hard labour?"

"Yeah, Rhea's done chores almost everyday of her life."

"Bull, she was a princess."

"Not all princess have parent's who were soft, she did just as much work as crown princess as she does now as a regular person."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does she do all that work by hand when she could just use magic?"

"She always has. Deep down your aunt wants to be normal, even though she knows, just as deeply, that she can't be. It's just her way."

"That's what Daddy said."

"Come on, she'll be pissed if we take forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Reenie and Ariono got downstairs, Katherine had just finished setting up the board. "Darts are part of the training?" Reenie asked.

"Not part of what I'm supposed to be training you for, but what the he--eck," Rhea said.

"I'm going to go scam some breakfast before we get to the real work," Ariono said headin for the kitchen.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Have you ever shot darts before kid?"

"A few times with Daddy. It's his favorite game."

"That is only because it's the only thing he can ever win," Rhea snickered. So they began. Darien came down later in the morning and joined them only to get into a competition with Katherine. It ended up in a tie. "Well now that we're done goofing around, Reenie and I better get to some real training."

"For some of us this is real training," Darien commented.

"Only you."

"And who throws pink roses?"

"As a last resort."

*Darien shook his head*

Ariono entered the room, "hey peeps we going out to the arena yet?"

"Yes, what did you find for us to train with?" Katherine asked.

"Couple of staff's and some swords, though there's some scythes, chains and blades out in the barns."

"Bring out the staff's and the swords. I'll teach her improvisation later. Was that really all of our old weaponry left?"

"I've got some stuff at my place I could bring. Mel will only use the axe."

"You can get them later. *looks at Reenie* We need a discus too, Serena could teach her that later too."

"Mind if I watch?" Darien asked. "I've never had formal training before."

"Go ahead, in fact why don't you get everyone down, this could be fun after all," Katherine suggested.

"I'll go get them," Darien said as he left.

"This should be very interesting," Ariono smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Terra's quotes that she finds in the most unusual of places.

Every job is a self-portrait of the person who did it. Autograph your work

with excellence.

JESSICA GUIDOBONO

Life will always be to a large extent what we ourselves make it.

SAMUEL SMILES

It is not fair to ask of others what you are not willing to do yourself.

ELENOR ROOSEVELT

All of us are going to do better tomorow, and we would too, if only we

started today.

UNKNOWN

We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh.

AGNES REPPLIER


	29. staff vs sword

Title: staff vs. sword

Part: 29

Disclaimer: [Sailor Moon, what's that? Ooh! you mean - oh yea!] {*sweatdrops* blondes . . .}[I heard that!]{*another sweat drop* as you can see, we DON'T own sailor moon, and if we did, why would we be writing a fanfic when we could be off spending all the cash we'd get from it?}[Cuz we feel like it!]{Tembo . . .}[yea!?]{don't look now! but there's a spider in your hair!}*Tembo runs around like crazy screaming* ["Get it out!! get it out!]{*laughs and hits Tembo over the head with a hammer* hehe}[I have a headache]{Oops! it wasn't a spider! it was a ball of lint! *shows Tembo the piece of lint}[Glares at terra]{hahahah!}*Throws a big huge rock at terra*{is unconscious}[hehe, where were we? oh yea, we don't own sailor moon! well, it belongs to Na-na-naoko T-t-ta-ake-uchi! Naoko Takeuchi! right!? okies, well, onto the story!]{is still

unconscious}[Hahaha!] (Stef: I have no idea and I don't ask)

This part of my fic is for stef-chan and ti-chan.... 'cause their always there when I need them. And it is also for my little tuxedo mask doll...one of the dressables... for standing on my desk all day long... in his underwears...}

(Stef-chan: Thank you Terra-chan! TUX IN HIS UNDIES?! WHERE WHERE WHERE?!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{This will take place just where I left off last time!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{right where we left off last time...}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was gathered around in the arena. "Greg would you mind setting up the shield?" Katherine asked. He nodded and went over to the controls.

A few moments later he called, "Invisible shield up and running."

"Kay, we'll pair off and spar. Feel free to transform, no one can see or hear us."

"Well fire princess, up for a rematch?"

"Any time Jedite!" Raye shot back.

They took off towards a big empty end of the arena. Raye transformed. Jedite powered up and the fire began to fly. [Will there be a burning of the arena?? That would be cool!]

Lita and Nephrite, went off and pulled out some mats for a wrestling match.

Mina and Lucie (who surprisingly showed up) began to talk of whip and chain fighting techniques.

Amiee and Logan, began with hand to hand combat because Amiee thought she needed to work on that the most.

As soon as the generals were out of sight, Ariono came out of hiding and said, "Come on Darien, I'll try to give ya some help with you sword fighting." So he and Darien found a spot near where Katherine was teaching Reenie a few passes with a staff.

Greg and Serena, being the only ones not partnered up yet, began to goof around with some of the extra staffs, Serena staying untransformed.

Everything was going well, those who had started off by getting instructions were now sparing. Things were getting even more heated between Raye and Jedite. Serena and Greg were just having fun. Lita was beating Nephrite, not that he minded of course. Amiee was learning quite a few new moves from Logan, who in turn was very pleased that Amiee had decided to transform for this. Reenie was beginning block Katherine's ~ attacks ~ , both were untransformed. Lucie and Mina were playing tag, with their respective weapons. Darien's instinct with the sword was still intact and he and Ariono were almost evenly matched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They've got the shield up Mama," a small black-haired child said.

"So they do," the aqua-haired woman answered.

"But how are we supposed to get in then?" the child asked.

"We can get in anywhere," a sandy-haired woman said.

"Papa!"

"What?"

The aqua-haired woman laughed, "it's a guy thing Hota, they believe that as long as they have a big sword, they're in control."

The other adult woman, playing with her sword, said, "don't ever grow up Hota."

Her partner laughed and pushed them out away from the entrance and began to type her open code into the computer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Reenie, if I could, I'd demonstrate how staffs and swords can be used against each other, but there is really no one here who-" Katherine ducked as a sword was swung where her neck would have been. A plain staff that looked like it was made of wood was in her hand immediately.

Eventually everyone stopped fighting and were watching Katherine and the new person fight. "Haruka, that's enough!" the aqua-haired woman called.

"So Reenie you parents finally decided to let you train?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, only instead of training with the other scouts like a normal Senshi, I get stuck with Aunt Katherine."

"Reenie that isn't nice," Darien warned.

"Lay off Darien this is unusual training. The only other scout trained anything like Reenie is Serena," Ariono laughed not taking his eyes off of the fight."

Though most of the scouts took this lightly, Serena was worried she knew that for Haruka a fight was all or nothing. "Haruka, Katherine! Stop!" Serena screamed.

Both weapons disappeared as the warriors stepped out of fighting stance. "Katherine meet Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They are also the scouts of Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Outers this is Katherine, Sailor Earth."

Katherine began to giggle.

"We have met the Prince's sister," Michiru said.

"You guys know Rhea already?" Mina asked.

"Of course, we know her, the only time we trained with other Senshi was here on Earth," Michiru said.

"Saturn was the only outer I have yet to train with. She only went up to my knees the last time Haruka and Michiru dropped by and now look at her she's almost as tall as me," Katherine laughed.

"Katherine, that is no feat," Haruka laughed.

"Things getting complicated on you, Katherine?" Michiru asked.

"You have no idea! We all might as well go inside now, everyone's gonna gossip now anyhow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Much later that night almost everyone had gathered in the lounge on the inner soldiers floor for a strategy meeting. Those already gathered were Serena, Mina, Lita, Nephrite, Raye, Jedite, Lucie, Amiee, Logan, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Reenie, all chattering amongst themselves. Of course Luna, Artimis, Boris and Eclipse were also there, but Luna was trying to get some semblance of order, while Artimis and Eclipse were talking about ~ Back in the day ~. Darien and Ariono who'd been discussing sword strategies were just about to exit the stairwell when they heard voices drifting down the inner staircase.

"Baka!" Katherine screamed.

"Wench!" Zan screamed back.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Dumbass!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!" Sounds of breakable items being thrown and hitting hard objects or falling to the floor were heard.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Darien wondered aloud.

"Sounds like an argument to me," Ariono told him.

*smash thud!*

"That's an argument?"

"Yes, it is, in a fight they'd be throwing each other down the stairs."

"Don't even joke," Darien said shaking his head.

"I'm not. I've seen it done, granted it was the twins and it was for fun, but still..." [True true very true.]

"Very funny," Darien said as they exited the stairwell.

They heard a door slam as they approached the others. "Where's Katherine?" Raye asked them in a very pissed off voice, as they came into the room.

"Her and Zan had a disagreement," Ariono supplied as when Darien clearly didn't know what to say.

"She's worse than Serena! I told you guys that this should be an experienced Senshi only meeting."

"Rhea might not have fought together with you ladies, but I guarantee she has more experience with this sort of thing than you all put together," Ariono said quietly.

"Then why didn't she help with Beryl and Metalia or Anne and Alan or anyone else we've fought up till now?" Raye asked trying to goad him into a fight. [Goad?] {provoke}

"All I know is that if she could have been there she would have."

A silver light stopped Raye's comment back. As the light became a form, everyone's clothing began to change. Darien's went to his Prince Endymion armor and beside him Ariono's clothes became armor also, of similar style. To Darien's other side Serena became Princess Serenity. Mina, Lita, Amiee and Raye all were changed into princess gowns of their respective colors. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka also reverted into their princess dresses, much to Haruka's displeasure. Logan now wore armor of the Moon. Reenie was in the dress of Neo-Princess Serenity, while Lucie wore the simple but elegant blue dress she'd worn the day the Earth Kingdom fell. Though he had not been in the Silver Millennium, Greg was dressed in an Old Earth peasant-type outfit. Jedite and Nephrite were in their General uniforms.

The strangest feat of all was the Lunar Guardians and their change to their human forms. {I'm not going to describe Luna's and Artimis' simply because I'm not exactly sure what they look like... I just know that they have them.} Boris was a tall, very rotund man with dark hair and a matching mustache and beard streaked with silver. {think Vlad, from "Anastasia".. who I don't' own either.}

Eclipse had much the same style, only his hair and beard were gray, with patches turned completely white. He was short, maybe shorter than Rhea was, and looked a lot like a story-book dwarf. {um think Flint Fireforge of the Dragonlance novels....*sighs* I don't own them either.} [We don't own anything. :( ]

The first to realize that they were in the presence of Queen Serenity were the Lunar Guardians who knelt, soon followed by the Outer Senshi, Jedite, Nephrite, Ariono, Logan and Lucie. The Inners, Darien and Reenie, being the last to understand what was going on were the last to kneel.

The door to the stairs opened and Katherine stepped out. She walked in and stood beside Eclipse who was kneeling closest to the door.

"Kneel girl," he whispered.

"Why? It's only Serenity?" Katherine asked in a normal voice.

"Protocol and manners," Eclipse whispered back.

"We've been through this. I don't bow to people who haven't earned it, in my eyes."

"Princess Katherine-" Eclipse started.

"Rise my children, and those of you from Earth," Queen Serenity ordered.

"Eclipse you can work on her etiquette later. I have a few questions for Princess Katherine."

"I can't guarantee an answer," Katherine muttered, still in her work uniform.

"First would you please put on some decent clothes."

Katherine glared at Serenity for a moment, then in flash of pink light shewas in her princess dress. "Happy?" Rhea said hostilly.

"Yes. How did you survive? Setsuna has already shown me what happened to you."

Ariono bowed his head, Darien noticing, put his hand on Ariono's shoulder. Reenie who was sitting on the other side of Ariono, took his hand andwhispered, "Don't worry everything WILL work out for you."

"No one has figured it out yet, but Zan is upstairs trying to reverse it," Katherine said to lighten the mood. Lucie giggled.

"I know how the rest of you got back, except for Nephrite and Jedite."

Nephrite stood up bowed and said, "Queen Gaia decided that her son needed some protection. She and King Chronos have been bringing us back. How? You'd have to ask them."

"It is nice to see you all alive and well, but we must move to a less happy subject. I believe this is a war with a prophecy," Queen Serenity said sadly.

"You don't have to worry. I've got most things taken care of," Katherine said.

"What?"

"I've fought wars before why should this one be any different?"

"I thought that the prophecy said that the leader of the war was somewhat inexperienced and not of the Earth?"

Katherine got a sad look on her face, "Princess Serenity isn't."

"I thought you didn't take orders?"

"Sere deserves no less, besides as a Senshi I pledged myself to her service and protection. It is my duty as well as my pleasure."

"I have no time to discuss the fact that there is no such Senshi, we must continue informing the others of the prophecy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ the morning after ~*~

Katherine, Darien and Ariono were mucking out in the barn, all in uniform. It was about mid-morning and they were talking and joking as if they hadn't discussed war plans until late into the night. "Rin, why are you doing this? I thought Nephrite was going to take a turn?" Darien asked.

"He was so tired this morning I told him to get some rest. {Men can be such babies}" she replied.

Ariono laughed, "Really now?"

Katherine had stayed up late with Nephrite and was just as tired as he had been, though she tried to hide it. "Yes, if you must know we were plotting power and weakness days to try to determine the date of the full scale attack. He didn't get to sleep till sunrise."

"So," Darien began. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I've never seen either him or Jedite in the same room as Ariono without you present or him trying to hide?"

"You'd better explain it to him Rhea, the are after all his best friends, not counting your betrothed of course," Ariono teased.

"Oi. Fine. Dare, if Jed or Neph find out that Ari is here before I talk to their leader they may kill him."

"Why?"

"Uh," Ariono said paling.

"That's a long story, which you're too young to hear," Katherine said in a ~ no argument ~ voice.

"Rhea, you were up plotting the dates with Neph, right?" Ariono asked.

"Yes."

"Darien and I can finish alone, you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine Ari."

"He went sleep at sunrise and we were up at sunrise training. Did you get any sleep?"

"Ari, I won't die from missing one night's sleep."

"Rin, I'm a med. student, all your ranch work and training, not to mention the mad house you're running here between them and the battles, it could be enough to cause you serious health problems. You shouldn't take chances by not sleeping," Darien warned.

"Don't forget all the energy you lose with all the energy you've been doing lately," Ariono added.

"Guys, I'm fine and I'm planning on having a nap after we're done. So lets get to work," she ordered.

A few minutes later Darien began to wonder why it was that only she could keep Nephrite and Jedite from hurting Ariono. "Rin, why is it safe for Ariono only if you're there?"

Ariono burst out laughing. Katherine rolled her eyes. "I've been magically hiding his existence from them."

"How?"

"Little luck and a lot of practice."

When they had finished the job Katherine walked back to the house as Darien and Ariono went to the arena.

*ring ring* Katherine heard from outside the door.

*ring ring* 'For Kami's sake and the only one who answers the damn phone anymore?'

She ran to the kitchen as there was the nearest working phone. "Moshi, Moshi," she said, out of breath.

"Rhea?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, its me," she replied.

"Did I get you out of training?"

"No, my useless house cat sister refuses to get off her butt to answer the phone, Andy."

"Ah, Zan still not being nice."

"She's worse than ever!"

"What this time?"

"We're at war! She actually accused me of sleeping around!"

"She should know by now that you wouldn't do that."

"You know what she said? ~ What would you're betrothed think of that? ~"

"Your betrothed knows you better than that. 'Sides we've agreed to dissolve that arrangement."

"Yeah, you should come down here before the end of the summer and we can get it on paper."

"Yes, I get August off at the Crown so I'll see you around your birthday. Is Sets around yet?"

"No, not yet, but the other Outers are. She should be around soon."

"How is everything with everyone else?"

"Well two of the generals have shown up, and Darien is getting used to having them follow him around. They still won't leave him alone, unless he's with me or they're sure it's safe."

"Which two?"

"Neph and Jed."

"Are they back together with Lita and Raye?"

"Jed and Raye are stalking each other and Lita and Neph are making friends. Logan is getting to know the new Sere and finding out she hasn't changed."

"What about the rest of your sibs?"

"Lucie's still a pain and the twins haven't shown up yet."

"They really are takin their time."

"Yah, well that's them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Gaia called it, Darien and Ariono were playing swords. "I wish you and the rest of guys could get along," Darien said during a rest.

"We only joined forces to battle Zan and Lucie, sometimes the twins. We were never friends."

"But why?"

"To them I was always a threat to Katherine. Then I went and proved them right," Ariono said darkly.

"But they way Rin explained it to me was that there was nothing anyone could do."

"There was... she proved it."

"I get the point, you don't have to talk about it."

"I'll explain anything you need, I have nothing to hide. I just-. It hurts to think that I could have caused that to happen to her. She's always been my best friend."

"Why is it that no one can give me any answers? Or explain things like this?"

"Some of us aren't aloud to, some of us don't want to and some of us just can't ... it's to hard or we don't know how. As for explaining things most of us don't know why things are the way they are, only that it is how they always have been. You don't remember back then, I do. That is the only reason I can find for all this being new and strange for you."

"So everyone else feels like this war is pointless and out of control?"

"Pointless yes. Out of control, some. Rhea knows what she's doing, I trust that she has full control of the situation."

"So she knows exactly what is going on?"

"No, but she does know what she's doing."

An errie-type silence fell over the arena. "What did Rin mean by power and weakness dates?"

"I should have known this would come up. The best time for an attack is when the opponent is not at full strength. Now there are laws of this plane that most don't know a thing about. One of them is the law of rebirth. It is written in very flowery language that only the best of us can make sense of but it basically says that is you have once died that will leave you weak for all years to come."

"In modern Japanese?"

"You died in the Millennium so you will be weakened on the date of your death forever. Since almost everyone died on that same day that will be the best day on which to attack."

"So will everyone be weakened?"

"No, I didn't die in the Millennium so I won't have that date of weakness."

"Do you know who will?"

"Yes. All of the Senshi, except Pluto will. You and Logan will also have one."

"Did Rin tell you the date or approximate date it will happen."

"No, not yet. But when we're done here I was going to find out."

"It's strange, I don't remember it ever happening before."

"The degree of the weakness will depend on how much energy you have at the time. If you have a lot of energy you probably won't notice the depletion, if you are a wreck at the time of the depletion you could become really sick or too weak to even move."

"Would you mind quitting now? I really think we should talk to Rin about this now."

"I understand. Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Kami! Dare and Ari, will be in here soon, I was supposed to be asleep!"

"Well, I should let you go then. Tell Darien that I called and that I'm coming."

"Or we could just surprise him instead?"

"Good idea! Well see ya soon."

"Bye Andy!"

*click* At the same moment she hung up the phone Ariono and Darien walked into the kitchen.

"Rhea, you're up already?" Ariono questioned.

"No, I actually haven't had a chance to go to sleep yet," she laughed.

"What happened?" Darien asked worried.

"Chill, there wasn't a crisis while you two were practicing. Andy phoned." Both of the guys looked relieved.

"So did you two need me?"

"Well, Darien and I had some questions about the death weakness," Ariono said.

"What did you need to know?"

"Darien needs to know what will happen, in order to prepare himself and the Senshi," Ariono began as Darien looked nervous about talking to his sister about this.

"Well if none of you overexert yourselves you might just feel tired. Like you're just getting over a cold or somthin."

"And what if we do overexert ourselves?" Darien questioned.

*Katherine glanced at Ariono, who turned away*

"Well, you could get really weak.... to the point where you can no longer control your body... which would end up in death... but I'm gonna make sure that that doesn't happen to any of you. Don't worry I know how to handle this. I've been handling this in a prepared state for years. Most of you won't even notice the loss, unless the final battle comes upon us and you have to fight weakened."

"Die?" Darien said astounded.

"Don't. I said I'd take care of it. 'Sides we have a long time yet to go, we'll hopefully have more help by then."

"When exactly will this happen?"

"Darien has a good point, I can take on more work at the time to diminish the effects, as can Reenie, Greg, the generals and your sisters."

"There's another week left in July...so ... maybe most you will be affected in about the second or third week of August. That gives us plenty of time."

"What do you mean ~ most of us ~?" Darien asked.

Ariono put a hand on Katherine's shoulder, she smiled. "I told you he got the common sense in my family. I'm not sure when but I believe Uranus,Neptune and Saturn were assassinated a few days to a week before the attack where Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and the people of the Moon were killed. I was killed about a month before the others because the war was in full swing here on Earth long before it reached the Moon."

As they talked they took seats around a small table in a corner of the room. Katherine, who was generally always alert, was the first to notice the footsteps nearing them. Sadly she wasn't as alert as normal so Nephrite and Jedite were walking into the room as she stood to call upon the magic to hide Ariono from their sight.

Katherine had just begun to enact the magic when she felt a wave of weakness hit her. She staggered backward and her attempt to hide Ariono failed as Jedite grabbed her from behind to steady her.

"Neph, we've gone far enough. She's not going to improve overnight," Jedite said in a gruff manner.

"I agree. Princess Katherine, Jed and I found out about Ariono soon after I arrived."

"You can't hurt him!" she said trying to free herself from Jedite's hold.

"We were planning to have you practice using your inherited skills, seeing as though you use them so little," Jedite muttered.

"Jedite and I have decided to call a truce until Mal and Zoi arrive, so that the four of us can come to a decision."

She turned and gave Jed a hug, "You two are the best!" Turning again she gave Nephrite a hug.

"We didn't say he'd live for sure."

"You said I would get to talk to Mal, it's the same thing. I can at least talk to him rationally."

"Rhea, are you alright?" Ariono asked. "You looked like you were about to collapse."

"I'm fine, just stood up to fast."

"Are you sure?" Darien furthered.

"Yeah," she said bouncing excitedly.

Jedite laughed," I haven't seen that particular look of joy and relief on your face since you parents announced that Darien could court the Moon Princess." Ariono, Darien and Katherine laughed.

"Why is that?" Nephrite asked skeptically.

"Excuse me?" Rhea asked.

"Did you have anything to do with your brother's early, un-condoned courtship of Princess Serenity?"

"What would make you think that?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not sure-" Nephrite was cut off by Jedite.

"We know you. BOTH of you," he eyed Darien.

"Rin?"

"No worries. It was a long time ago. 'Sides they couldn't punish me if they tried."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"That used to be their favorite pastime," Ariono smiled.

Because of the truce and the fact that Neph was an amiable guy who got along with everyone, he and Ariono began to talk about the death weakness and what they could do about it.

Jed wasn't one for planning, Katherine didn't want to talk about it and Darien was still trying to grasp what they'd already told him. All three left the kitchen and made their way to sit in the living room.

"Rhea are you sure you're fine?" Jedite asked.

"Yes, perfectly."

"Did you just call her Rhea?" Darien asked confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Jed's not strict with the protocol like the others. He started the whole name thing, by insisting on using my title to drive me crazy."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you'll eventually figure it out. Politics are never really understood," Jed explained.

"Katherine gave Darien a hug, "There's always somethings that just have to click. If you pay close enough attention you'll eventually learn the flow and be able to play the game."

"This is all a game to you?" Darien asked alarmed.

"The politics are to all of us," Jed informed him.

"I've been dealing with it for two millennia, seeing it as a game is the only way to get through it without going batcrackers," Katherine furthered.

"Just believe and hope and pray."

"Is that really all I can do?"

"I'm afraid so," Jed said putting a hand on the confused prince's shoulder.

"I just don't get it Rin, the way you talk about the generals they sound like the height of stupidity and troublemakers. But so far I find them a lot like Andrew."

Jedite smiled, "That's the way the world works."

"They were your best friends of course you feel like that. I didn't get along with them so of course my opinion of them is different. It's your instincts, go with it. You can feel that they are your friends even though you can't remember them."

"I just wish I could remember something. Everything I know about people who are supposedly my best friends, was told to me by someone else."

"Darien-" Jedite began.

"No, when I think about my best friend, I see a guy running an arcade. If I try to think back to who were my best friends I see six shadowy figures. Not four."

Katherine held her brother's hand, she was having trouble keeping everything straight. "Rhea, you look beat. Let me take care of this," Jedite said.

Katherine scowled, "Dare I'm sooo sorry. I'm too tired to be much of a help. Jed this is only 'cause I can barely stay awake." She tiredly left the room.

"Well now that your mule of a sister is gone I can help you clarify the image."

"What?"

"Just trust me. Please?" Jed pleaded.

"I have a sinking feeling about this.."

"You should. Almost every time EITHER of us has said that to the other we get in trouble."

"That's comforting."

"Just concentrate. When you think about the six figures what pops into your head?"

"One's female.. and she doesn't quite fit with the others."

"Push her away, it's just Katherine. What about the figure beside her?"

"He's fun, thinks the way I do.. did."

"You can't have changed that much. Continue down the line."

"The next guy. I sense extreme protectiveness."

"That's Mal, he's the oldest. Always tried to keep us out of trouble."

"So being, as Rin would say, a ~ stick in the mud ~ was his job?"

"Yes, and it was you an me who said it. Rhea always told him not to get his panties in a knot. Next guy."

"Brains and a ponytail?"

"Zoi, not strict, just well..."

"Not into the fun side of life?"

"You got it! Next?"

"Nephrite, I can tell by the way he lectures the first guy... you."

"Right on. Neph always used to tell me that it was our job to keep you out of trouble not to get you into it. The last guy?"

"No uniform, but he's strangely familiar."

"That would be the Prince of Jupiter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Does anyone else wonder why my computer always sounds like small rodent that is screaming while it dies?}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The who?"

"The Prince of Jupiter. I wonder whatever happened to him?"

"Wouldn't he have died a long time ago?"

"Not necessarily. He was still on the Moon when Earth was attacked. Hell he might even have been reborn."

"Well out of all the people I see he's the most familiar."

"He was the only one out of the other royal families that you were friends with until you began to court the Moon princess."

"Really? From what I've heard I didn't have any friends outside the people living in the palace."

"Well he came too damn close to family for comfort."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Him and Rhea were going to be married."

"What?!"

"They were betrothed on the day of her birth. They were supposed to be married on her 21st birthday. She didn't reach it, they weren't married."

"Oh."

"I always thought there'd eventually be trouble between him and Ariono."

"Why does everyone think that he's in love with her? They're best friends."

"Maybe we all just read to much into it. Maybe not. Even Rhea wanted to marry for love."

"You sound like Andrew," Darien laughed. "He's always talking about marrying for love."

"Andrew?"

"My best friend. He runs an arcade in the city."

"I'll have to speak with that girl about this."

"Why? What is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment. I'll fill you in if I'm right and if I'm wrong there's no sense in getting everyone's hopes up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*knock knock*

Outside on the Rhea's front steps stood a pair of male figures.

"I can't believe you lost your key," the larger one said.

"You don't have yours either," the smaller shot back.

"True, but you never throw anything away, much less lose things."

"We shouldn't be acting like this, we're supposed to be the mature ones."

"True, but does that really take much? They'd never let us live that down. Hell, they'll probably have a hay-day about us loosing our keys."

The door opened to reveal a very worn out Katherine. She'd been napping on a couch outside the living room for all of fifteen minutes and hadn't gotten much rest.

"Hello," she said taking a second to realize who was there.

"Your Highness?!" the tow asked alarmed.

"Nope, " Katherine replied, she was tired but being tired wasn't any excuse not to have some fun with these guys.

"Sorry miss, you look an awful lot like a girl who used to live here," the white-haired one said.

"Katherine Rhea?" she asked tauntingly.

"Yes, miss. How do you know of her?" the blonde one asked.

"I am her."

"Impossible!" the taller gasped.

"I have always believed that nothing is impossible."

"But..." the taller one began.

"You are not the Katherine Rhea we knew, she died a long time ago. You were perhaps named after her."

"Well Zoi, Mal, as far as I know I was named after my grandmother and you wouldn't have had the chance to even meet her since she died before the two of you were born," Katherine replied leaning against the doorframe.

"How do you know our names?" the one named Mal asked, instinctively reaching to his side for his sword before realizing that he was not wearing his armor.

"Zoi could always thwack me with a textbook," Katherine prodded, knowing that Mal hated being unarmed.

"Just tell us how you know us," Mal said trying to sound threatening, and he would have too if he hadn't been talking to Katherine.

"You are two of the guardians of Endymion, I know you because you were always trying to make my life miserable."

"But- if you are Katherine Rhea... the one that we knew, how you could you be here, you died," Zoi pointed out.

"No one can figure that one out."

"You're not her, that just isn't possible," Mal said firmly.

"Fine don't believe me. I don't really care."

"Is any of your family here?" Mal asked.

"My brother and two of my sisters."

"May we come in and speak with one of them?" Zoi asked being the civil one.

"If you must, but don't you both have keys?"

"How-" Mal began before Katherine's slamming the door cut him off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The slamming of the door alarmed both groups of talking guys, Ariono and Nephrite, and Darien and Jedite. Expecting the worst all ran towards the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"the hell do you know that we had keys at one point?"

All Katherine could do was shake her head and say, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Rin are you okay, we heard the door slam?" Darien asked running into the hallway.

"Why did the door slam?" Jedite asked right behind Darien, followed by Ariono and Nephrite.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Katherine leaned against the wall and held her hands in front of her in defeat. "Nothing, Kami, I slam doors all the time."

Malachite and Zoicite saw Darien and bowed. "There they go with the bowing again. Really if you don't want everyone to know, which we don't, you two will have to stop bowing like that."

"What's going on?" Darien asked.

"These two were looking for you," Rhea said tiredly.

Ariono knew that she never missed a chance to call down the generals, facing her and not caring what the generals had in store for him he grabbed her by the centers of her upper arms. "Rhea are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "What he hell is going on?" Zoicite asked loudly.

"Ariono?!" Malachite gasped.

"We," Jedite spoke for himself and Nephrite, "decided to wait for the both of you before we dealt with him."

"We should conference about this," Zoicite said.

Darien noticed again how pale Katherine had become. "Maybe we should get Amiee?"

"Mercury," Jedite informed the confused pair.

"To deal with the traitor?" Malachite asked.

"He is NOT a traitor," Katherine said.

"No, to make sure Rin's alright"

"I'm fine."

Malachite put two of his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. {you know what we found out yesterday? I can make the noise of a lifeguard's whistle without the whistle} "Enough? Your Highness who is this girl?"

Darien was worried, "Rin, why do they know me and Ariono, but not you?"

"Because they are being idiots," she replied, finally squirming away from Ariono's concerned grasp. {Advice: if you are going to name a new character for your own story, type it out a few times..... then decide...}

"Mal, Zoi, as much as it seems impossible this really is the same Katherine Rhea we knew in the Silver Millennium," Nephrite said.

"And no, we don't know how she got here," Jedite added.

"We can discuss this later. Right now, as I would like to point out, there is an enemy in our midst," Zoicite said quietly.

"He is not an enemy," Katherine tried to yell, though it came out as a loud whisper.

"Oh Kami!" Ariono gasped as he realized what was wrong with Katherine, it was about a month before the massacre on the Moon that Katherine was killed on Earth.

All Katherine had to do was look straight into his eyes and see the guilt he was feeling to know what he'd just figured out.

"Ari, don't be an oaf," she warned. "The others don't need to learn to count just yet."

The generals all eyed her and Darien looked quite confused. "Dare, I think you had better leave the room now," she said.

"Why?"

"Because the less you know about this, the better I'll feel."

"Before we go any farther, Ariono back away from the princess," Malachite ordered.

"Damnit Mal," Katherine cursed. "I didn't want to bring this up, but all of you have your pasts too."

"Princess Katherine, now is not the time -" he began.

She pushed herself away from the wall. "This is the perfect time-," was all that she managed to say before she felt the waves of weakness flow through her.

Her muscles that had tensed during the argument seemed to melt away from her bones and she could no longer keep standing.

She felt someone grab her before she hit the floor and alarmed voices were the last things she heard as the darkness loomed up on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{I know this would be a really great place to end this chapter..... but I'm going to keep going for a bit because I want to make the story as short

chapter wise as I can....because I just realized that it should make about 35 chapters if I keep them big.....I hope....}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'She's seriously weakened and all she can think about is looking after me,' Ariono thought apreciatedly.

He was the only one who was close enough to stop her from hurting herself falling.

"Princess!" Malachite and Zoicite called together. {Zoicite is a damn hard word to type.}[Nah only if you had spelt it like this: Zoysyte. Ha ha ha ha ha!]

"Katherine," Nephrite gasped.

"Rhea!" Jedite hollered.

"Rin!" Darien cried. Ariono lifted her up in his arms. "What happened?" Darien asked, trying to get past Mal's protective stance.

"I think she just fainted let's get her into the living room, before we cause a commotion."

When they reached it Ariono sat down on the couch. Holding Katherine in his lap and having her upper body leaning against his own.

"Rhea, Rhea. Katherine girl, this isn't funny. You have to wake up now," he called softly as he gently shook her. "Guys she's not responding."

The generals stood stalk still, none knowing what to do.

A strange look came over Darien, he stood a little straighter and looked a little more regal. "Jed, go get Jake, he'll be in the barn. Neph, see if you can find the girls, Mercury and Saturn especially."

Darien turned suddenly and now was facing Zoicite with a desperate look on his face. "Do you remember 'Clipse?"

"Y-yes your highness," Zoicite stammered .

"Try and find him without being seen by anyone else."

"Yes sir," Zoicite called as he rushed towards the door.

As quickly as it had arrived whatever had made Darien give those orders had disappeared. It left Darien slightly disoriented and very confused. He staggered to his sister's side and grabbing her other hand, the one Ariono was not holding, he pleaded with her. "Rin you have to wake up. We all still need you. I can't do this without you.." he had to look away, seeing her so still scared him to death.

"Your Highness?" Malachite began, but decided not to.

"Malachite?" Darien asked. When Malachite nodded he continued. "Where did everyone else go?"

"They - went to get help... on your command."

"My command?"

"Are you ill as well your highness?" Malachite asked as he moved to place a hand on the prince's forehead.

"I feel fine, I just don't remember giving such a command."

Ariono looked up sharply. "Malachite take him into the hallway and calm him down."

"What?" Malachite asked.

"Why?" Darien questioned.

"I've followed his life here since I found him and the Inners... Mel explained to me that there is a part of his mind that remembers everything and that it takes over when things get extremely stressful, he's just switched back from it."

"And leave you alone with her?" Malachite asked suspiciously.

"It'll be a lot worse if Dare gets sick too. Besides the others will be back in a few minutes," Ariono argued.

Mal practically had to push the reluctant Darien out of the room. Minutes later, Mal and Darien came back into the room. Some of Darien's color had returned though he still looked extremely worried.

"Any change?" Darien asked sitting by Katherine's feet.

"None," Ariono said without looking away from Katherine, seemingly unconcerned that Mal was hovered protectively near.

Nephrite came into the room, "Serenity, Logan, the Inners, Reenie and Saturn went on a picnic. Neptune and Uranus wouldn't say where. They told me they were under Pluto's orders to only help with the actual fighting."

Darien drove his fist into the arm of the couch, "I hate being this helpless."

"We all do," Nephrite added.

Eclipse ran into the room, "What in the name of Kami is going on?"

The generals and Darien were silent not really knowing what had happened. "It is the death weakness," Ariono said solemnly, his eyes still not leaving Katherine.

"Its never affected her like this before," Eclipse practically yelled.

"Yes, but she's never been working this hard without sleeping either, has she?"

"But she knows better," Eclipse protested.

"Since when does Young Katherine act in her own best interests?" Old Jake said from the doorway.

Everyone conscious in the room gasped but Ariono and Eclipse. Jed and Jake came into the room. Jake gave Katherine a look over. "This is worse than normal. I'm going to call Merc," and before anyone could protest he'd left.

He was back within a few minutes. "Merc's on his way. He said to try to get her conscious and keep her like that 'till he gets here."

"I haven't been able to get her to wake up though," Ariono said.

"I will," Old Jake said as he made his way past the sea of worried boys. He reached out and placed a hand on the back of Katherine's neck, no one saw what exactly he did, but it worked. Katherine's eyes fluttered and she groaned with the effort of trying to sit up a bit more.

"Wha's go-ing on?" she asked groggily.

Old Jake bent down, "Shh, don't talk and don't try to move. You're going through the death weakness."

"Ari has such a big mouth," she muttered not realizing that the warmth around her was him.

"Shh, save your energy," Eclipse said.

Jake brought out a blanket from a cupboard by the door and covered her up. "How'd you know that my legs were freezing?" Katherine asked sluggishly.

Old Jake just smiled. As if on command Eclipse jumped up onto the couch and settled himself down on top of her legs. "Where's Ari? Is he all right?" she asked alarmed when she couldn't see him in the group.

"Shh, I'm right here. Worry about yourself now," he said quietly from behind her.

"You guys can't hurt him," she pleaded with the generals.

"They are now under orders from me not to do anything about that until you have your say too," Eclipse said.

All worry left Katherine's face and she relaxed into Ariono's arms. "But what about my work?"

Jake laughed, "I'm sure that with Ariono's help these four here can manage most of it. Now I have to get back to work. You four come with me, I'm sure Darien, Eclipse and Ariono can take care of her until the doctor gets here." With that said he herded them out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TErra's quotes from famous people.

Responsibility equals the price of greatness.

WINSTON CHURCHILL

Doing more things faster is no substitute for doing the right things.

STEPHEN R. COVEY

Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday.

DON MARQUIS

{a tembo and terra- like statement.}

I am looking for a lot of men who have an infinite capacity to not know what

can't be done.

HENRY FORD

Do not be too timid and squemish about your action. All life is an

experiment.

RALPH WALDO EMERSON

{sounds g-woman-ish}


	30. The Death of Katherine

title: The Death of Katherine

disclaimer: {a reader named Sailor Moon Chick come up with a disclaimer for us!}

~*hey people if you are out there, did you know that me,SailorMoonChick, with Terra and Tembo Came up with Sailor Moon? Well we did!and guess what else i Know that the other people in the story such as Rhea were made up by the wonderful and talented Terra and Tembo? ok that is the truth! i swear the Sailor moongang was made by a very wonderful woman in japan...thats thetruth i swear it is!!!!!! oh man........*~

{ps. tembo deserves very little credit.... *giggle* okay well i guess she deserves a lot, she does put up with me! *hugs temmy till her eyes bug out*}

{thanx to everyone reading, this one's going out to my big sis Kat! happy 20th *giggles* December 3's her b-day, isnt' it weird that she is exactly 2 yrs older than me? I mean exactly!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the generals were gone things were left slightly quiet... okay completely quiet, the only sound was the ticking of the a grandmother clock mounted on the wall. For a house that housed so many this was NOT right.

Darien spent the time looking at either his sister or his feet. Ariono couldn't bring himself take his eyes off of her. Even Eclipse was silent.

'I helped raise her. I helped raise her twice. Parents never expect to bury their children, she has to live. This is worse, this seeing her helpless, than watching her go off to war. At least when she goes out into battle I know she can defend herself. She's more helpless now than the days she was born.

I don't like the way that boy is holding her. She's a crown princess, he should have a little respect for her position. Kami, the way he's looking at her... could that be luv? No, it's guilt that's all it could possibly be... I hope.'

'I never thought I'd see her like this, she's so very helpless and there's nothing I can do.

I don't want to lose her, she's more than just my sister, she's a friend too. She... sometimes I think she understands me more than Serena does. Something in her eyes tells me she knows how I feel... and that she's there to help. She'll be the key... she knows who i really am. She has to live, we all need her so much.'

'She's so beautiful, even so close to death she hasn't changed a bit. Everyone thinks she's crazy, irresponsible or out of control, but she's the one thing in my life that has always been stable. Every wrong thing I've ever done she's defended, even to me.

Every time I let my father or Kal down she was there with a hug and a ~it's not so bad, wait till I tell you what I pulled on my Mamma today..~ and she made everything okay again. I must have let her down a hundred times, but she's never told me, and was always there when I needed her, even when I thought I didn't.' Ariono was so scared of what he might become without her, what would become of the others. He couldn't lead them into a war. He knew she had to make it, and then it came to him.

'An energy transfer. If things get desperate... or even iffy, I can transfer my energy into her and it should keep her alive long enough to regain her own.'

It was a desperate idea, but it would work if it had to. A couple of tears fell from his eyes, he could save Katherine and make everything right in the world.'

One of his tears landed on Katherine's face. It took a lot of her strength but she managed to shift ever so slightly and look up at him. "Ari?" she croaked.

Darien jerked to attention, Eclipse, who had fallen asleep, didn't hear her.

"Rhea, you're supposed to be resting," Ari replied

"Why are you crying," her voice was a whisper.

"I'm worried that's all."

"This is not your fault."

Ariono gave a small laugh, "I'd forgotten that you often know what I'm thinking."

In his heart Darien knew that this would be very important.

"But it it my fault I should have helped," Ariono finished.

"You would have ... died too."

"I might have saved you though."

"There was no... saving me. I knew I would ... not survive."

"What? If you knew you'd die, why did you in there then?" Darien asked.

"To save your generals... and Ari."

"I thought the generals had nothing to do with this?" Darien questioned.

Katherine began to reply, but was cut off as Ariono put a finger over her lips. Telling her with his eyes to rest.

"Queen Beryl had captured your generals. She had planned to kill them. I was there. It was after my father had made an alliance with her. I thought there was nothing that could be done to save them. I realized at that moment how evil I had become. Then like the fairy tale knights-in-shining-armor Rhea arrived. She was in her Senshi uniform. She held her staff. Her hair was down. Her eyes were completely blue." Ariono looked as if he were in another world as he described the scene, his choppy sentences showing how hard it was for him to tell it.

"I just stood there in shock as she freed them. Beryl was upset. Ordered me to attack. I couldn't move. I was so shocked. Rhea had done the impossible... again. Beryl attacked Rhea herself. With Zoicite's sword. It had yet to be used in an actual battle. Rhea fought. But I didn't help. The negative energy was getting to her. Even the Earth couldn't help her. Rhea's eyes stayed blue. Not turning the pink they are now. Rhea tried so hard. But she was losing. Her blood was spilt over much of the small cavern. Her uniform was shredded. She was cut to the bone in many places. Kami. It makes me ill to think about it. Rhea was on the floor, her staff lying at my feet. She tried to use her hands and arms. To deflect that blow. They failed her too. I saw Beryl slash across her chest. Even through her ribcage. Beryl crushed Rhea's heart in her bare, left hand. Then everything went dark. I can't remember anything past that until this life."

Darien looked as if he were about to faint, "Didn't the generals help?"

"Couldn't, they disappeared... Ari's portal," Katherine whispered.

"Wow," Darien muttered.

"Rhea, I didn't open a portal... I don't know how to open a portal."

Katherine smiled tiredly. "In desperate situations.. you can do many... things you never could... before."

Ariono was about to say something but stopped. He looked intensely at the door. "The senshi are back."

"I guess I should go tell them what's going on," Darien said slowly getting up.

Within minutes of Darien's leaving the room all those who had gone on the picnic were in the Rhea's living room.

Raye leaned solidly against the door. Lita and Mina both perched themselves on the arm of a chair. Serena was hugging Darien as if for dear life. Amiee had pulled out her computer and was scanning Rhea, while Logan peered over her shoulder. Reenie and Hotaru just stood there, staring.

Serena, once satisfied that Darien was fine, turned to Katherine. "Oh Kami, can any of us do anything to help?"

Hotaru burst out crying. "I can't... Setsuna said I could only help with battles," with that she ran still crying out of the room.

"Poor Hota, she hates not being able to use her powers at times like these," Reenie said smiling.

"Why do you look so happy, Reenie?" Mina asked.

"Because there is a very good reason for this happening. I just can't tell you what it is. I'm going to make sure Hota's alright."

"It really creeps me out when she does that," Lita said.

"You'll get used to it," Ariono mentioned softly.

"How would you know that?" Raye questioned.

"Katherine's always telling me that things will work out for me in the future. She can't say what she saw in store but I believe she knows me well enough to know what I want out of life." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Raye gasped as she had a vision of what looked like two little boys looking like Katherine and Ariono running through a palace. 'Katherine Rhea, do you ever act as what you are?' she questioned silently.

"Most of us should clear out and let Ames do her job," was all she said aloud.

Raye, Lita, Mina and Logan headed out of the room while Serena prodded Darien to a chair. After she made him sit down, she took her own seat on his lap.

Eclipse awoke and with a pleading look from Katherine managed not to blame Ariono for the whole mess.

"Has anyone seen Greg?" Eclipse asked.

"No, not for awhile.," Serena answered.

"He's made himself scarce. It's that future telling thing. Either he or Katherine could explain it better than I could," Ariono informed them.

Surprisingly Katherine made no attempt to explain, she just laid there, her muscles slack in Ariono's arms.

"I'm going to find him and see what he knows and can tell us," Eclipse announced, unable to take sitting there any longer.

Amiee even surprised herself when she found herself wishing that Logan was still behind her. She willed her computer to work faster so she could get out of the very coupled atmosphere.

"Sir Jake called a doctor, one's on his way," Ariono stated.

"I should still make and assessment. Just in case it's a Senshi thing," she replied.

"If you wish, though it really isn't necessary."

Amiee's reply was cut off as her computer began to beep.

"Her energy levels are extremely low. If we're not seriously careful she could die from this. As soon as the doctor checks her she needs to sleep."

"Thanks Ames," Darien said as Amiee headed towards the door.

"I know how much one life can mean to the people of Earth. From what I've read Katherine Rhea has been among their ranks for a very long time."

A few minutes later, after Amiee had left, Serena asked, "Exactly how serious is this? I mean in terms of what she's lived through."

"To be completely honest," Ariono began. "I've never seen her like this. Even when she died, she wasn't this helpless."

Darien, though listening, continued to stare off into space.

"Darien, honey, are you going to be okay?"

Jerking back to reality, Darien replied, "It's my sister who could be dying not me."

"She won't die," Ariono said as if it were a fact. "That will not be allowed."

Before either could ask him what he meant by that Jake and Merc entered the room. "My what a familiar scene," Merc pondered aloud.

Jake stood my the door as Merc looked over Katherine.

"Her energy levels are dangerously low. She needs a lot of sleep to cure this. Katherine, I thought you had more sense."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Darien asked.

"She shouldn't have let it get this bad. I've warned her so many times about this. *sigh* I don't want the rest of you all getting taken off guard by this either. *Darien and Serena look at him amazed and very surprised* At the first signs of trouble- and that means anything- I want you to either come get it checked by me or one of the other trustworthy." Merc was about to leave, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny computer chip and handed it to Serena.

"I've compiled all I know about the death weakness onto this chip. See that Princess Mercury gets it," and he was gone before Darien or Serena could close their gaping mouths.

Old Jake smiled, "You two look shocked."

"How does he know?" Darien asked shaken.

"He is a true believer in the old ways, and of the old days. He is basically what I am, a descendant in a line that has kept the tales of the Silver Millennium alive."

"So your parents lived in the Silver Millennium and kept up the traditions?" Serena asked.

"Not kept the traditions, not all at any rate. We just know of the traditions, the times, the prophecies. That is why I watched the Prince and Princess when they were younger."

Katherine coughed and Ariono smiled.

"Who is the doctor descended from?" Serena asked.

"Princess Mercury's youngest brother."

"Who are you descended from Jake?" Darien asked.

"That is a tale for another day. Young Katherine I hope you learn something from this."

She smiled weakly, "Always."

"I'm gonna make you go back to sleep now," Jake said reaching towards the back of her neck and again without anyone knowing what he did Katherine was fast asleep.

Serena stood up slowly. "Well if there's nothing else that can be done, I might as well go tell the others what we do know." She gave Darien a quick kiss and a sad look as she left the room.

Ariono looked up. "I guess I should go help the generals."

He was about to move Katherine to get up when Jake said, "Don't you move."

"What? Why?" Ariono asked.

"I thought you knew better?"

"Sir?"

"You should know what a light sleeper Young Katherine is. You'll just have to sit there until she wakes up. Send for me when she does."

"Alright sir."

"Call me Jake. Darien are you going to pull through?"

"I'm fine, it's Rin who is sick."

"I know but I also know how the two of you work."

"I don't understand."

"We used to keep a bull here. One day Young Katherine decided to ride it. She had her left leg all torn up. You weren't even there but you cried more than she did. She'll be fine and maybe even more careful." Jake smiled gave Darien a pat on the shoulder and left.

"Where was I?" Darien asked.

"What do you mean where were you?" Ariono responded.

"Where was I when she died? Why wasn't I there to help?"

"I think you were at the Moon Kingdom at the time. I don't think that you even knew that the generals had been captured. If you had you would have probably gone with her."

"I should have been there."

"There was nothing that you could have done."

Darien looked at Ariono, "What could you have done that I couldn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told that I was one of the strongest warriors on Earth at that time."

"You were, unless you count Rhea she was the only one who bested you on a regular basis."

"Then what could you have done that I couldn't?"

"Nothing. But I should have tried."

"You would have gotten yourself killed."

"For her it would have been worth it."

"She would have been mad. It would have made her think she'd failed you."

"She could never fail me, she's my best friend."

"Funny, that's exactly what she says about you."

"She's never been one to let others take the blame."

"There was no blame to take. She knew that she wasn't going to make it out of that place. Her wish was for you and the others to make it. 'Sides even if you were with our side, could you have stopped her from going in there?"

"No... I'd have gone with her... and I'd have died with her."

"No one knows how she was born again. We need you here, now and you might not have been reborn."

"Darien, I wouldn't have been reborn. Rhea's good but not that good."

"You know how she made it back?"

"Of course, I know damn near everything about her."

"But even she doesn't know."

"That's probably because she didn't purposely do it."

"How did she do it?"

"She used the Silver Crystal."

"How?"

"A long time ago, she went back to the time when the Crystal was created for some reason. She was friends with the first Serenity, back then all the senshi took part in it's use. She must have helped use it then. It would have recognized her."

"Don't the senshi usually help in it's use?" Darien asked.

"No, why?" Ariono said with a jolt.

Katherine groaned and shifted into a position where she was hugging Ariono and had her face buried in is chest. He moved so he had both arms wrapped loosely around her.

"Didn't the senshi always help the Moon Princess with the crystal?" Darien asked again.

"In the beginning when the crystal was created all the senshi aided in its use. As time continued the senshi aided less and less. In the Silver Millennium it was only those of Moon Royal blood who could use it."

"That's odd, the Senshi of this time have always helped Sere use it, at leat when I was around."

"This is so great."

"Why?"

"Because it makes things a lot less complicated. My sister thinks that only Serena can use the crystal, she will make her final attack when she believes that Serena is at her weakest. If the other senshi can help Serena use the crystal it will make the battle a lot easier on everyone," he looked at Katherine with relief.

Darien noticed the look, "What did she have planned?"

Ariono gulped, "An energy transfer."

"And what would that have done?"

"It would have transferred all of Rhea's energy to Serena."

"Wouldn't that have hurt her as much as using the crystal would have hurt Serena?"

"It would have killed her."

"She is sooo brave."

"Yes, she is."

A few hours later, after just about everyone living in the house had dropped by the living room to see what was going on, Darien began to nod off in his chair.

"Why don't you go to bed Darien, you look about to drop," Ariono laughed.

"I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Go get some rest, I don't think that I'll be going anywhere," Ariono smiled, Katherine still asleep hugging him.

"But-"

"Go. Or she'll have both our heads."

It wasn't until much later that night that Ariono fell asleep, his head resting on Katherine's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ Early the next Morning ~*~

It was early and Darien was awake, this was much earlier than usual, though he didn't quite know why. He hadn't set his alarm... 'RIN!' he thought and jumped out of his bed and began to climb down the stairs as fast as he could without breaking his neck.

Meanwhile in the living room Katherine was just waking up. She felt heaviness around her. She moved slightly.

'Ari?' she thought.

She found that she had a little of her strength back. She gently pushed Ariono's head back until it was resting on the couch and not her. She unraveled herself from his arms and slowly got off the couch.

After taking a minute to think about it and to rest she slowly and gently managed to get his legs onto the couch and with another short breather, covered him up.

She sat down on a chair as Darien rushed into the room.

"Shhh," she told him. "Ari doesn't look like he got much sleep."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a little rest."

He sat down on the arm of the same chair. "Everyone was really worried. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm not that easy to lose, Dare."

"I guess we just got lucky there."

"When did Ari go to sleep?"

"I don't know, *smiles* he made me go to bed. He was really upset."

Katherine groaned, "I could tell, he doesn't like to talk about my death. Ari and me are in some serious trouble."

"You mean with the generals?"

"Yes, and with Mamma."

"Our mother doesn't like Ariono very much does she?"

"Mamma's never approved of Ari. It's been worse ... this time around."

"So she knows what happened?" Darien asked.

Katherine giggled, "Mamma sees all, hears all and knows all."

"Then how did you get out of here to there?"

"I'm extremely good at what I do."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"I'm glad you weren't. That would have caused even more problems and heartache. 'Sides you were at the Moon Kingdom and that's what allowed you to be here now. No worries, I know what I'm doing."

"You planned the whole thing?"

"Most of it, of course I thought Ari would use his portal to make sure the generals got out okay."

Darien shook his head, "You really are something else."

"You'd better believe it."

"Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry. 'Sides if Ari wakes up and I'm not here he'll flip out."

"Good point."

"'Sides, I'll be very hurt if I'm not the first person to yell at him for not getting enough sleep last night."

Darien gave her a questioning look.

"What? You don't seriously believe that I'm going to let him stay up most of the night when he gets worried about every tiny scratch I get."

"He's not that bad."

"You don't know him as well as I do. He was raised that way, taking care of Melenda all her life. When we made friends he just automatically took care of me too. He just goes overboard sometimes."

"It must have been nice, being taken care of all your life."

Katherine smiled, "You have always been watched over. I've always made sure of that." She turned towards Ariono and began to giggle.

Darien turned also, he saw Ariono kick slightly and roll off the couch. "Did you know that was going to happen?" he whispered.

Still giggling, she nodded and got up to help Ariono off the floor.

Ariono was startled and sat up quickly throwing the blankets off of himself in one motion.

She reached her hand down to him and asked, "Didn't you get enough sleep?"

"Rhea, you should be asleep," he said and she met that with her age old reply, sticking out her tongue.

Instead of taking her hand, Ariono got up on his own. "I'm serious you should be resting."

"I'm serious about being fine too," she replied.

"You two it's too early in the morning for me to listen to you fight," Darien protested.

Ariono smiled, picked Katherine up and sat her down on the chair.

"Ari, I'm so not amused."

"Get used to it girl. I'm not going to let you die from this," he shot back.

"Does anyone want breakfast now?" Darien asked.

"Sure," Ariono answered.

"No thanks," Katherine replied.

"Did you eat already?" Ariono asked her.

"No, I'm just not hungry," she said anticipating his next question.

"You should eat and get your strength back."

Darien shot Katherine a pleading look.

"Fine. Lets go see what's in the kitchen at four o'clock in the morning," she grumbled.

Ariono was astonished that she'd given in so quickly...at all.

Darien who'd moved and was standing beside him mumbled, "Hurry before she changes her mind."

Ariono nodded and picked her up like the legendary hero picks up his damsel in distress and then began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ari, I can walk on my own."

"I know but I'm not taking chances with your life. I already explained that."

"Ari, we're only going to the kitchen."

"Girl, you passed out. You don't do that unless it's serious. I've known you since we were both in diapers remember."

"Kami. Dare said you were upset but I didn't think even you'd freak out this much."

"Rhea, you're my best friend and you don't give a rat's ass about yourself. Someone has to freak out."[Ha ha the Rat has a skinny ass.] {i'm well aware of that!}

Darien laughed, "He has a point Rin. If you don't take care of yourself someone else will have to."

She gave him the look of death. "I'm a little weak, not dying. This is not an excuse for both of you to patronize me."

"We're here anyway so you lose an argument for the first time in your life," Ariono said as they entered the kitchen through the dining room.

Darien looked around and not seeing anyone he smiled, "Wow, I didn't think that Greta slept."

"She has five kids, of course she doesn't sleep."

"So our parents never slept?" he asked jokingly.

"With six of us? Mamma got a little before I was born. Poor Daddy, he can't even rest in death. He told me once ~why rest? I'm dead, not resting can't kill me. 'Sides my little sailor, it's more fun to watch you kids, I have eleven, one of you is bound to be doing something interesting.~"

"I thought you said Mother and Father only had six of us?" Darien was surprised.

"Together, your father was married before," Ariono informed him.

"Don't get upset, Mother didn't want us to know, proved she had her rebellious days too," Katherine explained. "I don't know who else has figured it out so don't talk to the others about it."

Darien nodded.

"'Sides I'm older, I've lived here longer," Ariono added. "What should I make us?"

"Pancakes," Katherine said.

"Yes, that's always made me wonder," Darien began. "The four generals? *Katherine nodded* They feel that you are some kind of threat but continue to live as though your living here is the most natural thing there is."

Ariono shrugged, "I guess they just got used to me being around."

"Ari and Mel used to stay here all the time since we were all small."

"Our parents allowed that?"

"Between me and the twins they didn't have a choice. We're very persuasive."

"Didn't a male/female thing come into play later on?"

"I was betrothed, and Daddy trusted us."

"I'm never gonna understand," Darien complained.

"Dare, I don't understand, hell for all it's worth, Rhea doesn't understand most of it," Ariono said to put him at ease.

"Sure tell my secrets," Katherinie mock complained.

"Just because I know most of them."

"The only ones worth knowing."

Darien began to mix the ingredients that Ariono had put in the large bowl. Katherine tried to take her usual place, sitting on the counter, but her arms just didn't have the strength to pull the rest of her up and she didn't feel she had the energy to try to jump even that small of a height. Ariono sensing what she wanted grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the counter.

Darien without looking up or thinking apparently said, "Mamma's gonna be mad if Gretta catches you sitting up there again."

Ariono smiled, as Katherine giggled and asked, "Dare do you realize what you just said?"

"I said... Kami did she?" he broke off.

Katherine nodded.

Ariono had to add his two cents, "Right on and now let's make Rhea some breakfast."

Darien looked at Katherine and braced himself for an argument.

"What?" she asked.

"I expected you to contest us making you breakfast."

"HELL NO!"she said loudly.

When Ariono saw how confused Darien was, he pulled back a tapestry that looked out of place to reveal a large black mark on the wall.

"There was a small fire last time she tried to cook without me."

"You call a fire that made a mark like that small?" Darien asked incredulously.

"It was smaller than the one the twins made," Katherine said pointing to the ceiling. {*giggles*}

They sat at a small table in the kitchen instead of moving to the rather large and formal seeming dining room. It was here they were when Katherine noticed something different about Ariono. She'd been sitting there for several minutes trying to figure out what it was.

Ariono noticed and asked, "What do I have food on my face?"

"No... well you do but that's not it," she replied still staring.

"Then what is it?"

Darien just sat there in wonder, for a second there he though he'd seen something in Katherine's face that the other guys only suspected.

"There's something different about you though I can't put my finger on exactly what it is at the moment."

"I can't have changed since the last time you saw me," Ariono protested.

"But you have.. and it's for the better. I think." She shook her head. "I'll figure it out eventually." They continued breakfast in silence.

Reenie walked into the room. "What's wrong with the three of you?"

"Nothing that concerns you Small Lady," Ariono said.

"Ari," Katherine chided as Reenie went and sat on Darien's lap.

"It's okay Aunt Rin, I frustrate him and he hasn't grown up dealing with me."

Darien smiled. "Give him a break Rin. He did after all spend the night on the couch with you." *she stuck her tongue out at him*

"I'm not that bad."

"I didn't mind," Ariono said.

"I'm curious Ariono," Darien stated. "Exactly how much sleep did you get last night? Or should I say this morning?"

"I don't know, a couple of hours maybe."

"And you yell at me for not sleeping," Katherine said.

"Yes, but I will catch up on my sleep as soon as I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep. How much trouble can I get in a few hours?" Katherine pointed out.

"I've seen you get into trouble in a matter of minutes."

"I'll take care of her," Darien volunteered. "You do need some rest."

"There's also the fact that I'm 20 years old and don't need to be babysat," Katherine interrupted.

"I'll rest if you promise not to let her out of your sight," Ariono finally agreed ignoring Katherine.

"Fine, go!" Katherine yelled. "Rest! By the way, Jake knows I'm okay now."

Reenie giggled,"You two never quit."

Darien looked at his future daughter, she had said that as if it were something more than a fact.

"I'm leaving before that child gives me a headache," Ariono declared. *he looked at Katherine* "Take care, girl." And he was gone.

"Aunt Rin, I got some really weird vibes when Hota and I were in the bush today."

Katherine got up slowly, "I guess that means I should go check it out."

"But I told Ariono that I'd make sure you didn't get into any trouble," Darien protested.

"Well you'll just have to come with me and make sure I don't then," she said as if that were the most obvious and only answer in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	31. The Arrival of Des and Rose

Family Ties, chapter 31

The Arrival of Des and Rose

By Terra DeeEarth

This one's PG-13

Ummm it's been so long I can't remember what goes up here.

Thanks to anyone who's still reading, special thanks to anyone who's written it's been so long I've lost the list of names! This one comes right after the last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well you'll just have to come with me and make sure I don't then," she said as if that were the simplest answer in the world. "Reenie-"

"I know," she interrupted, "behave myself. Daddy tells me that every time I leave the house."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "is it necessary?" Reenie just smiled back sweetly.

"You know how to do that? Wow, I was just going to tell you not to do any permanent damage," Katherine muttered. [I guess that means no fire lighting.] {unless you can reconstruct what you burn down...}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ariono's gonna be furious with me," Darien muttered as they wandered towards a shed he hadn't been in yet.

"Don't worry, he'll know that it was all my fault. After all he's been in your position many a time a'fore," Katherine said as she grabbed an old rusted key lock and pulled hard.

Darien shook his head, he knew better than to expect anything his sisters did to be normal. [I know the feeling]

"We're just going to take one of the quads out to where Reenie and Hotaru were this morning. I'll try to define what was giving her the weird vibes and if it's something serious you can call the other scouts, if not we'll settle it and go home."

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably nothing we'll need to worry about." With that, she started up the quad and drove it out of the darkened shed.

"You sure know how to drive well for someone who doesn't have a license," he commented. [Hey I don't have a licence.]

"You don't need a license to know what you're doing. 'Sides Daddy taught all of us, even Zan, how to drive when we were small."

He held onto the rack as he sat behind her for the ride out to where Reenie had said she and Hotaru were earlier.

They were still somewhat far away when the quad stopped running, both got off and looked around the area and then tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Out of gas," Katherine muttered.

"Whose job is it to keep the vehicles fueled?" Darien asked laughing.

"This one? Lucie's, which explains why it's not done and why it was already on the reserve tank." [Lucie....ha haha....and her limo came to pick her up too!]

"Now we have to walk home."

"It's not going to kill us."

Katherine and Darien heard the light sound of giggling from above, yet from all around.

In the top of a pair of nearby trees an unlikely pair of heroines where having a conversation.

_Rose, should we really be doing this?_ one girl asked the other telepathically.

_Sure, why not?_ the one named Rose replied.

_Do they deserve it?_ [I think so]

_Well that is Katherine, she'll just laugh anyway. 'Sides it will serve Darien right for not telling us who he was that time in the park._

_We didn't tell him either, the one pointed out._

_Des, this is us! It's expected that we leave out MAJOR details like that. Now put on your robe and say the line!_

_Seeing that her sister was already in the green and black flowing over-robe Des snapped her fingers and appeared in the same one, the only difference being the reverse of the colour scheme._

With a giggle Des made her voice sound as deep and mysterious as she could and called, "we are the earth."

Rose, with her voice sounding the same, said, "we are the air."

"We are as different as-" Des began.

"Night from Day," Rose continued.

"White from-"

"Black."

"Hell,"

"From Heaven."

"I am of the water," Des said softly jumping from the tree to a spot in front of Darien, who looked on amazed. Katherine looked at her with a smile and rolled her eyes.

Rose also jumped out of her tree, "I am of the fire." {something that's very hard to forget!}[YAH FIRE!]

"I am peace."

"I am war."[That's me!]

Posing they continued in sequence, "We know all."

"We control all."

Together they finished, "we are two sides of the same coin. We are-"

"Terribly annoying!" Katherine interrupted.

"Purposely when most people are concerned," Des stated proudly.

"Through we were going to say our names," Rose added.

"Well stop trying to intimidate Darien," Katherine told them.

"Darien, as in," Rose began.

"Our brother Endymion Darien Rhea," Des added.

"We know," Rose finished.

"Have we met?" Darien asked.

"Yes," all three girls said together.

"It was a long time ago," Des informed him.

"You know! Picnic, park, youma," Rose added.

He got a good look at the two of them, 'the girls who invited me on the picnic and got attacked.'

{I'm not going to get into the rest of that story it's called "Family Ties: a prelude" or somthin like that.}

"Sorry, I can't tell which one is which."

"It's okay even Momma had trouble telling them apart from time to time," Katherine said and pointed, "Destiny-Rae and Fate-Rose."[I'm the fire!]

"How can you tell?" Darien asked.

"Some people,"

"Just can."

The twins smiled, "the Juliet is this way," and they walked off.

Katherine rolled her eyes and whispered to Darien, "it's little things like Rosie's got the broadsword and dagger, both have red tinted hilts and Des has two traditional swords, pink hilts. You just have to notice the little differences like that."

Darien nodded, "who's Juliet?"

"Not who, what. It's their mode of transportation. No description does it justice." {Though we do have pictures!}[It's only the greatest piece of machinery ever built!]

"These two are quite the characters. Do we have any brothers?"

In response to that, all Katherine could do was laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the hell were you?" Ariono yelled when Katherine came in the door.

"Ari, calm down, everything's fine. Darien and I just went for a ride on Lucie's quad," she said trying calm him down.

"To check out something weird, that could have been dangerous. People have a very hard time lying to me."

"Yes, and we brought home the twins. No big deal."

"it is, you have to be more careful."

"I am very careful."

"Can you go do something where you can't get in trouble please."

"Sure, I'll go take care of the rose garden. How much trouble can I get into there?"

Ariono smiled, "~Katherine, I don't know what you did or how you did it, but I'm sure it's something I can punish you for~, does that ring any bells?"

"Many!" she gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "don't worry so much." Then she left.

Ariono turned to Des and Rose, "don't be too awful to her. Let her get better first."

"Are we ever too awful?" Des asked. [*innocently "no..."*]

"Don't try that on me, I know you remember. That goes for you too Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie," Rose stated.

"Go away squirts," Ariono sighed.

"Is Mel here too?" Des asked.

"No, she's at home."

"We might be home tonight," Des said.

"But we might not," Rose added. [If it's dark at night I'll be home]

"Just be gone for awhile," Ariono pleaded.

"Darien," Des began, "we'll get to know you better later."

"When *points thumb at Ariono* Mr. Cranky-pants isn't around," Rose added as the two scampered out the door. [Ha HAHA]

"Don't they make Katherine look normal?" Ariono laughed.

"Strangely, yes. I thought you were mad at her?" Darien replied.

"No, I'm just trying to get her to take proper care of herself. So far nothing has worked."

*knock knock*

"I wonder what the hell your sisters want now."

"Why would they knock?" [It's us.]

"Des and Rose? They do anything to annoy people and have so much fun in the process."

Ariono opened the door and to his surprise, there weren't two fourteen-year-old girls with pink-streaked, black hair but a man as tall as both he and Darien, whose black hair was tinted dark blue in the light.

"What can I do for you?" Ariono asked thinking it was guest of the ranch.

"I heard that this was a great place to stay, so I dropped by to check it out," the man said.

Darien thought he looked familiar, but couldn't quite figure out how he knew the man. It seemed that was happening a lot lately.

Greg who was ~just happening~ to be on his way inside got a strange vision...

"That's not the exact truth," Greg told them.

"But it is the partial truth," Ariono stated.

"Sapphire..." Darien said as the recognition hit.

"Oh Kami, I have to go now," Sapphire said trying to leave but Ariono cut him off.

"Wait," Darien said. "Our fight is long over. As I recall you were only trying to save your brother." Sapphire slowly nodded.

"Tell us the truth," Ariono demanded.

Greg smiled as he made sense of the vision.

"Something just went weird. I'll be back with an answer," Greg said as he left.

"Darien," Sapphire motioned to Ariono, "does he know?"

"About?" Darien questioned.

"Everything," Sapphire put a special inflection on ~every~.

Darien nodded.

"I'm going to tell you the real reason I came, only because I know you *looks Darien in the eye* know what it's like to forge friendships during a war."

All three took sets in front of the house.

"When I was still living on the dark moon, I found a distortion in time and space. I was young, I went to get a closer look and was pulled through into a war zone. There was a girl there, she saved my life and explained what was going on. I picked a side, her side and we became friends. She told me if I was ever in Japan and needed a place to stay that I should come here and ask for her. She said her family would understand my situation. She seemed to just ~know~. When we won the war I was leading a different group than she was, I went back to see her and her contingent told me that she had passed on after the final battle."

"Sorry to hear-" Darien began.

"What was her name?" Ariono interrupted.

"You can't possibly think that it was-" Darien was interrupted again.

"Kami! Sapphire is that you?" Katherine exclaimed as she and Greg neared the trio.

"Rhea?!" Sapphire asked, bewildered.

"Who did you expect?"

"Not someone who died in a war over a hundred years ago."

Darien was completely confused as usual, though both Ariono and Greg were laughing.

"Died?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Your second-in-command's exact words were ~she was taken away by the Angel of Death, immediately after the battle.~"

Katherine too began to laugh, "Angel of Death? I'll have to tell Sets that one. Even I've never thought to call her that." She sat down on the ground by Ariono and motioned for Sapphire to sit down too.

"So how are you alive in this time, Sapphire? Your brother told us that you had died." Darien asked.

"I used my portal to get out of there, but I had to make it seem as though I were really dead."

"You and Prizma?"

Sapphire shook his head.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Katherine asked.

"Just wandering around, trying to find work and figure out what to do with my life."[Wow this is starting to look like Sailor Moon: Another Story...everyone's here...only in this the're good.]

Ariono smiled and moved a little closer to get into the conversation, "that's why I'm staying here too."

Katherine was amazed, Ariono wasn't usually friendly when he was introduced to guys that she'd met.

The word What? echoed in her mind. She turned, smiled and then stuck her tongue out at Ariono.

Sapphire looked as if he were about to ask what was going on, but saw Greg rolling his eyes and assumed that this was an everyday occurrence.

Darien smiled, "if you don't ask, you won't have to learn the answer."

"Sometimes answers only bring forth more questions," Greg agreed.

"What?" Ariono asked, aloud this time.

"Never mind Ari," Katherine smiled. "So Sapphire do you need a place to stay?"

"Well actually yes. I was hoping that I could stay a few nights till I can find a job in town."

"Getting a job in town isn't that easy," Darien said.

"But getting one out here is. All of the ranches hire extra help in the summer," Ari said.

"We could even use some extra hands here," Greg added, even though as he expected Ariono glared daggers at him.

"That's right," Katherine exclaimed. "But what about..."

"That's not a problem, because he knows about most of the stuff concerning the Senshi," Darien told her.

Katherine let out the breath she'd been holding. "That is such a relief."

"Rhea, how do you live here? I mean we met over one hundred years ago," Sapphire questioned.

"Well, the person you referred to as the angel of death was Pluto, the Senshi of Time," Katherine explained.

"So you weren't from that time either?"

She shook her head no.

"What were you doing there then?"

"I do that often. Go through time on a mission to help the ones who need it and have just cause."

"You work for the Time Guardian?"

"Sorta-" she began as her eyes began to un-focus as she started falling backwards into Ariono.

"Are you alright, Rhea?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, I just got a bit dizzy for a sec."

"You're lucky that Ariono was there to catch you again," Darien teased lightly.

"That's one of the best things about Ari. He's so dependable, he's always there." [*coughsmushyshitcoughs* lol]

Greg smiled as he noticed that Katherine made no move to get up, remaining resting against Ariono. Ariono, in turn, only moved to put his hands on her shoulders. The small group continued to talk.

As it turned out Sapphire did have another job offer. It was to play a voice in some up and coming animated film, but he made plans to stay at the Rhea's until it began, if he decided to take it.

'He should take it,' Katherine thought. 'It's something to do, and I have a feeling he'd like it. I'll have to tell Mina about this when I introduce them... and explain that he's not a bad guy anymore. I seem to do that often lately.'

What's wrong, you have the weirdest look on your face?

"Ari, don't be a pest," she said.

To Sapphire and Darien this seemed out-of-the-blue [anything can happen out of the blue], but Greg, having figured out what Ariono could do, just gave them a don't-even-bother-to-ask look.

"Katherine, Katherine," they heard called out.

Darien was surprised, usually Eclipse didn't yell at or for Katherine unless he was sure they were alone or in trustworthy company.

Greg looked at Ariono, who sighed then nodded.

Eclipse! Not now. She's with Darien and me. Some other guy is here too and Greg.

Eclipse hated it when Ariono did that, but still came bounding over to them as a normal dog. He nudged her softly with his nose and made a whining noise.

Darien smiled, "I think she fell asleep."

"She still works until she drops?" Sapphire asked.

Greg nodded.

'What am I ever going to do with this girl?' Eclipse asked himself.

First we should wake her up, Ariono teased.

Eclipse glared at him. 'Looks like I'll have to have talk to that boy about manners too.

Aloud Ariono said, "Easy Eclipse, I'm getting her up."

"Wow, she still has him?" Sapphire was amazed.

"She's had him almost all her life," Greg informed Sapphire.

"More like he's had her," Darien laughed.

Ariono gently shook Katherine awake.

"Mmmm, what?" she asked.

"I think Eclipse wants to be fed," Greg said after a pause.

I think we're in trouble.

"Aren't we always," she muttered under her breath.

"Greg could you find Sapphire a room if you have nothing else to do?"

Greg nodded.

"Thank you sooo much, I'd do it myself but it looks like I'm in trouble for forgetting to feed 'Clipse..." she trailed off as Ariono pulled her up into a standing position and with as much discipline as he could muster, only half carried her out of sight as Eclipse followed them.

"What did you need 'Clipse?" Katherine asked, hoping to get out of a lecture.

"How are you feeling?" the canine guardian asked.

"Fine."

"Good, now what were you thinking letting yourself get that weak? And not bothering to tell anyone! Especially me, your guardian!"

"I thought I could handle it. I was also busy."

"Trying to keep the generals from boiling that boy alive does not count as something you should be busy with."

"He is right, you have much better things to do," Ariono conceded.

"But none as immediately important," Katherine pouted.

"Why is that?" Eclipse furthered.

"Because whether or not you like it he's my best friend and I also can't fight this war without him."

"Why do we need him?"

"Ari knows what he's doing. The inners and Darien can barely fight, they rely on instinct and heart. That will not be enough to win this. Greg can't fight at all, Reenie and Hotaru have only just started training. Logan, Lucie and Zan are always useless. Haruka and Michiru aren't that good at teamwork, though they can fight. That only leaves the generals and the mere thought of having to depend on them scares me to death. They are used to taking orders from a Prince. Darien just isn't up to being their leader yet."

"I don't like you being dependent on that boy!"

"Eclipse, I don't like her being dependent at all," Ariono added gently pushing her down onto the couch.

"True, but don't change the subject."

"Eclipse," she said seriously. "You won't be with me forever. I'm nearly 21, I have to learn how to take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Katherine you may go. Ariono we must have a few words about telepathic courtesies."

Katherine left them alone and wandered her way to the barn.

"Well, Young Katherine, you're looking well."

"Of course," she smiled and gave Old Jake a hug.

"No one wants to lose you, you know."

"Ari flipped out, he's been following me about most of the day."

"That boy has always put you before himself, you're lucky to have him."

"I know, but I'm worried about him. Do you think he's prepared to fight when Kal's present?"

"Only if you are there."

"What do you think would have happened if I had died?"

"Kalindra would have won. The Earth would have been destroyed. I wouldn't have gotten to dance at your wedding or teach your children to run a ranch properly."

Katherine laughed, "You still believe that I have a wonderful life ahead of me, don't you?"

"I firmly believe that you'll have exactly what you want from life, even if you don't know what that is yet."

"You're the only one who does."

"Not by far little one, not by far. You'd best be getting in now, Ariono's looking for you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Did you forget what day tomorrow is?"

"It's Thursday and?"

"Young Katherine, it's just like you to forget your own birthday, but what about Darien?"

"This is me. I've known what I'm gittin him since I found out that he has no memory of us."

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"No worries it's nothing I can't handle."

"Kami, what's nothing you can't handle?" Ariono interrupted from the doorway.

"Nothing, we were just discussing tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, Rhea it's getting late we should be getting to the house. Jake, we'll see you by Friday I assume?"

Jake nodded.

Katherine giggled, "Then let the weird Rhea family traditions commence."

"Just be glad that out of six children there are only 4 separate birthdays," Ariono teased.

"Aren't you lucky you get to be here for the whole thing this time!"

"Oh yay!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ariono and Katherine passed through the main hall, they heard something loud coming from the living room.

'Kami, I wonder what the hell is going on in there now?' Ariono thought.

"Lets go find out," Katherine suggested.

"How-"

Katherine smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

When they entered, Darien was reading as Jedite and Nephlyte fought over the remote. Zoicite and Malachite were necking. [I WANT THE REMOTE!]

"How can you read with the four of them in the room?" Ariono asked Darien.

When there was no reply Katherine rolled her eyes and walked over to her little brother...

With a giggle she announced, "Behold the power of earplugs."

"What?" Darien stated as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Mal, Zoi, don't you need oxygen?" Katherine laughed.

They stopped, Zoicite got off of Malachite's lap. "After catching Jedite and Princess Mars many times, one eventually learns how to go without breathing," Mal teased. [teehee]

"Yes, but that is only because he doesn't have any brain functions to be endangered by the lack of oxygen, and she was used to Mars' atmosphere," Katherine said boredly.

"What?!" Jedite yelled as he let go of the remote.

"You heard me."

Ariono smiled, "Just like the good old days."

Zoicite smiled, "the stupid one *glares at Jedite, who in turn sticks out his tongue* the space cadet, *looks at Nephlyte, who is watching some TV program about the stars*, the strict one *pokes Malachite teasingly* the untouchable one *Katherine ruffles Darien's hair as he makes a ~me?~ gesture*"

"The smart one," Katherine interrupts pointing to Zoicite.

He nodded and continues with her, "The troublemaker *she bows* and the guilty one... who doesn't look guilty anymore."

Katherine turns and looks into Ariono's eyes. "Ohmigosh!" she screamed happily. "That's what's different about you. You don't feel guilty anymore."

"That's impossible," Malachite breathed.

"Yeah, you've looked guilty since we four first met you," Zoicite added.

"I always thought it was a side effect from hanging around with Rhea," Jed muttered.

Ariono looked around blankly, he'd never realized that he'd always looked guilty. Thanks to what Darien had told him the other day, he no longer felt that he was to blame for Katherine's death.

He'd barely had the time to blink, but Katherine was already hugging him tightly.

"What finally happened to make you believe what I've been telling you for years?" she asked.

"Darien proved to me that there was nothing I could have done to stop you from going in there and that I'm too needed here now, as I am for anything else to have happened that day."

She gave him another quick squeeze and then tackled her brother with a bear hug.

"Dare, I owe you one big time for this!"

"Rhea, careful-" he began as Malachite, Jedite and Zoicite stood up.

"Let her rejoice," Zoicite said.

"You both deserve it," Jedite added slyly.

Zoicite elbowed him in the stomach hard, shutting him up and Malachite continued, "If the Prince has proven to you that you cause the Princess Katherine no harm whatsoever, we generals will cease attempting to try you for a crime that you obviously did not commit. As leader of all four generals I apologize, from all four us, for blaming her death on you."

Ariono smiled, "Thank you."

Nephlyte smirked from his position in front of the television, "I told you that today would be a good day for you."

"You're free!" Katherine shouted as she gave Ariono another hug.

"NO you said that the third would be a good day for me."

"Look at the clock."

"Nephlyte, if you in touch with what was going on, why did you not stand?"

"I didn't feel like it," he winced.

"Hey, I had to stand," Jedite shouted tackling him.

"Rhea, you don't have much time to sleep left," Ariono cautioned.

"Darien you should go to sleep as soon as possible too," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I know something you don't."

"What else is new?" he muttered getting up.

Ariono was about to pick Katherine up when she said, "I'm walking you can stay and talk."

"You have to get up early and I don't want you to tax your strength."

"Rin, I'll give you a piggy back, that way he can talk and you can rest," Darien proposed.

She narrowed her eyes and replied, "fine, but don't' stay up too late Ari, I'm sending the twins to wake you up in the morning."[fun fun]

He put on a really goofy grin, "luv you too," and waved them off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Darien and Katherine had reached the hall between their rooms, he put her down.

"Night... well I guess morning," he said softly.

"Happy Birthday, it will be a memorable one," she entered her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien was restless that night. He was no stranger to long nights, but since he'd met Katherine, he'd been sleeping better... when he slept. He had a feeling that he hadn't had for the longest time, the feeling that something was coming to get him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katherine on the other hand knew what was coming to get her, she just didn't know when.

After she noticed that Darien's light was off, she put on her cloth slippers and walked to the south-west corner of her room.

It's not like she had a lot of furniture in her room, the bed and dresser were the only normal furniture in it.

She pushed the wall firmly and it opened up, she quietly slipped through the passage into the hallway between her and Darien's rooms.

She listened, she heard music coming from the twins' room. 'Rose must be awake,' she thought knowing that if Rose fell asleep, she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon.

'Okay, I'll have to sneak through Mamma and Daddy's room, it's easier, than chancing waking Reenie up.'

Going silently back into her room she went to her closet and pulled out a thin rope and a bucket.

A few minutes, two more buckets and ropes and an anvil later her task was complete and she finally got some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early, very early, when Darien felt the presence in his room. He'd have to tell Katherine about the barn cats, turtle, rabbit, snakes and puppy Des and Rose were trying to hide in their room. 'She probably knows,' he thought sleepily. [I like spare pets]

He felt something jump up onto his bed lightly. 'Damn, the cat must have gotten out again." It crept up next to his ear.

Darien heard it take a deep breath and then it yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARIEN!"

He was sitting up in a flash, "what they hell is going on here?!"

The lights came on suddenly and he saw Rose jumping around on the end of his bed laughing. "Kami, you scare good, Dare," she giggled.

"I am going to get you!" he threatened. {can you feel the luv?}

She smiled, "that's what they all say."

They heard a shriek from across the hall.

"Rin," he breathed bolting for the door.

"No way, that's Des, I know her scream!" Rose shouted pushing him out of the way.

They stopped quick as they saw Des wailing out of Katherine's doorway, soaked with water.

"Cold," Des shivered.

Katherine, awakened by all the hollering, muttered, "That will teach you for trying things like that."

Rose smiled, "you should know us better than that by now."

"Cold!" Des repeated. [brrrr]

"I thought you liked water, Des?" Rose asked failing to hold back a snicker. [Fire is better]

"It really isn't that funny," Des remarked.

"yes it is," Rose managed with a straight face.

"Good." With that, Des gave her twin a nice, long, wet hug.

"Dare, while we're here you might want to rethink your P.J.'s," Katherine teased looking at him and motioning to his boxers, all he was wearing.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Think *Des and Rose began to giggle* how many people are running around this house? Would you really like all of them to see you in your boxers?"

"Look at what you're wearing," he protested motioning to the T-shirt she was wearing, which reached nearly to mid-thigh and was clearly too tight.

"Who's there to see? Our sisters? The inners have already seen me in it, the outers couldn't care less."

"What about all the guys here?"

"Sapphire, Logan and Greg will just have to deal with it."

"What about Ariono and the generals?"

"The generals know better than to come up here, or they should by now."

"Tell him about Ariono," Des muttered.

"Yes, tell him about cranky boy," Rose added.

"Kami, what have you and Ariono done?"

"Not what they want you to think."

Knowing he wasn't about to get a straight answer out of her, he turned to the twins.

"Skinny dipping" [that's fun too]

"In his lake."

"Since we learned how to swim. You two did a nice matching job," Katherine tried to change the subject.

'Busted,' both thought.

"By the time I put your shorts on you were already in bed," Rose said motioning to the pink shorts she was wearing with her red tank top.

"Really? Because when I went to put mine on I couldn't find them and wore yours instead," Des replied.

"If you ever put your clothes away in the dresser you'd know where they were."

"I could say the same for you. For now just give me back my shorts."

"Fine."

Right there in the hallway both dropped their shorts. Darien turned around quickly, blushing. Katherine laughed.

"Everyone, back to bed. Des, Rose, go give Ari a wake-up call too please." Both Des' and Rose's jaws dropped.

"Night, and with that Katherine returned to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ later that morning ~*~

He'd slept in much later than usual, but he was finally on his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Are you aware you're pulling?" he heard the annoyed voice of Katherine ask.

"Are you aware that you sent the two most annoying people on the planet to my room to wake me up before the sun rose this morning?" Ariono returned.

"Are you two still fighting?" Darien asked sleepily as he entered the room.

"No, we're just arguing," Katherine laughed.

"Good morning, Darien. Sleep well?" Ariono teased.

"When I got sleep."

"Happy birthday. Are you prepared for the big day?" Ariono smiled.

"Big day? I don't usually even celebrate," Darien replied.

Ariono pulled Katherine's hair again, "you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh as of now, you celebrate your birthday," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"A Rhea family birthday is a big deal," Ariono informed him.

"Why is that?"

"Our parents get really excited when we have birthdays."

"But why?"

"The whole family's crazy, just go with it," Katherine laughed.

Darien being as unused to having family around at all, much less a special occasion, tried to change the subject, "Ariono, why are you braiding Rin's hair?"

"It's French-braiding." Ariono didn't even look up.

"Yes, why am I letting you do this again?" Katherine asked.

"Because your mother would like to see you dressed up for a special occasion for once," Ariono laughed as he put a final rubber band at the end of a braid, giving Katherine two perfectly matched French-braids.

"Why would she care how Rin wore her hair?"

"Rhea never dresses up for anything and your mother is constantly complaining about Rhea's never making any effort."

"But it's not like she's going to see it right?"

"Our parents haven't missed a single birthday yet. Do you really think they'd ruin their record just because of our war?"

"They're gonna be here?!" Darien asked alarmed. He was suddenly afraid of what they'd think of him. He didn't know them. This is not good.

"Take a deep breath, you'll be fine," Katherine winked. "They've yet to disown me, even after all that I've done."

They heard a loud male voice coming from the living room say, "Officer Mitchell, I thought you said you didn't want to come back here tonight."

Katherine looked very tired at that moment. "Ari, could you tell Des to turn the TV down *he nodded* and when you're done we should go wait, the first of our guests should be here soon."

Destiny-Rae, turn the damn TV down. We can hear it in the kitchen.

*ding ding*

"Ah, V's here."

"Who?"

"A friend," Ariono laughed, "Sorta."

They walked out of the kitchen, Ariono wearing a two-piece mid-green p.j. set with the top unbuttoned, half carried Katherine in the same colour bathrobe. Darien, still confused about this guy V, was wearing his ranch uniform.

By the time they reached the door, Des had already gotten it. She turned and yelled, "Rin, it's Officer Mitchell!"

Over her head a yellow-blonde man with light blue eyes mouthed ~help me~.

"I see that Des. Now can you leave so he can lecture me without your distractions."

"I suppose, later Officer Mitchell."

"Sheriff Mitchell, now," me mentioned.

Des looked as if she were thinking, "I like officer better," she announced.

"Just ignore her V," Katherine said. "Good-bye Des. Darien this is Sheriff Mitchell, he's here to tell us not to get into too much trouble today."

They all went and took seats in the living room.

"Old Lady Parker said to give you these," he handed her a large package of letters and flyers.

"Thanks, I suppose she's told you what's been going on here lately," Katherine stated.

"Of course, she's only the biggest gossip in town."

Ariono smiled at Darien's obvious confusion. Old Lady Parker delivers the mail. She always manages to find out all but the best-guarded secrets, the words echoed in Darien's head.

"So what law have we broken today?" Katherine asked.

"None, yet," V said as if he were surprised. "I'm just here to tell you that no matter who comes and from where or when, please make sure they know the laws of here and know enough to keep them out of trouble.

"I know, I'm not completely ignorant of your laws," Katherine said.

"They aren't ~my~ laws, they are the laws of this county, Katherine Rhea, I'm asking nicely. I really don't want to put you or Endymion in jail on your birthday."

"I understand, anything else?"

"Fireworks over the lake, not at the house and happy birthday," he said getting up.

She gave him a hug, "thanks V. Any Questions Ariono, Endymion?" the new guy asked.

"Nope," Ariono laughed.

"Why does Rin call you V instead of sheriff?"

"Because calling the law by its proper name would be completely out of the range of your sister's talents." Katherine rolled her eyes at him. "V is short for my first name, Venus."

"Interesting," Darien muttered.

"Well, seeing as though I know your weakness Rhea, I'll see myself out."

"See you in September if Zan decided to stay around," Katherine called as he left the room.

"Who names their son Venus?" Darien asked.

"Only the King and Queen of that planet and his parents of this time."

"He lived in the Millennium too Darien. He was Mina's older brother."

"And no one told me or the others about this because?"

"he made a choice and decided to live his life as a normal Earthling this time," Katherine said sadly.

Sensing this was a bad subject Darien asked, "What's for mail? Andrew hasn't written me yet."

"He said he would?" Katherine asked.

"No, he said hew was going to surprise me around my birthday, so I figured he was going to send his weird present in the mail this year."

"Ahhh," Ariono muttered.

"Get your mind off of that track, Ari," Katherine ordered.

"What?"

"You know damn well what you were thinking."

She began going through the house's mail. "Techno-bla - Zan, something I can't pronounce- Zan. Map of Australia - Des and Rose.[We're going to take that over too you know.] Sailor V manga, Card Captor Sakura manga, Evanglion manga- Rose. Are you nature's child book- Lucie. Letter to Sere from her parents. Card for Darien *hands it to him* and a card for me."

Putting the rest of the mail aside she began to open her card, she looked up and saw that Darien was just staring at his.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Andrew doesn't send normal birthday cards and there's no post mark on this."

Ariono raised an eyebrow, Katherine promptly hit him.

"Mine doesn't have a post mark either," she shrugged.

"Don't you find it a bit odd though?"

"Not at all. It's probably from a relative."

"You told all the relatives that I was back already?"

"Not all by far. There were some that didn't even know you were missing, but that was on Daddy's side of the family, I only told our grandparents."

"All four?"

"Both. Only Grandma Mimi and Papa Jakob are still alive, that we know of. Grandma Katherine died before we were born and Papa Darien has been missing for ten years."

"Grandma Mimi and Papa Jakob are from which side of the family?"

"Your Papa Jakob is your mother's father and Grandma Mimi is your father's mother," Ariono said.

"Grandma Mimi only communicates once a year, she comes down for the power ceremony and when she senses we need her. She's the one who took Lucie after the accident."

"Why doesn't she write?" Darien asked.

"Because she doesn't believe that paper and ink are for writing frivolous things like letters. Her words not mine," Katherine sighed.

"Grandma Mimi's a gypsy. She only had an address for the first two years she had Lucie," Ariono added.

"There are still gypsies?"

"As far as I know, yes. She goes around with traveling carnivals and does palm and tarot readings," Katherine smiled.

"What about Papa Jakob?"

"He only shows up when he knows Mamma's not around, they don't get along. Now open your card, it's probly from him and I want to know what it says."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{that's it for this chapter, tembo's already got 32a and b in her inbox so hopefully we won't have as long to wait next time. Thanks for reading!}


	32. 32a, Happy Birthday

Family Ties: 32a, Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used here, or Sailor Moon and company. I made up all of the extra characters with the help of my wonderfully talented editor. Blah blah, I don't mind if you use my characters, I'd just like you to at least email me your fic so I can see what you do with them. (Like that'll ever happen) [And don't you be putting them in a hentai!]

Chapter: 32, part a {this one got a tad long and had to be split up}

Dedication: This one's for TEMBO, you all know her from her smartie ass remarks she makes here. [I'm not a Smartie! I do have an ass though.] If it weren't for her I'd never post this, she practically created Ariono, and the rest of the extra characters for Kami's sake! She is Fate-Rose!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{This begins right where we left off in chapter 31!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did yours say?" Ariono, who felt pity for Darien's predicament, asked.

"What Papa Jakob always says," she reads, "Your mother may tell you that you are too much like your father, but every time I see you I see your Grandma Katherine in you too. In addition to what your father is sure to tell you later, you know it's bad when you give stress to your Papa too. Happy birthday, Young One, be careful. Luv Papa Jakob. P.S. Do listen to that boy and give your mother a break."

Ariono laughed, "Did it really say that last part?"

"Yes."

Darien smiled, "He knows you both so well."

"He should," Ariono muttered as Katherine glared at him.

"Read yours," she ordered.

"It's just gonna be a regular ~Happy Birthday~ card."

"Not from your Papa Jakob it won't be," Ariono said.

"How would he know me?"

"This is Papa Jakob, he's our sanest grandparent we've got, quite possibly the sanest person in our entire family," Katherine practically yelled.

Reenie poked her head in the door, "Are you talking about me? Or Papa Jakob?"

"Not you. Have you done your chores yet?" Katherine smiled knowing the answer. Reenie took off.

"Okay," Darien agreed finally. He took the card out of the envelope. It had red roses and white domino masks on the front picture. He could just imagine the smirk Katherine would have on her face if he looked up, so he didn't. He opened the card and read, "Twenty already, the picture of your father you are. Enclosed is the paperwork for a bank account that was to go towards your university or your wedding. Something important. I wish I could be here for what you would call your first birthday at home, but I am no longer welcomed by most of the family. I'm sure one of your sisters will explain. Know that I luv you and wish I could be there. Papa Jakob."

Katherine smiled and hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "I told you so."

"I wonder how he knew me so well."

"That's one thing about that man," Ariono began. "He always knows."

"Well I guess I'd best start my chores," Darien said getting up.

"Sit down," Katherine ordered {she orders people around a lot, doesn't she?} "No one works here on their birthday except me and Jake."

"And you're going to have to break your tradition and not work today either," Ariono stated from the far end of the couch.

Darien laughed at the face Katherine made at Ariono.

"Ari, the weakness is over!"

"One more day before you start to work again. You're going to have a busy day as it is."

"But Ari," she whined, throwing herself onto the couch so she was lying on her back and her head hit Ariono's legs hard enough to hurt slightly.

"What do you plan to do when you have to take care of yourself?" he teased.

"Have my own way all of the time."

Darien sat back in the chair he was occupying and began to laugh.

The air in the room changed slightly. Ariono instantly noticing, Katherine a fraction of a second later and Darien just after her.

It was well after the normal breakfast hour and too soon to be lunch. Everyone else would be doing chores and those who weren't were elsewhere engaged. Sapphire was spending the morning at the pool with Mina. Zan only left her room to perform necessary bodily functions. {Like eating}[And there's something wrong with that?] Logan would be following Amiee around like a puppy doing half of her work for her. Eclipse, Boris, Luna and Artimis were constantly off scouting the area.

A small pink cloud formed near the ceiling in the center of the

Room. It began to grow, spiraling around until it suddenly stopped. A woman dropped from the center.

She was kind of short though one could tell from the features of her body that she was a fully developed woman. She had bright cinnamon eyes and the only things that revealed that she wasn't in the prime of life were the pure white streaks in her pink hair.

Recognizing her Ariono smiled and tried to get up, forgetting that Katherine's head was still resting on his lap.

"Watch it," Katherine yelped as her hair got caught. 'Why did he bother with my hair?' she asked herself silently.

Darien recognized the entrance and rose to greet the time-traveler.

The woman gasped as she took in the picture before her. Then she spoke. "Katherine Gaia Rhea, you had better be practicing safe sex!"

"What?!?!?!" both Darien and Ariono gasped.

"No sex at all," Katherine answered sitting up so quickly the room was spinning for a second.

"Who is that?" Darien asked, very surprised at what the visitor has said.

Ariono still wondering where she'd gotten such and idea from in the first place said, "This is your grandmother Katherine."

"I thought it was Grandma Katherine who was dead."

Ariono nodded.

"I want to know where you got that idea from Grandma Kathy? I mean you know better than to believe what Des and Rose tell you."

"Silly girl, of course I do. In my day when a girl wears a man's bathrobe it says something," the elder Katherine explained.

The younger Katherine sighed, "In this day it means that I couldn't find mine and Ari was nice enough to lend me his this morning."

"More like force you to when Jed started to have a heart attack and Mal began his speech on how a princess should dress," Ariono muttered.

"Now Katherine, it's not like premarital sex is a bad thing if you're in luv and use protection. Your Papa and I-" she was cut off by Katherine putting her hands over her ears and wailing Serena style. {Believe me if your grandmother talked about her sex life you'd wail too.}[LA LA LA LA LALALA! I'm not liiiiisteniiing!] "I get the point."

Young Katherine just looked up and mouthed ~thank you~.

"Darien," the older Katherine said softly. "I am your Grandma Kathy. Don't worry about remembering me, we've never met, I passed on before you were born."

"Then how do you know Rin and Ariono?"

"I have visited before. You weren't home."

"See you all tonight," Ariono said. "I've got some chores to do."

"Surely you can stay a little while young man, I've never gotten a chance to get to know you well either," the older Katherine protested.

"Yes, but you have never had reason to," Ariono said in his own quiet manner.

"Nonsense. I want to get to know all of my grandchildren, not just the ones who can visit me."

"But I'm not one of your grandkids, your highness."

"You are here nearly every time I visit, that's more than Darien is. I thought for sure you and Katherine-"

"No ma'am."

Katherine laughed, and Darien said, "She's not the only one who thinks you two would make a cute couple."

"Besides, Katherine's been betrothed since birth," Ariono's tones sounded far away.

"Hmmm," Kathy thought for a moment. "Wasn't he in luv with one of your sisters?"

"Yes," both Ariono and Katherine said together. He added alone, "he told anyone who'd listen."

"Well she luved him too, correct?"

"Yes, for someone who never shows emotion, let's just say that the sight scared even me," Katherine laughed.

"Surely your mother could let one of the others be married and still honor the pact with Jupiter?"

"No one of those sisters, one of Aunt Susan's kids."

Darien was so damn confused it was funny {for me anyhow} and he could only sense it getting worse. Ariono could have told him what was going on but sensed that it wasn't his place.

"Aunt Susan?" Darien asked.

"Your father's ex-wife, her and your mother were great friends," his grandmother informed him. "It was a time honored tradition for good friends to have each other's children call the other aunt."

"Besides, Mamma didn't want us to know she had her wild days too."

"Did you call that thing off yet, Katherine?" the older one asked.

"NO. Do you think that he's an idiot? There's plenty of time, when we aren't expecting strange company."

"Good point."

"See you later!" Ariono called on his way out the door.

"Ari!" Katherine called, but he'd already left the room and was pretending not to have heard her, she scowled.

"Why's Ariono making such a big deal out of getting to work today?" Darien asked.

"'Cause he's a chicken! Now I have to get him back for abandoning me."

"Calm down, I'm sure he has a very good reason for wanting to be gone," Old Katherine informed the brother and sister. "If I was in luv with a girl who was betrothed, I wouldn't want to be in the presence of her parentage any time soon either."

"Mother doesn't like the idea of him living here," Darien told the old woman.

"Your mother doesn't like anyone," she said making young Katherine snicker.

"I know she has a reason for not liking Ariono, even if what she saw was not the way things went for those who were there. But she can't be like that for everyone," Darien guessed.

"She is very protective. I guess that's because I wasn't exactly the best mother in the world. She sees everything as a threat to her children. I mean she got away with practically everything she wanted when she was your ages. Her father was the only one of us who ever disciplined her or her sisters."

"Yeah, but why does she always have to target me?" Katherine muttered.

They talked on for quite awhile, their grandma Kathy telling Darien the most he'd ever heard about his mother, and Katherine things that could help her get out of trouble later in life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside doing yard work, the generals had decided to get the real story about Katherine from Ariono.

"So," Jedite began [What a nosy but sexy man.], "what's going on between you and Katherine?"

Ariono dropped his pitchfork, "what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Only that you two have been spending more time than usual together."

"Be serious. She's my best friend and she's still healing from the weakness."

Malachite, generally willing to let Jedite do his dirty work in this field, took Zoicite by the hand and led him away from the ~interrogation~.

Ariono noticed this and was immediately on guard, he knew the generals quite well, and when only the notoriously big-mouthed Jedite and the scarily silent Nephrite were present it meant trouble.

"Well really, do you have a crush on her?"

Ariono rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"Come on tell us, I'd rather hear it from you than from Neph 'cause you know he could always just talk to the stars about the matter."

"Why do you even want to know, it has no bearing on you whatsoever?"

"Because we've gotten hints from Katherine that Prince Andrew could be alive. I know what a problem this could create."

"Not really," Ariono said picking up the tool he had dropped and going back to work.

"Be serious man! She's supposed to marry him!"

"They're gonna get rid of that agreement, and he doesn't even like her as more than a sister-in-law and a friend," 'Jedite you are a moron.' "'Sides he has his eye on someone else."

"Does he really have a chance with her? And don't do that, he HAD his eye on someone else, you're even picking up Rhea's bad habits!"

"From what Rhea says he has more than a chance!"

"She's no Venus."

"Yeah, but she does know both parties very well."

"Ariono, you are no fun at all!" Jedite said as he stalked off.

Nephrite laughed, "I luv it when you get to him." He noticed that Ariono was looking at him intensely. "What?"

"I was waiting for your opinion on the subject."

"I don't have an opinion, I have knowledge."

"Now I see why you frustrate Jed to the highest degree."

"Because I can," Nephrite replied with a laugh.

Ariono shook his head; "I can't believe he thinks I'd take advantage of Rhea that's just stupid."

"Not take advantage of. He thinks you'd do anything for her, give your life away so she could take an extra breath, take care of her for the rest of her life, make sure nothing ever harms her."

Ariono shook his head, "but I would do all those things for her."

"That, my friend is luv."

"That is silly, any of the Senshi would do that for Serena," Ariono protested.

"That is the luv of the Senshi, it is their duty, and something they want to do. But that does not make them sleep outside her door when she has even the slightest chance of an infected cut, or when she seems paler than normal."

"Yes, Darien does that."

"And as you recall, she and Darien are soul mates."

"That's different."

"How? I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way Darien looks at Serena, how Jed looks at Raye. [Aw..] Hell it's the way Logan looks at Amiee."

"It wouldn't matter even if you were right, which you are not."

"She looks at you the same way you know. Even if neither of you realize it."

"You have been hit over the head with a sword too many times Neph."

Nephrite shrugged, "just remember what I told you. And try not to anger her highness too much today," and he walked off to find his cohorts.

'Could I really be in luv with Rhea?' Ariono asked himself as he watched Nephrite walk away. [Duh.]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jedite arrived behind the barn calling; "I'm here hands off each other." [Ew....barnsex.]

"What did you find out?" Malachite asked.

"Not much," Jedite replied.

"What exactly did he let on about?" Malachite continued.

"He didn't let on about anything to me."

"In what type of manner did he reply to your statements and questions?" Zoicite butted in.

"Unnervingly the same as Rhea'd have."

"That is a good sign right?" Mal questioned.

"Could be, but he and Katherine have been inseparable for the longest time. It could just be that they are of the same mind on matters, because they have similar experiences," Zoi reasoned.

"Damn, does that mean that we have to wait?" Jed asked as if it were the worst thing in the entire world.

"Unless Neph found something out, yes," Zoi replied.

"Or we could try the bombardment tactic?" Malachite suggested.

"That is better on prisoners of war," Zoi argued.

"Not really, what if we were to hint or ask something close to what we want to know every time each one of us saw him or had a chance to talk to him?" Jed asked.

Zoi gasped, "Jed that's a rational way of doing it!"

Jed stuck out his tongue, casing Malachite to laugh and the newly arrived Nephrite to ask, "Do I even want to know?"

"Jed came up with a decent idea, no stupidity or lewdness," Zoi stated.

"The damn world is coming to an end," Neph laughed giving Jedite the incentive to punch his shoulder.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are," the other three said in unison.

"Enough for now though," Malachite began, "what did you find out Neph?"

"Nothing that we did not suspect earlier. Though I did manage to give him something to think about."

"What does that mean?" Jed pouted. For once, he had come up with a usable idea and Nephrite had to go and do something that may make it useless.

"It means, I don't think he's realized that what he feels for her may be more than just friendship."

"So what did you do?" Mal asked, this sort of thing didn't usually catch his interest, but Katherine and Ariono getting together might cause some serious problems.

"I just made a few suggestions to him about how the known couples around here act towards each other, and how he and the princess act towards each other."

"You imbecile, we weren't trying to get them together!" Mal said alarmed.

"Why not, the princess deserves happiness just as much as the prince does?" Jed asked.

"Yes, but why him. In the old days she could be killed on the count of treason for this."

Nephrite cut in, "guys some things are just meant to be. 'Sides Endymion was forbidden to court Serenity for a time and look how wonderfully their relationship turned out?"

"Why couldn't she just marry Prince Andrew like she was supposed to?" Mal complained.

"This is Katherine we're talking about you know that's not her style. Since when does she ever do things the easy way?" Zoi commented.

Jedite opened his mouth to say something; "It was a rhetorical question Jed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katherine, Darien and Jake having the day off meant that someone had to do their share of the chores and that someone ended up being Ariono.

He'd thought about what Nephrite had said all day and was now very confused about how he acted around Katherine. He never acted like that around anyone else, but then again he didn't know anyone else like he did Katherine. He also wondered how it were that the generals of all people were the ones who noticed, unless they were the only ones who had the right standing to bring it up.

After finishing all of his own and Katherine's chores, he was a bit worn out. After all, it usually took them both all day to do the work physically, and if he were going to do Darien's and Jake's as well, he'd have to speed up the process magically. Though using magic did have it's drawbacks. Normally he could get all his work done without straining much, but after being around Katherine for a while he'd stopped using his magic as much as he did when he was working for his sister.

"Maybe I really am picking up all her bad habits," he muttered to himself.

Climbing down from the hayloft and not really paying attention to what one is doing is a good way to get oneself killed. {Are you listening!?} [Blah blah blah...] Ariono however was lucky and only caught himself on a sword that was sticking out of the hay at the top of the ladder. {Note to Tembo: sword in the scabbard! Put your toys away!}[Ah fuck you. *lol*]

"Damn," he swore. Taking a closer look at the sword and realizing whose sword it was shook him up a great deal. He hadn't seen that sword since the last lifetime. It had only been used on one occasion. It was Zoicite's sword.

He felt numb. He wasn't prepared to ever see that sword again. He was enraged that it would even still be around. This was a bad omen. A very bad omen.

Without realizing that he'd even come that far, he was walking towards the kitchen, through the main hallway.

Darien had been asking Katherine questions about the Silver Millennium since their grandma Kathy had left, to keep her from going out and trying to go out and get some work done.

Immediately when she heard the footsteps in the hall, Katherine knew something was wrong, she could feel it. She was on her feet in a fraction of a second. "Darien come on, there's something wrong!"

With Darien close behind her, she dashed out the door nearly running into Ariono.

"Ari? Did you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what? Is there trouble?" he replied, snapping back into reality.

As he turned, she caught a glimpse of blood on his uniform sleeve. "Ari, you're bleeding!"

He looked down not wanting to explain what had happened. He told her, "that? It's nothing."

"Let me see," she demanded.

That's when Ariono knew that he was busted, he realized that he could never say no to her, unless it was to save her life.

He reluctantly held his arm out to her. "I can take care of it myself, really."

"Come on, I have more med-skills than you do. 'Sides I don't mind." She put her hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him towards the laundry room. When they were in there, she told Darien to shut the door and lock it. When he had done as she asked she went to the wall with a line up of dryers and gently pulled the dryer left of the center one. Darien didn't know what she was doing, but was awed when it slid out with ease. It was then when he saw an abnormality in the wall that looked like a pull cord for a motor, it was right where a doorknob would be on an actual door.

"Darien, pull the cord will ya?" Katherine asked as she prodded Ariono towards it.

Obeying his sister, Darien pulled the cord and gave a slight laugh as the wall opened up to reveal a room. It was a small room with a few stools strewn around, not having a place to go in particular. There were cabinets all around most of the walls, except for one corner, where there was a bed. It was clean, which was what surprised him the most.

Katherine made Ariono sit on the bed as she pulled some supplies out of one of the cabinets.

Ariono held his breath as she began to inspect the wound.

'What can I say if she asks where I got it?' he asked himself.

"Why are you so exhausted?" she asked, noticing that he was slouching more than usual.

"I did some extra chores today that's all," he said, it was the partial truth.

"Magically, I suppose?"

"Yes, I'm a bit out of practice."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know you won't use your magic because you don't want me to feel bad."

"Don't be silly girl. I'm just keeping up the game, we're just normal humans right?"

At his comment she smiled, "yeah, don't we all wish."

"Why would you feel bad if he uses his magic?" Darien asked.

"Because I don't have any aside from the ones I was given as a Senshi."

"I'm not following you," Darien declared.

"She wasn't born with powers. The only magic she can use is the stuff you can learn, and her Senshi powers. Though they aren't really hers, but were given to her from the Earth for its protection," Ariono explained as Katherine bandaged his arm.

She giggled, "That's Ari's way of saying I'm the family dud."

Ariono shook his head; "I can't believe that."

"Family dud?" Darien, yet again, needed clarification.

"Yes, all of us have powers, but me. Mamma has elemental powers. Daddy can read people, tell if their intentions are good, bad or in-between. Zan is a minor telekinetic; she can move very small objects. That's what makes her good at mechanics and electronics. You're... well you used to be psychometric {he was in the manga}[yah me too! :P], you could read people by touch and heal people. Luce is empathic, we have at least one cousin who's also empathic, and she knows what a living being is feeling, which is one of the reasons why she's so screwy. She knows when animal or plant is hurting, Karma, our cousin, can only do animals [Do animals?] {perv, that's your nice sister's character you're talking about} but she can also change the mood of a group of people. Rose and Des are telepathic," she smiled at Ariono.

"As am I," Ariono added softly.

"Rose and Des are also minor elementals. For some strange reason those two always tend to balance each other out. Rose can control small fires, [For shame...only small ones?] {Control, big and out of control is a whole 'nother story} and Des can control small amounts of water."

"If they try, control isn't exactly what those two excel at," Ariono muttered.

"But remember when I found out Mother was Mother *she nods* well you healed Ariono that day."

She smiled sadly as she finished with Ariono's arm. "That Dare, was a glamour. It's learned magic, a spell you can use to make something look like something it's not. Mamma and you are the only ones who can really heal."

"So do you remember how to heal people?" Ariono asked.

"Yes, well I figured out how in this life too anyway."

"That's good news, we can take into account when we make battle plans," Ariono said relieved.

"Would you heal Ari?" Katherine asked.

"No need. I'll be fine, it's honestly just a scratch."

"I can try. I don't usually try to heal anyone but the Senshi."

"You can do it," Katherine smiled. It meant a lot to him, the knowing she believed that he could do it.

He gently put his hand to the cut over the bandage...he gasped at the images flew through his mind.

Ariono was climbing down from the loft, a sword that wasn't there before was suddenly there sticking out of the hay; it was what cut him on the arm.

He saw the same sword being wielded by Queen Beryl in a dark cave and he could feel someone terrified...Ariono... for Katherine.

The sword was being given to Zoicite when he was being appointed second in command of the generals and Nephrite's snide comment that the sword would never see a real battle.

"I ... can't..." he stuttered.

Ariono looked up. When he saw the look Darien had on his face, Ariono knew what had happened.

Don't tell her what you saw, I'll explain later, Ariono hissed mentally at Darien, who gave the slightest nod in return.

"Well you tried," Katherine said, though the look on her face said that she was a slight bit disappointed. "I'm going to take the bandage off and check to see if anything did happen, though."

Both men nodded and she began to remove the bandage.

She looked at the scrape, nothing looked like it had changed but she was wishing that it had healed. "Ari, I'm going to put my hand on it to see if the cut still hurts okay?"

He nodded. She gently as possible placed the palm of her hand over the cut, "any better?" she asked.

"No it still hurts," he replied.

"I guess I'm still no help," Darien shrugged; he was disappointed in himself.

"If you can heal the Senshi, and aren't to badly hurt yourself, you'll do just fine," Katherine said. "There are others who can help heal everyone else, hopefully they are here by that time. Sorry Ari, I wish it would have healed and all but I guess you'll just have to hurt a bit until Dare either gets the hang of it or Hota is allowed to help."

"Rhea, it's fine, I should have been paying attention."

"Yes, but you were doing my chores at the time. I can't help but feel a little responsible."

He hugged her, "hey, if it weren't for you, I'd be slave to an evil empire right now. It's only a little scratch."

She stood in front of him, holding his arms halfway between elbow and shoulder. "Get the sword and have Zoi check it for poison okay?"

"Of course," he replied. "Care to join me Dare? Give Katherine," she looked up sharply, not being used to Ariono calling her that, "some time to get dressed."

"But she is dressed."

"Yes, but I mean properly dressed, dressed like a girl."

"Fine, but only because I feel guilty for letting you do my chores!"

They left the secret room, Katherine carefully sealing everything back up and then they went off to their tasks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien and Ariono were in the loft looking for the sword that seemed to have mysteriously gone missing.

"I don't know where it could have gone, the only people ever scheduled to work up here are Katherine, Jake and I," Ariono stated.

"When I tried to heal your arm, instead of healing, I saw things," Darien said in a rush.

Ariono sighed, "I was afraid that you had. I thank you for not telling your sister what you saw. It may have hurt her severely."

"Why?"

"Because, that was the sword that Beryl used when she was ki...." Ariono's voice cracked. "I thought it had been destroyed or at least lost during the battle, but for some reason it turned up in the loft today."

"I don't know where it could have gone, but it isn't here anymore. I mean it's not like a sword can move on it's own, can it?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to alarm anyone yet, things appear and disappear all the time around here. I'd like to talk to Jake about this before I tell Rhea."

"It's okay by me. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm her."

"Thanks. You'd best be getting back to the house soon, I doubt that Rhea would like to be there all alone at a time like this. Especially now that she doesn't have to be."

"I don't understand."

"Well then you'll have quite a surprise. Don't worry it'll be a nice one."

Darien just looked at Ariono trying to figure out what he had meant by that comment. Ariono grinned, forcing Darien to smile and shake his head. Doing a double take Darien realized that Katherine had forgotten to put the bandage back onto Ariono's arm. {You all thought I forgot about that, didn't you?} "Ariono, you should probably come to, get that bandage put back on."

Ariono smiled, "I think I'd rather suffer. 'Sides, I can't even feel it anymore. You may like the surprise but I know what it is and don't want to be around when it shows up."

"At least put this over it so that it doesn't get infected," Darien said pulling a small strip of white cloth out of his pocket and handing it to Ariono.

Ariono took the cloth from Darien and pulled up the arm of his shirt up even more to get at the area easily.

"Wrong arm..." Darien trailed off, not seeing the injury but still seeing the blood stained on his shirt.

"It has been completely healed," Ariono said in wonder.

"It couldn't be. Rin said that it was still the same when she checked right after I tried to heal it. I haven't touched it since," Darien protested.

"The only other person who has is Rhea, though," Ariono said softly. "We'll have to talk about this with her later. For now you'd best get into the house. I've got some more chores to do, now that I'm fine. It is such a relief not to have to ask the generals to do them."

"I thought you were getting along with them now?" Darien questioned.

"I am. I just think they're up to something. They are as bad as the Senshi when it comes to stuff like that."

Darien laughed as he shimmied down the ladder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien was in the living room looking at old photo albums, not being raised there and not remembering the time he had been, he wanted to get to know life here as soon as possible.

This was how he tried to get to know the rest of the family that he couldn't meet, or wouldn't come out of her room."

"Are you looking at those pictures again?" Katherine asked from the door.

"Yes, they're fascinating. Look at Papa Jakob in this one," he pointed to a photo of a brown haired man in full armor holding hands with their Grandma Kathy. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"No," Katherine replied in a tone that made Darien look up at her.

What he saw was a sight few ever got to see. Katherine Rhea was wearing a dress. It was a cute summer dress; sleeveless with a simple cut, form fitting top and flaring out at the waist. Her hair was still in the French braids Ariono had done that morning.

"Wow, you look like a girl."

"Don't get used to it," she stated grumpily.

"I thought you didn't own a dress?"

"I don't I pulled this out of Des and Rosie's closet."

"What's wrong?"

"Ari didn't tell me how he got hurt. He's lying low today. Jake's gone. I'm worried, and I just dread this every year."

"Ariono's just trying to protect you. If I knew what you had planned for today I might know why Ariono and Jake have decided to not be around. I worry too. And what happens every year that's so bad you dread it?"

"This day holds a lot of bad memories."

"But... I thought you didn't... Merc said," Darien stammered.

"Merc was lying to protect me, or else he really doesn't know I fake the amnesia."

"Oh my babies!" Queen Gaia cried as she ran forth and held them both close. Chronos stood back, now was the time to let his wife rejoice about being able to see her children in person again. Darien's heart sped up, he was being hugged by his mother, he'd never expected to be able experience that. Katherine felt smothered by it all. She loved her mother very much but she knew as soon as the hugging stopped the arguing would begin.

The hugs broke apart, Katherine braced herself for impact but, thankfully, Chronos intervened.

"How are you holding up Endymion? Gotten used to the size of the family yet?"

"I think I'll get used to it, I'm hoping I will. There is just so many people," Darien stated nervously.

"Have you at least met all your sisters?" Gaia asked anxiously.

"I think so. Zan, Lucie, Des and Rose and, of course, Katherine."

"Destiny-Rae and Fate-Rose."

"Hon, two are enough. When you use their full names it makes them sound like quadruplets, and the mere thought of that intimidates even me," Chronos told his wife. Katherine smirked and winked at Darien.

Gaia hugged him again, her eyes grew all misty, and "it's so good to have you home Happy Birthday."

Katherine sat there silently beside Darien on the couch, praying that her mother would be to occupied with Darien to look past him and notice her.

Chronos, who was sitting on the coffee table across from the couch, immediately noticed that there was something more reserved about his son and needed to know what it was.

"What's wrong Endymion?"

"Nothing, I just feel a bit guilty about taking all the attention away from Katherine." She just sighed and pinched his leg.

"Don't worry Endymion," Gaia sighed, her expression looking quite a bit like her daughter's, "we'll get to Katherine, we always do."

"So," yet again Chronos tried to stall the argument that was coming. "Katherine, planning a hostile takeover of any rouge moons today?"

"Not yet," she joked back. "I was hoping for the day to go by as uneventfully as possible."[I eat bugs. *Lol*]{*giggles*}

"Did we ruin that for you darling?" Gaia asked briskly.

"Sadly no. August third never seems to slide by without mishaps."

"What happened?" Chronos laughed.

"Couldn't work, V came to visit, Ari has a sword wound and Grandma Kathy was here this morning."

"Katherine you look pale," Chronos gasped, taking a good look at her.

"It's nothing. The Weakness just hit me a little harder this year, that's all."

Gaia was hugging her daughter within seconds. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was well taken care of."

Gaia stood back looking for a mark on Katherine and noticed, "Katherine! You're wearing a dress! Who did your hair? I didn't know that any of your sisters could french braid!"

Katherine winced, 'here it comes.' "Actually Ari did it."

Gaia looked surprised but Chronos put his hand on her leg as she sat back down. "My estimation of that boy's talents grows every time we reach this part of the argument."

Darien threw a questioning look at his father and was surprised to see Katherine's smile.

"I suppose he's still living here." Gaia sighed.

Katherine nodded.

"He really isn't as bad as you think," Darien stuck up for her.

Chronos laughed. "It seems that not much has changed. How are you doing lately Katherine?"

"I'm the non-recognized Senshi, I haven't been allowed to work off any frustration, the good of the Earth rests on my shoulders and I have a princess to protect. Almost normal."

"Wasn't allowed to work?" her mother asked, usually even she couldn't stop Katherine form doing something she wanted to do.

"Her and Ariono have been at it for days," Darien enlightened them.

"He's not letting you work?"

"No and he's driving me crazy!"

"Stop pouting," Darien teased. "If he wasn't the rest of us would have to. Weather you like it or not we care."

"Yes, but I'm fine!" she protested, yet again, as Darien rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering who was playing adult around here with Setsuna at the time gate and the Lunars busy," Chronos laughed.

"It's between Ari, Greg and Amiee," Katherine pouted.

"Well it is good that there is someone around that you will listen to," Gaia conceded, not liking the idea at all.

"He's good at guilt-trippin," Katherine, still pouting said.

"Don't forget threatening," Darien laughed. Katherine gave a slight giggle at he look on their mother's face. Darien noticed also and so as not to get Ariono into trouble, "He threatened to sit on her the other day is she so much as thought of working that day."

Gaia snorted, "He would know too."

"Mother," Katherine exclaimed. "The twins are telepathic too and you said that it was a very respectable talent when we found out that's why they weren't speaking to each other."

"Yes, but that was before they developed personalities."

Katherine turned to Darien; "the twins are almost as bad as I am when it comes to providing stress." Darien nodded.

Gaia reached over and hugged him again, "My poor baby."

Darien got the strangest I-don't-know-what's-going look on his face, causing both Chronos and Katherine to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Darien mouthed to Katherine.

Katherine stopped laughing and explained, "Mamma's just upset about you being stuck in the midst of all these relatives and not knowing who's who or what's what."

That's when the fact dawned on him, no matter how unusually they showed it his family did care for him a great deal. That he was not just some unimportant piece of the puzzle that got lost.

He took a deep breath; 'here goes nothing.'

"Mamma," he used the same name Katherine called her. "It's okay. At least now I have THAT option. Before I met Katherine on the street, my family consisted of my best friend, a girlfriend, a little girl and their best friends. I only had one person in my life that was actually related to me by blood and she only came for visits when there was trouble."

"You knew a blood relative?" Gaia questioned. "Katherine why did you not tell us about that?"

Katherine made that face, you know the face that reads ~oh shit~. [I know it all too well it looks like this --- -_-; ] Fortunately, Darien was getting the hang of this sibling thing.

"Is this one of those time secrets? I'm sooo sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just have never had a chance to sit down and discuss Reenie with them yet."

"Reenie? The little girl who's here to receive training in the ways of magic?" Chronos asked.

"See, Dare no one tells our parents everything," Katherine muttered.

"What did Setsuna leave out? She's very responsible," Gaia was shocked.

"Only that Reenie is Darien's child."

Darien couldn't believe that Katherine was taking joy in the trying to shock their parents.

"With who?" their mother was about to flip.

Katherine leaned down until her head was resting on her knees. "Please tell me you know. This isn't the twins we're talking 'bout, Kami only knows what they'll drag in." {Some people have very unusual taste in men} [*COUGHSJESSCOUGHS*]

"Just making sure," Gaia didn't want to even think of the twins and boys just yet.

"And Daddy before you ask, no it's not anytime soon."

Chronos smiled, "That's not what I was about to ask..."

"Here it comes," Katherine said just loud enough for Darien to hear her.

"I was about to ask if you have any children."

"No."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Engaged?"

"No."

"Dating someone seriously?"

She laughed, "no."

"Dating at all?"

She shook her head, "NO."

"Do you even have a crush?"

Darien began to laugh, that was until she pinched him.

"No Daddy, I haven't had time for that."

"Katherine," Chronos mentioned with puppy eyes. "Did you know that grandchildren are rewards for the stress one's children gave them?"

"Daddy, you have 9 other children who have shown no signs of givin' ya grandkids yet, why do you always pick on me?"

Darien relaxed, 'this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' Noticing his relaxation, Gaia put her arm around her only son; it was good to have him back. To both Darien's and Gaia's surprise, he didn't even finch, after a few seconds he even leaned back.

"Because every one else has at least shown an interest in the opposite sex. Except Zan who wants to grow her children in a petri dish."

"Even Kainy?" {Pronounced, Kain-ee}

"Even Kainy."

"Wow, Kainy doesn't even show interest in life," Katherine muttered.

"Kainy's one of your Daddy's children from his previous marriage," Gaia whispered. "You will eventually meet all of them anyway."

They talked on for over an hour. Usually Gaia and Chronos had short visits with Katherine and spent the rest of the day at the spirit's lookout, trying to catch a glimpse of Darien. They'd even succeeded a few times. Alas, Ariono guessed that they could only spend so much time on the Earth in spirit form and so decided to go back into the house and talk to Katherine about what had happened, and for some strange reason, almost always knew where to find Katherine. {With me everything happens for some strange reason} He went back to the house after magically finishing Darien and Jake's chores.

He entered the living room not expecting to see the old Queen and King of the Earth staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect your visit to be so late," Ariono stuttered bowing. He'd almost exited the room when he saw Katherine sitting on the side of the couch closest to him.

Not caring that Queen Gaia was staring at him with an unkind look on her face. He saw King Chronos smiling at him, though he didn't know why. Darien looked a bit guilty about... well Darien knew the reason he needed to talk to Katherine.

"You look good Katherine, you should wear dresses more often," he smirked as he turned to leave.

Gaia felt Katherine's worry wash over her; usually Katherine could keep such emotions in check.

"You're lucky you're injured," Katherine's tone was biting.

"Wait," Gaia ordered, making Ariono freeze in place. "I want to see the injury that makes my daughter fret so."

Ariono swallowed hard as Gaia got up to look. Darien moved to sit beside Chronos on the coffee table and Katherine pulled her feet up onto the couch moving over to the middle spot that Darien had occupied.

With his eyes lowered. "It's healed your majesty."

Gaia's eyes narrowed, "by whom?"

"I'm not sure. Endymion tried, but only has practice on himself and the Senshi."

"Who was the last one to touch it before you found it mysteriously healed?"

"Katherine, ma'am."

Gaia looked at her daughter hopefully. "Forget to tell us something else?"

"I can't heal if that's what you're really asking."

Gaia sighed, "Then how did his arm heal?'

"Why are you asking me?" Katherine questioned, just to have her mother give her that look. "I swear, for once I don't know what happened."

"How did it happen?"

"He was working in the loft-" Katherine was cut off by a look from Ariono.

"It's a long story."

"Then sit down," Gaia ordered as she herself went back to the place she'd occupied earlier.

He sat down on the arm of the couch, as far from her as possible.

"I was in the loft, like Katherine said. I wouldn't let her work so soon after the weakness, so I was doing her chores. I'd just finished and was going to go in to eat lunch but I caught my arm on something."

Katherine was about to say something but she stopped when she noticed her mother's glare.

"Yes, it was a sword. I checked to make sure whatever had cut me wasn't rusted. But it wasn't just any sword..." his voice broke there. Katherine reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it and continued. "It was THE sword."

"What do you mean ~the sword~?" Chronos asked.

Gaia having that mother's intuition {scourge of the teen} grabbed Katherine's other hand before Katherine had even grasped the meaning of what Ariono had said.

"Zoi's promotion sword," Ariono was trying to keep from crying. He wanted to be strong for Katherine's sake.

Katherine and Darien still looked as if they still didn't understand the significance of what was going on.

"Impossible," Chronos disagreed. "That sword never left the Dark Kingdom."

With some quick guesswork, Darien had a strange idea of what the sword was used for and he knew Ariono would never mistake it. "Is that why you looked so dazed when you came in?"

Ariono could only nod. His throat seemed very tight.

Gaia tried to break the silence the best way she knew how, she gave an order, "Ariono, please sit in the seat properly."

He quickly obeyed silently, though Katherine noticed the change in her mother's way. Gaia had called Ariono by his name and her voice was concerned instead of the usual untrusting. She smiled at her mother and gave Ariono a hug.

Katherine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where is the sword now?"

Ariono shook his head.

"We couldn't find it," Darien answered for him. "We searched the whole loft. No one else goes up there."

"How would you know?" Chronos asked. "You'd only seen the sword twice, three times at the most."

"I saw what happened, when I tried to heal Ariono. The image was so harsh and it came with so much feeling that I couldn't heal it."

Katherine leaned as close to Ariono as she could, "it's all right. I know why you didn't want me to find out," she whispered.

'Thank Kami,' Ariono thought. 'She's going to be okay.'

"I'm always okay," Katherine announced giving Ariono's hand a special squeeze. "The question is how did the sword get there and how did it get out of there?"

"Don't worry about that now, little Senshi," Chronos told her. "Your Mamma and I will work on that puzzle. You have enough to handle."

Suddenly the door was open and Zan was standing in the room. Katherine was on her feet in an instant, Ariono by her side. Darien was unsure of what to do so he remained seated. Chronos and Gaia, who knew all their children as well as their situation would allow, also stayed seated. When dealing with Zan, you dealt on what she thought were her terms.

"Mamma, Daddy," Zan said with a nod to each. "I apologize for the interruption, but I need to speak with Katherine."

Katherine joined Zan at the door and Zan whispered into her ear, "I found some remnants of the Negaverse tapes. It seems as if some of my watching devices were still functional during Beryl's second attack on the Earth."

Seeing the look in Zan's eyes, Katherine announced, "we have a small situation, I'm going to take care of it. Mamma, Daddy sorry to cut the visit short."

"No problem."

"We understand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well 32 got long, so there will be a 32b! Hopefully next week! *smiles* .


	33. 32, part b

Family Ties

Chapter: 32, part b

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{exactly where we left off in 32a}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katherine had followed Zan to the control room on the sixth floor. "What did you find Zan?" she asked softly, knowing that this was very serious. [Serious? What's that mean?]

"Did you know that Endymion once worked for the Negaverse?"

"Yes, he was captured and brainwashed as were the generals."

"Does he remember it?"

"Vaguely, some things he does, some things he doesn't. Why?"

Zan wouldn't meet her sister's eyes; instead, she pushed a series of keys on the counsel. Katherine looked at the scene that unfolded; it was enough to make even her feel that she was too young to witness it. Zan felt much the same way, but was much better at controlling her emotions. She did not have a look of sickness and horror on her face as Katherine did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's not like Katherine and Zan to go off together," Gaia said mostly to herself.

"I haven't seen them alone together since Zan arrived," Darien mentioned.

Ariono knew that look on Katherine's face as she had left, "it's bad and Katherine knows it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they can handle it. If they can't Katherine will ask for help," Chronos sighed.

Gaia looked at him; "She never has before."

"Once, my luv, once."

"She'll tell me what's going on, even if it's something that she can't tell anyone else about."

"Ariono's right," Darien confirmed. "She tells him everything."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Gaia retorted, though she held Chronos' hand.

For the first time Ariono looked Gaia in the eye. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her."

"But what if it's too much for you to handle?"

"Then I'll ask for help."

Darien smiled, "He's serious Mamma. He's been watching over her constantly since he arrived."

Gaia looked her only son in the eye and realized what was going on with her baby girl. "Oh," she gasped. "Maybe Katherine and I have something in common after all."

Chronos smiled at his wife; "it took until now for you to realize that? She didn't get that stubborn streak from me."

Darien and Ariono both smiled, it was nice to see that for more than one couple, love could survive death. {On multiple occasions!}[Awwwwww.]

"I'm not stubborn. One of us has to act like a parent,"

Gaia protested. [It sure as hell won't be me when I have kids.] {*lol* knowing you it'll be your kids acting like the parents}

"Who went against all precedent, not to mention council degrees and married a divorced man?"

"Not everyone protested our marriage. Your ex-wife was my maid of honor."

"Your father didn't approve."

"Daddy didn't approve of anyone!"

"His exact words were ~he left Sue with five children to raise as well as all her other duties and you'd trust him to help you run this planet? He's slime my daughter! ~"

She giggled, "but you both managed to work it out."

"He realized that he had to accept it, you were so stubborn, your mother had passed on, he was planning a banishment and you needed help to rule, especially since we had kids, and he knew he'd get kicked out of parliament."

_That was your Papa Jakob, he sent the cards,_ Ariono told Darien mentally.

"Parliament?" Gaia raised her voice; it shook as she continued.

"Katherine's queen."

"Kami," Chronos let out, "she didn't even have problems transitioning."

"Because she didn't," Ariono told them, then looked to

Darien. "When the oldest prince or princess turns 21 they have the power to become king or queen."

"Katherine never told me that."

"She figured she had nearly a whole year to worry about it."

"Ariono, what do you mean by she didn't have problems transitioning?" Chronos asked.

"Tell me she did have the power. We were counting on this to settle her."

"She had more than enough power to do so. She just didn't have the will. We got up early this morning and talked to King Jakob. They went into the garden and consulted the Earth. The agreement is that his highness will remain King for a year and Katherine will remain simply a princess, Senshi and protector. When Endymion turns 21 the crown will try to pass to him, if it can't Katherine has agreed to take it then."

"She has this well planned," Darien smirked.

"That's Katherine for ya," Ariono laughed.

"She is aware that if Endymion's children aren't born with the power she will have to take the thrown or one of her children, which she doesn't plan on having, will have to after him?" Gaia asked. "It's easier to learn to run a planet in one's youth."

"Not to worry, she's checked that out thoroughly also," Ariono assured them.

"She would," Chronos smiled.

"So Reenie's going to rule the Earth after me?" Darien asked.

"That would be my guess, I don't ask. I can call her in here if you wish?"

"It won't upset her?" Gaia asked.

"I doubt it, she has Katherine's key and she seems to know me from the future."

"Call her then."

After a few minutes, Reenie poked her head in the door, "is what you wanted important or are you just harassing me?"

Darien smiled, "he called you in here so you could meet your grandparents."

Reenie straightened her back and looked a little bit more princess-like. "She's adorable," Gaia sighed.

"My first grandchild," Chronos said.

"Well not really but I am the first you get to meet."

"Reenie is there something you're not telling me?" Darien asked. Serena and Reenie were all he ever dreamed of, but that didn't stop him from hoping for more, like maybe a son.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ariono muttered.

Reenie ignored him, "don't wish for the family to get any bigger please. Do you know how many cousins I have? Cousins are scary!" {Well it is the truth! *giggles* JD.... shall....}

[*Tembo shudders*]

If Chronos hadn't had manners and discipline drilled into him by both of his wives, he would have done the happy dance. {*Smiles*}[*Tembo does the happy dance.*]

"Yes, but I wanted to know if you had siblings," Darien clarified.

"If you needed to know I'm sure Aunt Katherine would have told you."

Gaia and Chronos smiled, the latter's feet were twitching. They knew the answer to that, Darien was their son and both of them came from long lines of large families.

Ariono smiled, "Reenie, next time use a straight face when you don't want anyone to know something."

"What?"

"Your facial expression gives away everything."

"How?"

"He's had a lot of practice reading your Aunt's face," Gaia said the corners of her mouth perking up into a slight smile, she was proud that her daughter could go through time helping their people, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself.

"She seems to be one of the very few that can keep him out of her mind," Chronos teased.

"I don't know why she bothers," Ariono said as Reenie sat

on Darien's lap. "I can always tell by the expression on her face anyhow."

"It's not like she's checked up on your future," Darien laughed.

Ariono looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"Did she give you any details?" Chronos was suddenly serious.

"No, all she said was that she's talked to a couple of people and that she thought I'd be happy."

"She's the one who'd know," Chronos stopped his seriousness.

"You need to make more friends boy."

Reenie began to giggle, "Have you bettered your friendship with my uncles yet?"

"Uncles?" Gaia wanted more details about that; most of her children were female after all.

"She means the generals," Darien was happy that it was finally his turn to explain something.

"And the answer is no, they're up to something and I already have my hands full," Ariono stated.

"It's good to know that tonight's festivities will go as planned," Chronos sighed in relief.

"You're going to be here all day?" Ariono was surprised; usually they limited these visits. [They usually stay till they get drunk.] {no tem we're not talking about my mother's family}

"Don't be shocked Ariono, we have so many years of Endymion's life to catch up on. It is also tradition for a ball to be held in honor of any noble's 21st year," Gaia said. [Yep yep, it's the legal drinking age in some areas of the world.]

"'Sides Endymion's here, we don't need to rush back to our search for him now," Chronos explained.

Gaia looked at her husband, "who gives a child a knife to play with anyway."[I do.]

"Honey, I was trying to work, it kept her busy and out of the documents," Chronos protested.

_Sorry, 'bout this _Dare, Ariono said mentally then he bowed and was gone.

Darien was unsure what Ariono meant, but took his sister's advice and ~went with it~.

Reenie giggled and went to sit on Gaia's lap. Chronos smiled and got up to sit by his wife putting his left hand on her

thigh. Darien alone was sitting on the coffee table.

*Flashback*

The scene was much the same except for Reenie was missing, the furniture wasn't as worn, the TV was missing as well as the other technical equipment. The room was more formal than familiar. He was in his armor and his parents were wearing near the same outfits, except both had tiny gold circlets around their heads.

"You've been courting the Moon Princess," Gaia stated.

"Mamma her name is Serenity," he heard his own voice say.

His father winked at him; "Do you not know that it is illegal to go up there until the treaty passes?"

"Well, yes but, Katherine does it all the time," he protested.

"She hasn't been caught kissing the Moon Princess," Gaia raised her voice ever so slightly. [Of course she wasn't kissing the princess, that would make her like well...one of those weird cousins Terra was talking about.] {*laughs*}

His father began to laugh, while his mother took turns glaring at both of them, "Chronos this is not funny. He could get into some serious trouble up there without his guardians."

Malachite walked in and with a bow stated, "I've gone with him to make sure that he stays out of trouble." [Sure.... you were just making out with Princess Venus while "keeping him out of trouble."]

The other three generals' came into the room silently, "we've gone too," Zoicite spoke for all three of them. [And made out with their respective partners.]

"See he's been protected," Chronos said soothingly.

"They are new to the Moon kingdom too!" Gaia was not placated.

"Katherine's been watching out for us too," Jedite said, getting elbowed in the stomach. [Ah...big mouth Jedy-chan...*swoon*]

"Why did I know she'd eventually turn out to be the ringleader of this?" Gaia asked looking up to the ceiling.

"Maybe that's because she always is," Jedite whispered

only to have Nephrite clamp his hand over his mouth. [I say let the hottie speak!]

Chronos smiled, those boys were finally going to experience the high points of life.

"Chronos, I swear-"

*End flashback*

Darien shook his head to clear it.

"You okay m'boy?" Chronos asked.

"Yeah," Darien said after a pause.

"What did you remember?" Reenie asked.

"Getting my first lecture about going to the Moon," he smiled softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katherine was sitting in the old rocking couch {if there is such a thing as a rocking chair there is such a thing as a rocking couch} they had on the guest floor, rocking back and forth as she threw her knife up and caught it with one hand, when Ariono found her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yep," she replied without looking up.

"What did Zan want?"

"She needed me to handle something for her."

"Highly volatile explosives?" he joked. [I was wondering where those went! *goes to talk to Zan*]

She smiled, "Something that involves tact and having a heart."

Ariono sat down and patted his lap, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She put the knife away and lay down on the couch her head on his lap. {it's a really kwaii scene, I saw Liz and Maria do in the ep. of Roswell where Liz's grandmother was sick. And no, I don't own Roswell}[Oh yah well I own EVERYTHING! *Insert evil laughter here*]

"You remember how her favorite thing to do was spy on people with those little monkey-bots of hers right?"

He nodded as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, she had quite a few of them in the Negaverse."

"I know, Beryl hated them, turning up everywhere. I even smashed one that I found in my shower."

Katherine giggled a bit; he always knew how to make her feel a little better. "Well a few survived and were still transmitting when Beryl tried to take over Earth this time."

"I didn't think they were that good."

"Dare was captured by the Negaverse in this time as the generals were in the past. The things that bitch made him do..."

"Oh my. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know and that's my problem. He doesn't remember much of it. Should I tell him? Should I show him the tapes? Should I destroy the tapes and try to forget about it?"

"You have to tell him. But it's his life, what about letting him decide the rest?"

Katherine smiled, "Ari, you're the best! I think it can wait till after his birthday though."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jedite walked past the living room and caught a glimpse of his best bud sitting on the coffee table; 'odd I thought he only sat there when he was getting lectured.'

With a shrug, Jedite burst though the door, "Dude, you have got to know what I just saw! - Oh, "he bowed. "Sorry your highnesses. I'll leave now."

Before anyone could say a word Jedite was gone and the door was shut.

"That was interesting," Darien muttered.

"That was down right odd," Gaia countered.

"Even for Jedite, dear, even for Jedite."[He's a cutepsycho...] {*laughs* hold up a sign that says "my type" temmy!}

"The uncles get stranger every time they breathe," Reenie giggled.

"What was that all about my son?" Gaia asked.

"I do not know, but Ariono did say that they were up to something."

Gaia shivered, "That boy is right too often for my taste."

"But the uncles are always up to something."

"Reenie's right luv," Chronos, who generally liked the boy, added.

"That's not what I meant. There is something between him and Katherine that I don't like."

"Hon, you're making too much out of it."

Darien was about to say that the generals thought the same as she did, but thought better of it. Luckily, for everyone, there was a soft knocking on the door to stop that conversation.

'It's Serena,' Darien thought jumping up to get the door. Reenie rolled her eyes, as Darien pulled Serena into the room ~forgetting~ to let go of her hand after they'd sat down on the coffee table.

"The great Princess Serenity," Gaia smiled.

"So this is the tiny slip of a girl who's got my son's heart doin' flip-flops," Chronos teased.

And so the day wore on until it was dusk.

Gaia and Chronos still had most of their original powers, had decorated the ballroom half of the fifth floor like it had been done in the old days, with the small exception of live music. They'd had to use prerecorded music because a live band would have been dangerous at such a time.

As the people began to filter out of the staircase the room began to get semi-crowded Gaia was saddened. She could remember a time when she'd had to make the room seem bigger with her magic, not smaller.

Zoicite and Malachite arrived together, both in their ceremonial armor. Gaia smiled, remembering how Malachite had spent hours on end helping Zoicite keep up with the rest of them in training. [So, training is what it's called now?]

{*giggles* you're such a gutter sometimes tem}

She squeezed Chronos' hand as Zan arrived in a long sleek black dress looking like she was about to be tortured.

Lucie followed her in wearing a gray-blue dress of the same fabric and cut.

A few minutes later Greg, in black slacks and black dress shirt, walked in accompanied by Hotaru and Reenie. Hotaru was in a black pleated skirt and a black/purple blouse. Reenie wore a white sundress.

Gaia remembered being that age, not quite out of little lace frocks and not quite into sleek curve hugging dresses.

{And by reading this, you'd think I wore them more than to prom and Christmas dance!} She mentioned it to Chronos who shocked in mock surprise, "You mean you haven't always had that gorgeous figure?"

Logan arrived next in sun armor, holding the door open for Amiee in a long deep blue dress held up by spaghetti straps.

Raye was the next to arrive in a red dress, but not any red dress, THE characterization of that little red dress. It was strapless, nearly backless, low cut in the front and nearly as short as a Senshi skirt. Luckily, on Raye it looked more than fine.[So? She sounds like me.]

Chronos smiled, "You know, on anyone but our niece that dress would look tasteless."

"She gets it from your brother," Gaia teased, "that man could show up naked and look completely as if he belonged there and no one else did."

Chronos made a face that had all but been patented by the twins. {That look one gets when someone makes a queer reference to all the stupid things you and your best friends have done and uses a reference like 'at least you've never ran down main street pas de shirt' and you all just look at that person and make 'yeah, we've never done that' noises and then proceed to stare at the ground}[I'll admit it! I have gone pas de la chemise...sur de la maison.]

His voice was strained, "That he could."

Gaia stifled laughter, "He didn't?"

"He did."

Jedite entered a second later, with a small bruise beginning to show on his cheek, dressed similarly to Malachite and Zoicite. [*Rolls on floor laughing*]

Nephlyte arrived holding Lita's hand. Her hair was down for once, it covered the thick straps of her evergreen colored dress, which looked a lot like the outfit she wears skating.

Serena and Darien arrived next. She was wearing a dress similar to Reenie's although hers clung in all the right places, as well as sparkling silver in certain light and stopping just above the knee. He followed her in wearing his own ceremonial armor.

Gaia lay her head on Chronos' shoulder, "he's practically drooling," she giggled.

Kissing her forehead Chronos answered, "of course, he hasn't had as much time as I have to learn how to keep that from happening."

Everyone stopped as they heard the sounds of a dog barking and a cat yowling. {Cats can yowl, believe me}[Bad Gus Gus quit humping Roly!]

'I knew something would go wrong,' Gaia thought as a small black and white kitten {just for you tem} come running into the ballroom. Seconds later a honey coloured dog, just between pup and adult came barreling in after it.

"DAMNIT," Des yelled as she dove for the leash trailing from the dog's collar. "Stupid cats."

Rose followed her, also running, trying to scoop the cat up off the floor. "Useless mutt." [*Tembo cries* Poor Cindy girl...My poor baby...]

Chronos put his arm around Gaia as they thanked Kami that their youngest daughters had dressed differently this time instead of identically or with inverse colors.

Des was in a very short yellow with blue flowers spaghetti strapped cotton dress and Rose was in a satiny long red dress that had crisscross ties up the back.

Sapphire and Mina who'd met in the hall entered together.

He was in an outfit similar to the one he'd worn on the dark moon. Mina wore a pale yellow strapless floor length gown. {would it not be funny if she stepped on it and it went tumbling to the floor.... *remembers a similar incident*}[It would.]

Everyone had resumed talking and such as Haruka and Michiru arrived. Haruka looking rather smug in her sand colored tux both arms wrapped around Michiru. Michiru wore a light blue silk dress that went down to the floor and was covered with a sea-green sheer.

As at every function Katherine was forced to come to, she was one of the last to show up and was practically being dragged by Ariono.

He was wearing black dress pants like most of the guys who were there and not wearing armor. His shirt was deep green. "Come on already," he whispered.

She entered wearing a short black dress with tiny red roses embroidered on it. She looked around the room and saw her parents. Hiding her face behind Ariono she muttered, "I can't believe they're doing that here."

Ariono looked over and laughed, Chronos had his hand on Gaia's thigh... rather close to an inappropriate area. A variety of music was being played, after all Gaia and Chronos had six children together, it would just be to easy to have them all like the same music. {*smiles* If it's too easy it's not worth it.}[Nope nope nope.]

Several songs had played, Des and Rose had taken the dog and cat downstairs and returned with Melenda in a green gown.

Eclipse, Boris (the Lunars had taken human form for the night) and Greg took turns dancing with the girls who didn't have partners.

They'd been dancing for a half hour before Serena broughtit to Darien's attention that Katherine and Ariono were standing off to the side and hadn't danced at all that night. "We really should get them to dance you know," she told him.

"I know next song I'll get Rin and you ask Ariono?" he proposed. She nodded.

The next song was semi-slow and without asking Darien pulled Katherine out onto the dance floor. "Why don't you dance?" he asked as he watched Ariono and Serena dance at a respectable distance.

"It's not my thing," she replied.

"Why doesn't Ariono dance?"

"Why don't you ask him?" [Yah Darien...go ask him to dance with ya!]

"Because I thought you'd know."

She shrugged, "He just almost never does."

"You don't want to be here, why do you come?"

"To placate our parents."

Serena and Ariono moved closer to them, Katherine caught Ariono's eye and winked at him. He answered her with an almost unperceived nod.

Luckily, for them, the next song was a semi-slow one too. They both recognized the song as one of Des-Rae's favorites. As soon as the last song had ended both Serena and Darien had made a beeline for each other.

Katherine turned and there was Ariono waiting for the next dance. "Same plan as usual?" he whispered in her ear.

"Half the song and then out through the ladies," she returned as she put her arms around him and they danced. - took turns on the tire swing anyway stood up for the senior prom felt like a fool, got a ride from mom wound up by the punch bowl, in your arms dancin tough where we belong

The twins who were watching intently laughed.

"You tell Mamma that Rin and Ariono are dancin' and I'll tell Rin that Mamma's watching," Des told Rose with a giggle.

Looking back now and then I can see how it all fits But it doesn't when you're trying to figure it out when it's goin on Every little thing that we've ever done since we were kids When according to the book of love, Murphy's Law Some call it destiny or serendipity Nice try!

It's the story of my life

Rose reached her mother and whispered into her ear, "Mamma, Des and I believe that Katherine and Ariono are about to make a break for it."

Summer nights on your front porch

Awkward kiss by your front door

Unexpected romance that's for sure

now

Some might say that it was fate

Maybe luck it's hard to say

I wouldn't trade a single yesterday

For every twist and turn along the way

_Hey Rin, Mamma's watching you_, Des 'pathed with smug tones. The twins got incredible joy out of seeing Katherine have to suffer through a social event.

Looking back now and then I can see how it all fits

But it doesn't when you're trying to figure it out when it's goin on

Every little thing that we've ever done since we were kids

When according to the book of love, Murphy's Law

Some call it destiny or serendipity

Nice try!

It's the story of my life

mmmmm

Katherine leaned up and whispered to Ariono, "my Mamma's watching."

some call it destiny or serendipity

all I know is that we got it right

"We'll just have to stay and see how many people are frightened by our presence," Ariono whispered back.

Looking back now and then I can see how it all fits

But it doesn't when you're trying to figure it out when it's goin on

Every little thing that we've ever done since we were kids

When according to the book of love, Murphy's Law

Some call it destiny or serendipity

Nice try!

It's the story of my life

it's just you and me

and the story of my life

mmmm yah

just the story of my life

it's the story of my life [Terra doesn't own this either, so you know.]{thank you, I forgot to mention that}

The generals, not to mention her mother, were very surprised to see both of them still there after the song ended.

Jedite who'd finally managed to talk Raye into dancing with him gasped at the sight openly. Then with a smile at Raye,[Why that rude, yet incredibly cute man.] he asked Katherine to dance.

The look she gave him was one of pure death. He smiled and cocked his head to the side reminding her that her mother was watching. With a rude sigh, she conceded.

That's how things went for almost on hour, everyone who remembered the old days took turns asking either Katherine or Ariono to dance. Ariono was having fun, he'd never stayed at a social function that long. He usually left with Katherine, granted she was never at a loss for something interesting to do, but it was nice to stay and be part of the crowd for once.

Katherine, on the other hand wasn't having that great of time, dancing was never fun unless you had a date {who am I quoting?}[Oh I know I know! ME!], which she never had, or you were with the twins. {but that's a tale I'll leave for another day.}

She wanted to leave but Ariono looked like he was having fun. She wouldn't spoil that. 'Sides skipping out of there was boring when he wasn't around. She absentmindedly flipped a chair around, 'damn this dress,' she couldn't even sit normally in the stupid thing. Katherine hated birthdays the only good thing about this one was that Andy was coming in a few days, her betrothal would be nulled and that Ariono'd been around most of the day.

Ariono was dancing with Mina when he noticed Katherine sulking more than usual. 'Well, duh, usually we've booked it by now,' he scolded himself. 'I guess it's time we get out of here.' Mina smiled, "Rhea really doesn't like parties does she?"

"It's not her thing. She's never exactly been lady-like. Hell, Queen Gaia's manners skipped all the girls in this generation."

"Why did she come then?"

"I told her that she should really be here for her mother's sake. This is Rhea's first time turning 21, her highness really wanted to be here for that."

"You'd rather be dancing with her right now, wouldn't you?" Mina asked putting it as delicately as possible.

"Kinda. It's a comfort thing. She's the only girl, I've danced with that hasn't been a relation. Before tonight that is."

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"More than you know."

"Mina, you've lost me."

She giggled, "That was the point. Go dance with her." Mina let go of his arms.

"But-"

"No buts, go."

He wondered what that was all about, but he knew better than to ask for clarification. With a smile, he sat down beside Katherine.

"Having fun?"

"No," she replied without looking up.

"Like to dance?"

"No."

"You look good in Rose's dress."

"Very funny."

He laughed, "No really, even your mom looks pleased."

"I don't know why I bother."

"You do so."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Do you want to leave now?" he asked seriously.

"I never wanted to come."

"Lets go then. Usual plan, next dance?"

"You don't have to leave with me, you know. At least one of us is getting enjoyment out of this."

"Come on," he pulled her up from her chair as the song ended.

"You're seriously having fun, stay. I can be left alone you know."

"Yeah, but would I even have come if you weren't here to entertain?"

She laughed, "You really don't mind taking off?"

"Of course not you and me can find something way more fun to do."

"You're the best Ari," she smiled and let him pull her out on the dance floor.

"So you keep telling me."

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

She smiled as they began to dance. "I hate being at social things like this, watched. Makes me want to jump out the window."

"You know I'd never let you do that," he laughed. "I don't like jumping from high places." [Me neither.]

Let me the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"It's strange how no one else tries as hard as I do to get out of these things," she said softly as they neared the ladies room.

"What about me?" he asked smiling at Mina (who was dancing with Sapphire) over Katherine's head.

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one-way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

"Thank you, I don't think I could have stayed in there much longer," Katherine whispered as Ariono opened the much-used passage from the Ladies to the hallway.

Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"You can breathe now, we made it. I think the only one who

saw us was Mina and she won't tell," Ariono said.

Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over

you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Mina smiled as she saw Jedite scanning the room, she assumed for Katherine or Ariono, she winked at him. He smirked and skipped over to Nephlyte.

Outside Katherine and Ariono could just hear the end of the song.

Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"I can't believe that we got away with that again," Ariono laughed as they climbed one of the mysteriously big and sturdy trees that grew at either end of the hallway.

"I know, we've only pulled that trick at least five times already," Katherine agreed.

"I think that it was the fact that we danced more than once that got them this time, like Des said, your mother was watching us."

"Yeah, did you see the look on her face when she saw us still there at the end of the dance?"

He nodded, "I was surprised when she didn't keel over. It was almost as good as the look on yours when Jed asked you to dance."

Katherine stuck her tongue out, "he probably knew our plan too."

"But you always say he's to dumb to figure anything out."

"Jed is the king of all sneaks! That's how he knew!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the dance, Darien was scanning the room, many people had left. He wouldn't leave the room all night, this to him was precious moments in the company of his parents. He had so few memories like this the thought of leaving was dreaded.

Raye had stormed out, immediately followed by an apologizing Jedite. Boris, Luna, Eclipse and Artimis had had enough dancing and moved their conversation into the library. Serena had promised to return as soon as she tucked in Reenie and Hotaru, who were sleeping in Hotaru's room that night. Greg had left shortly after.

Mel, who he assumed was sleeping over, left with Des and Rose after "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was played. He wasn't about to ask why.

Sapphire and Mina were off in one of the far corners flirting shamelessly with each other.

Nephlyte and Lita were at the refreshment table, debating something. Darien didn't know what about, and he also didn't really care.

Haruka and Michiru were one of the only two couples left on the dance floor, after Logan had offered to walk Amiee back to her room. Malachite and Zoicite were the other couple.

Lucie and Zan had left as soon as it was politically correct for them to leave.

Darien jerked around suddenly to find his father standing behind him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Darien nodded.

"You used to hate these things as much as Katherine did, before you started courting Serena," Chronos laughed.

"I never went to dances or anything until I started dating Serena here either."

"You two are soul-bonded you know?"

"Queen Serenity explained that to us once."

Chronos smiled sadly, "it's nice to know that she was there when we couldn't be."

"That wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone,"

Darien said softly. "I realized that a long time ago."

"What exactly did that sister of yours tell you about what happened?"

"Not much. Her doctor told me that she couldn't remember what happened and when we passed that place in the truck, she fainted. I know she blames herself for what happened, so I don't really like to bring it up."

Chronos snorted, "I'll talk to her about it, don't you worry about it."

Darien shrugged, he didn't know how to show that he really truly appreciated what Chronos was doing. "Speaking of Katherine, I haven't seen her for hours."

Chronos laughed, "That girl has never liked social functions. She's been asleep most of the time. You'll notice Ariono has been gone for the same length of time."

"I was surprised he even showed up. I think he's terribly uncomfortable around you and mother."

"Just your Mamma. She's always seen him as a danger to Katherine. He's always known it."

"I don't try to make him uncomfortable," Gaia said from behind them. "He just jeopardizes all the things she could do with her life."

"He doesn't try to," Darien stuck up for Ariono. "He's probably the one who made her go to bed at a decent hour,[3:00 am.] he knows no matter what she'll be up at sunrise. He's always there when she's in trouble and won't ask for help."

"That's why he jeopardizes her future," his mother countered.

Chronos smiled, "did you know that when her betrothed, the Prince of Jupiter, first met them he thought they were soul-bonded?"

Darien shook his head, 'I wonder why Rin or Ariono never told me that?'

Gaia smiled softly, "that was Katherine's first traumatic experience in her entire life. She was only, Kami, maybe three years old. It was so long ago, I can hardly remember the events to tell you. It was a bad time for Ariono, Gem had just suddenly taken ill." Gaia saw Darien's confused expression and amended. "Lady Gemma was Ariono's mother. She and I were good friends. She got ill from the negative energy her husband was using to train Kalindra. Since Kalindra was being trained to take over for us, we're who he blamed."

Chronos took up the story, "he decided to punish us by completely destroying one of the things we held most dear. Katherine was the only one of you who wasn't terrified at the site of him, or at least she didn't act like it."

Gaia rolled her eyes at her husband. "He kidnapped her."

Darien's jaw dropped. "And he left her in the middle of the Jovian forest. It was as far as his powers could reach at the time. We were here searching everywhere. We'd even sent out an off-planet alert. Your Daddy even had the time guardian looking for her. It was just after dark and I could feel how scared Katherine was. Kami, that was one of the most terrifying times in my life. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless."

"Even back then Ariono and Katherine stuck together like glue," Chronos laughed remembering the time they were actually stuck together with glue. {that's a tale for another day though} [I should try it.]

"Them all of the sudden she was feeling as safe as she would have if she were here. A few minutes later, Ariono's father was here demanding to know where his son was."

"In the morning Prince Andrew and a few of the his friends snuck out of the palace and ended up finding them both snuggled up at the base of one of Jupiter's giant trees," Chronos finished the story.

"But how was Ariono there if it was his father who left her there to die?" Darien asked.

"As far as we could piece together Ariono some how used his telepathic powers to find her. Our guess now is that he made a portal and jumped through to her as soon as he did," Gaia answered.

"He says he doesn't know how to make portals," Darien stated.

"But Katherine says he can. Even if it's only in emergencies."

"And Katherine knows that boy better than he knows himself," Chronos chuckled.

"The first thing Prince Andrew asked us when we arrived to pick them up was ~how am I supposed to marry someone who's soul-bonded to someone else?~"

"Your Mamma almost fainted. It is rare to have even one child that is soul-bonded, let alone two."

"Scared us both, there was a lot riding on the marriage of Katherine and Andrew," Gaia added.

"She never told me anything about this."

Gaia smiled, "that's because she doesn't know."

"She doesn't know anything about any of this?" Darien asked.

"You now know something about the past that even Katherine doesn't. I trust you won't tell her, this is something that I'm sure she can do without knowing."

Darien nodded towards his mother as Serena entered the room. "Where did everyone go?" Serena asked.

Darien looked around, finally noticing that he, Serena and his parents were the only ones left in the room.

"To sleep, probably," Gaia laughed. "Most of them have chores to do later today."

"It's that time already?" Darien looked at his watch.

"Yes, and now we must head for the time gate," Chronos said. "Setsuna needs for us to take over guardianship and help with the search for her mother."

"You probably will not see us for a long time Endymion," Gaia mentioned.

"I'll miss you, but at least I know that it's not forever," Darien smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby," Gaia cried hugging him tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{that's all for chapter 32, 33 is done, so hopefully it will have been edited by next week's postings! Here come the quotes!}


	34. Chapter 33

Family Ties

Chapter 33

By Terra DeeEarth

Disclaimer: {*groans* I should have put a universal one on the first chapter. BTW, I don't own domino's pizza... I don't even like pizza. I don't own power wheels either. Not own VHS either}[Well duh...it's because I own everything.]

Dedication: Molly, feb 3, 1991 - jan 1 2002

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~* The next morning~*~

It was really early in the morning; Reenie was asleep at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Darien sat across the round table from her, his cereal getting soggy as he stared at her. He never got tired of watching her. [*Holds in laughter.* what is he a sicko or something?]

Ariono was watching Destiny-Rae balance her chair on the two back legs with the same intensity, for a different reason. They also were sitting across from each other. [So they're both sick...]

"Aren't little kids so amazing'?" Ariono asked Darien without taking his eyes off Des; he just knew that she'd eventually fall over backwards.

"Yeah, and knowing that she's mine is the best part," Darien replied softly. Ariono smiled. "Do you ever wonder what kind of life you'll have in the future Ariono?"

"Nope," Ariono kept smiling without taking his eyes off Des. "Why not?"

"'Cause I know I'll get what I want." Before Darien could ask what,

Ariono continued, "I know because Rhea's such a caring person checked up on me, like I said yesterday. She knows what I want out of life."

"What do you want out of life?" Darien was curious and felt outgoing for once.

"Most of all? What you get. A great wife and a few kids."

"With Rin," Des added making Darien laugh.

"Very funny," Ariono said as Des' chair ~mysteriously~ tipped over. Her eyes changed colours as she hit her head on the floor. They returned to the normal color as she got up, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm out of here," she exclaimed. "Rose'll know where to find me."

"Embarrassed?" Darien teased.

"Oh hell no! Rose and I don't know how to be embarrassed." {It is the truth I tell you all}[I agree.]

"That's the most truthful thing she's said in her entire life," Ariono said flatly. "They have no concept of shame either."

Des smiled brightly, "I do believe that that is the nicest thing you ever said about us."

"I just don't like to tell you that you're effing crazy to your face, your egos are big enough."

"You're going to make a great bro-in-law someday, Ariono," Des teased as she scampered towards the door.

As Ariono looked eagerly for something to throw at her, Darien asked, "Then why are you leaving?"

"Bad Andy gives me the creeps."[I like BAD ANDY!]

"The creature from the pizza commercial?" Darien asked.

"Just don't ask. She's leaving isn't that enough?" Ariono cried, as he mentally weighed the consequences of throwing the glass saltshaker.

"Why don't you get along with them?"

"'Cause they were born for the sole purpose of being the worst method of torture ever invented," Ariono would have continued but the phone began to ring.

"That's odd."

"What is odd?"

"The rings are short," seeing Darien's confusion. "That means whoever is calling is calling the house line, instead of the business line."

"Why is that odd?"

"Mel's the only one whoever bothered calling because there's hardly ever anyone home, and she hasn't used a normal phone in years."

"Well answer it," Darien hissed.

"It's your house."

"You'd know who it is."

Ariono shook his head, but did as the suddenly shy prince of the Earth asked.

"Moshi Moshi," Ariono said into the phone.

"Umm hi, you're not Darien or Katherine," a strangely familiar male voice announced.

"That is correct," Ariono paused for a breath before he continued.

"My Zan what a deep voice you have," the male voice giggled.

"I'm not Zan is it her you wish to speak to?" Ariono asked impatiently.

"Hell no, she's about as helpful as honey when you're trying to hide from a bear."

'Who have I heard that kind of expression from before?!' Ariono thought as the man continued, "Who is this maybe you'll be helpful. No wait, get one of the Rhea sisters."

"Which one would you like?"

"Which ones are home?"

"Zan, Katherine, Lucie and Rosie, Des just left."

"Wow, all there and no one's been killed! Amazin' Seeing as though only Rhea or Luce would help me can you get Katherine?"

"Yes." Rhea, you are wanted on the phone. It's some guy Ariono called mentally. "She's on her way."

All the time Darien has been sitting there at the table looking at Ariono, "Who is it?" he mouthed.

Ariono shrugged, He wants to speak to Rhea. "Oh my! Great Kami!" the voice was ecstatic.

"What?" Ariono asked.

"I just figured out who you are."

"How do you know who I am?" Ariono tried not to sound worried.

"Ariono why are you answering Rhea's phone?"

"Because I'm here... who is this? This is a crank isn't it?"

"No way! Jed's not bright enough to call from a payphone because of caller ID. The other guys wouldn't stoop to crank-calling."

"Who is this?" Ariono was getting a bit upset. Some strange guy was calling for Katherine, he knew Ariono by voice, it took him a while to recognize him and to top it all off he wouldn't say who he was. This was a potentially dangerous situation.

"Chill out. I'm not going to hurt Rhea, so calm down already. Do you know how early it is? I bet Rose isn't even out of bed yet. [not 'till 3:00 anyways.] Why are you over so early anyhow? Don't tell me you and Rhea finally decided to get shacked up!"

Ariono rolled his eyes.

*~* Ariono's flashback ~*~

The ever-so-blonde prince of Jupiter was standing at the back of the barn with Ariono, Katherine, Darien and the generals. It was only a few days after the prince had met Katherine and Darien's oldest sister. He was crushing on her already.

"You know," the older prince began. Out of the corner of his eye Ariono could see the Earth prince roll his eyes, as he'd probably already heard this speech. "If Ariono and Katherine got shacked up and she got pregnant, then I as an honorable citizen of the Alliance would have to step aside and let them be wed."

*~* End flashback ~*~

Katherine walked into the room and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" There was a pause and then she said, "one minute." She covered the receiver with her hand and asked, "Could you guys take Reenie out and get Peg saddled and all?"

They nodded and left.

Once she was sure they were gone, Katherine practically yelled into the phone, "Andy, what the HELL did you say?!"

"Why? Did Ariono piss himself?"

"No, but you should have seen the look on his face though."

"Calm down. It's not like he'd rat on you anyway."

"What do you need?"

"A ride."

"Where?"

"From town to your place."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll send the twins."

"I'd like to arrive with dry shorts, please. I've seen them drive before."

"They can't be that bad-"

"They are. Picture Des driving, ~Rose will you hold the wheel for a min, I've had this piece of dust in my eye for half and hour and I can barely see?~ Rose grunts and grabs the wheel without taking her eyes off the manga she's reading. [Can't you see I'm trying to fucking read? Sheesh!] Do you call that bad?"

"Okay, I'd have thought they'd've grown out of that when they grew out of their power wheels tank." [I wish I still had it...]{you'll have a real size one soon enough}

"Send someone, with a license preferably, who knows how to drive safely."

"I'll send Greg or my Papa okay?"

"Greg's that crystal carrier who liked Amiee right?"

"Un-huh."

"Cool, he looks like the safe enough type."

"Well when you said license you ruled out pretty much everyone."

"Yeah, but your Papa doesn't have a license does he? I mean don't you need a birth certificate for that?"

"V worked at the DMV for awhile and all the immortals around here got them."

"You should get Michiru to write a composition about the old immortals. She could call it blackmailing yourself younger."

"Bye, I've got stuff to do a' fore I head for the cliff."

"Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaving Darien to help Reenie with Peg, Ariono waited in the hall for Katherine. She was walking down the hall when he caught up with her. "Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked right back.

"Was it who I thought it was?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Des left because Bad Andy gave her the creeps."

"And that makes you think what?"

"That a certain betrothed couple was just talking on the phone."

She smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about Ari." With a wink,

she changed the subject. "Would you mind giving Reenie her riding lesson today?"

"No prob, don't forget to tell Darien about that thing with Zan."

"I won't, could you send him to meet me on the sixth floor?" Ariono nodded and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien stepped out of the spiral staircase to find Katherine waiting; she leaned against the conference room door. She looked very serious, almost sad. "What did you need to speak with me about?" he asked neutrally.

"With all the fuss yesterday I never got to give you your birthday present."

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't get you anything."

"You saved my ass yesterday, believe me that's more than enough."

He smiled, "you gave me a family. I think that was the perfect gift."

She gave him a sad giggle as she led him past the old school room.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"You always said that my birthday gift was the perfect one, every year."

"Like what?"

"I always knew what you wanted. I think my best one ever was back in the millennium."

Darien's eyes grew misty. "You and the Prince of Jupiter went in on one of those cakes that had the woman inside."

"I didn't provide the cake. That was completely his idea. All I did was provide the girl."

"Serena..."

"Isn't it nice to remember stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I wish I could remember more though."

"That reminds me, Mamma and Daddy asked me to give you their gifts as well," she mentioned as they entered the far west office.

He looked around as Katherine went and picked something up off the desk. The walls were covered with all sorts of portraits. Singles, doubles, groups of kids. He recognized his father in quite a few. There were photos, paintings, chunks of cement with handprints in them, one large post that was part of the door had marks all over it -heights, names, and ages-, there were even a few kiddy drawings and those ash trays kids make in kindergarten.

"Wow," he breathed.

"These aren't even half of what she has," handing him a large photo album.

He flipped through the pages. "These, I remember... they're from this time. How did they? These are from after..."

"Our parents are good, and they decided that they needed pics of you in this life too." She pulled him through yet another passage into the room she'd been using as her office.

It was a conservative office not much in the way of decoration. On the desk were piled, two columns, about twelve videotapes, and a small bulletin board were pictures. Darien recognized most of the people, finding it odd that there were a few pictures of Andrew on there too.

Katherine grabbed a paper bag covered in red rose designs and began to put the tapes in it. "Sorry 'bout not wrapping it fancy, I always seem to forget that part."

He smiled, "what's on them?"

"Nothing special. They're just old reels I had transferred to video tapes a while back."

"What's on the reels?" Darien was trying not to show how excited he was.

He couldn't fool Katherine though, "just a few things I used to tape. Umm one has us at the lake. Us meaning everyone you used to hang around with pre-Serena. I think there's even one that has Jed tarred and feathered, hanging upside-down from a tree." [Was he naked? I'd like to see that?]{you'd like to see anything naked, you should meet the guy in my class, he likes to show off his boxers}

"Cool, how did you know that I would want to at least see what went on back then?"

She turned from the wall she was pressing, looked at him, "I'm your big sister, I was you constant playmate, you most trusted confidant. We even share a birthday!"

"So what you're saying is that you know from experience my entire personality?"

She nodded and pushed open yet another wall. "I could have sworn you said that not all the rooms in the house had a secret passage."

"Not all that I've found anyhow." She giggled, "Some have two."

"Where are we now?" he asked stepping into another office. There was one main portrait on each wall. One was of two women; he recognized one as his mother. She was a teenager; the other woman looked the same age and seemed very familiar. Straight across from the desk was one of people he could recognize, he and his sisters.

Another, he saw, had the nine Senshi in human form, Serenity, himself, Logan, Eclipse, Boris, Lucie, Des, Rose and Zan. There were the generals in the back. If he wasn't mistaken the wisps of white-blonde hair in the back was Ariono. There were also a few people that he didn't recognize. One of the strangers looked a lot like Old Jake, but younger, and another reminded him of Andrew.

Katherine noticed him staring at the large picture. "The artist had to do it from a photograph to get everyone still in the picture... several photos to keep from having anyone making faces."

He looked at the other wall at the remaining portrait; it was covered with a tapestry just larger than it. "Why is this one covered?"

"We're not supposed to see it. Might fuck with the time-stream. Daddy and Aunt Sue's kids."

"Oh."

"Daddy said to give you part of your inheritance early, since this part doesn't affect your powers." She opened a rather large cabinet, throwing the key at him. "Daddy always knew that you'd be the one to appreciate these the most."

On all the shelves of the cabinet were round reels of tape, regular VHS tapes, CD's, diskettes and a few things he didn't recognize. {But you all get the point} "What are they all?"

"Mamma liked still pictures, Daddy liked moving ones. I'll Eventually teach you how to use all of them."

"Okay, I get it. I guess you're pretty anxious to get back to work."

She didn't reply to that comment. She was getting sick thinking of what she still had to show him. "You'll want to view those privately."

He smiled, "you really do know everything about me."

She lead him out of the room through the actual door and down the East hall. He followed her as she slipped through yet another passage. The control room, Darien couldn't recall being there before, but that wasn't really surprising to him.

She pulled two chairs in front of the screen she and Zan had used the day before. Zan had, as Katherine predicted, left them there. It wasn't a big deal; the twins were the only people living there that bothered snooping through something that was actually left out.

{Most people think that if its left out it's not going to contain anything worthwhile, we know better.}

She showed him how to load the types of tapes she'd given him and she was about to leave when he asked, "What are those tapes of?" pointing to the ones that had been left out. "Those were why Zan had to come and get me yesterday."

"Why are they labeled ~Endymion~?"

"Because they just became yours. And because they are from your time in the dark kingdom."

He visibly paled. She took a deep breath. "What you do with them is your choice. Watch 'em, smash 'em, or burn 'em. It's up to you. I'm going to leave you with some privacy now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He watched them. In his mind, he knew he had no choice. Needless to say, he felt guilty about what went on in those times. It then occurred to him that Katherine had watched this too. He realized that it would be much easier to talk to her about this than it would be to talk to anyone else.

He asked nearly everyone where he could find her. No one knew, and those who he suspected did, such as Old Jake who'd returned as if he'd never left, wouldn't let on. Even Ariono wouldn't say.

Finally, he was about to give up when he remembered the day that Zan arrived. He climbed up onto Hidi's back, closed his eyes and concentrated. When the concentration finally broke, he saw her. She was sitting on a guardrail looking down a cliff she didn't turn to acknowledge his presence, but he knew that she knew he was there.

He carefully climbed up onto the railing beside her. "This is where they died?"

"You actually watched the videos," she stated simply.

"Yes. How-"

"I can feel your guilt. You shouldn't feel that way. There was nothing you could have done to stop that. I was proud that you did the little that you could."

"Serena and the girls remember how I acted. I don't know how they can even come near me anymore."

"They luv you, you're part of them. That's what being in a group is all about," she said sadly. "All they want you to do is be yourself and forgive yourself." She held his hand and let him read that she didn't blame him at all for the things he'd done under Beryl's control.

"Thank you," he said releasing her hand.

"That's what big sisters are for."

"The Senshi accept you, you know."

"I really don't want to let them down."

He chuckled, "letting them down is very hard. They still keep me around."

"This is my fight, but I need them to help. I know I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone, all of us are here for you." He punched her arm lightly, "Ariono sat through a whole conversation with our parents, whom he's terrified of, because he cares so much."

"This war is going to be very hard on him. It's his family we're fighting, his older sister. I don't think I'd be strong enough to go into a serious war against Zan, petty fist-fighting maybe, but not actual war."

"It'll work out. No worries, remember."

She smiled and together they sat there as the sun began to set.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Greg ran into Serena at full tilt. She had been talking to Ariono about Darien taking off without telling her where he went.

"I just had a premonition about Darien and Rhea, they were in serious trouble," Greg blurted out.

"Darien didn't tell me where he was going, all he said last time I saw him was that he was looking for Rhea."

Ariono sighed, "I shouldn't have taught him how to find her. Come on, I know where she'll be."

They ran to the nearest truck. It was remodeled, as were most of the ranch's vehicles. The box was covered and the window that went between the cab and box was gone. Greg drove, Serena sat in the front, Ariono and Amiee, who they'd picked up along the way, sat in the box.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The little prince and the princess whore are mourning their parents at the place of their death, how kawaii," a deep voice said from behind and above them. Katherine elbowed Darien and he took it as a sign to follow her in a mad dash for the road.

"What the hell are you doing back on this planet Diamond?" Katherine yelled.

"Who?" Darien gasped.

"An old enemy of mine."

"My how you've matured, young slut," the man said.

"Give it up already, you sound like Zan," Katherine bit back.

"Don't talk like that to my sister!" Darien protested, bringing a smile to Katherine's face.

"But you have no idea how she really is," the odd-looking Diamond said softly.

"He doesn't need to hear your lies Diamond. What do you want?"

"The same thing I always want," he said as he lunged at Darien.

Diamond knew Katherine well; he caught her by the throat as she moved to protect her brother. He held her in the air, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Revenge on you for taking away my son," Diamond said in his soft yet strong voice.

"Let her go," Darien yelled as found he couldn't transform.

Suddenly a third eye appeared in the center of Diamond's forehead, and Darien was pushed backwards into the cliff-face that was the other edge of the road. "She's going to die, and for your interference, you'll watch. He let Katherine go but instead of falling to the ground, she was caught by a bubble of water. The outer edges of the bubble solidified into ice before she could move.

"How long can the harlot hold her breath? It will be fun to see if she freezes or drowns first," Diamond winked his third eye at Darien.

"You evil bastard, why do you want to hurt her?" Darien spat out, trying to break the invisible bonds that held him.

"Oh that's right," Diamond called loudly. "It's Mercurian ice water, don't try to breathe princess."

An unbelievable feeling of worry came over Darien at that moment "Serena," he whispered sharply.

Diamond looked up from watching Katherine's struggles slowly abate" You little bastard," he addressed Darien, "you called that little Moon brat to help you... and he's with her."

Diamond suddenly disappeared, Katherine still in the bubble. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, she couldn't keep from breathing anymore. Darien was released from the force shield Diamond had kept him under. Without thinking, he formed a rose and threw it at the bubble as he stumbled towards it.

The ranch's truck came around the corner as the bubble burst, shattering like glass and Katherine hit the pavement with a thud.

Darien, weak from being pressed against the rocks with such force fell several times, as he tried to reach his sister.

Ariono was out of the truck and beside Katherine before it stopped.

Serena caught up with Darien before he could get to Katherine.

"It's okay luv, Ariono's taking care of her," Serena whispered as she helped him to his feet.

Ariono was patting Katherine's back as she coughed up the water.

Greg parked and then had to help Amiee get the cap's back window open, by that time Darien was leaning only partially on Serena and Ariono was picking up Katherine.

"Put me down," she said her voice a rough whisper.

Ariono reluctantly set her on her feet, but left a hand on her shivering shoulder. Amiee gave Darien a quick look over; he seemed weakened, but fine. Katherine on the other hand was a wreck. That water must have been very cold to set her shivering like that. Her lips were blue and she looked thoroughly spooked.

"Rhea, maybe Ariono should carry you," Amiee suggested as Greg helped Serena balance Darien. "You look like you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous."

"I'll b-be fi-ne," Katherine chattered.

Darien had finally regained some of his strength, he could stand on his own he just needed to hold onto Serena and Greg to keep his balance. Serena wouldn't release her hold on him, but he liked that about her. They all approached Amiee, Katherine and Ariono.

"Who was that and why was he acting like that?" Darien asked quietly, though his anger at the now gone man was apparent.

"Just an old enemy of mine, no big deal."

"He almost killed you."

"He has yet to succeed," she was still shaking, her eyes lowered.

Ariono had known instantly that something was terribly wrong. He bent to her level as if he were talking to a child, holding her roughly by the arms. "Who?" he asked, "Who did you fight that bothers you this much?"

"An enemy that should no longer be able to walk this Earth," she said softly. It was all she could do to soften the blow.

"Who," he demanded again, getting more worried for her by the second.

"Diamond."

Ariono abruptly let go of Katherine's arms. He felt as if he weren't getting enough oxygen. He heard both Amiee and Serena gasp in the background.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami," Ariono began to chant in a whisper, now oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Not the same Diamond we fought before," Darien explained to Serena and Amiee. "He's very different, and very alive."

Greg watched silently, as someone who couldn't fight or reveal the past or present.

"What's wrong with Ariono?" Serena asked finally noticing that at some point Ariono had fallen to his knees.

"He looks like he's not going to be very helpful if we fight this Diamond," Amiee said, her tone even.

Katherine looked down at Ariono sadly, she was freezing and could barely stand, but all she could thing about was how she could make this easier for Ariono. "Of course not, when I fight Diamond I don't want Ariono to have anything to do with it."

"What did Diamond do to Ariono that makes him react like this to the mention of him?" Darien asked.

"Diamond's his father."

"Nani?!" Serena and Amiee cried. Darien stood stock-still feeling as if this were something he should have known. Greg sat on the tailgate of the truck, as a minion of Pluto, he could only watch this scene.

'Ari should have stopped that by now,' Katherine thought. 'This is all my fault.'

She sank to the ground in front of him. "Ari, Ari," she whispered getting louder each time as he didn't respond.

Amiee flipped open her mini-computer and began to scan for permanent effects. Darien tried to step forward to help, but Serena held him back. "This is between him and her," she whispered.

~Ari~ it echoed through his mind. 'What's going on? No one here can voice in other people's minds.' Ariono thought as he took a deep breath and tried to get himself under control.

Katherine was kneeling in front of him repeating his name over and over.

Her voice kept getting closer and closer to shrieks.

"Rhea," he whispered and he hugged her. "I'm so, so sorry."

She hugged him back fiercely, "don't be an idiot Ari. None of this is your fault."

"He's going to kill you because of me."

"You're my best friend no matter what. This is not your fault."

"How can you believe that? My father wants to kill you because you're being my best friend screwed up his plans."

"Wanting to kill me and actually doing so are two entirely different things."

"Katherine," he said getting up and then pulling her up, "he almost killed you only a few minutes ago."

"Almost."

"Why did he stop?" Amiee being rational asked.

"Because he knew you guys were coming, I think," Darien piped up. "He left just after we found out anyway."

Katherine of course knew all about screwed up family relationships. "He doesn't want Ari to have to watch me die," she stated.

Ariono gulped, " I don't think I could have done anything to stop him..."

"I wouldn't want you to," Katherine told him. "He's your father, everyone will understand that you can't fight him." She shivered without even noticing that she could barely feel her hands or her feet.

Serena sighed causing Darien to teeter a bit. The falling sensation made him grab the closest thing in front of him, Katherine. Her arm felt like ice under his hand and when he looked down closely she was covered with tiny scratches. "Rin, aren't you cold and doesn't that hurt?"

She gave him a why-did-you-have-to-open-your-big-mouth look.

"Toes and fingers, they're just scratches. Nothing serious," she said rubbing Ariono's back with one of her hands attempting to keep him calm.

"Ariono, can't you feel how cold her hand is?" Amiee the sensible asked.

"Not much colder than normal..." he trailed off. "By fingers and toes you didn't mean you couldn't feel them did you?" he accused.

'I'd better let him win this one,' she thought, her mind completely locked up. She nodded at him.

He quickly picked her up and began to walk towards the truck, "come on we have to get her home and warm."

Greg thought, 'about time someone thought of that,' as he went to the driver's seat. Ariono carefully took Katherine to the back where Darien helped him lift her gently into the box. In a moment Ariono, Katherine, Darien and Serena were all crammed across the seat back, in that order.

Amiee shut the tailgate and climbed into the passenger seat. "You guys I'm quite capable..." the look on Ariono's face kept her from saying any more.

"Is there anything back there you guys could use as a blanket?" Amiee asked.

Darien looked around, "damn it. No not a thing."

Ariono grabbed Katherine's backpack, and pulled one out of there. "How?!" Darien began.

"Subspace pockets," answered both Amiee and Serena.

Ariono had just gotten her covered when Greg started the truck. Katherine wasn't prepared for that and skittishly grabbed both Darien and Ariono by the leg.

She quickly got herself under control and wrapped both of her arms around her own legs as she sat with knees pulled up against her chest.

Ariono gave her a once over to make sure she wasn't hurt more than he'd previously thought, but was unable to see anything else physically wrong so he tried to enter her mind. After a few moments he gave up finding her mind completely locked to him.

Things were very quiet for the first quarter of the trip, it was then when Darien noticed that Ariono seemed more quiet than normal, even for him. "Ariono, are you alright?" Darien questioned.

Ariono didn't reply there was no sign he'd even heard the question. This of course scared Katherine even more than being in the truck in the first place. "Ari," she keened.

Something about them having been best friends since they were babies made his mind very responsive to her voice. "Huh?"

"Darien asked you if you were feeling alright."

"Oh," Ariono replied, avoiding the question. He looked around to see that Greg had his eyes on the road, except that he was constantly looking in the rearview. Amiee was searching for something on her computer, she had entered her own little world. Serena was plastered to Darien's side and Darien and Katherine were looking at him intensely.

He watched as an odd look came over Katherine's face. She hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever think THAT again," she cried.

"Take it easy Rin," Darien said calmingly.

"I wasn't trying to upset you Rhea," Ariono apologized. "I'm sorry to scare you like that."

"I'm confused," Serena stated.

"I was being an idiot," Ariono muttered looking at Katherine.

"I'm not going to dispute that," she replied harshly.

"Rhea, don't go all cold like that, it was just a thought."

"What was that thought?" Serena asked.

Darien stayed quiet, Katherine's cold front, he knew what she was hiding. He knew all too well. She was afraid that Ariono would leave. "I was thinking about taking off, so Rhea'd be safe from my father... It's my fault he wants her dead."

"It is not! It's my own damn fault," Katherine protested. Even though she made it look like she was sulking, Ariono could see right through her.

He leaned on her, putting his head on her shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me. Where would I go anyhow?"

She was surprised by how warm he was, she'd never really thought that what they said about body heat in that water safety class was true. "I'm not mad. I know you're just stressed over the fact that your dad's back."

Ariono groaned. "Why did he have to choose now of all times. I like the way things are, now I have to figure out how to make him stop... So much for goodnight's sleep."

Katherine smiled, "oh yeah?" With a flick of the wrist behind Ariono's neck, he was asleep, slumped over onto her.

"Is that safe?" Serena asked.

"Of course, Jake does it all the time. It was from him that I learned pressure points."

"Isn't he going to be sore from sleeping like that?" Darien asked.

Katherine was quite a bit smaller than Ariono and he was leaning on her in a very awkward position.

"This is Ari, he used to sleep in Mel's closet [It's not so bad.] so the monsters wouldn't get her." Katherine sighed, "more than once I've found him curled up on the hard, wood floor out side of my bedroom door."

Serena laughed, "he luvs you so much.'

"We always look out for each other. That's what best friends are for."

"I'm feeling fine now," Darien began. "Do you want me to try to heal your scratches?"

"Nah, most of them don't even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. 'Sides it'd wake Ari. If I'd tried this at any other time he'd've been expecting it."

Darien laughed, "I know how you feel. I'm surprised that Andrew doesn't know about the whole Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Senshi deal."

"Would it really be that bad if he did?" Katherine asked.

~*~ Katherine's flashback ~*~

She was sitting in the arcade. Darien had brought her here a few days earlier and she'd hoped to catch him here today. Darien wasn't there at the moment, but the blonde boy Andrew was. It was funny how he had the same name as the Jovian prince he so resembled. It was more than looks too though, his personality was there too. Once she'd seen him and Darien talking on the street and she'd sworn she was back in the Silver Millennium. He walked up to where she was sitting, leaned on the counter and asked her, "You know what's weird?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You look just like a chick trying to pass herself off as Sailor Earth."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah, you do."

"What do you mean by ~pass herself off as~?"

"Any idiot whose followed the old legends knows that she died."

"So did the rest of the Senshi."

"You know the legends. But do you recall that not all the Senshi were reborn?"

"The legends often leave out what happens to the Senshi of Earth."

"So they do little princess."

"What did you call me?"

Andrew grinned, "nothing. Forget I said that, I just thought you were someone I once knew."

"Like who?"

"My best friend's older sister."

"Darien didn't tell me he had an older sister."

"Endy, had more sisters than he knew what to do with."

"Who are you?"

"Andrew Crown, who runs the arcade. Yourself?"

"Katherine Rhea, I work outside of town."

"Katherine Gaia Rhea of the Silver Millennium Ranch?"

"Yes."

"Favorite alias; Sailor Earth?"

"Did you just ask me if I was a Senshi?"

"No, I just told you I know you are one. Don't worry, I know all about the others too, haven't even told them that I know."

"Why not?"

"Because it might give them a scare unless I told them who I really was. And that may screw up the time stream."

Katherine leaned in conspiratorially. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize the man you're supposed to marry."

"So it really is you. I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure."

"Darien just walked in. You have to act like he just introduced us the other day. He might not pick up on a lot of things but he knows when people are close." Katherine nodded and turned around.

~*~ end of flashback ~*~

"He could get into serious trouble if he ever found out," Serena gasped.

"I don't see how really. Knowing Andy he'd probably be more disturbed about you not talking to him about it," Katherine pointed out.

"In a way I wish I could tell him, but I'm glad he hasn't put two and two together yet," Darien admitted.

"Would he tell you, even if he did? I mean in the city it's a big secret, while down here almost the entire town either knows or suspects something."

"This Andrew is the blonde guy who works at the arcade?" Greg asked.

"Yes, that's him," Serena replied.

Greg began to laugh as Katherine rolled her eyes, Darien, and Serena looked confused. The conversation stilled.

Now that no one was talking and Ariono was no longer hovering about her, Katherine was very aware of every bump, twist and hole they drove by. As soon as she felt herself begin to panic, she tried to start mind clearing exercises.

It was as if something had struck Darien in the back of the head. Something was wrong. He looked around.

Serena looked as if she'd fallen asleep resting in the crook of his arm.

Amiee and Greg were acting normally and Ariono was still out also. "Rin are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'll have to learn to deal with these things sooner or later."

"Are you sure? We're over half-way, I could piggy-back you the rest of the way, no problem."

She made a face, "I'm not THAT injured. I'd walk if it didn't mean waking up Ari."

"You always put his well-being above your own. One would almost think he was more than your best friend," Darien tried to take her mind off of being in the truck.

"Talking to Jed lately?" [I'd like to talk to Jedy-chan...mmmm sexy man...] she returned. It was a commendable effort on Darien's part, but it wouldn't be enough to fight off the hysteria she could feel coming.

"What makes you think that I couldn't come up with that on my own?"

"The idea is stupid," she paused. "All your stupid ideas come from either Jed or Andy."

"Are you saying that my best friends are stupid?"

"Are you saying that Jed's your best friend?" [He can be my best friend...]

"One of them."

Katherine smiled shakily, 'it's great to have him back.'

Ariono jerked up, his breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, even though by the look in Katherine's eyes she knew full well.

"I think," he looked directly at Katherine, "your wench of a sister made me sleep." Unsurprisingly she didn't look a bit guilty. "The next thing I knew, I was feeling an amazing amount of terror. It was like there was something in my head, and it felt wrong."

"That is an odd co-incidence," Darien muttered.

"What is?" Ariono replied.

Katherine turned to glare at her brother. She mouthed something that he knew began with; "You tell him and..." In his mind's eye, he saw a similar conversation between Katherine and Rose.

"If you do I'll tie you to the weather vane," Katherine had threatened and indeed Rose had tested her on it and ended up on the roof tied to the weather vane of the highest tower in the castle. Rose of course forgot that Katherine had had enough experience and tied her up better than any straight jacket would have. {sisters do a much better job at these things than the men in white coats do.} It had taken Rose and hour to talk Des into getting the courage to climb up there to untie her.

"Never mind."

"What happened?" Ariono demanded.

"Nothing happened," Katherine said in a bored tone, that Ariono knew she was faking. She raised her hand slightly, "go back to sleep."

He grabbed her roughly by the wrists and tried to get the information mind-to-mind. She evaded him with ease, Des and Rose liked to pry a little too much so she was prepared. "Katherine, if there's something wrong you have to tell me."

She wriggled her hands out of his grasp, sighed and put on a pouting face and sat hunched over.

Darien decided he now knew why the Senshi liked watching him and Serena so much.

"I'm not doing a very good job," she whispered. 'He has to fall for it, he has too much to worry about already.'

"At what?" Darien asked, earning a glare from Ariono.

"I'm not protecting Ari very good," she whispered again.

"Rhea, don't be stupid. You can't protect someone from life. It just isn't possible," Ariono protested.

"But I promised."

He pulled her into a bear hug, "you were just little. 'Sides I've done and even shittier job of protecting you."

'Fuck!' Katherine thought, 'just fall for it.'

Darien snickered.

Such language! she heard in her mind.

Watch yer fucking language.[NO WATCH YOUR FUCKING GOSH DAMNED LANGUAGE!!!]

Katherine groaned slightly and sunk into Ariono's arms. 'What the hell do you two want?' she let the most public part of her mind read. It had taken years but she had figured out how to let someone read only parts of her mind. She could have used that talent when they used to have a tutor in the castle. Would have cut down on the paper she'd thrown out the window.

She sighed the first teasing tone could only be Des and she recognized the second as one of Rose's favorite sayings. We've cooked up a surprise for Darien and want to know when you'll be back When those two got like that no one bothered to attempt to tell them apart, they just tried to get out of the way.

'What is the surprise?'

You'll see came their double-mind voice.

She shivered and opened her eyes. Katherine hadn't even realized that she'd shut them she was concentrating so hard.

Darien seemed to be staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you'd passed out, like last time. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine-"

The rest of her answer was cut off by Ariono's "last time?"

"Brothers can be so useless sometimes," she muttered.

"Why won't you guys just tell me?" Ariono asked, his voice just pitiful enough for Katherine to give in.

"I'm-terrified-of-riding-in-cars," Katherine admitted in a breath.

"Why didn't you say something?! I would never have put you in here. I could have carried you home."

Darien laughed, 'I should have known he'd say that.' "Everyone has to face their fears sometime."

"Greg could you pull over?" Ariono asked.

"Don't bother, there's only one more corner until we reach the driveway," Katherine said in an I'm-going-to-do-this voice.

"Are you sure?" Darien beat Ariono to the punch.

"Yes, I had to shut my eyes earlier to concentrate."

"On what?" Ariono wanted to know.

"Des and Rose wanted to know when we were going to be home."

"Why?" Darien asked, checking up on them wasn't something those two usually did.

"What are they up to?" Ariono knew them well enough not to trust them unless they were entrapped in stone statues... and even then not as far as he could throw them... together... from his deathbed. {very mischievous lil girls}

"They have a surprise for Darien."

"Me?"

"Hmm?" Serena asked just waking up from her nap.

Amiee gasped, "The temperature around the house is bellow zero." Greg just rolled his eyes.

They pulled up to the house and saw Destiny-Rae and Fate-Rose standing in their yard [I bet they were naked...it sounds too familiar for them not to be.] {hey hey the only one who keeps their clothes on more than me is bob and jess...most of the time} as snow fell lightly in the area that spanned several metres out in front of the house. Amiee immediately went in to calculate how this was happening.

As soon as everyone was out Greg went to park the truck. Ariono and Katherine knew what was going on. If he hadn't been so upset about his father Ariono would have laughed. Serena bent down and touched it, "it's real..."

"How?" was all Darien could say.

Des stepped forward, being used to explaining things like this. "Last night before the party you talked to a friend over the phone. Rose happened to be listening on another phone."

Rose giggled and joined Des, "you told him and I quote, ~what monstrosity are you getting me this year? With you as a best friend about the only thing I haven't seen around my birthday is snow.~ and me, knowing how much Des likes to make it snow..."

"She decided that if she helped me, we could pull of a small snowstorm in August," Des finished.

Katherine clapped Darien on the back, "now you've seen it all," she teased.

"I guess so."

Noting that Serena was still standing stalk still in wonder and that Ariono was sulking behind her, Katherine got into a squatting position and began to pack down a snowball. Gesturing to Ariono and Serena, she motioned for Darien to do the same.

Serena was so stunned she didn't know what hit her. Ariono's mood lightened enough for him to retaliate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Well that's all for chapter 33! I hope you all liked it!}

Terra's useless but funny quotes: {this week they are all about writing!}

"Writing is not necessarily something to be ashamed of, but do it in private and

wash your hands afterward."

Robert Heinlein {my favorite author}

"Like stones, words are laborious and unforgiving; and the fitting of them

together, like the fitting of stones, demands great patience and strength of

purpose and particular skill."

Edmund Morrison

"The most original thing a writer can do is write like himself. It is also his

most difficult task."

Robertson Davies

"God, here and there, makes madness a calling."

Ray Bradbury

"My task which I am trying to achieve is, by the power of the written word, to

make you feel - it is, before all, to make you see. That and no more and it is

everything."

Joseph Conrad.


	35. Chapter 34

Family Ties

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: {…lets just pretend that we've already passed this test}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Same day as the last chapter}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Friday night so the inner Senshi were as they did most Friday nights, locked up in Raye's room having a meeting that was rapidly deteriorating into a slumber party.

Greg and Logan (at Amiee's request) had taken Reenie and Hotaru into town to see a movie. Sapphire had decided to join them at the last moment.

Haruka and Michiru still only left their floor for meals and fights.

Zan, Lucie and Boris were in their shared room doing whatever it is that they do.

Luna and Artimis were ~out~. {*giggles insanely*}

Eclipse had gone to discuss something with the King of the Earth as soon as Katherine told him what happened.

It is also a well-known fact that Friday is chat night for Des and Rose.

Katherine had told everyone that she was going to bed early. Ariono was sitting outside her bedroom door to make sure that his father didn't make any attempts to murder her in her sleep.

That left the generals and Darien doing the same thing they did every night. Darien was reading on the couch, Malachite and Zoicite were making out on the other and Nephrite and Jedite were on the floor fighting over the remote. The channel kept flicking back between 'Japan's 50 greatest looking women' and 'Doi's believe it or not?'

The door opened slowly, it was attention grabbing to all. The remote fell to the floor.

"Guys, I need your help," Katherine announced as she shut the door.

"Ain't you going to let your shadow in?" Jedite asked, turning towards them and sitting cross-legged.

"Ariono thinks I'm asleep."

"What's wrong?" Darien questioned, he saw the distress on his sister's face.

"Ariono is upset about his father, isn't he," Nephlyte announced.

She nodded.

Malachite got up and all but pushed her into a chair. "What do you need us to do?"

"You know how the girls are having a slumber party in Raye's room tonight?"

The guys all nodded. Jedite decided to give everyone a laugh, "you want us to go barge in and see who's naked?!"

Nephlyte who was sitting beside him cuffed him in the back of the head, but even Katherine smiled.

"Do you guys think you could do something similar and force Ari to go?"

"Why? That's not logically something that would help him seeing as though he doesn't really know us that well," Zoicite reasoned.

"I've tried everything I can think of," Katherine began. "I was hoping that this might shock him out of it."

She got bewildered looks from Darien, Nephrite, Malachite and Zoicite.

"I get it," Jed announced making everyone else's jaws drop. "You think a few inspirational words from Neph and the rest of us doing stuff with him will scare the hell out of him and make him realize that he already knows how he's going to handle the situation."

"Y-yes," Katherine stuttered, very shocked that Jed of all people understood her plan. It was downright creepy.

"That makes a surprising amount of sense," Zoi muttered.

"Is that really our Jedite?" Malachite gasped.

"Wow, he's made sense twice in less than a week," Neph commented.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "What was the other over?"

"Never you mind," Jedite said putting his nose in the air.

"I'll do it," Darien volunteered.

"If the prince will brave it, I suppose that I can," Neph concluded.

"Would I miss a chance like this for the world?" Jed put in.

Zoi groaned, "I'm in." They all turned to Malachite.

"Would I ever let you guys undertake a mission without me?" he grinned.

"Thanks guys," Katherine smiled. "This means so much to me."

"We know," Jed added cockily.

She flashed them a smile, "I'd better get going b'fore you guys get up there." With that, she ran out of the room.

Darien watched her figure as she took off running down the hall. "How does she plan to get back into her room with Ariono camped in front of her door?"

"Probably the trapdoor," Jed replied nonchalantly.

"Jed we'll do this in your room because you have the two sets of bunk beds. Zoi, and I well get and blow up the air mattress from the hall closet," Malachite ordered. "With your permission highness, you and Neph will go and get Ariono." Darien nodded, knowing that it was useless to ask to be treated like the rest of the guys.

"Give us the hard job," Neph complained.

"The Prince has the best chance at convincing him to come, but he might need help, everyone knows you're as neutral as it gets," Zoi reasoned.

Jedite laughed, "about as neutral as Rose!" {Inside joke}

Ten minutes later Nephrite and Darien were standing in front of a pale-looking Ariono, who was sitting in front of Katherine's bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" Darien asked.

"I have to make sure my father doesn't show up, Rhea's not careful, doesn't believe he's a threat..." Ariono trailed off haggardly.

Neph let out a small chuckle, "remember what we talked about?"

Ariono didn't reply. {I wouldn't if I were him either.}

"Well you can't stay in front of her door forever, you know," Darien smiled.

"Usually Eclipse stays with her, but he's not around tonight. Lunar thing I guess. Someone has to."

"No one has to," Katherine shouted as she flung the door open, causing Ariono to fall backwards into the room.

She laughed and winked at Darien and Neph above Ariono's head.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you would come downstairs with us?" Darien said, feeling quite uncomfortable. Nephlyte saw this and decided to take over.

"It's a guys night out type thing, only in Jed's room."

Ariono looked from Darien to Nephlyte warily, something wasn't right and he knew it. "What's going on? I'm never included in your guys' nights."

"Well we decided that you need more friends," Neph countered.

He looked up at Katherine, who wasn't in pajamas, "this was your idea was it not?"

She smiled and batted her eyes, "of course not."

"Very unconvincing."

She sighed, "well..."

Nephlyte cut her off with a look. "I speak for all four of us when I tell you that we are sorry for the way we have been treating you, well at least Zoi and Mal and me. Jed still doesn't know what sorry means, because of his lack of a conscience, but we want to bury the hatchet."

"I know better than to trust you guys."

Katherine would have giggled if she weren't worried to death about Ariono.

"Please, Ariono, I'm going," Darien said.

"You go with them all the time."

"Not that I remember, come on Rin's in no real danger here, I mean Rose, Des, Luce and Zan are all going to be up here," Darien pointed out.

"Fine, I guess I'll go..."He let Darien and Nephlyte pull him up off the floor. and down they went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Darien walked into the kitchen with much more confidence than he usually had.

Katherine, who was sitting at the table drinking tea, noticed this change right away. She smiled, "I take it the night was a complete success?"

"We'll see how Ariono is when he finally wakes up. I was the first to fall asleep."

"You generally are," she replied, "but you know, you do seem as though you have a better understanding of yourself now. I can see the confidence you're emanating."

"They all made sure that I felt completely at home with them, and that I was to be myself no matter what around them within the first ten minutes."

"I knew they would."

"You know an awful lot, don't you?"

She nodded as she sipped her tea. He was about to question her further when Ariono entered the room.

Ariono's uniform was as perfect as it always was at the start of a day. The first thing Katherine did was look him straight in the eye.

He smiled at her and she jumped up and ran to hug him.

"Thank Kami you're fine."

Darien smiled, "I thought you knew almost everything Rin?"

"I know a whole lot more about the past than the future," she laughed as she sat back down at the small table, Ariono taking the seat beside hers.

"So I was right in assuming that it was you who put them up to that?" Ariono accused her lightly.

"Well, how else was I supposed to get you out of that depression?"

"Thank you," was Ariono's reply.

"Anytime, that's what best friends are for," she smiled.

"Even though now the guys insist on us telling them every little thing," Darien announced.

Katherine got a far away look in her eyes as she said, "it's good to know that there are others who will look after you."

"But-" Darien was cut off by her looking him in the eye.

"I will not always be the help you guys need. Yesterday proved that, last night ensured that I could leave you in safe hands, just in case. I won't be around forever."

"Rhea, don't be a fool. We're not going to let anything happen to you," Ariono declared.

"Reenie's being here now proves that something happens for me not to be there, in that time."

"There must be another reason," Darien protested.

"Eventually even the immortals run out of lives," Katherine prophesied.

Both Darien and Ariono were trying to think of a way to contest that statement when... "KATHERINE, DARIEN!" was called out by a very familiar male voice.

"Kami, that sounded just like Andrew," Darien mused.

Ariono snickered until Katherine punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"What?" He asked.

"You'll ruin the surprise!" Katherine snickered.

Darien turned around slowly, "did you two have something planned?"

"I had absolutely nothing to do with whatever is going on," Ariono threw his arms up in protest.

Katherine did her best to look innocent, "don't give me that look."

"HELLO PEOPLE!" the voice cried.

"You'd better go see who it is Darien," Katherine pretended to be innocent of the matter.

He glared at her before his curiosity got the better of him and he had to see who was there and sounding just like his best friend.

In the main hall, Darien saw a figure holding up a gigantic box. "Hello?"

"The figure bent and put the box on the ground.

"Andrew?!" Darien exclaimed.

Andrew smiled, "I may be a few days late, but I wouldn't miss your birthday completely."

Darien smiled, "of course you wouldn't... Do I even want to know what is in there?"

"It's for you, open it."

"How'd you manage to get down here without phoning me for a ride?" Darien asked.

Ariono began to snicker again and Katherine quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"So they were in on it too?" Darien grew suspicious and stopped trying to take the tape off of the box.

"Not Ariono I don't think so anyway. Just Rhea," Andrew announced proudly.

"I only took part in getting him here."

"I had no part in this whatsoever."

"Come on Dare! How bad could it be?" Andrew feigned innocence.

Katherine fell against Ariono laughing.

Smooth very smooth

She punched him lightly, "Oh you just shut up."

Andrew rolled his eyes at the pair of them and starred at Darien to see what the reaction to his gift would be.

Darien shut his eyes slightly, then he looked at Andrew, "just what everyone needs. A huge boxful of blown up condoms."

{I mean what else would you do with them? *giggles insanely* I just won't say who I got the idea from}

Andrew smiled proudly. "It took me most of the ride up here to get them blown up."

"Didn't your ride wonder what you were doing?

"Greg knows better than to ask questions," Katherine laughed. "That's why I chose to send him.

"I explained that it was my tradition to make a joke gift instead of something that I'd let his parents see," Andrew laughed.

"What did Greg have to say about that?" Ariono asked.

"Oh, that tradition now thoroughly scared him."

"Why didn't he come in with you? Usually he likes to watch stuff like this," Ariono continued.

"Andrew," Darien interrupted, "I know that look. What are you up to?"

"Me?!" Andrew pretended to be shocked, as he pointed to Katherine. "This is all her."

Ariono laughed," I take it you didn't tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" Darien asked.

"Well, I was trying to think of the easiest way to say this," Katherine began.

"Sorry, my fault."

"Ari, I already established that."

It was that moment when Jedite walked in on them.

"Oh boy," Katherine muttered.

Darien was still to confused to say anything, Ariono and Andrew had already understood and were laughing.

"Your Highness, what the hell are you doing here?!" Jedite practically yelled. "Better yet what the hell are you doing alive without telling us?"

"Breathe, Jed, breathe," Andrew smiled.

"Yeah, well-" Andrew's explanation was cut off by Jed's hollering.

"Neph, Mal, Zoi get your assess downstairs. You'll never believe who's here!"

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" Darien pleaded.

"You see Dare," Katherine said, "your best friend Andrew who runs the Arcade, well he's also your best friend Andrew Prince of Jupiter."

"Why didn't you explain that when you two found out?"

"When I found out was just after you introduced me to him back in Tokyo. After that, things just kept coming up. You're not mad?"

"At you? No, you're trying. Andrew on the other hand is going to get a serious butt kicking. You knew the entire time we've known each other?"

"Well yeah, but since I knew so much more than you did, Sets said it was too dangerous for me to let on that I knew at all."

Darien just nodded.

"If it were up to me I would have told you the day we met," Andrew hated to upset his best friend in this manner.

"If it makes you feel any better Dare, I am going to be in sooo much trouble for this when your generals get down here."

"Why Rin?"

"Nothing major," Andrew snickered.

"We were supposed to get married yesterday."

"Should I even ask?"

"Well Mal's gonna get down here and start screaming about some pact, an arranged marriage and all that blather."

"And then if we're lucky Sets will show up and save our p'tuties," Andrew finished.

"She's not here yet Andy."

"That sucks."

Mal ran into the room, followed too closely by Zoicite and Nephlyte, when he stopped short they all ended up on the floor.

"See Andy, nothin at all has changed," Katherine muttered.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Mal demanded as he righted himself.

"Meaning of what?" Katherine and Andrew asked in unison.

"One," Mal pointed at Andrew, "how did you survive the massacre of the planets?"

"I was on the moon and got sent to Earth with the rest of you."  
"You," he pointed to Katherine. "If you knew he was alive why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We were instructed to keep it a secret by the time Senshi we all know and luv."

"Damn it, if that was the case I can do nothing about it," Mal cussed.

"That is if it were true," Nephlyte added.

"Are they lying?"

"No, but then again, they are not telling the entire truth."

"Katherine, explain," Mal demanded.

"There is nothing to explain. I had to keep my identity a secret, so I couldn't tell when I found out. Sets is the one who told him it was dangerous for him to say anything, and you know how the two of them are. He hasn't even told Lita yet."

Jedite laughed, "he is soooo dead."

Katherine sighed, "and by the time I could say anything there was so much else going on I thought I could put it off for a bit so things wouldn't be completely overwhelming."

Ariono rolled his eyes at her and telepathed how long have you been practicing that excuse?

Nephlyte smiled sadly, "Andrew, she's going to be very upset, but the sooner you tell her the sooner she'll get over it. Lita's in the kitchen right now."

"Thanks dude," Andrew said. Then he ran off to talk to her.

Jedite was about to follow him, but Katherine pulled him back by his shirt. "Hold on, let them have some time. If he's going to explain that he's her brother they need to be alone."

"Yeah so she can kill him without embarrassin' him," Zoicite snickered.

"You guys, this is gonna be hard on him. She's gonna be really upset and they're not like my family. With them they don't TRY to get on each other's nerves," Katherine pointed out.

"Yeah, well Andy and Lita are semi-normal," Jedite teased.

They group hit a lull in the argument and heard the crashing of pots and pans. "Dare, go outside and talk to Andy. Neph, go console Lita. Jedite, if I have to watch you I will, but you're not interfering with this." Malachite and Zoicite only left the house laughing. Everything was normal at the Millennium Ranch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But we're only going to be staying the night at Mel's," Des whined.

"I know, but I want you to be careful. Diamond is back and he could attack you just as easily as he does me," Katherine retorted.

"We understand, can we leave already?" Rose said adding in a few English and French curses fluently.

"Give it up, I know English almost as well as you do," Katherine smiled. "And I bet whatever other language you just used had cuss words too."

"They were French, but that's all I know," Des murmured. "I still haven't figured out how it is that she's like the only one of us who can understand a word of it."

"Okay, whatever I'm not mamma, swearing in good old Japanese is good enough for me." Katherine points to Rose, "No listening to the leprechauns, I don't want you to burn down Mel's house!" She turned to Des, "the same goes for you and the fairies. Do you both understand?"  
Rose looked at Des, does she mean just the leprechauns and fairies, or all of the other things we talk to that seem to get us in trouble?

To bad for her, she only said the leprechauns and fairies specifically, Des returned with a smile.

Katherine repeated, "Understand?"

"Yes," the twins replied smiling their most pleasantly dangerous smiles.

Katherine saw Ariono only a few minutes later and asked, "Ari you're not really that attached to your house are you?"

"Why, are the twins moving in with Mel?"  
"I think it's just a sleepover."

"The house can stand quite a bit of structural damage for one that old."

That was as close to a disaster as they got until Wednesday. At this point going from a Monday to a Wednesday without any disasters or upheavals was a big accomplishment.

Early that morning things changed in the Rhea house. Maybe for the better, but also for the worse. It had been a calm night, but that was shattered when a youma attacked at five a.m. When the mismatched group of heroes finished that off they all had instructions from Katherine to back to sleep 'till noon. Most of them took her seriously.

Katherine was very apprehensive that day, almost as if she expected something to happen. Darien, Andrew (who hadn't fought that morning) and Ariono, being the only ones who didn't take full advantage of the morning off by going back to bed, were slightly worried because of this.

"Rhea," Andrew began, "you look tense. Is there anything planned for today?"

"Not that I've been told of," she replied trying to jest the matter away.

"What's bothering you?" Darien asked.

"There's just something in the air today."

Through their entire conversation, so far Ariono had remained scarily silent. All three of them knew Ariono didn't like strangers, but then again Andrew was hardly a stranger.

Katherine and Andrew both knew not to force Ariono when he got like that and Darien was smart enough to follow their lead.

Darien who'd been friends with Andrew since forever didn't really take his appearance as odd. To Darien, this was just another very Andrew-like oddity. It actually made Andrew seem a little more normal to Darien. It sure as hell explained a few things that made Andrew, well Andrew. Even Lita had forgiven him, after a few days and a black eye, no one knew what Neph had said to her, but it had worked and Andrew was thoroughly grateful.

"So Rhea how'd you get those beauty marks?" Andrew laughed trying to lift everyone's spirits. He of course figured she had gotten them doing something stupid.

"Shattering Mercurian ice," she replied, peaking out of the corner of her eye at Ariono. Ariono just smiled at her concern and rolled his eyes at her.

"Ouch, how'd you manage that?"

"Fight with Diamond a few days ago."

"Didn't dodge fast enough?"

"No," she have him a what-do-you-mean look. "I got trapped in a bubble of it. He left, it burst. Wrecked my uniform and whatever skin wasn't covered."

Andrew looked at her quizzically, "but how did you manage to only get scrapes on the left side of your face?"

"Are you joking?" I felt the ice pierce all over..."

Darien looked at her face closely, "he's right."

"That is so weird. I know they were all over I checked as soon as I got to you," Ariono proved he'd been paying attention.

"They couldn't have healed that quickly though," Katherine protested.

Ariono looked her straight in the eyes, "they have."

"Darien did you...?" Andrew began.

"No, she said not to bother, that we'd wake Ariono up.

Ariono glared at her, Katherine just looked smug and stuck her tongue out at him.

"'Sides, Ariono you were sitting on that side of her."

"I can't heal people," Ariono protested.

"Is this anything like where you swear you can't open portals and Rin swears you can?" Darien questioned.

"I've never seen him heal anyone, not physically," Andrew answered for Ariono.

"Neither have I," Katherine added. "It could be a power just beginning to manifest itself though."

"But I've reached-" Ariono began.

Katherine cut him off, "just because you've reached maturity doesn't mean your powers have, I mean think, it takes years after maturity for anyone to master a crystal or even many of the learned spells."

"Yes, but this was-"

"Never one of your powers in your previous life? Ari, we've passed ourselves up. I've never been twenty-one before. This could be a power that didn't have enough time before."

Andrew laughed and whispered to Darien, "sometimes they get so caught up in their argument that they start going at it mind-to-mind."

"Was there ever anything more than friendship between those two?"

"Not that's been proven anyhow," Andrew answered. "You, me and the rest of the guys, probly everyone for that matter, can sense that there is something between them but..."Andrew let his words die off.

"Rhea, you should at least let Darien fix the rest of the marks."

"Why waste the energy?"  
"He needs the practice anyway."

"You can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"Stop yer hollerin, I kin hear ya outside," Old Jake stuck his head in the door. "Young Katherine, take the boy's advice and let yer brother fix yer face."

Katherine sighed, "fine, but only if Dare don't mind."

"Why would I mind? You're my sister and my friend, it's an honor."

"I was hoping you would," Katherine said dryly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien had just finished healing the rest of Katherine's face and was about to go see what Andrew was looking for in the library upstairs when the air shifted.

He looked around and saw that Ariono had a smirk on his face and he heard Katherine groan like she was about to face something worse than the proverbial firing squad.

A portal opened and out stepped Pluto in... a ranch uniform. Her usually down hair was up in a high ponytail. She had with her a backpack and an unusually large suitcase.

"Katherine!" Setsuna called out.

"What?" Katherine replied.

"Is my room void of critters?"

"As far as I know." Then Katherine smiled, "you didn't tell me you were coming so soon or I would have had Des and Rose make the arrangements."

"Funny," Setsuna said irritable as she sent her bags through a different portal to her room.

Katherine giggled and before Darien knew what was going on so was Setsuna.

Ariono got up off the rug where he'd been leaning against one of the couches. "Welcome to the war, Setsuna," he said as they hugged.

"Yeah, thank Kami you showed up so soon Sets, I was about to go crazy. I don't know how you pull off being called the mature one."

"Aww, has baby Katherine had to act like a big girl," Setsuna teased.

"And I haven't liked it for one second."

That statement caused both Setsuna and Ariono to laugh.

"Wow," Darien muttered under his breath.

"What?" Setsuna questioned.

"I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Not serious."

Setsuna laughed, "even I can't be serious all the time."

"Even I've met very few people who can," Katherine added.

"Katherine," Setsuna said warningly.

"Oh, hush. I wasn't planning on telling him who."

"So tell me what's been going on lately. I haven't had time to check things out in as detail as I like."

At that point, Setsuna and Katherine began talking in fast high tones that the male mind cannot comprehend. {i.e. I can look at Tembo and know to say "don't even think that!' or she can look at me and just tell if I'm REALLY guilty or not.}

Ariono sat down, motioning for Darien to sit down also.

"Can you understand a word of that?" Darien whispered.

"Nope, but we should stay just in case they start shouting at each other," Ariono replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Because when they scream they make sense and often slip up."

"Slipup."

"Let out more information than most already know. Especially with these two."

Darien nodded in understanding.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE that you didn't tell him yet!?" Setsuna yelled.

Ariono sighed in satisfaction. He luved it when he was right about things like this.

"It'll break his heart," Katherine said softly.

"I'm sure he'd want the news from you instead of finding out for himself."

Ariono could guess what they were talking about. He'd participated in this argument before.

"I can't," Katherine sounded like the topic was breaking her heart. Ariono got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay to cry Rin," Setsuna said taking Katherine's hands.

"I've dealt with it. I'm just… I haven't found the way to tell Daddy or my Mamma yet."

Darien could see that Katherine was still very upset about whatever it was. " I can see the pain in your eyes Rin. Whatever happened, you need to talk about it."

She tried to smile, "that's very sweet of you Dare, but I don't really care for the subject. 'Sides it's nothing major. Doesn't change my plans."

"I've searched through every timeline I could. There is one woman who's been cured. Would you at least let me bring you then and-" Setsuna was cut off as Katherine shook her head.

"You can't break the laws of time because I made a stupid mistake."

"I can go with you when you tell Daddy," Setsuna offered. "He'll know how to break it to your mother."

"Sets, you don't have to do anything. I swear, I'm fine with it."

Ariono spoke softly, his arms still around her, "no you're not."

"Rin, are, are you sick?" Darien asked his face pale.

Katherine broke away from both Setsuna and Ariono to give Darien a hug. "Not sick, more like broken. Slightly. It isn't something serious, I'm okay."

"But they're talking like one of the worst things ever has happened."

"Sets and Ari always exaggerate when it comes to me," she turned to glare at them both. "Now look what you've done. You scared him."

"Rin what happened?"

"Sets and Ari told you something was wrong, so they can explain it you." That said Katherine left the room with a defeated look on her face.

"Please tell me what's going on. She looked so crushed," Darien pleaded.

"Sit down the explanation is kinda complicated," Ariono instructed.

"Ariono it's not our place," Setsuna reprimanded.

"She told us to. It is after all, her body."

"He'll never understand."

"Look Setsuna," Ariono contested much more harshly than he'd wanted to. "You go talk to Rhea and I'll take care of things here."

"You should go, you're closer to her than I'll ever be."

"It's a woman thing. You're the closest thing she has to a mother right now."

"Alright, but remember this was your idea if I make her feel worse." Setsuna left the room then to forestall an argument. She was upset that the only people who knew about Katherine's condition were herself, who was there in a sense, and Ariono, who always knew when it came to that girl. Setsuna was also genuinely worried about the younger Senshi. They'd been through so much, together and separately, not being able to help was one of the worst things in the world.

"First off none of this is either Setsuna's or Rhea's fault," Ariono declared. "No matter what how much they believe it themselves."

"I understand."

"You've noticed how many of us have scars. Too many scars. So many that it would take more than one lifetime to accumulate them."

Darien gave a half-nod.

"The reason for that is that our bodies must compensate for the two lifetimes. As we pass ourselves up age-wise, we gain the scars of the old days. They just show up painlessly."

"Go on."

"Rhea did a lot of work for Sets in the old days. The Time Guardian before Sets had a large tribe of younger sisters, it had always been like that in the past. Her sisters had smaller amounts of power and helped her out now and then, so she could get away every once in a while. Queen Pluto didn't have many daughters born with the power. She only had two daughters and three sons. Because of who she married and later divorced. There was an upset in the power. Their oldest child was Setsuna and she was the only one of the five who had any power when it came to the time stream."

"What does this have to do with Rin?"

"I'm getting to that. Sets became Time Guardian at a very young age, she did a great job and is the most powerful Time Guardian ever recorded. But even she needed help. Rhea was a born fighter and Sets had seen that. When Rhea was thirteen she found her way to the time gate. Eventually she began to assist Sets during battles that needed that lil extra push."

"I'd wondered how she knew so much about the future."

"On one of these missions Sets misjudged and Rhea breathed in some nasty gas. By the time Sets was able to get her out of there, the damage had been done."

"Damage to what?" What's wrong with her?" Darien was getting more alarmed by the moment.

"It's nearly impossible for Rhea to have children."

"How? Why?"

"Ummm, that's a hard one to explain. You see I don't know all that much about the female reproductive system. It ah, made her very irregular.."

"You mean her period?" Darien, thanks to the Senshi he knew all about THAT. {inspired by a story from the great author Patch}

Ariono blanched, "Yeah that. If she takes it easy, which means she drops everything she normally does without a thought, she's lucky to get it once a year."

"Isn't there anything she could get done to fix it?"  
"Not that I know of. There are some meathods Setsuna feels Rhea should try, but Rhea doesn't want to."

"She's too stubborn for her own good, if you ask me," Setsuna added entering the room.

"Still can't get her to go your route?" Ariono asked.

"If she'd just listen to me and try she could be fine by now."

"Sets and Rhea have been arguing about this since it happened," Ariono explained for Darien's benefit.

"What's your side of this, Ariono?" Darien was curious.

"I believe that it's up to Rhea to decide and that it's up to the rest of us to support her no matter what her decision is."

"What if it's too late?" Setsuna objected.

"You know Rhea it's never too late."

"She won't even tell anyone."

Ariono smiled, "it's her decision to make."

"Daddy's gonna kill me. I was supposed to watch over her and look what happened.

"You really have to stop blaming yourself, 'sides no one else blames you either," Ariono told her.

"Why would your father be so upset about something that happened to Rin?" Darien asked.

"Way to go Sets," Ariono teased. "How are you going to explain this one?  
"Ariono would you go find Andrew and tell him I'm here," she ordered.

"Not until you tell me how you're going to answer his question."

She sighed, "I'm going to take the Katherine approach. See you in hell."

Ariono mock saluted and left the room.

"What do you mean by the Katherine approach?"

"It means, I'm going to tell you the truth even though it's the last thing you should be told at this point in time."

"Rin's always saying that you're going to punish her for something."

Setsuna shook her head, "for such a small person she has such a big mouth."

Darien laughed."

"What's so funny? This is serious."

"That sounds exactly what Rose said about Des the other day."

"Those two are so far from our reality it isn't even funny. I thank Kami everyday that they are governed by a different aspect of time."

"You sound so much like one my sisters when you're not being as reserved as you are when we've worked together."

"There's a good reason for that Dare."

He immediately sobered up. "What?"

"What I've been trying to tell you is that, well I am one of your sisters."

"How is that even possible?"

"Before he was married to your mother, Chronos Rhea was married to mine."

"But you're practically the same age as Zan, and Ariono said you had siblings… I'm confused."

Setsuna sighed. "That's my fault, I'm not used to explaining myself, that happens to be Rin's forte. Why don't you go talk to her about this, she'll be able to make sense of it for you."

"Is she upset?"

"She's pretending not to be."

"According to Ariono she does that a lot lately."

"She doesn't like being responsible. She'd rather fight a lost cause than a battle she knows she has to win."

"If I had a choice I wouldn't fight at all."

"Most wouldn't. Rin's just one of those people who appreciate a struggle. Go talk to her, she can explain this and maybe you can make her feel a bit better too."

"Alright," Darien was still too unsure of what to make of the situation, but Rin could put things in a way he'd understand, she always did.

As she watched Darien leave the room Setsuna flopped down on the nearest chair. "This is going to be hell," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien didn't even have to concentrate hard to find Katherine this time, she was sitting on the fence surrounding the arena.

"I'm confused."

"Sorry about that, I should have never left it up to the two of them to explain anything. Being Pluto, Sets never has to explain anything, and Ari, well Ari isn't that conversational."

Darien laughed, "he's getting better, it just takes time to get used to such a large group. I was the same before Amiee talked me into attending some of the Senshi meetings."

"I guess."

"So Setsuna is our sister?" he asked as he climbed up beside her on the fence.

"She told you that?" Katherine asked and when he nodded, she smiled. "Yes, she's the eldest of all of us."

"How? She must be Zan's age."

"Her age, that's a Sailor Pluto thing, don't bother to question it. Daddy and Susan, her mother, were going together. Both of them were the rebellious type. They were told nothing good would come out of their relationship and eventually had five kids. What they had started to fade, they both knew it so they got divorced. Soon after Daddy fell for Mamma, Susan's best friend, and then they got married, despite what everyone else said. Papa Jakob thought he'd do the same to Mamma as he did to Susan," Katherine giggled at this point, "now Papa Jakob is on better terms with Daddy than he is with Mamma."

"But I thought our father wasn't upper class enough to marry royalty, yet he did it twice."

"Yeah that's a long story."

"Tell me," Darien made a pleading baby-brother face.

"Daddy's band of gypsies were performing on Mars. His older brother thought it would be raging, his word, to streak through the royal council that was being held there. To make a long story short, he caught the eye of the young, single, Martian queen. They went together even though it was against the law. A rule of the wise, never tell a Martian woman no. She, of course, got her way, they all usually do. So Daddy wasn't exactly royal and not exactly peasant."

Darien sighed, "you always make perfect sense."

"I have much practice explaining myself."

Darien laughed, "even I remember that. So is that why you don't admit you have feelings for Ariono?"

"What?!"

"Not being able to have children, is that why-" she cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Slow down Dare, you're assuming an awful lot there. I'm not even in the future, therefore there is no future between me and anyone."

"Rin, I don't believe that you don't notice how he looks at you."

"If I can prove that there is no future between me and Ari, aside from life-long friendship, will you give up on the idea?"  
"How solid is this proof?" he countered.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this," she commanded, hooking her feet around the middle bar on the fence and leaning backwards to grab her backpack.

"I promise."

She flipped herself back upright, pulled out the small photo album he remembered from when they'd first crashed into each other in the street back in Tokyo. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when it was really only two months at the most.

Katherine turned the pages so fast that Darien couldn't see the pictures on them. She stopped on a picture and removed it.

It was a picture of two boys. Identical boys, they had ebony black hair, but cut like Ariono's and deep brown eyes. One boy had his arm around the other, he was smiling happily for the camera. The other boy was turned slightly away, looking as if he were trying to escape getting his picture taken, especially with that look on his face. Darien thought he recognized the background as the Crystal Palace.

"This is the future?" he asked to make sure he was correct.

"Yeah, they're Ari's sons. I was on an errand for Sets and stopped the one on the right for directions. I scared him bad, the other one walked in and they had a mental argument that I could only catch snatches of. They're so much like Ari, it isn't funny."

"How'd you find out that they were his son's?"

"Their mind-talk. I was curious," she giggled. "I asked their names, one said Joseph Mespil as the other said that I wasn't allowed to know. Mespil was Ari's mother's, maiden name. I asked if their father was Ari and the one who wouldn't give his name got that look on his face. The one that Ari gives me every time I talk about something that he's tried to hide from me. Joseph just laughed at him."

"So how'd you get the picture?"

"I told them to pose for me."

"And they did? Just like that?"

"Joseph told his brother, ~how many times has Dad told us to listen to her? Even if she isn't in her right time.~"

"That's kwaii."

"Yeah, only Ari would teach his kids something like that."

"So who's their mother?" Darien asked softly.

"I don't know," Katherine smiled. "I didn't want to ask, it's dangerous for Ari that I know he's got kids. 'Sides they wouldn't have told me. He's always trying to get me to behave myself, those boys had better be angels."

"And it doesn't bother you that he's got twins and you'll never have any children?" Darien wanted to get her to confront her situation.

She looked him in the eye, "a bit. But face it, I time around so much that there was never any reality in me having children anyhow."

"You've really got some of us worried about you."

"You shouldn't-"

"But we do, Setsuna is the best person I know for hiding her emotions, and when she came back in from taking to you, she looked practically overcome."

"Older sisters worry too much."

"Rin you are an older sister."

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{That's all for this chapter. We're getting so close to being done here… I can feel it! And that sorta makes me procrastinate a tad more than normal. Sorry for any inconveninances. Luv yas all, terra.}

Quotes:

"The most incomprehensible thing about the world is that it is at all comprehensible."

Albert Einstein

"Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart don't know how to laugh either."

Golda Meir

"The fool thinks himself to be wise, but wise man knows himself to be a fool."

William Shakespeare

"Do the hardest thing on earth for you. Act for yourself! Face the truth."

Katherine Mansfield

"I the long run you hit only what you aim at. Therefore, though you should fail immediately, you had better aim at something high."

Henry David

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{Right after the last one! I'm getting better at the consistency, if not the spelling.}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning Ariono and Darien were sitting in the kitchen, each at his usual spot at the round table.

"If you're not careful your face will freeze that way," Ariono commented. Darien had been unusually quiet since he'd gone to speak to Katherine yesterday and he was making the oddest face… well not the oddest, Ariono'd seen the twins pull weirder but still.

"Huh?" was Darien's articulate response.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm just thinking 'bout some stuff something Rin said yesterday."

Ariono laughed, "she always says something profound just when you think she's gonna break down and cry. Sometimes I think she's got life all figured out."

"For the most part I do," Katherine said from the doorway.

Ariono and Darien looked up to see her standing there. Ariono laughed and Darien's jaw dropped in surprise. She was standing there in a leopard print mini-skirt and a button-up shirt that only had three buttons left.

"What the hell happened to you?" Darien asked.

"Brats," she growled.

"Girl, I would have lent you some clothes, "Ariono said gasping for breath he was laughing so hard.

"My hero," she sassed and handed him a note.

Hi, Rin

Don't act surprised, you knew this

day would come sooner or later. You know

where your clothes are. We put Ariono's

there too, 'cept for the ones he left on

the chair. We left you these to wear until

you get yours.

lots of luv,

ROSE 'n'

des

Ariono passed the note to Darien who asked, "What did they do with your clothes?"

"Threw them in the lake," Katherine sighed.

"Why?"

"They're Des and Rose, they did it just to piss us off," Ariono growled.

"Come on, Ari we got to go fish'em out."

The pair left, Katherine picking up two laundry baskets on the way out and Ariono cussing under his breath.

'Just another normal day,' Darien thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything had been going great at the Ranch lately, things had almost become normal, except for the occasional youma attack or a stunt from Des and Rose. It was late Friday night and Darien was just about to go to bed when he found a rather hostile cat there instead.

He left his room nearly walking into Katherine. She smiled, "not used to sharing this close of quarters with others yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm learning. Have you seen Rose or Des?"

"I told them to go play in traffic after they set the goats free in the house this morning. Why?"

"There is a really pissed off cat on my bed."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "that would belong to Rose, I swear that girl could bring home a tiger! Come on, we'll get Luce," she informed him, "she can handle any critter the pair of them can, and she's much easier to find."

A very sleepy Lucie opened the door to the room she shared with Zan. "What do you want?"

"Rose left one of her cats in Dare's room. It's the vicious one, so unless you know where those two monsters are you have to go get it."

Zan came to the door, on her way for a refill for her coffee mug. "I think they went to Mel's after V yelled at them this afternoon."

"Wha'd they get yelled at for?" Lucie asked.

"Obstruction of traffic," Zan informed them all.

"How this time?" Katherine inquired.

"Launching pudding-filled balloons at transports," Zan told them as if it were an everyday happening.

"So that's what they were doing in Rin's room this afternoon," Lucie breathed.

"What does being in Rin's room have to do with launching pudding-filled balloons?" Darien asked.

"They were getting one of her bras to use as the launcher to get back at her for the goat thing this morning," Zan stated.

"For someone who only leaves her room for coffee breaks you sure know a lot about what's going on around here," Katherine commented.

Lucie held up her hands, "enough. Zan go get that coffee. Rin go to bed. Dare, come with me and I'll get Rose's cat."

They all went in their different directions, Darien sighed, "do we have any brothers?"

Lucie just laughed at him, "They're weirder than any of us girls are."

A few hours later Darien was awakened by an odd noise. He groggily got out of bed and went out into the hall to see what it was.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought. 'It sounds like someone's being attacked.' That thought was what really woke him up. 'It's coming from Rin's room.' Darien raced across the hall. He threw open her door to see her in her bed asleep, looking as if she were having a nightmare. As Darien got closer, he could hear her muttering in her sleep.

When he reached her bedside, he sat down and gave her a shake. "Rin wake up."

She sat up with a jolt; "Ari!" was all she had to say.

"What is it Rin?" Is Ariono in trouble?" Darien asked in a rush.

"The dream. He, Ari was. I've got to see if he's alright!" She said as she threw back her blankets and deftly stepped into her slippers.

"What's wrong?" Reenie asked quietly from the door.

"Go back to bed," Katherine ordered trying not to let the child see how worried she really was.

"What's wrong?" Reenie repeated.

The adrenalin was starting to get to Katherine by this time. "I can't explain, just go back to bed." By then everyone in the room knew that something was wrong, something more than a nightmare. Reenie nodded and walked back to her room, with no intention of staying there any longer than it took for her aunt to be out of sight.

As soon as Reenie's door shut, Katherine bolted for the stairs. Darien had had no clue she could move that fast. He'd never even seen her race like that during a battle. He had no choice in his mind but to follow her to find out what was going on.

They sped down the stairs at break neck speeds. She exited the stairwell a few seconds before he did, turning to the right and stopping short a few metres in front of Ariono's door. She whirled around; Darien nearly collided with her because of the abrupt way she stopped.

"I can't do it," she whispered. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, "I always thought I'd be able to go through anything, but I can't. I don't think I can handle seeing him like that."

"Shhh, shhh. It's all right. It was just a nightmare, I'm sure that he's fine," Darien tried to comfort her.

"Please, check on him. Just make sure that he's fine. I, I can't," she breathed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Whatever had happened in that dream was serious. Darien saw that in her eyes when she'd woken up, but he'd never imagined that it would be serious enough, horrible enough, to make her cry.

"Okay, just stand here, okay?" Darien didn't want to leave her standing in the hall alone when she seemed so close to breaking down, but he was that he didn't have a choice; she needed to know that Ariono was all right.

Darien walked slowly past his older sister, to the door of Ariono's room. He swallowed hard and made a silent prayer to Kami and every other deity he'd heard of that Katherine was wrong, that Ariono was fine. That she was just upset about a nightmare. He didn't look back or he would have seen her sink to her knees.

He opened the door a crack.

"Who's there?" Ariono demanded.

Darien was silent, 'what if she was right?"

"Darien?" Ariono asked. "Is something wrong?"

Darien opened the door fully, "not exactly."

Ariono was sitting on a chair in front of a small table reading. He dropped his book. "Something is wrong isn't it?" Ariono stood up, he was wearing a green cotton pajama set, comprised of pants and a button up, long sleeved top, which wasn't done up. {got to show off those abs!}

"Rin had a-" Darien began as Ariono walked towards him; brushing by him as he saw Katherine kneeling on the floor, back to them.

"Rhea," he hollered not noticing Reenie standing there in shock from seeing her aunt broken down on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. She was to concerned with trying to calm herself down and keep her mind closed off to answer.

Reenie caught Darien's eye and he went over to her. She threw her arms around him, "Aunt Rin isn't scared of anything," she cried into his shoulder as he picked her up.

There was a standstill. No one knew what to do. Usually it was Katherine or Ariono who took charge. They'd done it so often lately that Darien couldn't remember how to function without their help. Or at least the help of the Senshi. Luckily, Old Jake appeared to take on the responsibility of his young charges.

"Ariono pick her up," he ordered. "Everyone into Ariono's room, we'll sort things out in there."

Doing as he was told, Ariono carried Katherine into the room and placed her on the bed, he took a seat next to her without letting his arm slip from her shoulder. Darien sat on the edge of the bed, Reenie on his lap. Old Jake pulled the chair over to the side of the bed closest to Katherine.

"What's going on?" Jake demanded. When nobody answered he said, "Ariono."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and read for awhile. My door opened a crack. I was a bit worried because Rhea and the generals always just fling it open, but it was Darien there. The next thing I saw was Rhea on the floor like she was when you showed up."

"Darien, your turn."

"I woke up because I heard a noise, it turned out to be Rin having a nightmare. She ran downstairs muttering things about Ariono. She was really worried about him, she felt that she couldn't go in just in case whatever dream she had was true, and so I went for her."

Old Jake gently cupped Katherine's chin with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Talk to me Sweet Pea."

Katherine blushed, "you haven't called me that since I was seven."

"You haven't needed me like this since you were seven. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It was just a stupid nightmare," she stated without looking him in the eye.

"If it was just a stupid nightmare, you'd still be asleep, let alone crying and shaking like there's no tomorrow."

"It was very realistic, and you know how I worry."

"You should talk about it."

"I - I can't. It's too hard to describe and believe me it's the last thing anyone else needs to know about."

"Share it with me then babe," Ariono offered.

"NO."

"Keep it down, someone's going to hear," cautioned Darien.

"It's okay, Logan's next door and he sleeps with ear plugs to avoid the wake-up call. Everyone else is used to ignoring what goes on at night," Ariono answered, "Mal snores like a rusted freight train."

"You talk to Ariono about everything, Sweet Pea, why not this?"

"It's too horrible," she protested weakly.

"You don't have to talk, just open your mind to mine," Ariono suggested.

"I really, really don't want to."

"Katherine Gaia Rhea," Old Jake said seriously, "you have to share this with someone."

She swallowed hard, years of obeying Jake held true. As a fresh tear slipped down her face, she slightly nodded. "Ari, I'm warning you, this won't be pleasant."

"If I can handle your sisters for years, I can handle anything," he countered in a lame attempt to make her laugh.

She sighed as he leaned in and their forehead's touched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dark. Ariono didn't recognize the place, but it looked as if a great battle had happened.

The first thing he noticed moving was a crumpled person. Katherine. She was beaten and bruised. His first instinct was to get over there and help her, but he soon found out that no matter what he did he was just an observer in this.

She moaned lightly and tried, without success to get up. Ariono could feel the pure evil of the dream. This wasn't natural, someone wanted Katherine afraid, but of what?

"So the little bitch isn't invincible after all," he heard an oddly familiar voice say.

"I can't do this," she whimpered, trying again to get up.

"Don't bother, I'll just have to send you to the ground again anyhow," the voice said. "You're not so tough now, are you?"  
"I won't fight you. You know I won't, damn it." Katherine said sadly, spitting out some blood.

"Because you're weak."

"Because we're friends."

"We were never friends. You're a fool, if you don't fight back you WILL die."

"Then I suppose I'll die," she spat again.

"Stupid whore," the voice sighed and without warning smashed Katherine's own staff into her side.

Ariono saw the tears in her eyes, but her attacker was still in the shadows. He knew she wouldn't stand a chance if her opponent decided to finish her off now. 'Fight back!' he thought.

Katherine looked up, her face dirty, bloody, bruised and tearstained. Her attacker stepped forward into the light to deliver the deathblow.

Ariono saw himself.

The staff came crashing towards Katherine's head.

Everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kami," Ariono breathed as he reopened his eyes.

Katherine took a deep breath, "are you okay?"

"Oh you stupid-" he hugged her close. "I'd never let that happen. Ever. Am I okay, girl are you okay?"

"Of course. I was just really worried. I thought that maybe you were hurt or something."

A deeper version of Ariono's voice swore, "that was meant to drive you away from him, not into his bed."

"Shit," Katherine tried to get into a defensive stance, only succeeding in knocking Ariono onto the floor and falling on top of him.

"Diamond, get the hell out of here," Jake spoke up, standing protectively in front of Darien and Reenie.

"Shut up!" Diamond ordered flinging Jake up against the wall with dark energy.

"Jake!" Katherine screamed.

"Shut up slut."

"Don't call her that!" Ariono yelled helping Katherine up.

"Come on son. We both know that that's the only reason you're here," Diamond commented fully materializing from the dark cloud of inky black smoke.

"I'm here because you and Kal are wrong. She's my best friend, I'm lucky she ran the risk of having me here."

Katherine put her hand on his shoulder, "Hon, I'd rather face your father than my mother any day," getting serious, "Reenie, under the bed." For once, the little girl scrambled to do as she was told.

"Little prince, this really doesn't concern you at he moment either," Diamond added.

"I'm staying."

"Suit yourself. For once, I'm not here to kill your sister. I'm just here to collect my son."

"Father, I don't want to go back with you. I like it here," Ariono protested.

"You will at least admit that you're here because that GIRL is."

"Of course. Rhea's my best friend, if it weren't for her everyone here would still think I was the enemy."

"But you are the enemy."

"Not anymore," Ariono argued.

"Not ever," Katherine added.

"I told you to shut up," Diamond yelled and flung her into the wall opposite of the one he threw Jake at. Darien rushed over to her.

"Ariono, my son, I was your age at one time. I do know what it's like to feel physical attraction for a female." {I on the other hand do not!}

Ariono coughed, he'd thought the Rhea's were the only family who talked this blatantly about sex. {They're not you have to include my family in that one} "Father, it has nothing to do with a physical attraction, Rhea has always been there for me, no matter what."

Off to the side Darien was helping Katherine up. She saw the look on Ariono's face and she knew that he was struggling with himself. "Are you okay, Ari?" she asked softly.

Diamond rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't hurt my own son."

Ariono smiled slightly, "Father this is what I was trying to explain. Kal and the crew would leave me for dead in a second. Rhea gets blasted into a wall and she asks me if I'M okay."

"Ariono, you're not thinking clearly."

"Father, just listen to me, for once."

"What if I brought the girl with us?"

"What?!" Ariono cried.

"I can arrange for Katherine Rhea to come with us."

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Jake croaked leaning weakly against the bed.

"You're too old and decrepit to do anything," Diamond easily captured Jake in a force shield.

"Leave him alone," the three young warriors cried together.

"Step forward, whore, and I just might."

"Darien, go see to Jake," Katherine said as she stepped forward.

Ariono pulled her back by the arm, "That's just plain stupid, you can't do that."

"I have to. He's protected me forever. Now its my time to protect him," she told him softly.

He let go of her arm, 'she's too damn protective and stubborn for her own damn good.' Ariono took a deep breath and moved onto someone who might be more easily moved.

"Father, please, whatever you have planned, don't hurt her."

"My son, I'm not planning to hurt her, in fact I think you'll enjoy what I have planned."

"Let Jake go," Katherine ordered as she stood a mere metre in front of Diamond.

"Stupid girl, later. He's bound to object to this," his hand snaked out and grabbed Katherine by the forehead, inky black smoke surrounded them.

"No, Damn it," Ariono yelled.

Seconds that felt like hours, Katherine simply fell to the floor, silently, in the fetal position.

Ariono was at her side cradling her instantly, no one had even seen him cross the room. "Rhea? Are you okay? Talk to me."

She moaned, it was very soft, but Ariono heard it.

"I think I'm fine," her voice was strained.

"What the hell did you do?" Darien demanded of Diamond.

"Not much, I was just checking up on my son's activities," Diamond replied sounding bored. He knew full well that the truthful parts of that statement would make the young man think over what he said carefully.

Where he had dropped Katherine, Ariono was helping her to her feet. Katherine felt off balance. It was as if she couldn't even think properly now. She leaned heavily on Ariono for support. The room kept spinning and she could barely feel her arms and legs, let alone control them.

'Concentrate, you sissy,' she told herself. 'Get it together this is a…' her thought trailed off. 'Why am I in Ari's room?' she asked herself. As she looked around the furniture seemed to jump out at her, as she tried to dodge them her body would go slack in Ariono's arms and all that kept her from hurting herself was him. 'Hostile situation,' her interrupted thought returned.

"Katherine!" Ariono called as she again lost control of her feet, losing her shaky footing.

"Ari?" she asked groggily. 'I never realized how nice his eyes are.'

"Rhea, what's wrong?"

"I dunno," the room began to fog over in her eyes.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's happening," he demanded.

'Man, is he overreacting,' she thought. "It's a bit misty, did someone call in a fog?"

"Rhea, do you see a fog?"

"Yes. Wait, what was the question?"

Diamond chuckled, "a mind is a terrible thing to lose."

"How could you do this to her?"

"It will fade in a few seconds," Diamond informed his son.

"Ari," Katherine said piteously. "The darkness is coming."

Ariono guided her body to the chair and settled her down into it. Once Darien had noticed that there was nothing he could do for Jake, he went over and helped Ariono with Katherine.

"She's unconscious," Ariono croaked. "Get Amiee."

Darien rose, with Katherine out Ariono was the only other person he could turn to for help in the situation. 'I've been relying on others too long, I've lost all my decisiveness.'

The door banged shut, "you're not going anywhere," Diamond stated.

Ariono got up from where he'd been kneeling in front of Katherine, walking, walking past Darien, giving him a slight shove in her direction, and up to his father. "What ever you did, you have to fix it."

"Don't talk to me in that tone, my son."

"You've nearly killed my best friend!" he yelled angrily.

"She'll be fine when she comes to."

As if to prove him right, Katherine blinked a couple of times and looked around to orient herself.

"Rhea, are you alright?" Ariono turned towards the chair, where she was trying to get up, shrugging off any assistance from Darien.

She nodded slowly. Ariono noticed an odd look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again, more confidently as she walked towards him.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit," Ariono suggested.

Reenie was shaking underneath the bed, her friends had done research on this time period to help her prepare for the mission, and none of them had found a thing that had ever mentioned this.

Jake struggled to free himself, the bubble was soundproofed, and even though he had figured out what Diamond had done, he could do nothing to help.

Darien's sixth sense was going haywire; he knew that more was wrong than what appeared to be wrong, but not what.

Ariono took a few steps towards Katherine and stopped. There was something about her that just didn't seem right. She was different somehow.

"Rhea?" he questioned.

The next thing he knew she was throwing her arms around him and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Thinking that maybe the experience had scarred her, he hugged her back and repeated, "everything's gonna be fine," over and over into her ear.

She pulled back slightly, their arms still wrapped around each other. Ariono bent down slightly to look her in the eye. She stared back at him.

'Since when do her eyes turn black?!' his mind whispered like the wind through a field. Before he could say anything, she kissed him.

His mind froze; this was the last thing that he'd ever expected to happen. Though after all the hints that the guys had been making about the two of them lately, he had thought about it, and in the back of his mind it was something he'd been wishing would happen.

Ariono's mind regained its bearings as he felt her tongue slide across his lips. He opened his eyes to find that his father was starring at them and that he looked pleased.

This was wrong. All wrong. Ariono let his hands leave Katherine's waist and he placed them on her shoulders, gently pushing her away.

"Just think my son, under my, our, control, she will do that at your bidding and so much more."

"Father, stop. That's not the way things are. Let her go."

The pain in his son's voice shocked Diamond. He'd never seen the boy so worried or so scarred. It brought him to a long time ago. "Gem," he muttered, and then there was silence. For a second, for those in the room, time stopped.

Katherine screamed, her eyes clenched shut; she grabbed her head and began to back away from everyone into a corner of the room.

Ariono spaced out again, at the mention of his mother. Jake was released from the bubble and Darien raced over to his sister. Reenie began to cry under the bed.

Diamond's eyes hardened, "You're lucky. I have other sons, on the prison moon, I suppose they will suffice to carry on the family name now that you've turned your back on us," and with that he disappeared.

Just then, Katherine screamed even louder as Darien tried to get a little closer to her.

"What do I do?" Darien cried.

"Easy my boy," Old Jake said calmingly as he staggered over to them. "Don't touch her. That's the first rule. Having your mind taken over is supposedly very similar to being raped."

"But, once Sere had been taken by an enemy that did that, and when we got her back all she wanted was for me to hold her," Darien protested.

"That was Serena, besides you are her soul mate. That only makes sense."

"What do we do?"

"Try to calm her down. First, you go and get the child out from under the bed. Getting her to stop crying will be a great help."

Darien nodded and went to comfort Reenie. Ariono didn't even notice him pass.

Katherine began to mutter in gibberish, every once and a while throwing out a sentence that made sense like, "what have I done?" or "that was Ari's first kiss."

"Sweet Pea, come on, snap out of it," Jake coaxed.

Darien held Reenie close to him, she's stopped crying but wasn't about to let him put her down. "Any luck Jake?" he called.

"No, she won't even let me get closer than a foot to where she is, without screaming."

"What should we do? Ariono hasn't moved yet either."

"I don't know, I've always relied on her when it came to getting to him, and in the worst situations him to get to her."

Reenie's lip trembled, "but you know how to fix everything?"

"Sorry, Carrots, but I've never seen her this bad a'fore," Jake replied.

"How'd you know, I was Carrots?" the little girl demanded.

"Your Great-Grandmother told me a very long time ago. Kami, do I wish I could talk to her about this."

"What about Grandma, can she do anything about this?"

"Darien, do you know how to get in contact with your Mamma?"

"No, sir."

"Dammit."

"Reenie, honey go sit down, so Jake and I can talk about this," Darien said as he gently set her on her feet.

Jake and Darien were just about to give up and go wake the rest of the household, when Reenie had a brilliant idea. She remembered a trick a friend of hers used play on her father sometimes. She went over to Ariono, if anyone could help her aunt it would be him, all she had to do was snap him out of it. That would be easy, if he was the same as the Ariono she knew from the future.

She pulled down hard on his arm and said, loudly and clearly, "Katherine needs you."

"Huh?" Ariono slurred, blinking several times.

"Look at Aunt Rin," Reenie ordered pointing towards her aunt. As luck would have it, Darien had chosen that very same moment to cross the screaming boundary.

"What's going on?" Ariono turned to Jake.

"Diamond took control of her mind. We can't get anywhere near her and nothing either of us have said has gotten her to stop."

"Rhea," Ariono whispered.

Her screams ceased and she began to mumble again. "What have I done? How will Ari take it?"

Ariono shut his eyes to keep from crying, "What an angel. She's been mind-raped and she's concerned about me."

"Can you do anything?" Darien sounded near frantic, Jake didn't look much better.

"I don't know, but I could try."

"Rhea?" Ariono began to walk towards her. "It's me, Ari."

Jake smiled as Ariono got closer to Katherine than they'd been able to get, she wasn't screaming yet. Darien's jaw dropped as Ariono cupped her jaw softly with his hand. Katherine went silent as Ariono brought her face up to a point where he could look her in the eye as he squatted in front of her.

Ariono spoke, "Rhea snap out of it," trying to sound firm, but his voice was shaking.

Katherine swallowed hard, "I can't believe I let him do that."

Ariono hit his knees and hugged her tightly to his chest. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Oh, Ari," she croaked as she sunk into his hug, crying.

Jake sighed in relief, 'they're both gonna be okay.'

"Is Auntie Rin gonna be fine?" Reenie whispered into Darien's ear.

"I don't know baby, I don't know," Darien replied softly.

Old Jake overhead them, "don't worry you two, as long as Ariono's alright, she will be too."

"how do you know that? You sound so sure," Darien mentioned.

"Did you ever catch the way she was looking at him," Jake smiled softly. "It's the way I used to look at my wife."

"Guys," Ariono whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

Jake smiled, it seemed that Katherine had fallen asleep in Ariono's arms. "Only that child would sleep after being mind-raped. Put her in your bed for now." As Ariono complied Old Jake continued, "there's too much chance she'll wake if we bring her upstairs."

Ariono had gotten Katherine settled down in the bed and covered up and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Rhea, this is all my fault."

"Don't talk like that boy," Jake commanded. "None of this is any of your fault, any of you. Diamond's a bastard, and it's his doing, you kids were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But if she didn't worry about me so much, she'd never-" Ariono began.

"She'd never have become the woman she is today," Jake interrupted. "I think that would be a tradgedy in itself."

They'd all ended up positioned around Katherine as they had been earlier.

"I'm going to sleep in here if you don't mind, Ariono," Darien said.

Ariono nodded, "I'll get you the air mattress and I'll take the floor."

Jake was proud of those boys, but wasn't about to leave. "I'll be here on the chair." Jake looked towards the door, as the couch from the hallway walked itself into the room silently. "Ariono, one of you can get the mattress and the other can take the couch," Jake pointed.

Ariono smiled at Jake as Darien stared at the couch.

Reenie piped up, "You don't expect me to go back upstairs do you?"

"You're too much like your parents for that," Jake teased, "we'll find you a place in here too."

Ariono swung his legs out from underneath him. He'd been kneeling at the head of the bed beside Katherine and was now sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Katherine moaned lightly in her sleep. He froze. She rolled over so that her face rested on his lower chest and her arm was slung over his stomach.

Ariono looked up at the sound of Jake's laughing to see that Darien was also trying to hold in a laugh.

"Looks like we won't be needing the air mattress after all," Jake said still snickering.

Ariono shook his head, "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Darien asked still holding Reenie.

"She was forced to kiss me tonight, her first kiss. She had a horrific dream of me beating the shit out of her and she still feels safe enough to fall asleep in my arms and cuddle up to me. There's a pillow right there, why me?"

"She was upset because she took away your first kiss, she never even mentioned that it was hers," Darien muttered.

Jake got up and was putting up the guard rails that were on the side of the old hospital bed. "Boy, the woman loves you. Did you hear her say that she was sorry about the kiss?" When Ariono gave no answer Jake continued as he put up the rail on Ariono's side of the bed. "And believe me the Rhea women don't EVER do anything that they don't want to do."

Jake put a comforting hand on Ariono's shoulder as his words sunk in, "That's crazy. Do you know what that would mean?" Ariono was incredulous.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Jake laughed as he gently pinched a nerve on the back of Ariono's neck causing him to float into unconsciousness.

Jake returned to the chair and he, Darien and Reenie sat there in silence for several minutes.

Finally Darien could take it no longer, "are you sure she's okay?"

Jake looked up at him, "what makes you think otherwise?"

"She's so still. When I first found out that she was my sister I used to wake up in the middle of the night and I'd…" Darien trailed off.

Jake knew exactly how the boy felt, "you'd get up and go into her room. You'd stand there and watch her sleep, just to make sure that she was real?"

"Yes," Darien admitted in awe. "How did you know?"  
"When she was born, I used to do the same thing. You're right she usally tosses and turns. But she's a whole new person when Ariono's with her. Even when you three, Zan and Kal used to nap in the playpen, she'd lie perfectly still between you and him. You both calmed her down a lot and made her feel safe."

Darien smiled, "you used to watch her sleep?"

"All the time. When Gaia was pregnant with you I used to sleep in the nursery and take care of her so your mother could get some rest."

Darien was silent, thinking about how he missed out on things like this during his childhood.

"Babies are fascinating to watch sleep," Jake continued. "A couple of months after Zan started sleeping in the nursery, she took all the bolts out of the sides of her crib so it looked like a real bed. Our little genius, she didn't even put the screws in her mouth. Lucie used to lie there and make the noises of the stuffed animal she wanted. Des and Rose shared a crib," he laughed slightly. "Des used to suck Rose's thumb as much as her own, she'd put nearly anything in her mouth that one and Rose used to use Des as a foot rest or pillow. Sometimes she still does when they fall asleep watching videos."

Darien looked at the floor, "did I ever do things like that?"  
"No one knows," seeing the sad look on the boy's face Jake ruffled his hair. "Whenever anyone used to go into your room you'd always sense them and think it was time to play instead of time to sleep."

Reenie laughed, if Jake was telling stupid stories about when they were babies her aunt was surely going to be fine.

"Won't Grandma be mad about Aunt Rin and Ariono spending the nite in the same bed?" Reenie asked curiously.

Jake laughed just thinking about it. "Don't worry I can handle your Grandma. 'sides it's not like they're foolin around or anything. Ariono's too much of a gentleman for that."

Reenie giggled and Darien tried to hide his own smile.

Jake sighed, 'three generations in one house, I'm glad they're all home.'

"Why do you look so sad Jake?" Darien asked.

The elderly man looked up sadly, "I miss havin my own brood around. Having all of you children under one room, it kinda makes me wish for the old days when I had my wife and daughters around."

"What was it like?"

"To have a family of my own?" Jake smiled, "heaven, hell and everything inbetween. My wife was far from perfect but I can't even imagine ever loving anyone else like that. My daughters were all perfect angels, well-bred, fine young ladies. All except for my oldest, she was the wild one, the rebel. She danced to her own beat and I never could figure out what it was. We quarreled about everything from right and wrong to the man she married."

"Why aren't you with any of them? From what Rin says you almost never leave the ranch." Darien gently rocked Reenie on his lap.

"My wife died a very long time ago. My girls wanted to travel, and they all ended up scattered across the globe, only one in this great country."

"The oldest?"

"Yes, she died young, before we could make our peace with each other."

"That's too bad."

"It is, but I know we'll get things figured out. Someday. In the meantime I am, or was, the leagal garudian to both you and Young Katherine and the others know they can always come to me with anything."

"So you're happy with your life?"  
"Of course. There's a lot of satisfaction that comes with raising children, even if not all of them are your own. Speaking of children, you'd best be getting yourself to bed, I see that your little one already has."

Looking down Darien saw that Old Jake was right, Reenie had fallen asleep. "Poor thing. I think she was under the impression that Rin was invicible."

"Most people are. Go lie down on the couch, let the child stay with you, she needs the comfort."

"But where are you going to sleep? I know there's no way you'd leave her at a time like this."

"I don't sleep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jake had lied, he spent most of the night asleep in the chair, when he wasn't just sitting there watching the young people sleep, something he got great joy out from.

"Did you sit there just watching them all nite?" Darien whispered as he tucked a flannel blanket around Reenie's sleeping form.

"Of course not my boy; I'm not as young as I used to be, I watched you and the little one too."

"Is Ariono hugging her?" Darien asked making his way over to stand by the bed.

Jake smiled, "Only in his sleep does he have the balls to cuddle that girl good and proper."

It was all Darien could do to suppress his laughter, "so you really think that they should be a couple?"

"Know, not think, know. "That pair is as easy to read as you and the Moon Princess."

As a response to that all Darien could do was blush.

"Don't be so terribly youthful about it, you make me feel old. 'Sides at least yer both in luv and you both know it. Unlike that sister of yours who doesn't even seem to realize it."

Darien looked down at the bed; Jake was right, Katherine and Ariono looked as if they were very much in luv. Sometime during the night Ariono had rolled over and was lying on his side, hugging her for all he was worth it seemed, his chin was resting in her hair, not to anyone's surprise her arms were still wrapped around his waist tightly, she was curled slightly and her forehead was resting against Ariono's neckline. One could even see that their legs were entangled.

"They do make a kwaii couple, don't they," Darien muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Who makes a kwaii couple?" Ariono muttered sleepily.

"You and Young Katherine," Jake informed him. "Hope you don't plan on moving, you know how she is."

"What will happen if here mother comes in here? Her highness would kill me if she saw us like this," Ariono worried. It was not that he minded waking up with his arms around Katherine, he just didn't like the idea of her mother showing up while he did.

"Don't worry about Gaia, if it comes to that, which I extremely doubt, I'll handle it."

Darien looked puzzled, "how?" was all he got out.

"When you get as old as I am m'boy you learn a few tricks," Jake teased and well enough to get Darien to leave matters alone. The time had yet to come for Darien to learn Jake's secrets. "Did you sleep well Ariono? You looked pretty shaken last night."

"I'm surprised at how well I slept. I haven't slept that well in the longest time."

"I know exactly who too," Jake baited.

"And why is that?"

"I haven't slept well since my wife passed away years ago."

"What are you hinting at?"

"That us men always sleep better with a beautiful woman that we luv in our arms."

"Not you too?" Ariono complained causing Darien to laugh.

Darien eased himself onto the end of the bed and sat there cross-legged. "I believe that it was Andrew who once told me that if I just admitted to liking Serena the harassment wouldn't be as bad."

"Did that make him give up teasing you?"

"Ummm no."

"Exactly"

Jake laughed, "all the things I missed having all girls."

"How can you guys be laughing? The whole time-stream was thrown off balance last nite," Reenie asked rubbing her eyes.

"How can you know that Reenie?" Darien asked motioning her over to he and Jake.

"Well when I come from, I've talked to Aunt Rin about this sorta thing and well, my best friends did research about this time and I would have known about an attack like this."

"This event not being in your history is no big thing," Jake told them as Darien's jaw dropped and Ariono turned pale. "Whoever writes those things often leaves the Earth Senshi out. Besides this will hopefully this will all be forgotten soon enough anyhow."

"I just hope Rhea'll be able to deal with it."

"Boy, with you around she can deal with anything," Jake teased, but it caused Reenie to sniffle a bit more. "Does this have to do with what she talked to you about?  
Reenie nodded, "she always told us, me and my friends, that

her first kiss was with her husband and that it was pure heaven."

Ariono's face fell, "I guess we just screwed up the future last nite."

Darien averted his eyes feeling sorry for Ariono, but Jake just smiled, "you young bloods have no faith and even less smarts. Young Katherine doesn't always tell the truth, more rarely when it comes to her luv life."

"What do you mean by that?" Ariono was curious

"Does he know?" Darien whispered.

"Don't look so shocked, I know everything," Jake said, "though I usually don't find out until after you do so that face is totally inappropriate Ariono."

"Is this about that whole sterility business?" Reenie asked.

"Now where'd you hear about that, small lady?" Darien asked.

Reenie rolled her eyes, "you tease her about that all the time when she comes to the Palace."

Ariono's eyes widened, "I always thought you were the nice sibling when it came to her?"

"He always has been," Jake smiled. Jake had a very good idea about what would go on when this not-so-mystereous future arrived. After one had lived as long as Jake had, and in such prestigious company, one could just know certain things.

"It doesn't bother her. She swears by the phrase ~ a little good natured teasing never hurt anyone for long ~," Reenie laughed, "most of the time she's the one who starts it."

Jake snickered, "that's my girl." Even Darien and Ariono were smiling and Jake knew that now was a good time to reveal something to the kids, to get their minds off of all the bad stuff they'd been through lately. The question was what of his knowledge could he reveal? Himself? No good, Darien was the only one who didn't already know that and would find the truth of interest.

'Hmmm,' he thought, then he noticed the large bruise on Katherine's upper arm. 'That is just too perfect of an opportuneity.'

"Ariono, would you mind moving your hand to so you can cover up that unsightly bruise on her arm," and even Ariono recognized it as a command not a question. He looked curioulsly at Jake but did as he was told.

"Why bother?" Darien asked, "when she wakes up she won't make any effort to cover it."

"Daddy, Jake knows what he's doing."

'So warm, so nice,' Katherine thought. 'Whatever this feeling is I don't want it to stop.' She hadn't noticed that she wasn't in her own room, but even asleep she could tell that something special was going on.

She woke slowly, letting her eyes stay shut and her breathing remain steady. She didn't want to lose that amazing sensation that ran through her like electricity.

It didn't take long for the events of the previous night to assault her. The talking going on around her didn't make any sense but she didn't care. What was she going to do? She worried about how the others were handleing things, she expecially worried about Ariono. She hoped that Jake had taken care of them, he always knew what to do, even in the worst situations.

'They probly stayed up late talking things out and such, until everyone felt somewhat better,' she comforted herself with that thought. Jake would have made sure of that. It didn't stop her from wishing that she'd have had the strength to stay awake with them, but the saftey of Ariono's arms had gotten the better of her.

She began to pull herself together as she noticed her upper arm's slight throbbing.

"Minna, I think she's waking up," she heard Ariono say, when she began to wiggle her toes and free her legs from what she thought were blankets twisted around them.

'Minna? How many people are here? Ari, I expected, but not ~minna~.' She blinked her eyes a few times, but that didn't change her view; a bare chest. {*listens for tembo's cat calls*}

"What the hell?" she spoke slowly.

"Don't move a lot, you were thrown around quite a bit last night," Jake cautioned.

"How'd I end up here?"

"Jake didn't want to chance waking you up by carrying you all the way upstairs," Ariono recounted. "You latched onto me before I could get off the bed, which is how we ended up like this."

"Sorry," Katherine mumbled, "you should have woken me."

"I didn't mind," in his mind Ariono thanked all that was holy that Rose and Des weren't around to hear that.

Only Darien and Jake took notice that neither Katherine nor Ariono made any further move to get away from the other.

"I could have made it up to my room," she protested, still slightly slurring her words.

Jake was as alert as ever, "does your head still hurt?"

Katherine rolled onto her back, one arm still beneath Ariono, "only a little."

Ariono gently brushed a few stray bangs away from her eyes, "sorry 'bout causing so much trouble."

"Don't you dare believe for one moment that what happened last night was at all your fault," Katherine ordered.

"But, Rhea-" Ariono began.

"No," she returned piteously as Jake warned the boy with his eyes not to press the matter further.

"Sweet Pea, I need you to tell me if anything else hurts," Jake tried to divert her attention.

Katherine's eyes widened, "did anyone get hurt?"

"No, no, Diamond concentrated on batting you around. Now we need to make sure you're completely okay."

"I only hit the wall once, right shoulder and as far as I know Ari caught me a'fore I could hurt myself later on."

"You don't remember Diamond dropping you?" Darien asked and Katherine whinced as she attempted to shake her head.

"She landed on her right side again that time," Ariono mentioned reviewing the scene in his mind.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt."

Reenie's eyes opened wide, "but I heard the smack from under the bed."

A slight smile graced Katherine's face, "you behaved. You did good kid."

"I didn't even help."

"Sometimes it's the staying out of danger that does help," Katherine told her.

"Besides it was you who got Ariono's attention, so he could help Young Katherine."

"Look at the bruise Rin, even Des and Rose would be proud," Dairen commented, even talking about the twins' antics caused laughter.

She looked down at herself, the parts that weren't covered by the fluffy navy comforter, "Don't tease."

"Your brother is serious, the bruise was so bad I asked Ariono to cover it up. On your right shoulder," Jake informed her.

Katherine shot him a shrewd glance and then looked to her shoulder, seeing nothing, "for such an awful bruise it sure healed quick."

Ariono gasped, sitting straight up, Darien's eyes opened wide and Katherine pulled up the covers and shivering because of the cold, while Reenie and Jake looked on knowingly.

"Did you heal it Dare?" Katherine questioned still shaking slightly.

Darien shook his head, "I didn't want to freak you out. Ariono has been the only one..."

Katherine glared at Jake, "was this any of your doing?"

"Young Katherine I'm shocked and appalled," Jake stated making everyone in the room except Darien laugh.

Katherine muttered, "That's like Des putting out a fire in the dining hall and Rose saying that she didn't cause it."

Ariono grabbed his housecoat off of the floor and threw it around Katherine's shoulders. Beginning to gently rub her shoulders he said, "but I can't heal."

"You've sworn that before," she teased softly.

"So have you," he returned still worried about how she'd miraculously healed, praying that healed her, not the enemy with evil intentions. 'Our side,' he smiled without realizing it. He'd decided which side he was on. He'd known since he had heard Katherine was dead that he could no longer act as one of his family's warriors and he had known since Katherine had told him to stay at the house that he'd fight by her side, but it wasn't until that very moment that he diced that he had the guts to say so aloud.

"You kids should go downstairs and see about getting some breakfast," Jake told them getting up.

"What do we tell the others?" Darien wondered aloud. "Serena is going to ask if something is wrong right away."

Katherine looked him in the eye, her face as serious as it could ever be, "you'll tell the truth of course. We can't let them be unaware of what Diamond is capable of. They need to know as much as we want to forget."

Jake smiled proudly, if he could pass on, this was the point where he wouldn't have to worry about doing so.

Reenie was climbing up onto Darien's shoulders, Katherine let the heavy comforter fall from her grasp and Ariono passed her the slipper that had fallen off of her foot during the commotion of the previous night.

Jake watched them all like a proud parent would, if any of their real parents could be there. His grin widened as he saw Katherine snatch her slipper from Ariono's grasp, complaining that she could do things for herself.

Darien and Reenie also turned around to watch them bicker aimlessly. 'They're so kwaii together, and so strong,' Darien thought.

Jake walked out of the room, feeling confident that the children would be fine. 'I'll ask the couch to go back to its previous position later,' he thought to himself, 'when the children who don't know I have power are not present.' It saddened him that Darien didn't remember, but he supposed that some things were for the best.

He turned to make one last check on them. Darien, who had Reenie on his shoulders was ducking down so she wouldn't hit her head as they passed through the doorway. Looking past them, Katherine was swatting uselessly at Ariono, who'd draped his arm around her. Jake smiled knowing that neither one would admit to liking the escapade of the night before. They were halfway across the small room.

Katherine's eyes went blank as she stopped moving. Her hands stopped batting at Ariono and were suddenly clamped to the sides of heard. She dropped to her knees soundlessly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{"the hurt has got to break your mind before it goes away!" *laughs insanely* stef's rubbin off on me! Oh boy time for me to spell check, which takes almost as long as it does to type a page of my horrid handwriting! Until next time, luv yas, t-chan}


	36. Ft36

Ft36

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{We begin right where we were last time! We even have some cameos in here by some of my friends}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was over in less than a second. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked around to find everyone staring at her. "Fuck that hurt," she swore softly.

"We're going straight to Amiee with this, don't try to get up I'll carry you."

"Ari, stop freaking out. My mind is just sore," Katherine informed him getting up.

"I'll speak to telepaths who might be contacting you in the next few weeks," Jake told her. "Start carrying your communicator with you at all times." He turned and walked towards the stairs, without turning he added, "don't scowl, it's for your own good."

"What happened?" Darien asked from just outside the door.

Katherine leaned lightly on Ariono as much for his peace of mind as for support, "the twins needed to tell me something and contacted me telepathically. My mind is still in rough shape so it hurt, especially since they were both there." Katherine giggled a bit, "I'm lucky Karma hasn't been around."

"Karma?"

"One of your many cousins," Reenie smiled.

"Yes, and you'd never guess that someone with such a gentle and tranquil singing voice would have such volume in speech."

"They never report to you," Ariono declared; worry yet again etched on his features.

She pushed him lightly, "they thought you'd like to know that they're on their way to go get Mel. She's planning on staying here until the winner has been decided."

"What happened," his eyes grew wide.

"My guess is that your father found something wrong with Kal's decision to move the base, now that he's back in charge, he's moving it back to your house."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just before lunch, Darien had had to go change his clothes due to a run-in with Lucie while she was watering the gardens. As Darien was entering his room Ariono, across the hall, could barely hold in his laughter.

Darien turned around, "what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for Rhea, Luce got her too."

"Haven't let her alone yet today I guess?"

"It's too dangerous for her to be left alone."

"I can take care of myself," they heard her cry from her room.

Ariono smiled and Darien laughed, as Eclipse walked into the hallway, "Darien change your clothes or you'll get sick."

Ariono snickered again.

"What are you sitting out here fore?" Eclipse asked him.

"Rhea's changing her clothes."

"And she made you stay out here? 'Bout time that girl developed some modesty."

"Actually, I told her I was going to wait out here and she told me to suit myself."

"Don't forget I called you a baby too!"

Darien laughed as he disappeared into his bedroom. He returned a few moments later and Eclipse had gone but Ariono was still sitting outside Katherine's door.

"If I didn't know you two as well as I do I'd worry about her getting sick of you following her around like a puppy."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe."

"I know but Rin's always struck me as the independent type."

"She is and that's why she never realizes when she's in over her head. I just can't see a life without her, not again. She's always been something consistent, like a rock in a storm."

Darien whispered low, "that's because you luv her."

"After last night I don't even want to think about that. Hell, I'm dead scared to talk to her about how that kiss made me feel and I've never been afraid to talk to her about anything. There have been things I've avoided for the sake of her feelings but I've never been afraid to tell her anything."

"Has she talked to anyone about it?"

"Eclipse and probably Jake. But neither of them share information with me."

"Would you feel better if I gave it a go?"

"Yes. You don't have to give me any details, but please, I've got to know how she's really doing."

Darien smiled, "she's my sister, I want to make sure she's okay and I know you've only got her best interests at heart."

"Thanks though, she's got many protectors but you were always the one she felt most comfortable opening up to."

"By the way," Darien mentioned as he rested his hand on the door frame to Katherine's room, "how did the kiss make you feel?"

Ariono looked slightly startled at the question, but his face relaxed into a grin, "right."

All he could do was smile as he knocked on his sister's door.

"What?" Katherine hollered.

"Are you decent?" Darien asked.

"Am I ever?" she teased, "Come in if you want to."

Darien gave Ariono thumbs up and then entered the room, the door creaking shut behind him.

Katherine was lying on her bed as if she'd thrown herself there the second she arrived in the room. Her uniform was still soaked and she just lay there staring at the ceiling.

Darien took a deep breath, "are you doing okay?  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked still looking intently at the ceiling.

"Maybe because you're drenched and you're just laying there, you're not even looking at me when I talk to you."

"Sorry Dare. I don't know, when I got in here all I was going to do was change my clothes but when I got here I just didn't feel like leaving."

He sat down on her bed next to where she was laying. "Did you just want to be alone? I noticed that Ariono hasn't left your side all day."

"I know. I feel so bad for that. After what I did, he still wants to protect me. All I've done to him all his life is get him into trouble and make him worry."

"He worries because he cares."

"He shouldn't have to worry, sometimes I wish he didn't care so much, people who care only get hurt in the end."

"You'd give your life for him though?"

She finally sat up and looked him in the eye, "in a heartbeat."

"Then why is it so bad that he feels the same way?"

"I'm expendable, he has a future, for Kami's sake Dare, I've met his kids."

Darien gulped, he hated when she talked like that, "you're not expendable," he timidly put his hand on her arm, "please stop thinking like that."

"Sorry Dare, but that's the way things are."

"Not if we fight it. Everyone here is so willing to protect you, even Jake threatened Diamond."

"There's a very good reason for that, I'll have to get Jake to explain to you one of these days."

"Now what about this kissing business?"

Katherine groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed, "I really don't want to discuss it."

"Does that mean you liked it?"

She smacked him in the arm, "we're not having this discussion."

Darien lay on his stomach next to her and whispered conspiratorially, "Jake told us last night that Rhea women never do anything that they don't want to do."

"He would say that."

"Well, just for the sake of my curiosity, how did it make you feel?"

She grumbled something under her breath.

"Come on admit that you liked it."

Katherine rolled to her side and looked at her younger brother, "it was heaven okay? Pure heaven," she whispered causing Darien to choke on the breath he'd been taking.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"No-nothing," Darien stammered back.

She rolled her eyes, "why won't you tell me?"

"It was nothing, really," he sat up and told her, "Get up and get dressed before Ariono gets lonely out there." Darien left the room quickly, leaving Katherine to change and to wonder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much later that evening Darien was moping around in the family room, when Serena found him. "Found you," she said softly, standing at the door.

"Mhmm," he grunted at her.

She went over to him and sat down, she ruffled his bangs, "Rhea's got her feelings in a knot and it bothers you?" Darien only nodded at her. "That's sweet you know. I wish Sammy was like that."

"I just wish I could help her."

Serena climbed up onto his lap so she could look him directly in the eye, "I know you do and that's great but some things just have to be let alone. One of my best friends is the Senshi of Love, she told me once that love was one of those things."

He smiled and threw his arms around here her, pulling her close he whispered, "you know what Serena, you are all I could ever want in a woman," then he kissed her.

They were still there on the couch making out by the time Reenie walked in, followed by Katherine and Ariono, several minutes later.

"Ewwwww," Reenie squealed making Ariono laugh and her future parents blush.

"Just think about it Reenie," Katherine said with a giggle, "your grandparents were worse than that."

"I take it you're feeling better?" Darien questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Reenie shuddered, "why does everyone in this entire family have to be so public about love?"

"Why? Their not as bad as they were back in the Millennium," Ariono pointed out.

"They get worse!"

Katherine's eyes lit up, 'this should be good.' "How much worse?"

"One of my many aunts once told my cousin that she was conceived on their couch." Everyone began to laugh. "And she said it during a big diplomatic meeting." {I have an aunt who probably'd tell if she was asked, *shudders*}

"What were they discussing at the meeting?" Ariono asked.

"The validity of princes and princesses born or conceived on planets aside from the one they have claim on."

"They STILL bitch about that in your time?" Katherine was very amused.

"Bitch about what?" Des asked entering the room wearing a sweater, long pants and had a multi-colored figure skates slung over her shoulder.

"The fact that you and Rose were conceived on Mars," Ariono informed her.

She nodded.

"I didn't need to know that," Darien announced.

Katherine was the only one who took note of her baby sister's odder than usual attire. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My skating clothes."

"That better not mean what I think it does."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I've never head you get called that one before," Serena laughed.

"Where's Rose?"

"Looking for the rest of the equipment."

"You two are not going skating, you both nearly drown last time."

"That was because I was making the ice and didn't make it thick enough in all the places. That won't happen this time because I'll have help."

"Whose? Rosie doesn't freeze things well."

"Well, yours."

"Me? NO."

"Come on Rin, Rose has already gone to get the hockey stuff. We'll get a good game goin. I've already asked everyone to come down to the lake if they want to get into the game."

"You are both brats."

"If you don't come I'll just have to do it myself. Lucie even said that she'd get rid of the mobile life so that we won't screw up their cycles."

"Rhea," Ariono began, "we all need a break. 'Sides if we don't go Des will probably botch the ice job and drown everyone."

"Fine," Katherine mumbled as she let Ariono pull her out of the room.

Less than half an hour later a semi-large group of them were gathered around a frozen pond. Jake and Rose had set up nets and dragged all of the hockey equipment out onto the ice.

Immediately the figure skaters left for the far end of the ice, leaving Mal, Zoi, Jed, Raye, Ariono, Lucie, Des, Rose and Katherine to split into teams.

There being an odd number of players Katherine, a bit tired from making the ice with Des, volunteered to be the first off.

"Those boys aren't going to know what hit them," Jake laughed, taking a seat next to her on the grass.

"I don't know why they agreed to play girls versus guys. I've never seen Raye play but Lucie's a brick wall in the net and Des and Rosie are just dangerous."

"Mal's pretty decent in net as long as he doesn't have skate. If Jed would stop staring at Raye he'd be able to shoot straight."

Katherine laughed, "Awww, Rosie and Des just clothes-lined Ari."

"Zoi should help him more."

"He's afraid of the twins, not that I blame him."

Katherine smiled as she watched Darien attempt to teach Serena and Reenie to do some simple skating moves at the same time, "Only my brother would pick figure skating over hockey. It's not even a real sport!"

"Back when I was young hockey was considered a brutal, bestial, degrading game."

Katherine smiled, "hockey is a real sport."

"He has endless patience for those two."

"Sorta like you with us."

"Trying to be subtle?"

"Maybe."

"It doesn't suit you. Spill it."

"I think you should tell him."

"I don't want to put too much pressure on him. He's already so busy attempting to fight a war, get used to his deceased parents popping in on him all the time and trying to get to know five sisters all at the same time."

"He has a right to know, besides he's already comfortable with you. Darien's not stupid, he probly already knows that something is up."

"He thinks I'm a descendant."

"You told him that?"

"No, I told him that Merc was, and he assumed that I was too."

"Here he comes, tell him," Katherine hissed as she went over to watch the game from behind the girls' backwards net. {*giggles* inside joke}

Darien looked at Katherine's retreat quizzically, "why is she in a hurry."

Jake shrugged, "she's Young Katherine."

"Why do you call her that?"  
"Call her what?"

"Young Katherine."

"Because she's 21 and that's too old to be called Sweet Pea."

"But why the young part?"

Jake laughed, "your grandmother, to me she was Katherine and when your sister came along she was Young Katherine."

"I thought she hated being called Katherine?"

"She does."

"I've noticed that of all the people around here you are the one who cuts her the most slack, so why do you call her the name that she hates?"

"She doesn't mind it from me. She knows that I call her it because she is much like your grandmother."

"You knew our grandma Kathy well?"

'It's now or never,' Jake thought. "I was married to her."

"You say that as if you're serious."

"I am."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You had enough to deal with, I didn't want you to have to deal with the confusing story surrounding me."

"What's so confusing? That does make you our grandfather doesn't it?"

"Of course it does. It is just that my life and how I came to be here is a long and difficult story."

"I wish someone would have told me," the young man said dejectedly.

"It was, I thought, for your own good."

"I can't believe that Rin kept this from me."

"She wanted to tell you, believe me, she constantly bugged me to. Said it wasn't fair to you, keeping you in the dark."

"How many people know?"

"Your generals, Ariono, Eclipse, all of your sisters, pretty much everyone who remembers the millennium. There was a cosmic law put in place after Diamond was banished that I was no longer permitted to be referred to as part of the family. I'm lucky cosmic law hasn't punished me for helping with these battles as much as I have."

"Why?"

"You know what Diamond did to Young Katherine when she was small?" Darien nodded. "After all that I did something very illegal on Earth. I banished him to a rogue moon and put it in an odd orbit so that he should never have been able to return. Because of this my powers were stripped and my claim to the thrown was taken away from me, and passed down to your mother."

"Wait a minute, who's ruling now?"

"Me. A paradox occurred, what went forward then went back. When your mother passed on you and Katherine were too young to take over, it had no one to pass to. The Earth needed a leader and I was the only person alive who could handle the power and responsibility involved."

"So you got your title back?"

"Not the title, just the job and enough power to do it. All of the other, um, restrictions that came with my punishment are still there. The title will be yours in a year."

"So soon?"

"Don't worry I'll teach you what you need to know by then."

"Thanks, I'll need the help."

"I really want you to know that I would have told you if I had thought that it was in your best interests."

"I know, you've looked out for me since I arrived here and I'm grateful, but I don't like the fact that I've known my grandfather for nearly two months without knowing it. I don't know if I'm mad at you for not telling me, Rin for keeping the secret or myself for not recognizing you."

"Darien, it would have been difficult for you to recognize me. I looked different when you knew me last. I can still form minor acts of magic, just nothing large enough to count for much in an actual battle. Part of my sentence was eternal life, until I've paid my debt I cannot die. After the accident I glamoured myself to look like an old man in order to fool the enemy into thinking I am someone else."

"I think I understand, I'm guessing that Ariono just knew?"

"Sometimes I swear Young Katherine gives him full access to whatever's going on in that head of hers."

"Are there any other relatives around that I should be aware of?"

"Not that I know of, but ya never know who's gonna show up around here."

On they talked, neither noticing that Katherine had gotten everyone plus all of the equipment back off the pond, or that everyone else had gone back to the house.

Dusk had arrived by the time either noticed the silence around them.

"How far do Des and Rin's powers range?" Darien asked noticing that pond was still frozen.

Jake laughed and answered, "as far as I know Young Katherine would have to be touching it and without Rose's support Des should probly only have a few metres more."

"But it's still frozen."

"I didn't want to chance anyone drowning so I backed them up. Do you wish to learn how to unfreeze a pond?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{"They used to say 'girl come back to reality.' But she'd smile and say 'it's to quiet there for me.'" Sherrie Austin - Dreamin Out Loud. }

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There were sounds of an argument coming from outside the door the next morning as Darien went to answer the constant ding-dong of the bell, which was ticking off everyone who'd made it to the breakfast table already, well except for Des. Des, Katherine, Ariono, Zoicite and Malachite had guessed who it was. {Who else could it be?} The guys refusing to get it because of who it was, Ariono had even begun a ~please let there be an emergency~ chant. Des was watching everyone's reactions and Katherine said, "People with keys should use them."

Out of pure mean-spirited fun they'd decided unanimously {well almost unanimously} to make Darien get the door.

On the front porch stood two very different girls. One was tall, and well fleshed. The other was of medium height, shorter than himself but taller than Des, but then everyone was, even Rose seemed to be by a bit. She was the opposite of the other girl's body structure, skinny as a rail, the type who'd disappear if she turned sideways. Her hair was blonde also, but much darker and cropped short above the shoulder. She had green and brown eyes where the taller girl had blue. It was obvious they couldn't stand to be near each other.

When they noticed him at the door the tall one said, "As nice as it was to bring you all the way down here, I'm needed back at HQ," she nodded towards Darien and headed back towards the old beater they'd arrived in, speeding off in a cloud of dust.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked bewildered.

"Ignore Oracle," the skinny one told him. "My sister knows nothing about teamwork. I'm Karma, your cousin. Don't look so freaked out, between Des, Rose and Mel, I got the whole story, well mostly from Mel."

"And you're here to see them?"

"As well as hustle them out of here, HQ says that we're needed in the States."

"Why?"

"Did you not know that most of your sister's have played the part of the superhero at least once?"

"Come in, Des is eating breakfast, she'll know what's going on."

Karma laughed, "or she'll pretend to."

"I heard that!" Des screamed from the table.

When they entered the kitchen Des, whose mouth was full, broadcast the thought, Wuz up?

Katherine groaned, "I thought you hated that movie."

I do, she swallowed, "but it's Karma's saying."

Karma sat herself down, making herself right at home and announced, "everyone rejoice, I've come to spirit the troublesome little pests away."

Des gulped, "umm there might be a small problem with that."

"What now? We can leave for Arizona after Rose wakes up, Rache is down there assisting already."

"Cool beans but that's not it. You know the Juliet our meathod of getting there? Well the motor is kinda in pieces."

"How long will it take you to put it back together?"

"Rose sorta thought that it would be funny to move some of the parts around on me.

"So what you're telling me is that HQ says we're needed in the States and you can't put Juliet's motor back together?" Karma gasped a slight look of panic on her face. {slight because for some people that is minor trouble *wink wink*}

"You're quick today Kar," Des replied.

"How do you plan to get that THING over there anyway?" Darien asked.

"We planned to get Mel to open a Gate," Des replied.

Karma sighed; sometimes her cousin wasn't very bright. "There are portals placed strategically around this planet and on other planets that allow the users to pass place to place in a manner similar to teleportation."

"Wow, way to memorize Mel's speech kid," Ariono laughed.

"Why didn't you just get a ride to the Gate with Oracle and let them take their sweet time?" Zoicite asked.

"Because even after all the training Mel is still the only one who can dial-up reliably."

Zoicite laughed, "but it's so simple."

Des shot some of her breakfast at him. "Come'mon Kar, lets go see if we can blackmail Zan into helping us fix Juliet."

"They're not staying to help us with the battle?" Darien asked.

"I doubt it. It's real bad news when their Arizona contact can't handle it on her own."

"Arizona contact?"

"They're part of a grand network," Zoicite informed him. "Where Tokyo has the Senshi, other places have their own superheroes. The places that don't have their own have the network. A group of them with lookouts everywhere and then the closest takes care of it."

Darien nodded his understanding.

"It'll keep them out of our hair anyhow," Katherine smiled. "They've helped more than they usually do already." {If I get any good ideas *hint-suggestions* I'll write some tales about them, I've already got one that just needs to be typed, even though it's a few years old.}

The blackmail idea the four came up with must have been damn good because before the day was through the four were gone and it was if they were never there. No one yelled, "Quit it rose," when the smell of smoke entered the room or "you're killin my ears," when a country song got played because Des wasn't there to sing along. Reference was made to them as always, but it was as though they were a half-forgotten legend that holds a foundation in many lives but hasn't impacted them since.

Katherine laughed when Darien asked her about that. "We work on different levels. It is rare that we even work together at all. They're like people you know but never really truly know. Even Pluto has not jurisdiction over them."

Darien nodded, "but wouldn't that make them practically a different species?"

"Different species of soul to be exact. That's about as good of explanation as I can give."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the twins left a couple of days passed in utter silence. The Rhea household was never quiet quiet, but it was a silence of activity. NOTHING was going on and everyone was becoming slightly on edge.

Reenie began sleeping down on the Inner floor in Serena's room. The Outer Senshi began making sure that one of them was awake every moment of the day. Jake took to sleeping in the house instead of his private cabin, ~just in case~ and Ariono started checking on Katherine with only the slightest reason. Eclipse began sleeping in the hallway so he was close to as many children as possible.

By the time dusk had settled on the ranch on a day near the end of the week Katherine had had enough, Darien found her in the living room rearranging furniture with a vengeance.

"What are you up to?" he tried to sound casual pretending to miss the look on her face.

She didn't look up from pushing the around a couch that had to weigh more than she did, "I can't take the waiting anymore, I've called a meeting here, tonight, to discuss possible battle plans."

Katherine pulled a complex looking piece of wood out of a closet and began to unfold it. "It's a table," she told him before he even got the chance to ask.

When she got it completely unfolded and set up she pulled out a plastic film from the same place and spread it over the table. With a closer look, Darien realized that stained onto the table was a map of the surrounding area.

"Prepared much?" he teased in an attempt to lighten her mood.

No success, "it's an old one but it will have to do," she sighed, dropping dry-erase markers on top of the table explaining, "they're easier than the tacks that were used before."

"So when's everyone going to show up?"

"'Clipse has gone to get Serena, the Inners, and the guys."

"What about the Outers, Zan and Luce?"

"Zan and Luce don't technically fight and the Outers have already been given their parts."

About five minutes later everyone had filtered in and arranged him or herself around the maptable.

When everyone she was expecting had shown up Katherine got up solemnly and shut the door.

"I don't know if 'Clipse told you why you were all called here," she began and when she saw Reenie, Zoi, Mal, Jed and Raye shake their heads, continued, "this will be a strategic planning session for the final battle."

"We've never really planned for those before," Serena stated.

"Battles are much easier when you do," Malachite put in.

Amiee defended Serena by saying; "we'd need to know a great deal about the enemy's campaign to organize accordingly."

"So we're screwed, "Logan said getting up.

"Defeatist," Katherine muttered. "We do know a great deal about Kalindra's plans."

Raye took that moment to pounce, "and how did you happen to get that information? Ariono's still on their side isn't he?"

"No!"

Serena looked around, "where is he anyway?"

"He doesn't know about this meeting," Katherine told them all. "I don't plan on him participating when we actually go up against Kal and his father."

Reenie stared at her aunt in disbelief; those two never did anything separately.

"Don't trust him enough?" Raye asked, the Earth was at stake in this and she didn't trust either of them.

"No. We won't be fighting just piddly youma in this. We're going up against his sister and his father. I don't want to put him in that position."

Jed and Andrew began to laugh and Katherine shook her head at them, "what now?"

Andrew was the first to get himself under control, "he's sitting outside the door."

"Sulking," Jed added.

"Not sulking," Ariono said from the doorway, "making sure nothing is left out. I know most of you don't trust me very much but I do want to help."

Serena smiled and waved him in, "I trust you and the last time I checked I was in charge."

He nodded, "thank you," and sad down on the couch behind Katherine who was sitting on the floor.

"Rhea, if you'll proceed," Serena said.

"Well, there will be a main attack led by Diamond. I think Serena will have to take him on using the Silver crystal."

Serena nodded.

"Since I've been told that in this time the Senshi can help in its use I'll want Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter to back her up."

They chorused their agreement, that was what they would have done anyway.

She looked around. "I'll want people to protect them from immediate threats and act as energy buffers. Darien, you'll take Serena of course, Jed, Raye, Logan, can you get off your high horse to protect Amiee?" He nodded.

"I've got Lita," Nephlyte announced making her blush.

"If you'll instruct me further I'd like to watch over Mina," Sapphire volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Katherine was marking down some notes on an empty area of the map.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know how to fight."

"But it's who we're fighting…" Katherine began, she gasped, "you don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"Ariono, you didn't tell him?" she looked up at him.

"Tell him what?"

She sighed and let her head fall into the palm of her hand, "why am I always the bringer of news like this?" she asked no one in particular.

"Rhea what is it?" Ariono lightly massaged her shoulders.

"Have you ever wondered what you'd look like with blue-black hair?" she turned and ran her fingers through it glamouring it that colour.

Several gasps came from around the room.

Mina was the first to talk, "you look so much like Sapphire, I never noticed before."

"What's the big deal?" both wanted to know.

"How many people name their children Diamond? How many people can live on a rouge moon? Why am I the only one who picks up on these things?"

Ariono looked at her strangely, "you aren't trying to tell me that Sapphire is one of the sons my father was talking about the other night?"

She nodded slowly, looking between Sapphire and Ariono as Ariono's hair faded back into white-blonde.

"I'm still in, I went against my brother, I can do this," Sapphire declared. "Ariono if I could speak with you after the meeting?

Ariono just nodded.

"What are the Outers going to do?" Mina asked, even the stereotypical blonde of the group knew that ~they~ wouldn't do just any job and the change in topic wasn't a bad idea either.

"Well, the opposition is planning a three headed onslaught. Diamond will be the main one, Kal he secondary and the remainder of the youma will try to pick us off during the battle. Setsuna, Hota, Haruka, Michiru, Mal, Zoi and Andrew will be keeping the youma at bay," Katherine explained.

"Andrew can't fight," Darien exclaimed.

"Why can't I?"

"Because, you're, you're human," Darien answered. "You're a pacifist."

Andrew shrugged, "I'm needed to fight and I've trained as long as you have."

"You'd never even protect yourself from bullies."

"I never had to, when things got to rough you or Lita or one of the guys always stepped in."

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Darien asked.

"Andrew," Katherine spoke up, "if this goes against your beliefs, don't do it. I don't want to force any of you to participate," she looked around the room, carefully avoiding Ariono because she felt slightly guilty about involving him and knowing that she would not have made it so far without his help.

"I think we've all made our choices," Andrew looked deep in her eyes to convey his message. Everyone chorused his or her agreements.

"What do I get to do?" Reenie said, her first words of the meeting.

"Stay at the house with Luce and Zan in the control room," Katherine said promptly.

"But I want to help."

"It's too dangerous."

"Mamma, Daddy," Reenie pleaded.

"If Rhea thinks it's dangerous, it's probably lethal," Serena said passively.

"Rin's right, I don't want you out there," Darien agreed.

"But I can help," protested Reenie.

"She probably could," a feminine voice said from the door.

They all looked up to see two girls Reenie's age, the other one snorted, "sure," sarcastically, "but really, do you have anyone else to head off 'gainst Kalindra?"  
They opened the door further so it swung fully open. The girl who didn't seem to have much faith in Reenie's abilities slumped the doorframe and brushed a few stray white-blonde hairs behind her ear, her deep royal blue eyes analyzing everyone in the room. Not dressed to impress, she wore blue jean cut off shorts and a fitted black tank top that had seen better days.

Her partner, they assumed, was identical to Reenie, from pink hair to cinnamon eyes, except that her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with only one 'meatball'. She wore a simple deep blue dress.

"Kathy, Katie, what are you doing her?"

"We came to help-" the identical one began.

"We're here to save your ass as usual," the other interrupted.

"Kath, watch your mouth," the one who, by deduction, was Kate told the blonde.

Kath rolled her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Logan demanded. He wasn't in a good mood because Serena was letting Katherine run the entire meeting.

"Ummm," Kate, who'd been elected spokesperson before they'd left due to Kath's tendency to use inappropriate language, attempted.

"Why should we tell you, we're here to help, isn't that enough?" Kath countered easily.

"Uncle Logan, everyone, these are my two best friends in the entire world, Kate and Kath," Reenie announced.

"Reenie, honey, one of them looks exactly like you," Serena said in awe. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Katherine laughed, "There is a long history of twins on both sides of our family."

"You get to explain to Pluto how you got caught," Katherine looked straight at her accomplice.

"My full name is Katherine Serenity Chiba."

"Awe, that's so sweet naming you daughter after your sister," Mina sighed.

"Yes, they just had to pass along that god awful name," Katherine rolled her eyes.

Kath nodded, "That's for damn sure."

"And who exactly are you?" Serena asked her.

"You're not one of our," Darien began.

"Oh no. I only get away with murder if I'm not caught."

"Young lady, that's not a very nice thing to say," Ariono said aghast, he was raised not to talk back to his elders.

"It's probably true though," Katherine liked the girl's spunk. "Serena's the understanding type and Dare's the pushover type."

"You hit the nail bang on," Kath muttered.

"You never answered my question," stated Serena.

"According to the laws of time travel I don't have to."

"Her parents work at the palace on and off. Her father named her Katherine after Aunt Rin while they were on assignment in another place," Reenie supplied, Kath was stubborn and Kate, even though she was the wild twin, couldn't lie to save her life.

"Here I thought that only Darien was crack potted enough to name his kid after me."

"Yeah, well my father was obsessed with you for the greater part of his life."

Jedite laughed, "and I thought that only Ariono had that weird of taste." Ariono shot a throw pillow at him. {and now you know why they are called 'throw' pillows}

"Before we get of topic too far, you were saying that you are here to help. How?" Reenie demanded, as she knew it was the only way to get them to the point.

Kate looked at Kath who glared back at her. Kate sighed, "Fine, well, you know when we researched there were two crystals mentioned in the writing?" Reenie nodded, "Kay, Kath was reading histories and found out that the other crystal we'd assumed was used wasn't discovered until after that particular battle."

"Nice to know and you plan to help by?" Reenie asked, knowing that Kath always had a plan.

"Providing you with another crystal," Kate said as if Reenie were stupid not to know, "You are the smart twin remember?"

"Which crystal?" Reenie was a tad skeptical. {I would be too if my best friends and I were in a similar situation}

"This one," Kath said whipping a small purple cloth bag at her.

Reenie caught it without thinking and her aunt smiled because it was a reaction she herself had learned because of her many siblings.

She looked in the bad and looked at her twin, "how did you get THIS?"

"Chronos," Kate explained.

At everyone's strange looks, Kate said, "Busted."

Kath just rolled her eyes, "a kid at the palace."

"Ain't sibling rivalries grande?" Katherine giggled resting her head on Ariono's knee.

"How did you know that he was our younger-" Kate was cut off by Kath clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Next time I time it, I'm going alone," Kath announced, making a frustrated face at Kate.

Katherine dropped her marker on the floor and sat up straight, though only Kath and Ariono noticed.

"What is it Rhea?" he asked.

"Nothing, doll, just clueing into something," she replied absently. "Chronos is their younger brother," Katherine indicated Reenie and Kate.

"That's what you clued in on?" Jedite teased, "I bet even Logan got that one."

"No I figured out who Kath's Da is."

"Care to share?" Ariono leaned down.

"No," and she giggled as Kath breathed a sigh of relief. "What her father doesn't know won't kill him and what I don't tell you won't kill you either. Back to business, is that the Silver Crystal of your time?"

The three nodded solemnly.

Serena looked about to say something but Katherine cut her off, "don't worry I'll make sure it's returned even before your future self knows it's gone."

Serena frowned, "I'm debating whether or not that's a good thing to know." Darien laughed and hugged her.

"Well, we've got to go before Joseph and Jakob find out that we're not havin a girl chat in Kath's room," Kate stated.

Reenie laughed, "that should have given it away right then."

"Well they're idiots, doesn't that explain why they believe that she was allowed over while I was grounded for the last time you guys came over."

Katherine began to laugh again, "I'm gonna have to loosen your father up a bit, and if you get caught by Jakob and Joseph, tell them I say hello."

"Righto," Kath replied as she practically dragged Kate out the door.

"They're both Senshi?" Serena asked.

"One of them."

"Back to business, again, everyone," Katherine announced. "If I have to be serious so do the lot of you. If we let Reenie take Kal on with the Silver Crystal, she'll need a buffer, who could do that?"

"Wouldn't that be too much for her?" Darien worried.

"I've used the Crystal before," Reenie protested her competence.

"I was planning on taking Kal on hand-to-hand so things could maybe be even easier this way."

Ariono did some quick calculations in his head, "you should buffer her. Out of everyone left you're the one with the most experience helping in the use of the Crystal, and she takes over your planned job anyhow."

"Good point. That works."

"Where are Zan and Luce?" Darien mentioned.

"They can't and don't fight so each have other duties to perform."

"What are they?" Greg asked, "I know I can't fight, is there something I could do here, I could help them?"

"The only one you could help is Zan and she won't go for that," Jed laughed.

"Lucie will be evacuating the area's mobile life and Zan has been and will be spying on the other side. That's how we know so much of their plans already," Katherine told them.

"Ariono didn't want to share the information?" Logan said snidely.

"Due to my friendship with Rhea, I was never given my orders until immediately before battles."

"Don't worry Greg I've got a job for you anyway. You'll be here with Jake and Merc setting up an infirmary as needed and bringing a truck out to pick up those of us who can't make the walk."

"This planning stuff's pretty reassuring," Mina said.

"It's not something that we get to do for every battle but since we know so much about what's going to happen here it helps. I think that's about it until Diamond and Kal mass their forces."

"Do you know when that will be?" Ariono asked.

"I'd say in the next week, maybe two, unless Neph has narrowed it down anymore?"

"Within the next two to five days," he supplied.

"Alright, Darien, Andrew, Serena, Logan, Amiee, Mina, Raye and Lita, as of now you are all on lightened duties," Katherine announced. "Anything else?"  
No one had anything else to they wanted to bring up, they all had things that weighed heavily on their minds. The meeting broke up without anyone saying anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weekend passed without mishap, but by the time Monday morning rolled around everyone was more than a little on edge. They all showed their irritation in a different manner. Malachite was grouchier than normal and even more distant. The other three generals showed theirs through a stony silence as well, the house seemed empty without their constant bickering. The Senshi of Neptune, Uranus and Saturn on the other hand took out their apprehensions through small, stupid arguments with each other. Setsuna was the only person in the house acting like herself, being the Senshi of Time she had had to deal with stresses like these most of her life. Darien, Serena, Mina, Amiee, Raye, Andrew and especially Lita were all about to go stir crazy. Both Zan and Lucie made themselves scarcer than usual. The Lunar Guardians were always busy between, researching, scouting the area and attempts to cheer up their young warriors. Reenie spent most of her time wishing that Kath and Kate could have stayed to help her with this. It was upsetting that her comrades since her forever weren't there for this. Ariono was so worried that even Katherine couldn't make him smile and therefore they were both miserable. Greg and Jake both ran themselves ragged running the ranch and preparing if for the event.

At the biggest screen in the control room, Zan Rhea frowned and whispered, "it begins," and then quoted an old prophesy. "What went forward then goes back. Through the years the battle will stretch, Generations will come together and part again. The lives of all involved will never be the same again."

Her hands shook as she reached for the seldom-used intercom switch. She took a deep breath to steady her voice in the hopes of keeping it from cracking as she announced the oncoming battle.

Her voice boomed clearly through the entire ranch, "it's now or never. Good Luck, everyone."

Those who worked at the ranch and were not involved tactfully ignored the brightly coloured flashes of light that mysteriously popped up all around the compound.

Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn led the way in trashing youma left and right.

Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter formed a protective circle around Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Bringing up the rear were Earth, Ariono, Andrew and Logan surrounding Reenie.

As the group neared the heart of Diamond's procession the Outers split up into separate directions to fight the stronger youma.

"I don't like splitting up like this," Moon screamed over the loudness of the battle around them.

"Don't worry," Earth screamed back from behind her a ways. "We've all been trained for this more than you have."

"All of your training isn't going to make a difference in the long run harlot," Diamond appeared infront of them.

"Lets get this over with my friends," Moon said powering up into her princess form.

Immediately, Darien was in his Prince armor reacting to her transformation, and Reenie took the hint and joined them as Neo-Princess Serenity.

As Princess Serenity brought out the crystal a ball of energy hit Earth from behind knocking her down face first. Serenity turned to look at her and make sure that she was alright when Diamond grabbed her.

"Bitch," Earth yelled getting up, ignoring the blood dripping from her back she tackled Kal before she could let another energy ball fly at someone else.

Mars and Prince Endymion both lunged for Diamond at the same time.

Serenity was quickly freed as Earth and Kalindra wrestled on the ground.

A few youma had surrounded the group and were being fought back by the remainder of the party.

"It's time to win," Serenity called as she raised the crystal to take on Diamond. He, without delay, began to throw a stream of black energy at her in return.

Endymion latched his arms around her waist to feed her energy; Mercury dropped her computer to join hands with her princess. Mars was the next to notice the onslaught and quickly destroyed the youma she'd been fighting and joined those at the crystal.

Ariono finished off his youma and moved to where Jupiter was fighting, "Go help your princess, I'll take over here."

Sapphire and the four generals finally fought their way through a crowd of youma. Malachite and Zoicite taking over for Venus, the others moving to help their partners right away.

It wasn't long before Logan had freed himself of a pesky youma to stand behind Mercury completing their team.

Earth broke away from Kalindra shouting, "now Reenie."

Not needing to be told twice Reenie slammed silver energy into Kalindra. The look of shock was evident on Kal's ashen face as Earth got up and placed a hand on each of the Neo-Princess' shoulders.

The battle could not have lasted very long. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn kept most of the youma from getting near the center of battlefield, Malachite, Zoicite, Andrew and Ariono taking care of those that did.

Kalindra didn't have a chance to begin with; Earth was throwing as much energy at her as Neo-Princess Serenity.

Diamond was the first to drop. Serenity was getting very good in the use of the Silver Crystal, having so much help made the defeat much easier.

Kalindra disappeared shortly after her father did.

Serenity's knees gave out and she fell backwards into Endymion. He slowly lowered her to the ground as they reverted into Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

The others who'd helped with the crystal were tired too; all of them joined Mask and Moon on the ground. Sapphire lay on his back, prone and breathing heavily. Venus' head rested on his stomach. Neither had any serious injuries, but knew they'd feel this in the morning.

Logan was on his knees, Mercury's head cradled in his lap. She'd fought the longest of the four Senshi and without help for the most time, exhaustion proved to much for her to stay conscious and Logan watched her as she slept.

Mars was the worst off of all them, the youma had taken their toll on her and she lie there, bleeding in several places, smiling as Jedite freaked out and was attempting to perform first aid. She knew that none of her injuries were serious enough to kill her, but she liked the effort Jedite made to take care of her, even if he was an idiot.

Jupiter was cut and bruised in many places also, but her blind fury at the youma for attacking them was a tad safer than Mars' calmer intuitive fighting style did for her. She and Nephlyte were sprawled over each other in a tangled mess of arms and legs, both were too tired to untangle.

Earth gently picked up Reenie, who was unhurt but so exhausted she could no longer keep her transformation up, she set her down on the soft grass next to Sailor Moon.

"You look like shit, are you gonna be alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked his sister.

She forced a grin, "if I ignore the wound it won't hurt." She slumped down on the grass, now that the adrenalin rush had worn off she was very content just to lie there and wait for Zan to send the trucks out for them.

"Did all of you make it through?" Malachite's worried voice called.

"We're all alive if that's what you want to know," Katherine shouted back propping her chin on her hand so she could see them coming. "You guys?"

"Zoi has a broken ankle, and Ariono's arm is sliced up pretty badly."

"I am the master!" Andrew cried happily, "not even a scratch, and you were all worried that I couldn't handle myself."

If he hadn't been so tired, Mask would have laughed.

"Andrew, if you don't shut up I'm going to injure you," Ariono seethed.

"Oh," Earth made a face, "Ari's only EVER that cranky when he's in pain." She put her hands on the ground and heaved herself up. "They'd better get here with those damn trucks soon," she muttered.

"Rin, with your back so messed up, you probably shouldn't be moving around too much," Mask warned.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it is," she waved at him. "'Sides, Ari sounds like he needs bandaging up."

"That's," Mask said loudly but she ignored him and he continued quieter, "what I was trying to say about you."

As Earth passed Malachite and Zoicite she was careful not to let them see her back, they'd tell Ariono and Andrew right away and Ariono, being overprotective, would flip out. Seeing that Zoicite's ankle was beginning to swell she tore off the bow from the front of her uniform and handed it to Zoicite as Malachite carried him by.

She saw Ariono next; a youma had made a nasty, jagged cut along his left arm. He held the area above it tightly and blood ran down to his hand where it dripped off of his fingertips.

Earth took a deep breath, she hated seeing him like this and she knew that compared to most of them Ariono did not have a very high pain tolerance at all.

She pulled her back bow off, ignoring the fact that it was slightly bloody; she could always tell Ariono that it was his blood.

"Are you okay," were the first words out of his mouth.

"I'll be right as rain after a nap and a bath," she lied, tying the ribbon around his upper arm to help stop the bleeding

"I thought you'd be exhausted after helping with the Crystal," Ariono said in a manner that told her that he knew something wasn't right, but wasn't sure what.

She led him farther into the clearing containing almost everyone else, carefully avoiding turning back towards him.

After forcing him to sit on the grass she knelt in front of him for a moment wondering what she could use for a full bandage, there wasn't much of her Senshi uniform left.

"Holy shit!" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs, as he came to the check on everyone after making sure there were no remaining youma. "Rhea isn't that a bit painful?"

She, without thinking, turned to him and yelled, "you idiot!"

Earth had turned just enough to give Ariono a good view of how bad her injury really was.

Ariono's stomach was in knots. He knew that she didn't realize the extent of her injuries, she never did.

Most of the back of her uniform was missing, from halfway down her collar-piece to just above her skirt. What was left had been stained read from the blood that was still seeping down her back.

Darien sighed, "I tried to tell you that it was bad."

"Oh shut up you!" she bit back, not wanting them to make a big deal about it.

"Rhea, this is one of the worst injuries I've ever seen on you," Ariono told her softly.

This immediately sobered her up. Sure, Ariono did tend to exaggerate when it came to battle wounds, but he'd never say THAT unless he meant it. "Well there is nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"According to Jake I've healed you before," Ariono sounded hopeful, "maybe I should try now."

"No, it'll take too much of your energy, 'sides you're hurt too."

Everyone else who was in the clearing and still conscious sat back to watch and wonder.

"Katherine, just let me try," Ariono pleaded.

She felt like her heart stopped for a second. It killed her when he gave her that desperate look, even more so when he used her first name. "Do it, but only if you're sure."

"I-I think I have to touch your back in order for this to work," he said, suddenly unsure of himself, wondering if he might hurt her more by making the attempt than by letting her leave it uncared for.

"That's alright, do what you must, remember it doesn't hurt me as much as it would you," she said calmly, giving him all the support he needed to have the confidence to continue.

She set her jaw, knowing that as soon as he got his nerve together he'd, gently as possible, place his hands on her back and it would hurt.

It only took Ariono a few seconds to make himself believe that he'd be helping her more than harming her. That was all it took, he stopped his hands from shaking and tenderly laid them on her back. No sooner had he done that than they were both engulfed in a multi-coloured lightshow. Blue, brown and green standing out most prominently.

In seconds, it was over. Ariono tipped forward, only holding himself up from falling with his good arm. Katherine was lying face down in the grass, her head cradled on her arms.

She got up slowly, still in pain, but less than before. On her knees before Ariono she softly wiped away the small trickle of blood from below his nose that came with using to much of a previously untapped power.

"You did great," she told him, moving into a sitting position beside him and then pulling him down to lean on her shoulder.

"How much did I heal?" he asked breathlessly.

"More than enough."

"No, really."

"Not all of it, that will take weeks, but much of the pain has been relieved and I think the bleeding has stopped."

"That's good," he sighed cradling his bad arm, he slipped off his cape and one-handedly draped it over her shoulders. "You're practically naked," he stated, "you've got to keep warm."

She didn't bother to tell him that she knew the truth, he just didn't like to see her hurt, she had other things on her mind. 'If he can heal me maybe…'

"Ari, let me see what I can do for your arm."

"Don't bother, it can wait until the trucks…" he stopped talking as he caught the hidden meaning behind her words. "No, don-" he began.

"My turn," she stated as she laid her hands on his bleeding arm and the lights once again came over them.

She was losing energy fast, but this wasn't about her, it was about him, he was in pain and if she could stop it she would.

Her vision went black seconds after she saw that the cut had completely healed.

Due to Ariono leaning on her, she fell to the opposite side.

"Rhea!" he shouted not noticing that Andrew was there checking on them both instantly.

"Ariono, calm down and let me help," Andrew commanded, quickly making sure that he was alright before moving onto Katherine, knowing that she'd've ordered him to take care of Ariono first.

She wasn't moving, her breathing was shallow and uneven, but her pulse was steady.

"MOCHI!" they all looked around after hearing the cheerful voice of Gaia, "You've won. I'm so very proud of all of you." She stopped short, catching her first glimpse of her daughter's face. Only her motherly capabilities could tell that Katherine had no color under the deep tan she had from working outside all the time.

"What happened to my baby?" she demanded.

"I think it's just a little exhaustion," Andrew replied, he knew how protective the previous Queen of the Earth could be.

"Just exhaustion?"

"This is Katherine, I was expecting worse," Andrew tried to make her see the positive side of things.

"Her back, what happened to it?" The cape had fallen off slightly in the commotion.

"S-she took and energy ball to the back, I-I tried to heal it," Ariono was shaking.

Gaia was taken aback by the emotion in his trembling voice, he sounded more like a scared little boy than the man he was.

"Don't worry so much, she's my daughter, remember, she's tough."

"I should have known she'd try something like that, but I was so wrapped up in my own pain that-" Gaia pressed a finger on his lips forcing him to stop.

"Andrew," she suggested, "why don't you go check on your sister and the others."

He nodded and walked the few meters to the rest of the group.

The Senshi and their partners had fallen close to where they had stood during the battle forming a semi-circle around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Andrew sat down by Jupiter and Nephlyte. "You know Leets, anyone else's brother would have to beat the crap out of Neph for being in a position like that.'

"Andy!"

"But since I know you can take care of anyone, I'll let him be."

"Tell us what's going on over there," Mask said, "I saw my mother."

Andrew smiled, "she came to congratulate us on saving the planet, but she ended up seeing how messed up Rhea's back was."

"How bad did Earth get hurt?" Venus asked quietly, "I saw her take the energy ball to the back and then get back up and fight."

"Ariono did his best to heal her but he could only do so much. She'll most likely be to sore to do much work around here for a couple of weeks."

"Which means exactly what?" Mars demanded.

"It means that Jake and Greg will redo the chore list to put most of the work onto the full-timers," Andrew explained.

"And that whoever isn't hurt too badly here will be busy trying to distract her so she doesn't stupidly hurt herself," Tux added.

"Just like your sister," Logan grumbled and those who had the energy to laughed.

Ariono came over to them next carrying Earth asleep in his arms, Gaia walking beside them. He gently settled down in the grass with the others.

"I'm very proud of all of you," Gaia told them. She walked around to behind her only son, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're gonna be just fine. You're all gonna be just fine."

"Does that include us?" Uranus called from the edge of the clearing. The Outers were all standing there proudly.

"Of course Haruka," Gaia called back, waving them over towards the rest of the group.

Uranus leaned heavily on Neptune whose steps were slow but steady. Pluto carried Saturn. Neptune helped Uranus sit down, she was the only person Uranus ever allowed to help her, and then sat beside her. Pluto set Saturn down in Neptune's lap.

"Are you all okay?" Zoicite asked.

"Neptune and I have a few bumps and bruises but that's about it," Pluto informed them. "Uranus got herself slammed into a tree," Uranus grinned proudly. "Saturn is still much to young to be using such strong powers."

"Setsuna, darling, in my opinion," Gaia said softly, getting up, "even you're too young to use such power."

"Come on Auntie, we all have to grow up someday," Pluto laughed.

"You won't like it when you have kids."

"It's good to see you again."

Gaia hugged her, "your Daddy wanted to come, but I told him that I was going to and that was that."

"I can only imagine."

"Your mom said to tell you that she sends her love and so do the little ones." She cocked her head to the side. "Sounds like the trucks are coming."

"You know one of these days one of us will figure out how you do that," Andrew joked.

"With your luck it will be Katherine, I know she won't tell you, just to make you crazy," she finished just as Jake's beat-up truck pulled into the field.

He didn't bother to shut his door on the way over to them, "did everyone make it?" he shouted.

"They'll all survive," Gaia called back.

"I'll take the worst of the injured with me, Greg and Zan can pick up the rest in the vans and V can take the uninjured in his car.

"My brother's helping?" Venus exclaimed.

"He couldn't not help, in his own ~human~ way," Jake told her. "Who's coming with me?"

"Serenity and Katherine for sure. I want them both in bed as soon as possible," Gaia announced.

"With looks like those on their faces, I doubt that neither Darien nor Ariono are going to leave those girls alone for awhile."

"So take them back too," Gaia stressed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've only got seating for three in the back at the best of times."

Gaia sighed; talking to Jake always frustrated them both. "Katherine can't lean on anything anyway, Ariono will have to hold her on his lap."

"You're suggesting that?" Jake was amazed, usually she was against those two being together.

"Ariono and I had a little talk, and that's all you need to know."

Jake smiled and unexpectedly hugged her, "never change little girl, never change."

Gaia's down-to-business face softened, "thanks for taking care of my babies Daddy," and she faded away, returning to the time gate.

"You heard her boys, git up and git in the truck. As for the rest of you, the others should be here soon, I parked a lot closer to the battle than I'd let them."

Tuxedo Mask climbed in first, carrying Sailor Moon, he settled her down between him and the wall of the driver's side, holding one arm around her unconscious form tightly. Ariono got in next, letting Jake support Katherine just long enough to get himself in the truck before holding his arms out to take her again. Ariono had her in a comfortable-looking position on his lap before Jake had made it all the way to the driver's seat.

"You don't have to be so silent," Jake muttered as he pulled out of the clearing and slowly onto an old dirt road.

Darien looked up, "I have a tendency to worry silently."

"I know," Jake looked from Darien to Katherine in the rear view. "She said she was gonna work on breaking you of that habit."

This brought a ghost of smile to Darien's face, "she would."

"It was very hard for her to handle," Ariono was very solemn, "everyone else in your family throws tantrums or cries or tells someone what's wrong very loudly. Your silence terrified her."

"As I recall she never let her problems out in the open either."

"But she thought she could handle anything," Ariono looked down at her face with tears in his eyes.

"Ariono, m'boy you look like you just lost your best friend."

"I may have."

"Nah, my granddaughters are all tough cookies."

"I just," Ariono tore his eyes away from the woman asleep in his arms and stared out the window, eyes still watery, "I just wish…"

Darien put his free hand on Ariono's shoulder, "you just wish you'd told her you loved her before the battle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the trip home was made mostly in a stony silence, the seriousness of the situation weighing heavy on the minds of all.

Merc had been called just after the warriors had left for battle and those who couldn't fight had turned the dining hall into an infirmary.

The rest of the day and well into the next one went by in a blur for most of the household.

Everyone who was injured were made to stay in the beds at least until Merc had attended them. Everyone who wasn't injured helped the others in any way possible.

It was around noon-ish the day after the battle when Serena awoke. She looked around the room and realized that she must have been one of the worst injured because the room was nearly empty.

Katherine was the only other person still abed. She was in the next bed over and Ariono was in a chair, asleep hunched over the side holding her hand.

Serena smiled, at the foot of her own bed Reenie and Darien were engrossed in a game of checkers. {Because I KNOW how to play that game!}

"Hey guys," she whispered.

"Hey yourself, sleepyhead," Darien returned getting up and sitting beside her.

She laughed, "I know, even Reenie's up before me."

"She's a kid too, remember, she's got more energy than we do."

Reenie ran up and hugged Serena, then ran to the door pausing only long enough to say, "I'm gonna go tell everyone that you're awake," before running out into the hallway.

"So what's the story on everyone else?" Serena whispered.

"You and Rin come out worst, Zoi's ankle was just sprained and Haruka, Lita and Raye just seem like they got into a big brawl. Everyone else's injuries have pretty much been reduced to your everyday bumps and bruises."

"I can feel how bad off I am a week of extra sleep and no youma and I'll be back to normal. How bad off is Rhea?"

"Her back was hit hard by an energy blast," Darien began.

"I was conscious for that part."

"In short she and Ariono can heal each other, he healed her back as best he could with what energy he had, but it'll probly be painful for a while."

"They why is she asleep? I know a little pain's never stopped her before."

"After Ariono healed her, she healed him," Darien looked towards them sadly, "only she didn't have the good sense to stop when she felt her energy get low, she pushed it until he was back to one hundred percent and then she passed out."

"So now he's a wreck worrying over her?"

Darien nodded, "he loves her, you know?" Ariono's words echoing through his head, 'is it so wrong to fall in love with your best friend when she's as amazing as mine?' "He stayed awake until early this morning, I was told and hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"I think that someone had better get him to eat something as soon as he wakes up or he'll be in worse shape than Rhea is."

"I know, maybe I'll get the uninjured guys to drag him over to the kitchen."

"He'd probly refuse to eat."

"Not if we tell him that we won't let him back in here until he eats a decent amount."

Serena sighed hoping it would work. "Dare, would you just hold me until Ariono wakes up, we haven't had a chance to just hold each other for the longest time."

He crawled closer to her, "of course my luv."

An hour later practically everyone in the house had come in to make sure their princess was really fine. Jedite and Nephlyte were lounging in beds that had been used the day before, waiting for Ariono to wake up.

They were just beginning to get bored when Ariono silently stretched in his chair, "what happened?"

"You fell asleep," Jedite said, turning towards Ariono, but still sprawling out on the bed he was occupying.

Ariono rolled his eyes, "I figured that out. Has there been any change?"

"In Princess Katherine?" Jedite asked just to be stubbornly annoying. Only Nephlyte laughed.

"Of course!"

"Calm down, if there had been one of us would have been decent enough to wake you," Nephlyte told him. "I mean Darien's here."

"Maybe she's hurt worse than Merc thought?" Ariono pondered.

"Just give her time," Serena said. "Other than the hurt back, a great deal of which you fixed, she's in the same boat as me."

"But you're awake and she's not."

"She also went into the battle with less strength than I did. She'd yet to fully recover from any of the things she's gone through in the last month."

"I shouldn't have let her fight," Ariono muttered.

Jed got up off of the bed, "Ariono man, you look like shit."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway, so don't worry about it," Nephlyte mentioned loftily, following Jed's lead.

The hair on the back of Ariono's neck raised, even in his state of mind he knew a set-up when one was coming. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Ariono stood up shakily and backed up until he hit the bed, "this isn't funny guys."

"You haven't eaten since before the battle," Darien began.

Serena continued for him, "and we really think you need to spend some time out of this room. Moaping isn't going to make her better and it might even make you sick."

Nephlyte gabbed Ariono under the arms, curling his own over Ariono's shoulders so Ariono couldn't wiggle free, and Jedite dove for his legs.

"Guys, what if she wakes up?" Ariono struggled feebly to be released.

"Darien and Serena will be here," Jed said, trying to avoid being kicked in the nuts.

"And that is the only reason we're letting you out of the kitchen before you eat a decent meal," Nephlyte informed him.

"Also, I'm sure Rhea'd appreciate it if you stopped off for shower too," Jed teased as they dragged Ariono out of the room.

When the door shut again Serena gave a short laugh, "he took that better than I expected him to."

"I wonder how she'll take him not being in the room?" Darien wondered aloud.

Serena was puzzled, "why would it matter if she's unconscious?"

As if on command Katherine tossed slightly in her sleep.

He laughed, "She can sense that he left the room."

"That's odd, I can only sense things like that with you."

"It must be a soul mate thing."

"Do you really think they could be soul mates?" Serena asked in wonder.

"Well, they're just as intuitive about each other as we are."

"I thought soul mates were rare?"

Darien shook his head, "I think that people knowing that they've found the one and people having a story like ours is rare."

Serena smiled, "when did you become so secure?"

"When my big noisy family walked into my life."

"Knowing them has really had some good effects on you."

"It has, even though I don't have all of my memories back, having a family again, I don't feel so lost anymore. Did you know that the thought of marrying you and later having Reenie used to terrify me?" She shook her head. "I was afraid of not knowing what to do, how I was supposed to behave. I hadn't had any experience with that sort of thing before. Actually being around my family has given me so much more confidence about everything."

She snuggled closer to him, "it shows, it shows."

Katherine, waking up in a cold sweat and sitting straight up, shattered their peaceful moment her breathing heavy.

"Rin, you're finally awake," Darien said in relief.

"Did everyone make it?" she was nearly hyperventilating.

"Yes, everyone's fine," Darien went over to her slowly, afraid to startle her more.

"The last thing I remember was Ari in pain, so so so much pain," she babbled, looking around the room skittishly. "Where is he? Doesn't he know I need him?"

"Sere, maybe I should-"

There was a loud crash as Katherine in her panic fell from the bed.

Ariono was in there a fraction of a second after the noise had reached the kitchen, cradling her as she clutched madly to him.

Jedite walked in a moment later, "he just disappeared on us," he explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one was happy to see the small bus pull up the driveway three days later as the summer staff sat around in front of the house a short four days after the battle amid their luggage. It was the day that Serena, Darien, Lita, Mina, Amiee, Raye, Luna, Artimis, Greg, Sapphire and Andrew left for Tokyo. Reenie had gone back home with Kath and Kate when they came for the crystal. Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna had left suddenly, not really telling the group where they were going.

Greg smiled knowingly, "don't look so sad everyone. You just prevented the end of the world, I'm sure some other threat will bring us all back together again."

Luna laughed, "It always seems to."

"And our group seems to get bigger all the time," Artimis added.

Eclipse joined in, "and knowing our charges, they'll only give us enough time to almost get used to peaceful times before finding trouble again.

All of their 'charges' laughed.

"I just don't like everyone being split apart," Serena began to cry.

Andrew smiled, "but that's what makes getting together again so much fun. Besides, Setsuna said as soon as she, Haruka and Michiru have tied things up elsewhere they're gonna settle down and raise Hotaru in Tokyo. I still plan to take over the arcade and café when my father retires, so we'll always have some where in the city to get together in."

"There's always my place don't forget," Raye added, "I don't plan on leaving it."

Sapphire spoke up, "I'll be in Tokyo for awhile too. I've got a job doing the voice of Sailor V's new partner in the next animated feature as soon as they find a voice similar to the one Sailor V had in England."

Mina giggled thoughtfully, "I wonder if they'd make special arrangements for the original voice."

As Mina went off into her own little world, Logan hugged his sister, "remember our plan Sere?"

She nodded, "of course."

"What plan," teary-eyed Amiee asked.

"Serena's going to try to talk her parents into getting an exchange student-" his overzealous sister interrupted Logan.

"And he's gonna fix it so its him."

Amiee hugged Logan tightly, "I luv your plan."

Quietly, off to the side Eclipse muttered to Artimis and Luna, "you two are so lucky your charges are still so young."

Artimis laughed, "I'll probly be with Mina till the day I die."

"I'm lucky that Serena will still need me to advise her when she's queen," Luna smiled. "What will you do when the time comes for Katherine to fly without you?"

"I really don't know," Eclipse was sad and happy all at the same time to have Katherine be suddenly so grown up on him. "Maybe by the time she no longer needs my constant guidance she'll have children for me to guardian, so I won't be reassigned somewhere new."

Katherine, who'd been hanging around on the outside of the group for most of the gathering, ruffled his ears, "you'd think after being my guardian you'd want to retire."

Eclipse stood up and shook off his fur, "after being your guardian, watching over anyone else will seem like retirement."

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Lita was hugging Nephlyte.

"It's not so bad," he told her, "we're all working on finding jobs in the city so we can protect the prince."

"That's great news!"

"Yeah, thank great Kami that the Prince and Princess are inseparable."

Darien smiled, "You guys can always stay at my apartment until you get on your feet."

Jedite laughed manically, "We will take you up on that offer."

"Aren't you glad you only have to watch them from afar Greg?" Katherine asked.

"For now, yes," he answered.

Those who were leaving began to put their things in the bus, all except Darien, who stood there looking at Katherine. He didn't want to say good-bye to her.

Zan had left the night they knew Katherine was alright, and had said her good-byes to him then. Lucie had done the same Thursday morning when she and Boris left to give a whale a pep talk. He didn't ask about that.

Jake had pulled him aside earlier that morning and told him to call if he ever needed help, or just to chat. Jake even switched around some chores in order to be the one who came into Tokyo for supplies.

Katherine hugged him, knowing that it would be harder on him than on her, she was used to their family going their separate ways. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I do occasionally go into Tokyo, hell maybe I'll even finish college."

He didn't laugh, "I'm afraid you'll disappear again."

"There's always that possibility, I'm a Senshi after all. But don't worry about that right now. I plan on staying alive for awhile yet."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"With all the people who watch over me? There's not much chance of that."

"So I'll see you soon?"

She smiled back at him and nodded, "see you soon."

Katherine watched sadly as the bus went down the long driveway and kept staring intently in that direction for a long time after it had gone out of sight and the dust had settled.

Ariono came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I might never see him again," she said sadly.

"Of course you will, your paths are sure to cross again, you can always visit when you get your strength back."

She laughed, "It's been so long since I had that option, I'd forgotten that I could."

"That's why you have me around."

"For how long? What are your plans for the future?" she asked softly.

"I'm gonna stay here as long as you need me. I haven't thought much about after that."

"That's good 'cause I plan to take it easy for once in my life, I might need you for a long time yet."

"I like that idea. I could get used to taking care of you."

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her in the direction of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{That's it, that's all, she wrote no more… well not yet, I'm still working on ideas for the epilogue, but don't worry 'cause by the time my editor finishes with this I'll've had PLENTY of time to finish that! Don't mind the slight weirdness I'm very hyper because I'm done 36, the LAST chapter!}

"The rocks might melt and the seas may burn. I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings" Tom Petty- Learning to Fly

Hockey quote:

"If you weren't playing with a metal plate screwed into your ankle, if your nose hadn't been broken, if you weren't playing with a shiner or have sutures in your face, well, dammit, you just weren't trying." -Sports Illustrated 5/19/97


	37. Epilogue

Family Ties

Epilouge: Where We Ended Up

By Terra DeeEarth

Terra_

Icq : 65027272

AohelL : TerraDeeEarth

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

A white dove flies freely over Crystal Tokyo. In one of its many gardens Setsuna sits in a lawn chair writing in a large, hardcover journal.

She smiles and says the words as she writes them.

"Our long sleep is over now, we've been awake in Crystal Tokyo for nearly a month now, without mishap and everyone seems to be getting along in the new place just fine. All of the Senshi reborn from the Silver Millenium reside in the Crystal Palace now, except for Earth."

Setsuna opened a viewing portal with her staff that had been standing freely beside her.

As the fog in the window cleared Setsuna began to write down things about what she saw.

Serena and Mina were having lemonade in the middle of a large rose garden. They sat talking, not looking at each other, but at the two people in the grass nearby.

Darien was sitting on the ground, lavender tuxedo and all, playing peek-a-boo with an adorable, blonde, 1-year-old girl.

Serena laughed, one hand on her slighty swollen stomach, "he just can't wait until ours arrive."

"Sapphire was the same when we found out I was pregnant," Mina giggled.

Setsuna closed the portal and continued to write, "Darien's much happier now, he convinced Zan to do the security systems in the new palace and Lucie and Boris to represent he and Serena when dealing with local wildlife. Des and Rose are currently on route from their last disaster for a visit, of course they're dragging Melenda and Karma with them. He's currently (with my help) tracking down the Meiou-Rhea side of the family."

"Luna and Artimis got together, funny that only Mina saw it coming. They have their own room at Mina's place, but Luna still spends most of her days advising Serena. Artimis swears blind that even though Mina is married to Sapphire and has a baby of her own, she's still not grown up enough to not need him."

She opened another portal and looked in on Raye.

Raye was about eight months along, with another young child on her hip, she waddled her way into a room where Jedite was sitting on the floor facing three other school aged children.

He was in the middle of a sentence, "back to me and all I saw was this great pair of legs. So of course Daddy went to get the pretty girl's name-"

"Jedite, you are in sooooo much trouble!" Raye yelled. "The things you tell our children!"

The youngest on the floor began to cry," Daddy I didn't mean to make you bad, I just wanted to know how you met Mommy."

Jedite ruffled the boy's hair, "that's alright, Daddy's always in trouble anyway."

Raye realizing what had happened passed the toddle to Jedite and hugged her little boy, then she finished the story.

"When Daddy told the girl how pretty she was and asked for her name, all the while looking at things other than in her eyes, Mommy gave Daddy a black eye."

Setsuna laughed, even for her that story never got old.

"I forgot to mention that Hotaru had another one of her age spurts when we awoke. She's now just a few years younger than Serena and the Inners. She went out on her first serious date the other day and Michiru nearly had to hold Haruka back. Greg has gown into a very brave man."

"Amiee's put her pediatrics career on hold because of all the new insights she's gained through a now political career as a Senshi. She's formed a close team with Logan and they have a firm partnership with Zoicite and Malachite. Together those four have been working on solving all the problems that the world presents to the court. She and Zoicite are the brains of the operation with Malachite and Logan doing the security and public relations."

"Nephlyte is still the only one who can keep Lita from blowing her top most of the time. Together they opened their own business ~Millenium Catering~ they do all of the palace's events and when they're not busy with that they work at the Crown Café. Andrew loves having his baby sister around all day. Between taking the baby with him every other day and everyone stopping by for coffee at least once a day, I don't know how he gets any work done."

Setsuna sighed, " the man isn't even tired in the least when he gets home either. That man's my complete opposite, I guess love has a sense of humour, and that's something I'll never understand. I married someone I have almost nothing in common with while my little sister marries her near duplicate." Setsuna smiled, "but even Katherine has had a few surprises in her life." She opened another viewing portal.

Katherine lay asleep on the couch of the Rhea house, in her old uniform looking exhausted. Very little has changed in the room, a few newer gadgets and the furniture a little more worn and several more photo albums on the shelves.

Ariono walked into the room, in uniform of course, and smiled at her. 'She hasn't changed a bit,' he thought covering her with a light blanket.

Feeling the soft touch of the blanket and the presence in the room she knew it could only be one person. "Ari?" she whispered, blinking her eyes and then propping herself up with one arm.

"Yeah, go back to sleep, you look like you need the rest," he told her.

"Thanks a lot," she retorted lobbing a small teddy bear at him halfheartedly.

He chuckled, picked up the bear and sat down with her on the couch. She laid back down in complete comfort, head resting on the chair's arm, Ariono's legs beneath her back.

"What's wrong? Still tired from the last mission?"

"No, I'm tired out from this one."

He laughed, "having second thoughts about having all these kids here for the few weeks?"

"I don't know why I let my brother talk me into having all of these orphans here to experience ranch life."

"Because you never could turn away anyone who needed you."

"Everyone decent?" a man asked from behind the closed door.

"This time, Papa!" Katherine returned and Ariono had the grace to blush.

"Good because there are small eyes out here," another slightly gruffer male voice stated.

"'Clipse, I swear, that door was not only locked, but jammed as well. Why am I the only one you two blame for that? I was not the only one in the room."

"But everyone knows how innocent your husband is and that every stupid thing he's done in his entire life was your idea," Ariono teased her.

She back-handed his arm, "you of all people should be on my side with this. Instead you act all innocent."

"You two, not in front of the children," Jake said as he entered the room carrying a little boy who was half asleep. He held the door open for an identical little boy wearing a harness, followed by Eclipse carrying the leash end.

The little boy walked over the couch stamped his foot and demanded, "leash off."

Ariono sighed, "Jakob, if you didn't run off so often we wouldn't have to resort to the harness."

"How's retirement 'Clipse?" Katherine laughed.

Eclipse dropped his end of the cord, "I wish they had these when you and Endymion were children."

Jakob changed his tactics, letting his eyes tear up and making the most innocent looking face, "please, Daddy."

Katherine watched as Ariono crumbled and bent over top of her, picking up the boy and standing him beside her on the couch and took the harness off of him. "Sucker," she muttered, as Jakob went and sat on her feet.

Jake passed the other boy to Katherine, "looks like Joseph's not the only one who needs a nap."

"I don't wanna nap!" Jakob declared to be immediately shushed by his twin and Joseph dragged him over to the other couch and made him lie down.

"Mommy's tired, shhhh."

"We'll just let y'all be then," Old Jake whispered as he and Eclipse left quietly.

Katherine nestled into Ariono's arms. "They're so adorable."

"They look like you," Ariono whispered.

She giggled, "the got your eyes."

"That turn blue like yours when they panic." {*smiles*}

She sighed knowing that her miracle babies were asleep and that their father was in for a big surprise.

Katherine took his hand and pressed it to her abdomen, smiling she asked, "do you think we can handle one more."

"You don't mean-" Ariono gasped.

She nodded, "I'm pregnant."

"How? When?"

She rolled her eyes, "Remember on the couch, the day we got back from that mission. Well a few days later Amiee caught it on that physical she insisted on giving us everytime we get back from a mission."

"But I thought that the boys were a miracle."

"Well, I guess whatever was wrong with me before got fixed somehow."

"Wow," Ariono was in awe of the tiny woman lying over him, "we're gonna have a baby.'

She nodded with a giggle.

Setsuna closed the portal and then the journal she'd been writing in. She dropped the journal and pen into her subspace pocket.

Sighing she said, "so much left to write down."

The Beginning...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Well that's the end of this story. I will do a sequel if I get any good ideas and the time to write them down. I start college soon (it's aug 19,2001 today) and may not be able to write as often.

I want to thank everyone who helped me while I was writing this.

Tembo- my editor, it's only after you did your part that I had the guts to post this. You helped so much in the writing of the actual story too, *smiles* like telling me what the perfect good/bad guy would look like so I had a clue to as to what to make Ariono look like and everything else you contributed with.

Bob, Minako and Tembo(you're special, you get to be here twice)- for being the best friends I could have ever asked for.

Stef- for posting this on your site, and always giving me the use of your bat when writer's block struck. And for posting it on asmr when I couldn't figure out the index things.

Ti- for not telling Stef when I wasn't working for no good reason, and helping where you could.

Cha- for being your crazy self and listening to me when I was freaking out about the last couple of chapters (well more than I normally freaked out)

Jerry- for being this story's guardian angel as I constantly lost/broke files and chapters amoung other things and for reading even though you could predict what I'd write anyhow *lol* some of your predictions gave me ideas that pushed the story forth.

Usagirl- for all the help with the htm file, I had it for awhile!

I also want to thank all my friends I can't list you all on here for fear of forgetting someone!

And of course, Andrea for putting up with my bad karma when it comes to computers and posting this fic.

And of course everyone else

HECMEC Alicia P Mary M Becka M

Sailor Swiftheart Meagan G Sailor Catrina ChibiChibi

Jeanette L-S Kipper Pamela H TkdaAngel

Sailor Golden Jenica V Danielle Sandi W

Elizabeth Serena Edward S Jessica

Kristi B Kelli Mike B Jordan

Mika CC Amanda G KellyN902 ewt251home

Emma T Tiffany M Rachel O Kristyn

~Steffy~ A. Reader. Dana Lindsey P

Ashley Princess Star Sailor Pipn Jessi-Chan

Elizabeth ShadowStr Mike W Lunakaty

Nicole4 Ran Puu Artist101

Jenn H CAT


End file.
